Hibiscus
by dakotacrime
Summary: Paige is in love with Emily Fields but Emily doesn't even know she exists. How will Paige react to Emily's new girlfriend Maya? Will she finally have the courage to talk to the raven haired beauty? or is it too late? This is a Paily story.
1. Chapter 1

Paige is in love with Emily Fields, however Emily doesn't even know she exists. How will Paige react to Emily's new girlfriend Maya? Will it finally give her the courage to talk to the raven haired beauty?

**Chapter 1**

The wind whistled past my ears as I accelerated my motorcycle again. I just need to get away. Away from the pain I feel, the hurt, and her… especially her. Why does it hurt so bad? Why do even care? It's not like we were together in the first place, but it doesn't stop the ache I feel in my chest. I saw her kiss her and I felt my world crumble. My vision blurs as the tears fail to stop. I quickly wipe them away, only to have more fresh tears fall in their place. _Why does it hurt so bad?! She isn't mine! She never was! _I think in my head. I'm not allowed to be jealous. It's not fair to her, so why can't I shake this terrible ache in my chest over today?

_**flashback**_

_I watch quietly in the library. I see her, in her perfect crisp white leather vest, her jet black hair falling perfectly framing her face and her perfect honey-crisp skin glowing as the suns rays hit her through the windows. She's talking to her friends at the table, when the new girl walks up and places a hand on her shoulder. I watch as she turns around and smiles, flashing her perfect pearly white teeth, my eyes narrow at the interaction. I want her to look at me like that, but I don't know how to get her to even notice me, and on top of that her "best friend" hates my guts. I watch bristling with jealousy as she brings a perfect hand up to the other girls cheek and leans in smiling as she kisses the new girl Maya I think her name was. My eyes open wide in shock, and surprise. The cup in my hand burst, and I realize that I squeezed it in shock and anger. _

"_Paige?! What the hell?!" I hear someone next to me shout, but I don't respond. Instead I get up swiftly, shaking my hand of the liquid that spilt, and roughly grabbing my backpack, before storming out of the cafeteria. I can feel the tears prickling my eyes. As I shove my way through the front doors and to my motorcycle. I can't watch that again, I don't even want to admit that it happened. All I know is that I need to leave._

_**end of flashback**_

And thats how I ended up driving 97 mph on a backroad to a secret lake. I slow down a little to make the turn, not really caring if I wipe out, because maybe the physical pain will be better than this invisible hurt that I can't get rid of. Five minutes later I reach the lake. Turning off my bike, and leaning it near a tree, I let the tears flow free now that I'm here. I welcome the quiet that this place offers, but at the same time, I wish it was noisy to drown out the sound of my sobs. They started off as sniffles, but soon reached a point of full out cries. I pick up rocks and throw them as far as I can into the water. I kick rocks into the lake, stubbing my toe particularly hard on a rock that was embedded into the ground but was sticking out, but I welcomed the pain.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO FEEL LIKE THIS?!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "WHY THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" I slump down onto the rocks in defeat, and put my head down into my arms and sob uncontrollably all over agin. How I still have enough tears to keep on crying I will never know, but here I am, crying over a girl that doesn't even know I exist. Over a girl that is taken by another girl, by a girl that I will never have a chance with because of who she is and because of who I am. Because she's popular and I'm a book worm. She's gorgeous and I'm average. She's amazingly talented, and I'm a loser. People like me never get girl like her.

"It's not fair." I say out loud to myself. "Why are you even crying? This is why she'll never give you the time of day, you're pathetic." I say to myself, I can't help the harsh words that flow from my mouth. It's like another person is inside of me breaking free of an invisible grasp that I have over it, and loves to make matters worse. Only this time, it's taking control of my mouth and saying them out loud instead of keeping the harsh reality in my head.

I pick up more rocks around me and lightly toss the in the water, watching the waves ripple under the moonlight. Before long I lean back laying under the dark sky watching the stars light up one by one, and listen to the quiet song the wind whistle through the trees. Little black movements break in front of the moon and as I strain to see them I notice that they are bats, flying around. I'm thankful for my thick leather jacket, used as a windbreaker as I ride, because its getting cold. but I don't get up or move, I continue to lay here and wallow in my self pity.

* * *

**EPOV**

We were all sitting at lunch, Aria, Spencer, Hannah, Allison and I, laughing over Spencer and Hannah bickering over a homework assignment. Allison is sitting next to me and grabs the apple that was in front of me.

"Thanks babe" she says playfully as she takes a bite. I roll my eyes at her, not saying anything but I feel my cheeks flush a little. I've had a crush on Allison for like a year now, and no one has noticed yet, except for Allison. She always plays around with it, but she's straight and I'm trying so hard to respect that. I see Allison turn towards me to talk, but I feel a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up. The hand belongs to a mocha skinned gorgeous hilarious delinquent I am proud to call my girlfriend. Seeing her instantly rids me of any thoughts of my crush on Allison as I stand up to kiss her. Missing the feel of her lips on mine. Maybe my crush on Allison is the reason for me getting into this relationship. I wanted to feel loved by someone else, and when Maya came along and asked me out, I said yes. It helps that she's also a decent kisser. Much better than my ex boyfriend Ben, who is still not talking to me ever since I came out. except for a snide comment here or there, but thats it.

"Hey babe." Maya smiles at me, "Ladies," she addresses them, "You guys wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for a minute would you?" She asks, trying to sound gentleman like, or gentlewoman like.

"No, Not at all" Spencer and Hannah say at the same time, while giving us playful smiles.

"Actually, I do mind." I hear Allison say next to me. she smiles up at Maya, but it's her mischievous smile that never means anything good. "We were talking about something kinda important before you interrupted."

"Allison." I warn, I'm so sick and tired of her games. She does this all the time, it's like she doesn't want me, but she doesn't want anyone else to have me either.

"Well we were Emily" she says matter-of-factly. I know we weren't, and I can't figure out her motive behind it. Normally I would say sorry to Maya and ask for a raincheck, but Allison has been getting on my last nerve with her attitude towards Maya lately. I'm finally happy with Maya, so why can't she be happy for me as well? "So Maya, how about a raincheck on your not so secretly planned make out session with my little innocent Emily here?" she smirks up at her. i can see Maya getting ticked off and honestly I am too.

"Actually Allison," I say quietly gazing up at Maya. "I'm gonna have to ask you for a raincheck…" I trail off, I don't take my eyes off of Maya, because I know if I look at Alli I'll crack. I can see the surprise in Maya's eyes

and I hear a sharp intake of breath from one of the other girls at the table. Without looking at Allison, I quickly grab my backpack and take Maya's hand. She leads me out of the cafeteria, and down a few different hallways before she pushes me into an empty room. As soon as the door closes behind me I'm pushed up against it and Maya's lips are on mine. The soft quick kisses are soon replaced by hungry rougher ones as her hands begin to roam by body. My hands reach up to cup her face, and I moan when she places her thigh between my legs, slowly grinding on her to gain friction.

"God Em." she moans quietly as I spin us around and pin her to the wall. Forcing her legs apart, I put my hand down there and start rubbing circles on her mound through her jeans. She groans in pleasure and I move my kisses down to her neck, roughly sucking on her pulse point. Things have never gotten this far with Maya before, at least not in a public place, but for some reason today, I'm feeling wild. I push past any insecurities or fears I have about what I'm about to do and just do what I want to Maya. I bring my hand away from her pants, replacing it with my leg, as I bring my hands to cup and massage her breasts through the soft material. I move the kisses back up to her mouth and simultaneously slip my hands under her shirt trailing them up until I feel the silky material of her bra. pushing it up until her breasts spring free as I grab them roughly while biting her lip. She groans again, and I bunch her shirt up so I can suck on her pert nipple. She gasps as I alternate between sucking, biting, and flicking it with my tongue. "Shit Em," she breathes. I move my hands back down and switch to her other breast, as I fumble with the button on her jeans. swiftly pulling down the zipper i shove my hand between the jeans and her underwear, drawing small circles on her clit through the soft material. I move back up to kiss her roughly and continue to rub circles on her. Her breathing gets shallower and I can feel her legs start to shake, signaling that she's getting close. I pin her body harder against the door to keep her upright, and move my left hand to cover her mouth it opens.

"Come on baby, cum for me" I whisper in her ear. I see her eyes close and her head tilt back as her back arches off the door and presses tightly into me, I rub my fingers faster and bite down hard on her neck, moaning into the flesh as she lets out a groan into my hand thats covering her mouth. I slow down the movements and let her ride out her orgasm and kiss the spot on her neck that I bit, kissing all over her neck and trailing back up to her mouth to kiss her passionately again. her body racks with shakes, and I let her lean onto my shoulder, keeping her pinned to the door kissing her shoulder every so often.

"That was… wow" she says still trying to claim her breath. I chuckle softly and she smiles at me, able to stand on her own again. "What's gotten into you today? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, but I like this new Emily, she's a lot more daring." Maya smiles at me. She's right about the more daring part, I have never in my life had the balls to say 'no' to Allison, and I've known her all my life, and I defiantly never ever would have done what I just did on a normal day.

"I have no idea…" I say honestly, "I guess I'm just sick of how Allison treats you, and me."

"So.. what you're saying is that that was revenge sex?" Maya questions. I can't interpret the look she's giving me, and I don't know what to say, but before I even have the chance to say anything she cuts me off. "Cause if thats true, then remind me to get into more arguments with that bitch." she laughs. I can't help but cringe at the word 'bitch'. I know that thats how Allison has been acting lately, but she's still my best friend.

"We should get to class" I say, I'm pretty sure we've already missed the class after lunch but it was just math, so i'm not that worried about it.

"Yeah, you go on, I need a minute to recover still." she says to me, I know she's lying and is probably gonna skip the rest of the day and smoke weed or whatever, but I don't comment on it. With a peck on the lips and a quiet goodbye, I slip out of the door and make my way to the bathroom to fix my hair before going to class.


	2. Chapter 2

_**To the person who reviewed as GUEST I can't reply to your message so I'll reply to it here, this is going to be a Paily fic, but not right away, Im actually not a huge fan of Emaya, but it was fitting for the story, **_

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Pretty Little Liars

Chapter 2

PPOV

I stayed at the lake for what seemed like hours, and it might as well have been. By the time I got home both of my parents were asleep, and I didn't even have the energy to change out of my clothes and just flopped onto my bed in defeat. Sleep taking me almost instantly. The next morning I got up early, my joints stiff from sleeping in skinny jeans and a leather jacket, but I hopped in the shower before changing into running clothes and blotting out of the house before either one of my parents were awake. The air was chilly from the morning, and the sun was just starting to rise. I jogged through the town, watching the houses and stores slowly wake up with the rest of the world, my music blasting in my ears keeping me in my own little world. The lyrics distracting me from any thoughts that threatened my brain. I focused on the steps I was taking, _right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left. _Soon my little mantra was becoming ineffective as a certain girl started to invade my thoughts again. i shook my head violently and started sprinting. it was getting harder to breathe as i pushed myself to go faster and faster. the houses and yards passing me by, I took a sharp right and collided into something, causing us both to fall.

"Ow, shit" I grumbled as I rubbed the arm that I landed on. I looked over to see Spencer Hastings on the ground looking equally annoyed with the early morning collision. "Sorry, I didn't see you there, I guess i came around the corner a little to fast." I said sheepishly standing up and offering her my hand.

"It's okay, you're Paige right?" she addressed me, I looked up at her in surprise that she even knew my name.

"Umm. yeah, your Spencer Hastings right?" I say, extending my hand, she grabs it nodding her head confirming her name. "How'd you know my name?" I ask curiously. but she just smiles and laughs a little, I give her a bewildered look to show that i was being serious and she stops laughing and looks at me shocked.

"We've been going to school together since second grade, Paige. Plus I'd be a pretty crappy School President if I didn't know all the students in my grade." I just look down in embarrassment, I should've known she'd know my name, Spencer is literally the smartest kid in school, with her parents both being lawyers there's really no surprise. "So what's got you so worked up to be running that hard this morning?" she asks.

"Oh.. umm.. you know.. life.." I say quietly. I can't exactly tell her that I'm practically in love with her best friend.

"I know what you mean McCullers." she says while slapping me on the back, "Come on, run with me." she says, it wasn't a question and I could tell because she had already turned and started running towards the middle of town. I followed closely behind her letting her lead, but soon her pace was becoming to slow, and my thoughts began to flood again, so I started to pass her, I heard her scoff and push her self to go faster to stay in the lead. Never being one to back away from a challenge I narrowed my eyes and caught up to her so that we were running side to side, alternating between who was in the lead, neither one of us wanting to back down. Soon enough we were nearing the Brew, the coffee shop in town and we both came to a stop, bending over to rest our hands on our knees and gasping for breath.

"Damn McCullers, I've never had someone challenge me like that." She says in-between breaths, I just laugh a little and stand back up, reaching my hands over my head to stretch, sweat dripping down my neck.

"Same to you Hastings," I reply after I catch my breath. She nods her head to the door of the coffee shop and starts walking, I hesitate for a second not sure if it was an invite, until she turns around and dramatically waves her hands towards the door. Quickly I snap out of my doubts and rush to pull the door open for her, gesturing for her to go first. She says thanks as she walks in heading for the counter to order a coffee.

"Do you want anything?" She says to me turning her head to look at me.

"Oh I um, didn't bring any money with me." I say nervously, she raises an eyebrow at me questioning and I look to my feet no sure what else to do.

"I didn't ask if you brought money with you, I asked if you wanted anything" she says with a playful tone,_ is Spencer Hastings offering to but me coffee? _I ask myself, I'm to stunned to speak until i hear Spencer call my name again.

"Oh what?" I say looking back up at her, she's looking at me with a confused expression, "No I'm okay, I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I say quickly. I rush to the bathroom, and lock myself in a stall. _Okay, why are you freaking out? It's just Spencer Hastings? One of the most popular girls in school, best friends to the girl you love and also best friends to the girl that hates you with every fiber of her being. _"Fuck." I say out loud to myself. After a few more deep breaths a exit the stall and of to the sink. I splash water on my face and use paper towel to wipe the sweat from my neck. I wash my hands and throw the other paper towel away. Opening the door, i collide with another person. our foreheads knock into each other and my eyes close in pain, and a hand comes up to rub my forehead, "Oww, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was go-" I apologized until i looked at the person, and see Emily Fields in front of me also rubbing her forehead where we bumped into each other. My mouth went dry and I forgot how to talk as all the words left me,.

"Sorry, that was my fault as well," she says while giving me a small smile. She takes a step back and sweeps her hand past allowing me to pass, and I snap out of it, mumbling a quiet 'thanks' not trusting my voice for anything else. I quickly scan the coffee shop for Spencer and see her sitting in the front by the windows with two steaming mugs in front of her. _Emily must be joining her_. I though to myself, until Spencer sees me walking and waves me over.

"Well seeing as you didn't tell me what kind of coffee you like, i just kinda guessed." she said pushing the cup towards me.

"What? oh you didn't have to do that." I say quickly. I don't know why Spencer is making me so nervous. I'm never nervous in front of people. sure i don't talk much, but I've never been this bad before.

"I wanted to," she says earnestly while i bring the cup up and take a sip, relishing in the warm liquid and the sweet yet bitter taste it has to offer. "Emily says thats the house favorite." she adds in. I nearly do a spit take all over her but settle for choking on what was already in my mouth, coughing very unattractively.

"Sorry," I apologize while she hands me a napkin.

"You okay?"

"Yeah sorry, it went down the wrong pipe." I say, I don't say much else as she beings to talk about the up coming field hockey tryouts, nodding occasionally and replying when necessary. "So are you gonna try out?" she asks suddenly.

"Who me?" she nods her head, "oh well i don't know.. I mean-"

"We could really use a runner like you," she persists. She placed a hand on mine, as she looked at me.

"I'll think about it" I say, if i can get Spencer Hastings of all people to want me on her team, then maybe I can find the courage to talk to Emily. Probably not, but you're supposed to shoot high right? Spencer doesn't give up on the field hockey subject and persists. I know she wants a definite yes, but I can't find it in my voice to make that commitment yet.

"Here, you guys look a little hungry," I hear someone say. I look up to see Emily Fields once again talking to us, she's stunning and wearing a red apron, which confuses me a little.

"Thanks Em, do you want money for them?" Spencer asks, while reaching for her wallet.

"No, they're on the house." She smiled at Spencer. "I hope you like blueberry" she says so me. it takes me at least a full twenty seconds to process that she is actually speaking to me before I nervously reply.

"No yeah, they're my favorite, thank you" I smile at her.

"So Em, I've been trying to get Paige here to join the Field Hockey team, what do you think?" I can feel my cheeks flush and I look down, not able to handle the pressure. "She really pushed me past my limit with running this morning."

"Wow, you pushed Spencer? That is saying something, I can never beat Spencer at running," she says before turning to me, she placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up and gaze into her eyes, "If you're as good as Spencer thinks, then I say go for it, I think you'd be great." she smiles. I can't believe my ears, Emily freaking Fields is complementing me, and touching me, all in the same day, hell within the same minute at the same time!

"Thanks, but I don't know, I'm not really good at-"

"Come on McCullers! just say yes! its not like I'm asking you to marry me! its Field Hockey and we NEED someone fast and strong! We NEED someone like YOU on the team!" Spencer practically shouts. I jumped a little in surprises at her outburst, but Emily just chuckles.

"You'd better just do as she says, no one ever says no to Spencer Hastings and gets to live to tell the tale." I can see Spencer about to defend her self but Emily walks away, I watch as she walks back behind the counter and starts wiping the coffee machine. _So she does work here… _

"McCullers!" She shouts again, I must have spaced out because she looks mad now.

"Im sorry, what?" i question.

"Were you even listening to a word i said?" i don't answer except give her a sheepish shrug,

"God you're worse than Emily and Hannah put together! I said, are you going to at least promise to show up to tryouts and let coach decide?" she compromises. in defeat i say yes, because judging by the look Spencer started to give me after i paused for a few moments was scary. and i believe Emily when she said that no one lived to see the next day after saying 'no' to Spencer Hastings.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for any confusion on this story . it is a Paily Fic, and i changed the character thing around so hopefully that clears that up, sorry this is my first fic and I'm still figuring everything out, but thank you for the follows and the reviews! **~_

_**~Enjoy **_

Chapter 3

EPov

The morning coffee rush was starting to die down after a while, I really love working working here. I turn around to wipe the counters off again, as my shift gets closer to an end. There's some music playing in the background and I hum along quietly to the music. a few other people come in and order things, and i watch the clock. I'm supposed to be meeting Maya after my shift, and were going to the movies to see another zombie film. I really love scary movies, they're my favorite. Even though we don't watch much of the movie, its still nice to just be able to wrapped in her arms.

"I'll take an Americano." I hear a very familiar voice snap behind me. The voice I know so well, and i turn around to Allison behind the counter looking less than pleased with me.

"Coming right up," I say politely and turn again to make her drink,

"Okay, what the hell was that yesterday?" She snaps.

"I wanted to go with Maya, is that so bad?"

"Yes! I really need to talk to you about something!"

"I'm sorry, but i never have time to hang out with her as much as i want to. And I wanted to hang out with my girlfriend." I stress the word girlfriend as i hand her her drink. She drops some money on the counter as I ring her up. "What did you want to talk about? i have a few minutes now," I say in defeat.

"When do you get off?"

"Soon, why?"

"You're coming to the mall with me, i need your help to pick out an outfit."

"I have a date with Maya after work…" i sigh, this is never going to end, before i dated Maya, Allison would barely give me the time of day, and now that i am dating Maya, its like suddenly I'm HER girlfriend. its so confusing and i have no idea what to do.

"So blow her off, you blew me off yesterday, its only fair." Allison says, I really don't want to blow Maya off, i want to go hang out with her, and make out for a few hours in a movie theater while zombies are roaming around aimlessly for brains. But saying 'no' to Allison is almost impossible. i don't say anything i just sigh, and she must've taken my silence as an okay. Honestly i have no idea what i should do. i watch as she goes to sit at a table sipping her coffee as she pulls out her phone. My coworker comes in the door a few minutes before his shift is about to start, throwing me a smile before disappearing into the back room to grab his apron. He pops back out, as i finish my drop of cash, and go to the back to log it in and hang up my apron. i hear the front bell ring again, and hear him talk so i take my time, trying to figure out what to do with Maya and Allison.

I peek my head out to see Maya coming through the door, i smile to myself as i see her, but the smile disappears as soon as I see Allison getting up and going towards Maya. Quickly I pull my head back in the door. _Shit, what do I do?! _I panic. i take a few deep breaths and pace a few steps away from the door. _Maybe I can sneak out the back door… No thats stupid then they'd BOTH be mad at you! _The dilemma rages in my mind when i turn back around again and smack into my Manager Zack.

"Slow down Emily," he chuckles as he uses his hands to steady my so i don't fall over.

"Jeez, sorry Zack." i say i glance back nervously to the door and take a deep breath.

"Something bothering you?" he asks sounding concerned.

"My best friend and girl friend are fighting over Emily time…." i say, i chuckle slightly at how ridiculous it sounds when i say it out loud. Zack chuckles as well before pulling me into a big hug.

"I'm sure the other will understand no matter who you choose, and if they get mad, then maybe your friend isn't really your friend and you girlfriend isn't giving you enough space." he advises. i appreciate his words, but in this case aren't helpful in the slightest bit. If only he knew half of what was wrong. "Go on, face your fears!" He says turning me around and pushing me to the door, despite my protests and attempts to grab onto something to keep me in the safety of the back room with a sign that says "EMPLOYEES ONLY", he still manages to shove me through the double doors and into the coffee shop. Maya and Allison both turn to me, both clearly angry from their argument.

"What the living hell took you so long?!" Allison yells at me, the same time Maya gives me a one armed hug, and greets me with a 'hey babe'.

"I had to talk to Zack." i say, keeping my answers short and simple.

"Whatever, i was just telling your girlfriend here that your mine today." Allison says the word 'girlfriend' with malice, dripping from her mouth. i hear Maya scoff before she replies with an equally hate filled comment.

"Listen, you overly possessive bitch, Emily is MY GIRLFRIEND! Not yours! You don't get to 'claim' her!" Maya shouts at Allison, they start arguing back and fourth each pass getting louder and louder. I look back at Zack and he gives me a sympathetic look, and mouths 'sorry' before disappearing behind the door. _Lucky son of a bitch_ I think to myself. I let them continue to argue in the coffee shop, leaving their loud argument for him to deal with, and walk out of the coffee shop. I start walking across the street to my car, i really don't want to deal with either of them, but i hear them both screaming my name as they chase after me. i don't stop walking until i hit the other side walk and just stand there not turning around.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Emily Fields!" i hear Allison shout. i sigh heavily, and wait for the both of them to reach me. Soon they're both out of breath and standing in front of me.

"Well?!" they both ask me simultaneously.

"You know what, I am so sick and tired of you both arguing!" i yell at them, "Its like if I'm with one of you the other refuses to speak to me! Allison, you've been my best friend for years! and last year alone you barely gave me the time of day! so why all of the sudden do you feel the need to have me in your sight 24/7?! its not fair to me!" i shout at her. i see her eyes narrowing at me, and i see Maya smirking, but now that I've started my rant, I'm not done yet. "And YOU!" i turn and point a finger at Maya, "I understand that you're frustrated that Allison always wants to hang out with me, and i know you've been patient with it since we started dating, but you don't have to bash her and trash talk about her every time i see you! she's my best friend and has been since practically knew how to walk! i know she's a handful but just can you stop?!" i scream. i can feel the tears that are threatening to fall in anger, but i blink them away. neither of them say anything, for a few seconds, before they both try to defend themselves and their actions. Maya saying how its not her fault that Allison is a bitch, and Allison saying that Maya is no good for me. "ENOUGH!" i shout getting the both of them to be quiet. "Thats it! you know what? both of you are on your own today!" i turn quickly to go around my car but i feel a hand on my shoulder and another hand grabbing my wrist. With out turning around i yank my hand and shoulder from them and get in my car slamming the door and speeding away. the tears are now streaming down my face and i don't know what to do. i can't handle them always arguing over me and making me choose one or the other. its not fair! i drive around for a while, before pulling into my driveway. when i get inside i kick my shoes off and hear my mom in the kitchen.

"Emily is that you?"

"Yeah." i say, sniffling and trying to wipe my eyes, to hide that I've been crying.

"Dinner will be rea- oh whats wrong?" i hear my mom ask, of course she comes to the door and sees me, i should've just run to my room, but to late now.

"Nothing." i say, i don't want to talk to my mom about it. She's not exactly a fan of me being gay. She's trying, and she's better about it, but she's also not a fan of Allison. maybe i can talk to her about it, at least she won't have a bias on either one of them… "Okay, Maya and Allison keep fighting over me. Allison never wants me out of her sight for some unknown reason and especially hates it when i hang out with Maya. But Maya is equally as bad! She always picks fights with Allison, and purposely talks bad about her and gets mad if I hang out with Allison instead of her and I don't know what to do with the either of them anymore!" somehow we've moved to the living room and i sit down in defeat on the couch pulling my feet up and hugging my knees.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry that they're giving you a hard time, well who do you want to be around more? because if you want to break up with Maya thats perfectly understandable." she says

"MOM!" i shout in disbelief.

"Well I'm just saying! Then again I'm admittedly not the biggest fan of Allison either, feel free to drop them both." she says. i stare at her like she's grown a second head.

"God mom! i really needed some actual advise and your just making everything worse!" i scream before storming back out of the house. i yank my phone out of my pocket and dial Spencer's number. knowing i need some logical advise on this subject.

"Hey Em!" i hear Spencer answer in the fourth ring,

"Are you at home? I really need to talk to you." I say, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. Obviously i failed because I hear Spencer go into serious mode and asking if i wanted her to pick me up. i say no and tell her i'll meet her at her house in five minutes. I decide to walk there enjoying the peace and quiet and the fresh air. Once i get to Spencer's house and knock on the door Spencer comes in and immediately pulling me into the house and up to her room.

"Whats wrong Em?" she asks as soon as we sit on her bed. I tell her everything that happened. and that has been happening about Maya and Allison. She sits there quietly knowing that i just need to talk and vent about it all. I spare her the details of the private moments I've had with Maya, but i do tell her how Allison and Maya have been fighting over me and getting insanely pissed when i say yes to one and no to the other. I tell her about what i yelled at them earlier today and what my mom said about them. Finally what seems like hours later i finally finish telling her everything.

"Wow, i knew Ally was possessive but thats just excessive…" Spencer says at the end. I can see her thinking about what i should do, and i wait patiently as i lean back to lay on her bed. "Honestly Em, i don't know what to say, i mean, i know you like Maya, and well Ally has always been this way, i guess, either talk to Maya and let her know how her talking bad about Allison makes you feel and trying talking to Ally…. you know what, that won't work, yo already did that… umm… wow, you are in a predicament." Spencer says. i let out a very unattractive "uuuggghhhhh" as i roll over and burry my face in the pillows on her bed. i feel the bed dip next to as Spencer lays next to and rubs small circles on my back. "okay, i know you really don't want to hear me say this… but your mom might be right," i pop my head out from the pillow cave i made and look at her. "I mean not like permanently!" she says bring her hands up in defeat, "But like, show them that you mean it, tell them you don't want to be near either of them until they can handle having to share your time" she says, i look down at my hands and contemplate her words. She leaves me there to go to her closet to throw some pi's at me and grab some for herself.

"Thanks Spence." i smile at her, She says 'you're welcome' and excuses her self to shower an change. I'm left on her bed until i hear her phone ring loud causing me to jump. i hear Spencer asking if i could answer it and so i do.

"Hello?"

"Oh umm… hi, is Spencer there?" i hear a shy voice on the other side.

"No she's in the shower, sorry who is this?" i ask, i could swear that the voice sounded familiar but there was no name saved on her phone.

"It's um Paige McCullers, can you have her give me a call when she's done?"

"Sure, or i can replay the message, Spencer tends to take 2 year long showers." i laugh into the phone, i hear her giggle on the other side as well,

"Wow, a 2 year long shower? She must get pretty wrinkly after that," i hear her counter.

,

"You have no idea, she's wrinkler than a shar-pei," i whisper into the phone.

"wow, you must have to wring her out like a sponge." i start laughing along with her over the phone, "Anyway, can you ask her if she wants to join me for a run tomorrow morning? i normally run around 5."

"Sure, ill have her text you when she's done, incase you're sleeping."

"Thanks, umm… sorry, whats your name?"

"Oh sorry, Emily, Emily Fields." i hear a thud on the other side of the phone along with a quiet string of curses. "Hello?" i ask, it went suspiciously quiet but i still hear ruffling on the other side of the phone.

"Shit, sorry i umm.. dropped my phone… i uh, gotta go, shower and all…. umm.. yeah just have Spencer let me know her response. yeah bye!" the line went dead.

"Well… that was weird…" i say to myself looking at the phone,

"What was weird?" Spencer asks as she comes back into the room dressed and drying her hair with a towel.

"Uh, nothing, anyway, Paige McCullers called, she wanted to know if you wanted to go running with her in the morning around 5,"

"Oh yeah, that sounds good," she says gesturing for her phone, i toss it to her and she types a reply, "Do you wanna join us?" Spencer asks me, i tell her sure, figuring i need a run, and maybe i can run off all of the frustrations of today. i call my mom letting her know that i was spending the night at Spencer and gonna run in the morning then i would be home. i grabbed the clothes Spencer gave me and went to change in the bathroom. we climbed into her bed and i fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really love them and use them all as feed back! I'm gonna reply to some of them here, so if you don't want to read 'em just scroll tip you see the Chapter _ and start reading (:_**

**_To Mazza88: On my laptop that part was on the bottom of the screen when I was writing it and so i thought that the bottom of the j was just off and mistook it for that. whoops, but I'm glad it made you laugh!_**

**_To Plamin24: I figured Spencer and Paige would get along better since they're both sport and competitive and Hannah's well... not :P _**

_**~Enjoy**_

Chapter 4

PPOV

i hear my alarm going off and roll out of bed, to turn it off. i bring my arms over my head and stretch, i can feel my back crack and i roll my neck side to side, moaning at the glorious sensation. quietly i change my clothes and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. when i look at my phone it reads 4:53 am, and i have a few more minutes before i have to leave my house to meet up with Spencer. We had agreed to meet on a corner that was an equal distance from both of our houses, as we found that we only live about 4 blocks away from each other. While i slipped on my running shoes and tied them tightly, i scanned my room for my house key, placing it and my cellphone AND wallet, into my zip up pocket, in my jacket, and bolted out the door.

I reached the street and found Emily and Spencer already waiting for me. _SHIT! _I though to myself. i had forgotten that Spencer said that Emily was going to be joining us this morning, and i can feel my cheeks start to heat up. with a deep breath i find the courage in me to walk over and start our run.

"There you are McCullers!" Spencer says,

"Hey! I'm on time!" i say holding out my phone to show that it was exactly 5 am. Since talking to Spencer all day yesterday, i've grown to love her witty banter. She's also super competitive just like me, and we have a lot in common.

"Whatever 34 more seconds and you would've been." she huffs

"Wow Spence, you really weren't kidding when you said you found another you." i hear Emily comment, theres a smile in her voice and on her face so i know she was joking around with Spencer, I smiled at her and gave her a little wave.

"Yeah yeah enough chit chat lets run!" Spencer says as she takes off, just like yesterday I'm right behind her, and Emily is behind me, we follow this pattern following behind Spencer for a while. I don't mind being behind Spencer this time because were running in a line, but now that my muscles are heated up, i crave the burning feeling of pushing myself to go further, especially with Emily running behind me. so i Push a little harder and soon Spencer and i are running side by side, just like yesterday were neck and neck, each of us straining to get ahead. Im thankful for the challenge that Spencer offers, it helps me keep my mind from wandering and keeps me focused. Spencer and I matched our paces at full on sprints, we were still about 11 blocks away from the brew, our final destination, and neither of us were letting up on out pace. when there was about 5 blocks left, we see Emily passing us by on our right by running on someones lawn and sprinting in front of us, she's breathing hard and sweat is dripping off her face and down her neck, and her ponytail swishes back and fourth. For a moment I'm mesmerized. i never ever want to forget that moment, and i smile to myself in happiness. but soon i realize that i am half a step behind spenders pace, as she pushes harder to catch up with Emily. Im okay with being beaten by Emily, but being beaten by Spencer Hastings is unacceptable. so i push on harder. Spencer and I stay matched for our pace, with Emily a full stride ahead of us for the four remaining blocks up until we reach the brew.

All three of us are panting and gasping for air. with sweat dripping down our faces from the intense run. i take a moment to stretch my back and i see spencer and emily doing the same. when Emily stretches her shirt comes up a little past her belly button and i hear my self gulp. despite the need for replenishing all the oxygen in my body, my breath catches in my throat at the sight of her perfectly tan skin completely unflawed in anyway. i can see little beads of sweat trailing water lines down her toned abs and disappearing into her waistband. i can't stop staring until i feel spencer pat me on the back.

"Damn McCullers. neither of us won." she says staring at Emily in disbelief. i cough and start breathing again, shaking my head and looking away from Emily. "Jesus Em, you must be really stressed out to run like that." she comments while ushering us both inside.

"I'll say, Allison and Maya are just to much to handle." Emily and Spencer go to find a seat and i go to the counter and order 3 bottles of water to start. i return to them handing them out, while greedily guzzling down my own.

"Thanks," they both say in unison before drinking there own. i sit down in the empty seat so that they are on either side of me at the round table, and were sitting kind of in a triangle. but from where I'm sitting, i can see Emily's muscles move and strain as she gulps down mouthful after mouthful of water, and watch the sweat on her neck drip down, and see her chest rise and fall with every breath she takes.

"Hello earth to Paige?" i faintly hear, before i feel a smack on my arm.

"Ow! What?" i say turning to Spencer. "sorry, did you say something?" i ask, i watch as emily chocks for a second on the water she was drinking before coughing and laughing. i stare at her, her laugh taking a hold of me once again, and i zone out. I'm brought harshly back to reality when i feel another smack on my arm. "Ow!" i say turning back to Spencer

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" she says, My eyes go wide and i look between the two of them, Emily starts to giggle again and i try so hard no to get lost in the heavenly sounds.

"Im sorry, no i wasn't.. what were you saying?" i answer honestly. Spencer huffs and brings a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose while Emily bursts into another fit of laughter.

"i said." she starts pointedly, "you know what, i already complimented you twice, not my fault you didn't listen." she says while crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. Emily has quieted down now, but the smile is still on her face, i look back to Spencer and notice that her lip is jutting out ever so slightly.

"Are you… pouting?" i ask while narrowing my eyes at her.

"What?! No! I was not!" Spencer counters like it was the most ridiculous suggestion that I've ever made

"Spence don't even try to fight it, you were pouting!" Emily chimes in, i love hearing her talk, she just has this voice thats soft yet firm.

"I was not!"

"Are you throwing a temper tantrum?" i ask Spencer, never in the world would i have thought that this is how Spencer Hastings really acted. she's so… normal. I always painted this picture of her being pointed and stuck up and all about school. i guess i was totally wrong, because she's actually really hilarious and amazingly fun to be around.

"You know what!" she yells before getting up and going to the bathroom. before i even know what I'm saying, i hear myself calling after her,

"No Spence! i don't know what! wait come back! i have to know!" in a playful voice. I watch as Spencer turns around and flips me the bird while Emily puts her head down in her arms to laugh. i chuckle to myself because it was funny, and smile while bringing my water back up to take a drink.

"Wow Paige, you are seriously hilarious!" Emily says to me while wiping tears from her eyes, "Honestly I've never seen anyone even come close to challenging Spencer like that or getting her to pout or not even have a come back!" she says holding her hand up for a high five. i high five her not knowing what else to do,

"I don't even know where most of that came from." i say honestly, "I guess I'm a little too fluent in sarcasm." i shrug, i hear emily chuckle in agreement.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asks, i nod and she tells me to wait there and gets up. i turn around to watch her, my eyes are instantly glued to her perfect butt, as she walks and Im unable to rip my eyes from her. next thing i know theres a hand on her ass, and i immediately tense up, i tear my eyes away to look up to see her girlfriend standing beside her. Instantly my mood is crushed and I'm filled with all kinds of jealousy that I'm not the one that gets to do it.

"Who are you glaring daggers at?" I hear Spencer ask behind me, her eyes follow mine and she sees Maya and Emily. "Oh shit." i hear her mumble.

"Whats wrong?" i ask looking at her,

"They're currently fighting, but…" she trails off.

"I said NO Maya!" i hear Emily say loudly, and i whip my head around to see them. Emily is standing with her arms crossed and Maya keeps grabbing for her hands. Before i know it I'm walking towards them,

"Hey everything okay?" i ask, as i get closer to them

"Fuck off," i hear Maya say to me, the same time Emily says "Yeah were just talking." i look at Maya a little closer, i can defiantly smell a faint trace of weed off of her, but weed doesn't make you angry. i look at her eyes, and see that they are dilated, in a way that i know well. i know plenty of my friends that do coke, and their eyes look like that after they snort some. the effects are always different, but i know that she's on it. immediately i put a shoulder in front of emily and face Maya,

"I think you guys are done talking for now." i say with every ounce of authority i have in my voice.

"Who the hell are you?!" She questions. i can feel Emily put a hand on my shoulder, but she doesn't know that Maya could very well hurt her right now and not even mean to. i can feel her trying to pull me out of the way but i stand my ground in front of her.

"You need to leave." i deflect her question. before i know it i feel my head snap back as Maya punched me in the jaw. i see the second fist flying to my face and i block it, grabbing her wrist and spinning her so that its trapped behind her and holding her in a choke hold. "If you don't want Emily to find out that you're snorting coke i suggest you leave now." i growl quietly in her ear. She stops struggling in my grasp and finally relents. i let go of her and she yanks her hand forcefully before storming out the door.

"Oh My God Paige! i am so sorry! i don't know what came over her!" I hear Emily yell for someone to grab an ice pack and Spencer rushes over to see if I'm okay, i can feel my jaw throbbing and i know theres gonna be a decent sized bruise there later, but i don't care. i turn around and grab both of Emily's hands.

"Are you okay?" i ask her. she stares at me for a second confused.

"My girlfriend just punched you in the face and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"Better me than you." i shrug. someone brings an ice pack and Emily holds it gingerly to my face.

"Yeah, i guess I'm okay." she says quietly. "Thank you." she says and i look at her. our eyes meet and i can see emotions swinging through them. all i wanted to do in that moment was to kiss her.

* * *

_A few hours later after the incident in the brew, Spencer and Paige are at Spencer's house and Emily has gone home._

"Hows your face?" Spencer asked me for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Fine, i promise." i reply again.

"I've never known Maya to be violent. Em's never said anything, do you think this has happened before?" She questions worriedly. i find Spencer's over protectiveness of her friends cute, its like she's their own personal guard dog. i must've been smiling at the thought of it because she breaks my train of thought by asking what i was smiling about.

"Nothing," i say, "I just find your over protectiveness cute. its like you're your friends own personal guard dog." i chuckle slightly because it sounded so much better in my head than it did out loud.

"Yeah i guess i am, i just hate to see any of them get hurt in any sort of way, i mean-" she cuts off as the door bell rings. She opens the door to find the pizza delivery man there, and gets the pizza. placing it in the middle of the table, i immediately grab a slice.

"Anyway, so what did you say to Maya?"

"When?"

"After you got her in that choke hold" she explains "Which by the way you have got to show me how to do that." i laugh a little bit at her enthusiasm, but don't answer her question. i don't know how she'll react. i don't want to be the reason for Emily and her girlfriend to break up. as awesome as it would be and as much as i hate Maya with every living fiber in my body, i don't know if i should tell. i mean, i want whats best for Emily, and if i said that her dating that doped up idiot wasn't the best for her than id be a hypocrite. "Paige?" she asks more gentle. i don't look at her as i fish through my brain for a solution. "Hey, is everything okay?" she's in front of me now, and takes the piece of pizza out of my hand setting it back in the box.

"It was nothing." i say in defeat. i just met an awesome friend. two if i can include Emily, and i don't want to lose either of them. not so soon.

"Paige, come on," she ushers me again. But how do you tell your new friend that their best friends girlfriend is snorting coke, and that the only reason you figured it out so quickly was because you and your friends do it at least once a week?

"Let it go Spencer, please?" i beg her. i look up at her pleading with my eyes for her not to ask again. she caves and gives in for now, but i know that this conversation isn't near being over.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy New Year Everyone! :)**_

_**~Enjoy**_

Chapter 5

EPOV

I feel so bad for Paige. I have no idea what the hell came over Maya, and i don't even know what to say to her. I had gotten up to get a few coffees, and didn't even get a chance to. before i know it theres a hand on my ass, and i spin around to see Maya. She slips her harms around me and for a second i forgot that i was mad at her, until she told me that she was horny and wanted me to leave with her. I told her no, and she got handsy again. Honestly if Paige hadn't stepped in i don't know what would have happened. Ive never seen Maya get so angry before. and honestly it kinda scared me, i mean i know she smokes weed or whatever but i thought that just makes you lazy and hungry. i went home a few hours after hanging out with Paige and Spencer for a few more hours at Spencer's house. Paige was beyond ridiculously funny, she's charming and sweet, and just like Spencer. Im glad Spencer found someone that matches her brain. Although I'll admit that I'm slightly jealous that she can connect with Spencer so easily. half the time just talking to Spencer makes my head hurt, but i love Spencer with all my heart. She's like the older sister I've never had. my head started hurting from thinking to much about the subject. Angry about Allison, livid at Maya, jealous of Paige, and happy for Spencer everything just kept pilling up and i needed a break. since i already ran this morning, i don't want to do that again but i can feel my mind craving a distraction. So i pick up my phone and dial one of the four numbers i've known since i can remember.

"Hello?" i hear a chirpy voice on the other side.

"Hey Han." i smile hearing her happy voice, its always been calming, she may be sporadic and your total stereotypical blonde, but she also always knows how to get anyone out of a bad mood. "Are you busy?"

"Not really, you wanna come over?"

"Yeah, i need a distraction from the past two days." i tell her while grabbing my keys and leaving the house

"Awe Em, okay is this a retail therapy kind of fix, or movies pizza and ice cream kind of therapy?" she asks with a glint in her voice. If theres two things Hannah loves its shopping and sleepovers. Both of which seem tempting so ill let her decide.

"How about a Hannah Marin therapy session?" i ask into the phone while driving to her house. its not that far away, but it would also take me a while to walk to her house. i hear her squeal into the phone as she starts rambling about everything that were gonna do. i hear something crash to the floor and the typical "that can wait" reaction, and i can see her waving a hand at it. I roll my eyes and tell her that ill be there in 10 minutes. i hang up and turn on the radio as sing along to a pop song. before i know it I'm parking my car in front of her house and walking up to her door. Before i can knock on the door it flies open as a well manicured hand grabs the front of my shirt to drag me into the house. Im pulled into a hug as she squeals before taking my hand and bolting through the house.

"Woah Hannah! slow down!" i laugh as she drags me into the living room where i can see that she's thrown all of the pillows to the floor, with multiple fuzzy blankets, and a huge stack of movies set out.

"Okay Fields! You know the drill!" she shouts punching an excited fist in the air. I laugh again as i go get some drinks from her fridge. when i come back she's put a movie in the DVD player and is on the phone with the Pizza place. once she's done placing an order she turns to me. "Okay, so whats going on that's called the Hannah Marin Therapy Session?" she asks looking at me for an answer.

i sigh heavily, and tell her about Maya and Allison arguing yesterday and Maya showing up and punching Paige in the face. she sits quietly through the whole thing but i can see her buzzing to ask questions.

"Wait, whose Paige?"

"She goes to school with us," i explain, "she's about my height, brown eyes, brown hair, really athletically built." i shrug giving her description. I see Hannah searching her brain for who I'm talking about.

"Han, don't hurt yourself." I joke at her, she throws a pillow at me telling me to shut up before we both start laughing.

"Wait, her last name isn't McCullers is it?"

"Yeah i think it is, Why?"

"Isn't that the chick that Ally hates? the one she calls Pig-Skin?" Hannah and Allison are the "It" girls at our school, Allison is the main "it" girl, but Hannah is a close second. So naturally Allison gossips the most about people to Hannah. "No I'm most defiantly sure thats Pig-skin…. Careful Em, Ally says she's trouble."

"What? No that can't be, Paige is really nice and funny." I say taken aback. How can anyone hate Paige? She's quiet and shy and funny and nice.

"Remember when Ally had that huge bruise on her shoulder last year?" She asks, how could i forget? I was so worried about her, because it looked like it really hurt, but Ally refused to tell us who did it, only referring to her as a bitch and called her… Pig-Skin…

"Wait, Paige did that?" My head is literally spinning worse than it was before i came here. How could someone so nice and shy do something like that to Allison? Then again she took a hit to the face and didn't even flinch. And pinned Maya in 2 seconds flat. And Maya's pretty strong. i mean all the times we've wrestled and had tickle fights its normally me pinned and being tickled until i cry. But at the same time it doesn't make sense. When ever i talked to Paige directly she got so shy and tongue tied.

"Just be careful, okay? I'll talk to Spencer tomorrow, but maybe she's changed, i mean, if she protected you like you say she did, i don't know Em, but just keep an eye out okay?" she said squeezing my hand. i nodded and she turned to hit play. About 20 minutes into Saw II the pizza came and Hannah went to get it, refusing to let me pay for half, saying that therapy sessions involved being pampered to the fullest that she could manage. Once we were both full Hannah and i Snuggled in to the pillows on the floor, covering ourselves with the blankets and propping up with a mountain of pillows behind out heads. Hannah was glued to my side burring her head in my shoulder during the scene where the guy gets trapped int he furnace. And i thought she was going to puke when the big dude picked the girl up and threw her into the pit filled with needles. After the movie, Hannah and I went to the kitchen to put away all of our stuff.

"That was gross. why do you like movies like that?!" Hannah says for the fifth time.

"You're the one that put that movie in, i would've been fine with Paranormal Activity, i could always use a good laugh."

"PARANORMAL ACTIVITY FREAKED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!" She yelled in fright.

"So i should take my Ouija board home then…"

"EMILLY!" she screamed, Hannah is so easily scared by movies is funny. Because in real life, she's the only one with enough balls to go through a haunted cornfield and make the actors scream in fright. Which has actually happened before.

"Kidding! God, why do these movies freak you out so much? they're just movies Han." i tell her holding my hands up in defeat. Suddenly i see Ashley, Hannah's mom in the windowed doors of their kitchen, and decide to keep quiet, knowing that Hannah would get scared. And as expected when Ashley opened the doors Hannah held up and screamed so loud her mom dropped her purse."

"Hannah! Why are you screaming?!" Ashley yelled. i doubled over onto the floor laughing, clutching my stomach.

"MOM! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY CANT YOU USE THE FRONT DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON AND NOT GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?" Her mom stared at her bewildered. before seeing me laughing on the floor.

"Did you guys watch another scary movie?" i was still laughing so hard that i couldn't answer and hannah was still trying to recover from her mini dramatic heart attack, "Honestly Hannah, why do you always do this to yourself?" Ashley chucked as she went to change out of her work clothes. My laughter started to die down and i wiped the tears from my eyes, but when she was out of ear shot Hannah turned to me glaring daggers.

"You saw her coming didn't you." this got me giggling all over again, and i couldn't get an apology out of my mouth to save my life. "You are such an ASS!" she yelled storming back into the living room. i followed her still giggling and watched as she ruffled through her selection of movies, deciding that 21 Jump Street would do. She put the disc in and sat down on the couch instead of on the pillow fort we created.

"Awe come on Han, it was funny!" i say to her. she just sticks her tongue out at me still pouting. i chuckle as i get up from my spot on the floor and tackle her onto the couch in a big hug. "I'm sorry that i find humor in seeing you get so easily scared you almost pee your pants." i say squeezing her tight. She doesn't say anything and continues to pout. "Don't make me do it Hannah." i warn and move my hands to rest on her sides while still holding her in a bear hug.

"You wouldn't dare." she replies,

"I'm already in trouble in Hannah Land, i will do it."

"I don't believe you." she says her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Suit yourself." i say as i begin a tickle assault on her. She squeals in laughter and thrashes side to side in an attempt to get loose but I've got her in a hold and she can't get out. i use my legs to tangle hers so she can't kick anything, and we end up falling to the floor.

"Okay! Okay i forgive you!" she yells laughing.

"Good." i say letting her go, we've missed the beginning of the movie but we just watch where it was. At the end of the movie I give Hannah a huge hug and thank her for a very special Hannah Marin Therapy Session, and make my way home. When i get there my mom isn't home and theres a note on the fridge letting me know that she had to go back to work and that there was food in the fridge. Since i already ate at Hannah's house I go up to my room and take a shower.

i relish in the feeling of the steaming hot water beating on my back from the shower head and listen to the music that plays loudly from the radio i plugged in to the wall. about an hour later i finally step out of the shower, wrapping myself in a fluffy towel i turn the radio off, and make my way to my room. pulling on shorts and a old t-shirt for bed i look at my phone and see 5 missed calls, 8 text messages and 3 voice mails all from Maya, as well as 2 missed calls and 3 texts from Allison and a text from Spencer._ Wow, i take one hour to shower and everyone wants me. _I think to myself. figuring that looking at Spencer's would be safest I open that one first.

**From Spencer: Paige won't tell me what she said to Maya, but i think we need to talk about it, just you and me.**

_Well that was vague._ I think to myself.

**To Spencer: Sure, just let me know when?**

i send her, "Now to open Allison's messages.. this should be fun." i say to myself.

**From Allison: Get coffee with me in the morning.**

**From Allison: Are you ignoring me?**

**From Allison: Fine. Whatever. Don't get coffee then.**

"Typical." i sigh. Thats just like her to get impatient and mad. Oh well, I'm still mad at her. Unless she wanted to apologize about it in the morning… no Allison doesn't apologize.. ugh… "Whatever, just talk to her tomorrow or something." I bring my fingers up to pinch the bridge of my nose. Before i can even look at Maya's texts i need a break. i grab the towel off of my bed and towel dry my hair a bit more before leaving my room to hang the towel up somewhere. Upon returning to my room i finally look at the messages from Maya.

**From Maya: Emily, we need to talk about today. **

**From Maya: I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me?! Please pick up the phone?**

**From Maya: Please don't ignore me. Answer your phone, babe, please?**

**From Maya: Hello? Em come on, pick up.**

**From Maya: Emmy?**

**From Maya: I know you're mad, and you have every right to be, please talk to me?**

**From Maya: Let me apologize to you, please?**

**From Maya: I love you.**

i sigh heavily throwing my phone back onto my bed. I know I should listen to the voice mails, but i don't know if I should. closing my eyes I grab my phone again and go to my voice mail box.

"You have three new voice messages." a automated voice says. "First message from Maya." theres a pause and a beep before i hear her voice.

"Em I'm so sorry, i messed up i know, i was really messed up, I'm sorry, please pick up? call me okay? please?" i hear her voice plead. there's another dial tone beep before the automated voice comes back telling met hat it was the end of the message, i delete it and go right to the next one. "Em baby please answer my calls? or at least the texts? please?" i delete it and click for the final message. "Em, you can't avoid me for ever damn it! Im sorry okay! Im sorry! just answer your stupid phone so we can talk about this!" i hear her angrily yell into the phone. i hear her swear and something crashes in the background before the dial tone. i look at my phone puzzled and confused at to what i just heard. i save that one to show Spencer later, as a tear leaks from my eye. _What the hell has gotten into her? _We've been dating for two months and she's never yelled at me like that. i wipe the tear from my cheek and plug my phone into the charger. i turn off my light and pick my phone back up again as i slip under the covers. i look at the messages and they were all sent in the beginning of the hour. curiously i listen to the message again and the automated voice tells me that the angry voice mail was left 20 minutes after all the texts, and only a few minutes before got out of the shower. with another heavy sigh i place my phone back onto the table next to my bed and roll over, hugging a little stuffed pig close to my chest, burring my face in his fuzziness. and closing my eyes try to fall asleep, with the wheels and questions churning through my head.

**_Reviews? Yes I love them :3 (Leave me some!)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Im so sorry, I'll just come out an admit it, I've been slacking. And school is starting up again soon so I don't know how often I'll be updating hopefully a lot, but anyway is is currently -1 outside and its only getting colder until _****_tuesday... . gah So sorry, and Please Review! :)_**

_**~Enjoy**_

Chapter 6

PPOV

The next few days went buy almost as normal. I went back to hanging out with my friends and Spencer and Emily hung out with their friends as if almost nothing had happened. The only difference was a Hello, from Spencer here and there. But that was about it. The bruise on my face has now turned a nasty yellowish color as it heals. It stopped stinging but it wasn't a pretty sight. Emily hasn't even so much as given me a second glance, and i can't tell if its cause she's embarrassed that it was het girlfriend that had given me such a terrible bruise or if because the weekend was over and she was back in her perfect world. Either way, I went back to admiring her from a far, and she went back to her normal life.

"Paige!" I hear my best friend Shana shout from behind me somewhere. I turn around and see her coming towards me with a bright smile on her face. "Where were you this weekend?! You seriously missed out on the best fucking party ever!" she says picking me up in a hug and spinning me.

"I'm confused," i say once she puts me down, "Am I in trouble for going M.I.A. all weekend or are we about to skip school for wild sex because your just so happy to see me?" I give her a cocky smirk.

"Ha, Ha Paige you are solo funny." She sticks her tongue out at me, "Anyway, you're coming over after school today because I nee- wait what the hell happened to your face?!" She grabs my face with both hands inspecting, poking, and searching my face for any other injuries.

"It's nothing, small fight, anyway, your house after school. Gotta go!" I turn and walk away to avoid any other questions. I go through all of my classes, like normal. Keeping my long hair down, i keep an earbud in my left ear, playing my music softly while taking notes and doodling in my notebook. Lunch has come and gone, and theres only two classes left. I walk down the hall and turn right into the classroom sitting down in my assigned seat. I love and hate this class. I love it because its actually an interesting topic and because I share this class with the beautiful Emily Fields. But that is another reason as to why I hate it. I can never concentrate on anything in this class because of her. But I also hate this class because I also have to share it with Allison DiLaurentis. Snarky, stuck-up, bitch, I cannot express through words my hate for this chick. She has no respect for anyone, and she hates me for no reason at all. But she does like to make my life a living hell. I guess thats why I'm such a loner, and socially awkward beyond repair.

"Okay class, for the next few days we will be doing an experiment on leaves and photosynthesis. The title of this project is "The Floating Lead Disc Lab". Here is the worksheet, with all of the lab instructions on the back. Make sure you label everything you and your partner will use and store them in the appropriate bins for your team. You have to turn in your own work! So please record the times and everything, for everyone." The teacher explained. as the papers were handed down the rows, i took one and passed it on, and started to look over the paper and skimmed through the instructions. It didn't seem hard, but we had to do it three times so it would be time consuming. "On that note, as i mentioned this is a parter lab." The class broke out in a dull roar, as everyone turned to their friends and made secret pacts with each other. I turned my head to the left to look at my friend Toby Cavanaugh. He smirked at me in his little response, and i returned it with a wink. Yeah we're both weird, but thats why we're friends. "However, plot twist everybody! I already chose them for you!" The class erupted in a groan and complaints that fell deaf on the teachers ears. She grabbed her clip board and started reading off names. I on the other hand was frozen in fear. I never talk to anyone except for Toby in this class! me being paired with anyone else than him could be so bad! like what if i was paired with that Allison?! or worse Emily? My mind is spinning by all of the terrible possibilities that could happen when i hear her call out Toby's name.

"Toby Cavanaugh and Emily Fields." I see Toby's eyes go wide. and I slip him an apologetic look. Allison visibly huffs in irritation in the front of the room. Shooting ice cold daggers at the teacher for not pairing her with Emily. Well at least it wasn't me paired with Emily, i thought to myself. more names are listed off until i hear my name called. "Allison DiLaurentis and Paige McCullers." i swear to you everyone froze as soon as those names came out of her mouth. It's no secret that Allison hates my guts. no one really knows why, but still its very well know. _kill me now. someone kill me now. please i beg of you. kill me! _ i screamed in my head. i didn't even have the courage to look up at anyone. The teacher just ignored the awkward silence and told us to begin. i knew Allison wasn't going to move from her seat so i picked up my stuff and went to her. setting my bag down on the other side of the table that Emily had currently occupied and went to gather the supplies we were going to need.

"I am so sorry Paige." Toby says to me on my right. I shrug not trusting my voice to speak from sheer terror of the girl who likes to ruin my life. i quickly collect everything and make my way back to the table. i set everything down and take a seat and start working on the project.

"Well?" Allison says next to me.

"Well what?" i say back. i refuse to let her know how much she scares me. i might have a panic attack after class, but at least ill have faced up to her here.

"Listen Pig-Skin. I don't want to work with you, so I'm going to talk to the teacher to get me out of this situation. you work here like a good little nerd, kay?" she says before getting up and walking away. God i hate her with a fucking passion. i don't say anything and just focus on getting the experiment started. I look over at Toby and he and Emily look like they're working ok. I envy him sometimes. He doesn't care about what others think and can control his emotions so easily. He comes off as this scary hard ass but in reality he's a sweet teddy bear like boy thats more loyal than a dog. And like clock-work he looks up and asks me if I'm okay with his facial expression. I roll my eyes in response to him and shrug. i see him turn to Emily and say something to her before getting up and coming over to me.

"Hey Paige," he says casually, as he comes up behind me. his hand is resting on my back as he leans around me to lean on the table, his hand moving to my shoulder. "After school, wanna take your mind off it?" he says quietly. i look up at him, as he waits my response. Toby doesn't do drugs. he's the one that watches over us normally, and isn't a fan of when we do them. He'll drink with us no problem, but drugs is an entirely different story for Toby.

"You mean…" i ask, just to make sure. he nods in response and i give him a hug. See loyal as a puppy. he knows the whole story with Allison. How she pretended to be Emily, and talk to me through her phone and then got me to write emily a letter and ended up taking it from my hands with lots of threatening words. She threatened to tell everyone that i was in love with Emily, and that i stalked her and knew everything about her. Even though it was Allison telling me those things while pretending to be Emily. It's just a huge mess. And its even worse because i come from a very catholic family. i mean, i remember when Emily came out and how hard it was with her parents. Everyone saw how on edge she was after that and how she used every excuse not to go home. and would spend as much time with Maya as possible. Suddenly i realized that i hadn't let go of Toby yet, and we were still hugging. Sheepishly i let go of him and he just chuckled and said to meet him by his locker after school. He walked back over to Emily where i could see she was asking about what just happened. I could see their mouths moving but i couldn't make out what they were saying. So instead of torturing myself any longer i decided to ask him about it later and just focus on the task at hand.

"Well looks like I'm stuck with you Pig-Skin." Allison said as she sat in the chair next to me. I knew that these next few days were going to be filled with endless taunts and harassment from her, but i tried my best to ignore it. "You know Emily tells me that you and Spencer have been hanging out a lot lately." She says almost mockingly. i don't answer her and just begin to punch holes in the leaf with the hole puncher. "Awe did little Pig-Skin finally give up on her crush on Emily and decide to go for the even more impossible challenge of Spencer Hastings?" again i ignore her, or well try to. I want to set the record straight but i know that she'll just twist anything i say. i keep quiet and get up to retrieve another leaf. when i come back Allison is relentless once again. "So where did that disgustingly colored bruise on your face come from?" Again i don't answer her and continue punching out circles, until she grabs my face and forces me to look at her. i wince in pain as the bruise still hurts, but i can see that she's waiting for an answer.

"Maya." i spit out at her. she doesn't let go of my face but squeezes a little harder as her eyes narrow again.

"Maya who?"

"Emily's girlfriend." i say tearing my face from her grip. i move my jaw around as i set back to work. i look up at the clock and notice that we only have 7 minutes left of class. so i pack up and by the time I'm done two minutes left. Toby and Emily look like they're done to and soon enough the bell rings as i dash for the exit.

* * *

As promised i met up with Toby after school by his locker and we walked out of the school. Shana found us and decided to tag along, which i was thankful for because i wanted someone to get high with. we pulled into Shana's drive way and went inside. Her parents were almost never home. So we could pretty much do what ever we want.

"Okay, so Paige, where were you this weekend?" Shana asks while taking a drag of the blunt she just lit. She passes it over when she's done and waits for an answer. I take a drag before saying anything to stall. and Toby has poured himself a glass of coke and rum. "I mean, after you exploded juice all over the table and stormed out no one saw you until today. you didn't answer your phone or anything."

"Oh yeah, umm, well i don't know, i guess i just wasn't feeling school that day and well i ended up at a lake somewhere and fell asleep under the stars." i say, remembering. I know i was pissed about seeing Emily with Maya, but Shana doesn't like to hear me even say the name Emily. Shana and Emily don't exactly get along very well. Im not even sure why Shana hates her so much. Maybe because she's the reason why i won't get together with Shana again, but who knows.

"What else happened? you didn't answer your phone saturday to sunday either. Speaking of sunday i have to tell you something!" Shana jumped a little in excitement. I passed the blunt back to her, and she took a drag before ashing it and handing it back. "Okay you know the new girl Maya?" She asked us. I tensed up a little bit, and Toby nodded in response. I haven't gotten the chance to tell toby about what happened at the coffee shop, because Shana tagged along. "Well i hung out with Noel, friday after school and he brought Maya along." she continued excitedly. I took a few more puffs before I passed it back and got up to roll myself my own joint. "And she is such a fucking party animal oh my god! First she pulls out papers and weed and rolls a blunt in like twenty seconds, cause she had it all pulled apart already, but still! thats impressive! then she popped acid like they were skittles and we all tripped massive shit, and she snorted coke like a fucking pro!" i finished rolling my blunt towards the end of her rant and lit it. But at the end i decided that weed wasn't going to be enough and went over to Toby to get a drink as well.

"well that explains a hell of a lot." i mumble as i get closer to Toby.

"Paige, that isn't a good idea…" Toby warned cautiously. He was just looking out for me and i know that, but he also knows what a shit day I've been having so even though he protested he still moved aside for me to gain access to the liquor. Shana continued to rant about the awesomeness of Maya, but i stopped listening to what she was saying. i poured myself a drink. a little heavy on the vodka, but accepted it and drank it anyway. I was gonna be so fucked up later, but right now i don't even care. I think Toby was getting sick of Shana raving about Maya as much as i was because as soon as she stopped talking to take another drag he immediately took the opportunity to switch the subject back onto me. "So Paige, about your weekend?"

"Yeah Paige" Shana chirped in. I stared at her and motioned for her to smoke some more because she was too fucking hyper for a monday.

"Well i ran into Spencer Hastings." i started, "Like literally ran into her. like collided and fell over on the the side walk." i saw a twinkle in Toby's eye as he tried not to laugh, and Shana was taking another drag so i continued. "Well i said i was sorry and helped her up and we got to talking. and some how she got me to run with her and then we were running and then i wanted to run faster but Spencer wasn't having that so we started racing. and we sprinted like 12 blocks all the way to the brew. where she bought me coffee." there really wasn't much else to tell. but i could see they were waiting for the story about the bruise on my face. " well, then on Sunday i invited Spencer to come running with me in the morning, and she ended up inviting Emily along as well." i heard Shana scoff at her name and Toby and I glared at her to shut up. "Well Spencer led with me in the middle and then we were running and we ran like four or five miles, but towards the end again Spencer and i started racing, and we weren't even paying attention to Emily, we were so in the zone with running," i paused at the memory. it felt good to run with a set purpose, with a challenger right by your side egging you on, to keep going, to go , faster, push harder. Shana cleared her throat, bringing me back to the present. "Anyway so then on our left out of nowhere Emily comes bolting out in front of us and ends up beating us to the coffee shop. That was amazing." i say remembering the beads of sweat the trailed down her mid-section when her shirt rode up as she stretched. I took an extra long drag from my blunt, and blew O's to the ceiling. before taking another drag relishing in the burn it left in my chest. "So then while we were there, we were just talking having a good time, when spencer gets up to go to the bathroom and Emily asked if i wanted coffee. so i said yes and she goes up to get some. Of course my eyes are gonna follow her, and then i see a hand on her ass. Turns out Maya shows up and is extra grabby with Emily. So I intervened. I noticed Maya's eyes were glazed over, now explained by you giving her coke" i look pointedly at Shana, " And she gets mad and is like "Who the fuck are you" "Blah blah blah" and then hooks me in the face." i shrug out the last part. Toby did a spit take of his drink that ended up all over Shana's face. Causing me to double over in laughter. Shana got up to go clean her face off and Toby came over to me as i tried to stop giggling like a maniac.

"i don't get it." Toby says sitting next to me on the floor. "If you potentially saved her from being punched by her overly irate drugged up girlfriend, then why would she be so cold to you?"

'

"What'dya mean?" i ask, giggling still.

"Today in class, she was just, i don't know, wary of you or something…" Toby looked confused. like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Don't worry Tobs! Its all because of Allison! you know this! Allison probably already told her all the weird stuff about me so who cares? or at least she must've last night or something because Emily was fine with me over the weekend and thought i was funny. But the world hates me Toby, thats why it'll never work out." i finish my flying high speech before getting up in search for some food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i haven't updated in forever . School started and senior year is kicking my ass and last weekend was my birthday, yeah i know excuses excuses but no more! because I'm writing like all day so here you are! let me know what you think! And that you to the guest that reviewed, i honestly hadn't thought about putting Spoby in here, but if you guys think that it'd be cool, i shall consider it! :)** **( so please review!)**

**~ Enjoy**

Chapter 7

E POV

I'm so confused. All day i kept glancing at Paige trying to figure her out. After my movie and great talk with Hannah about Paige being Pig-skin, i don't even know what to do. Is she the girl that i met that challenges Spencer? or is she the girl that gave Allison a huge bruise on her shoulder? When we got put in pairs for Biology class, i thought Allison was going to flip the table in front of us.

"Pig-Skin? Are you fucking kidding me? i have to work with Pig-Skin?!" Allison hissed angrily. Earlier at lunch Spencer and I told everyone about our running session with Paige. Allison of course hated the idea that we even talked to her. Aria didn't really care, she thought it was funny that someone could challenge her like that. Allison being the demanding person she is banned us from ever speaking to her again. We all rolled our eyes at her, knowing Spencer wouldn't listen, and I'm still not sure if i will or not. Ever since i started dating Maya, i've been bolder when it came to dealing with Allison. Especially after the last few days, telling Allison off has been a hell of a lot easier than i ever thought it would be. And Maya on the other hand, she has just been so different lately. I don't know what the hell is wrong with her.

The teacher told us to get started so i get up and go over to Toby. Toby Cavanaugh, he is a mystery in himself. I'm actually kind of ant imitated by him. Everyone says he's this badass bad boy, and that he does loads of drugs and drinks all the time, and drives a motorcycle. Which i guess isn't even all that bad, but still the look he shoots me initially wasn't exactly friendly. I smile politely at him and take a seat. He excuses himself to go and get the supplies we need and i quickly scan over the instructions. I look up to Paige and Allison working and Allison is saying something to her, but Paige doesn't seem interested in what she's saying. Allison just gets up and goes over to the teacher. Toby came back and went to work on the project.

"So you're the infamous Emily Fields." He says at me. He doesn't look at me and focuses on the leaves he's punching holes out of.

"I guess so, and you would be the infamous bad boy Toby Cavanaugh?"" i reply back, i see him smirk and he grabs another leaf.

"Hand me that," he says pointing to a syringe in front of me.

"So, what kind of music do you listen to?" I ask him, trying to start a conversation.

"All kinds," he says looking up, i see his face soften as he looks forward. i follow his gaze and see Paige shrug back at him. "Excuse me a moment." He gets up and I see him place a hand on her back. They must be dating or something. I thought to myself. i see him half hug her, which she turns around and transforms into a full out hug. She looks so peaceful in his arms. I'm happy for her for a moment. I look back down to my work and when i look back up again Toby is sitting next to me again.

"Everything okay with Paige?" I ask, he looks up at me with a surprised look.

"You know Paige?" He says raising an eyebrow

"Not really, only a little." I say, not giving anymore information out. He just nods in understanding and continues to work. "Do you know why they hate each other so much?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me. Toby just sighed.

"I'm not really sure, Paige refuses to talk about it." He said sadly.

"Oh, well, whats her deal?" He shoots me a wary look, and it takes me a few seconds to realize how that sounded. "I mean, like, that came out wrong…" i look down not knowing how to fix the way those words came out.

"I get it, its okay. Let me guess, Allison told you she was no good and told you to stay away from her and blah blah blah." I look up at him and he gives me a look that says 'Im right aren't i.' i nod at him and he continues. "Well, you don't have to listen to me, but in my opinion its Allison you should stay away from. She's the one that puts others down just for her own sake. I mean, look at the way she treats you guys. I may not know you all personally but i do see and hear a lot. I know how controlling she is over your relationship with your girlfriend, who I'm not exactly ecstatic about by the way, but then again no one really listens to me. I also happen to know that you aren't happy with how Allison treats you. Its pretty obvious that you think highly of her opinion although I'm not entirely sure why. Again, you don't have to listen to me, but Paige is harmless. SHE would never ever hurt you, she would always put you first. Thats just how she is. She cares about others before she takes are of herself." I stared at Toby completely dumbfounded. I have never heard the boy speak more then 10 words at a time, and turns out he's like a fucking philosopher. I look down at the table trying to process everything he's said, and before i know it Allison is next to me slamming her hand down on the table in frustration.

"The bell rang already, come on." She says grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the classroom. We go to our next class and take our seats. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and sees message from Maya. I sigh heavily and open it.

**We need to talk. Meet me in the bathroom.**

As much as i want to ignore her, i also need to know what the hell her problem is. So i ask the teacher if i can go to the bathroom and leave.

"Maya?" I ask as i enter the bathroom.

"Em, look i'm sorry." she says pulling me into a hug. i don't return the hug and she must've felt that because she slowly lets go of me and looks to the floor.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" I ask, i cross my arms and wait for a response. I see her struggling to answer, "Well?" i demand.

"Look, I'm sorry i punched your friend. I honestly don't know what came over me. i was…" She trailed off. I know what she was going to say, it was obvious that she was high that day, i just want to know on what. She sighed heavily and rubbed her hands together. "I was hanging out with Noel and Shana. We got super messed up. I ended up leaving and was walking and the only thing on my mind was you. How i missed you, and how sorry i was that we got in that stupid argument. I know how important your friends are to you and i wanted to apologize. At least that was the initial idea. Then i saw you there and its like lust just took over and i couldn't keep my hands off of you. And when you said no, i don't know why i got so angry. Im so sorry Em." Maya looked like she was about to cry. Honestly i was too, and don't even know why.

"What were you high on?" i ask. she looked up at me and i raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was high on…." She stopped. "I was high on weed, and coke,and still recovering from dropping acid the night before." She looked so ashamed to say it out loud to me. I could feel the tears that leaked from my eyes.

"I was okay with you doing weed, but acid and cocaine are you fucking kidding me?! You were high on coke?! fucking coke?! You could have seriously hurt me Maya!" i yelled at her. she tried to apologize but every word that came out of her mouth i talked or yelled over it. I stormed out of the bathroom and bumped into Allison. I didn't even apologize or turn around, i just kept walking in anger and went to my locker. there was only 5 minutes left of school so i decided to just go home. I stopped really quickly to the class i was in and threw the pass on his desk before storming right back out. I could hear him calling my name but i ignored him. I went home and changed into running clothes. putting headphones in my ears i left my house and started running.

It was dark by the time i came back home. I ran to a spot that i used to go to all the time. it was peaceful and quiet and i sat there for the longest time ever just listening to music. I'm so confused. Allison and Hannah told me to stay away from Paige, But Toby told me to stay away from Allison. Spencer also told me not to listen to Allison and to just do whatever i want. Aria was the same way, and Maya is doing hardcore drugs. I'm so confused. I can't really talk to anyone about all of this. Everyone had their own biases on how everything should work out. Obviously Spencer is going to say screw Allison like she always does. Hannah is going to agree with Allison. Aria will refuse to get in the middle of it. Toby will just tell me to hang out with Paige and now Maya is a druggie. Great. Fucking fantastic. i got home and my mom had already made dinner. I ate and we filled the silence with small chatter about our days, although i left most of mine out. I went upstairs to take a shower and then went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well here you guys go! another chapter! although I seriously have no idea where this story is going anymore, well i do, just having some trouble getting there, so any **_**_suggestions on how you guys want somethings to go would be great! R&R please! _**

_**~Enjoy**_

Chapter 8

P POV

I woke up wrapped up in someones arms. my back felt stiff from sleeping on the floor and i couldn't see who was holding me. However i could feel that i wasn't currently wearing appropriate clothes. there was a blanket wrapped around us, but in the darkness that remained Shana's basement, i couldn't see a damn thing. I could hear someones phone buzzing and i wiggled out of the strong grip that I'm going to assume was Toby's bare and very toned chest. i look around stumbling slightly, as my head is foggy from the amount of alcohol that i consumed the night before. My foot slammed into a table and i shouted a very loud "FUCK" that didn't seem to disturb Toby or Shana, as i also ended up tripping over her sleeping form. finally i saw a little light on the floor and moved towards it. I picked up my pants and slipped my hand in the pocket fishing my phone out i looked to see messages from none other than Spencer Hastings.

**Hey I thought we were going to run before school together?**

**Don't be a chicken McCullers**

**Okay, you're not at school either, you okay?**

I checked the time and what do you know it was one in the afternoon. "Whoops. If i hurry, i could still make it to school in time for… biology… Nope fuck it, not going to school today." I spoke to myself. I slipped my pants on, and fount Toby's button up shirt on the floor. I slipped that on as well and moved towards the wall with the light switch. i flipped it on and groaned from the sudden brightness. Shana and Toby started to move and Toby stretched his arms above his head and i could see his very toned muscles flex as he stretched. he sat up groggily and ran a hand through his hair. he looked up at me and noticed his shirt, he did a quick check under the blanket that was over him, before throwing it off after he confirmed that he had his pants on.

"Time?" he asked as he looked for his phone, which he eventually spotted under the couch.

"Around one, guess we partied a little too hard." We both chuckled and he went over to Shana and shook her gently, she was currently laying on her stomach and her upper body was bare. Shana wasn't one to be ashamed of her body, at all. So when Toby's shaking finally did wake her up, she sat right up not even bothering to hide herself.

"I was sleeping." She said her eyes still closed.

"Its one in the afternoon, get up." Toby said throwing a shirt at her

"So we already missed most of school, who cares?" She bunched up the shirt and used it as a pillow as she decided to lay back down again. Toby and i just left her there and went upstairs to her kitchen. There was a note on the fridge, about how her parents had to leave early and were going to be home late, so Toby and i helped ourselves. Toby grabbed some bowls and started cracking eggs. I popped some bread in the toaster and started making coffee. I hopped up on to the counter, pulling out my phone from my pocket, i decided to text Spencer.

**Yeah I'm alright, i slept through my alarm, ops.**

Toby slid a cup of coffee in front of me, and i smiled at him.

"So who are you texting that's making you all smiley?" He mocked me, I rolled my eyes at him and the phone in my hand buzzed. Before i could open the message, Toby grabbed the phone out of my hands and ran into Shana's living room laughing. "You almost gave me a heart attack! I know how Alison can be, I thought you chickened out on me!" He read the message aloud. "Ooo, Paige has a secret little lover in the DiLaurentis gang! this is cute!" he laughed manically as i chased him around the room.

"Toby! God Damnit! Give it back!" i lunged over the couch for him but he easily dodged me and ran back into the kitchen.

"Me chicken out? Never in my life would i pass up a girl like you." He emphasized the words he typed into my phone. "Anndddd send!" He switched the stove off as the eggs were done but he wasn't done talking to Spencer.

"You are such a DICK!" I shouted trying again for my phone, but he moved it out of my reach.

"Ooo New message, 'A girl like me? Paige McCullers are you flirting with me?'" He smirked up at me, i know that i'll never get my phone from Toby so i just flip him off and return to my cup of coffee. "Flirting? Me? No, never. I'm simply stating that you are a scary person." I could see his smile, he was enjoying this way too much for his own good.

"You know i'd never actually say that." he just smiled back at me, and plated some eggs.

"I know, but this is so much fun." he placed the plate beside me and returned his attention back to my phone. He stopped narrating everything and it was killing me to know what he was saying.''

"Can you at least read them? I promise i won't try and take the phone from you!" i pleaded with him. he smirked at me, and moved to the basement door.

"Shana food!" he winked at me and just replied to Spencer. her replies were scary fast, and i could see Toby was really really enjoying the conversation.

"Does she at least know its not me?"

"Nope." Toby grabbed a plate and help it in front of the door, and right on cue Shana walked right into it and grabbed it, immediately stuffing her face. I held my cup of coffee out to her and she almost dropped her plate to the table to take the coffee.

"You are unbelievable." i say to her. I'm sitting on the counter again and Shana moves to hug me, she's always a cuddle monster in the morning. she fits in-between my legs and i wrap my arms around her neck. I see a small flash of light and i look at Toby. He's smiling at me and shakes my phone at me. I scoff and shake my head, and rest it against Shanas.

_A Few Hours Later_

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Shana asked. We ended up back in her basement and smoked up again. Toby still has my phone and hasn't stopped since this morning, or afternoon i should say. Its not like i have anyone to talk to anyway, Toby and Shana are here so I don't need it.

"I think its by the alcohol." i say, taking a drag of the blunt. Shana got up and got her phone.

"Hey do you wanna meet Maya?" Shana asked. i threw her a look that said _You're kidding right? _"Cause she's outside…" Shana didn't even wait, she just went upstairs to open the door. i heard hello's and footsteps. I took a really big drag, coughing on the burn it left.

"Hey Tobs, i have a favor i need to ask."

"Sure Paige,"

"Please get me outta here, i might try to kill her." I said. Toby understood. He knew that she wasn't someone i wanted to see at the moment one for her punching my face, and two because she was emily's girlfriend. Shana would never let us leave if we said we just wanted to leave. so I could see the wheels turning in Toby's mind.

"Guys, this is Maya." We don't acknowledge her, even after she says hi. after a few awkward seconds, i see her pull baggie out of her purse. I immediately knew what it was, and Toby looked at me worriedly. I have a tendency that once i start, i don't stop. And that white powder was serenading me. i started at it mesmerized and watched it get passed to Shana. It's like the whole world went quiet and i walked over to her. my eyes never left the little white baggie, and i reached for it. Shana didn't stop me, and let me grab it. She likes me better when I'm high cause she has a better chance of me sleeping with her. i opened the baggie and saw Maya holding a razor blade our to me. i pushed things off the counter and poured the powder and started making lines. it was already really fine and i put my face down and snorted one line. The baggie was still pretty full and i stuffed it in my pocket. i snorted another line and moved out of the way for Shana and Maya. i went back over to where my blunt was and took a drag. minutes pass and i can start to feel it work in my head. on top of all the weed in my system, i was flying high. Soon enough Shana comes over to me and sits on my lap. it Started out as a slow kiss, sloppy and wet, but soon heated up as i pulled her shirt over her head. I was still wearing Toby's button up shirt, and she unbuttoned the buttons. Soon she started massaging my breasts through my bra and my pants were unbuttoned as well.

"Thats enough Shana." I hear Toby's voice.

"Don't be a party pooper Cavanaugh." Shana says her lips moving to my neck. i moan escaped my lips, and she bit down on my neck. a louder moan came from me and i felt Shana being torn off of me. she was quickly replaced by a new pair of soft yet firm lips. Lips that i knew well, and easily identified as Toby's. i giggled and grabbed his hair. kissing him, he picked me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me upstairs. as soon as we were upstairs he put me down. I fought with him to keep the kiss going, but he wouldn't let me continue.

"Paige, stop." he said. i looked up at him,

"I can't go home Tob's. Not like this." i pushed my body against his and he held me. i started singing some random song, and felt Toby's front pocket vibrate. he reached for it and answered it.

"Hello?" i looked up at his hand in fascination and noticed that it was my phone he was speaking into. "Yeah, she's right, here… but she.. uh… can't talk right now." he said he held the phone between his shoulder and ear and tried to button the buttons on the shirt i was wearing. "No she's fine,-" Toby still wasn't wearing a shirt and i took the time to run my hands over his body. "can you meet us at the park?"

"Toby! Thats not an appropriate place to touch!" i said loudly as he tried to button up my pants.

"Shut up Paige." i could hear yelling on the phone but it was all muffled. "No I'm not trying to- look! stop fucking yelling at me and meet me at the fucking park so i can explain everything! i need help!" i hear him yell. Toby left back down the stairs and returned wearing his leather jacket zipped up and put a jacket around me as well. He grabbed my hand and led me out the front door and to his car. we got in his car, and drove off. Toby turned the radio on and i was flying high, laughing singing along and head banging like it was my job. after a while i felt the car come to a stop and Toby told me to climb out. So i did and immediatly noticed pair of swings.

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted and ran for them," Toby push me!" I laughed as i sat down and started swinging. I looked over at him and he was looking around the park for something, Im not entirely sure what but he wasn't paying attention to me, that was for sure. slightly annoyed i got off the swing and went over to him, "I asked you to push me on the swing Toby!" I whined. He looked down at me softly before muttering an apology and led me back over to the swings. I sat down and he kissed the top of my head before pushing me. The swing went higher and higher and it felt like i was flying. Like literally flying. i let go of the chains on the swing and stuck my feet out, i closed my eyes and it was the best thing in the world. i smiled as i felt the sun hit my face, but all to soon it stopped as the swing came abruptly to a stop.

"Paige, you have to hold on or you're gonna fall off." Toby said to me, then realized the i wasn't siting on the swing anymore but Toby was holding me. I wiggled out of his grasp and ran. I don't know why i was running, i just had al this energy that needed to come out. I could hear Toby calling after me but i kept on running, I ran all around the park, in circles around Toby. I laughed and cartwheeled right by him as he tried to grab me but missed. I heard him shout my name in frustration, and i turned my head back to look at him, sticking my tongue out. When i whipped my head back around SMACK I collided with something or someone and we went toppling down.

"Owie…" i said giggling and rollin bon the ground.

"Shit McCullers that fucking hurt!" I heard a familiar voice say, i looked over and saw Spencer sprawled on the ground. immediately i rolled back over so that i was straddling her with her head between my hands on the ground.

"I'm sorry Spencey, are you okay?" I asked.

"P-Paige, what are you doing?" She looked me straight in the eyes, and i saw hers widen, i didn't say anything back. I heard Toby calling my name and soon enough he was dragging me off of Spencer. He helped her up as well before i tackled him back to the ground. i unzipped his jacket and pulled the jacket off of me and hugged him hard.

"You're so warm Tobs, I'm cold." i said closing my eyes and laying on him.

"You just took off your jacket Paigey, do you want to put it back on?" i shook my head no and reached a hand out for Spencer. I looked up at her and she was staring at us bewildered. I threw her a smirk and climbed off of Toby so that she could get a look at his abs. Her eyes widened in fascination and admiration as i slunk behind her. I swept her feet from under her and pushed her on top of him. Both let out a startled cry and froze. I on the pother hand found the exchange hilarious and threw myself down next to them.

"Tobs has an insanely nice body, doesn't he Spence?" i asked. Spencers eyes hadn't left Toby's until i spoke to her. "See Spence, feeellll" i slurred while grabbing her hand and running it along the side of Toby's abs. She gulped heavily and her cheeks flushed before she bolted off of him and stood up, brushing invisible dirt from her pants. "Fine, if you won't i will." I rolled back over on to Toby who was trying to sit up, but i pushed him back down and straddled his lap. my hands roamed his stomach and i kissed him.

"No Paige, stop." he said into my mouth. "Paige come on, quit it." he said again when i didn't stop. he turned his face away and tilted his head back so that i couldn't reach his lips, so i just moved on to his neck. He rolled us over and pinned my hands above my head and said, "Paige, you know that once its done you're going to regret it, please don't do this." the look in his eyes made me stop, and almost killed my buzz. i just said 'okay' and he helped me up. Surprisingly Spencer was still standing there throughout the whole thing and hadn't moved from her spot.

"Sorry Spencer, would you like to get some coffee?" i asked

"You just made out with possibly a boy, i thought you were gay? and why are you acting like this? this isn't the Paige i know… and was i really talking to you, Paige, all day?" I could see Toby about to respond but i cut him off.

"Nope, still gay, just messed up out of my head, and nope i haven't said a word to you, that all Toby over here, i think he likes you." i whispered the last part in her ear while i grabbed her hand and led her off towards Toby's car.

I could hear Toby and Spencer whispering in the front seat of the car, i was laying the in the backing playing games on my phone. Soon I saw Spencer look back at me with a worried expression. she climbed over the seat and i moved so that my head could lay in her lap. she threaded her fingers through my hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked. it was nice to have someone finally worry about me. Shana was okay at it, although she cared more about getting high then about my well being. And Toby while he was great at caring, it just wasn't the same. i turned over so that my face was burring in Spencers Stomach.

"Not really." i answered her question honestly. i don't know how much Toby told her, but knowing him he probably told her everything. For some reason he feels like he can trust her, and oddly i do as well. I know Toby wants me to stop, but its so hard to quit. to be able to let loose of everything and just be free from my mind for awhile, why would i want to give that up?

"Why do you do it?" She hadn't stopped stroking my hair and it felt really nice.

"To stop the world from hurting. to escape from everything." i said quietly. Im not sure if she heard me or not, but fell asleep on her lap.

I woke up a few hours later in a bed that i have never been in before. for a minute i panicked. and tried to remember everything that happened. Spencer. The one name popped into my mind and i looked around the room. the name Hastings was on every paper, medal, trophy and award. i took a sigh of relief that i hadn't found some random chick to sleep with, again. slowly i went out the bedroom door, i walked down the hallway and started to hear voices. i froze. i heard Spencers voice and others that i didn't recognize.

"Paige?" i heard someone whisper my name. i turned around to see Toby there and i breathed a sigh of relief. i hugged him and turned back to the stairs.

"Its just Spencer, Aria, Hannah, and Emily. Allison isn't here." he said pushing me slightly. i went down the stairs and the conversation stopped when they saw us.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Spencer asked. i nodded at her, and tilted my head towards her indicating that i wanted her to come to me. Toby kept walking at went straight for the coffee machine as Spencer came towards me.

"How much do you know?" I asked her quietly. i couldn't look her in the face, not just yet.

"A lot, you told me most of it when you fell asleep, or i think you fell asleep. you just kept on talking." i nodded my head, i was about to ask another question when she cut me off, "Don't worry, i haven't told anyone. They may be my best friends, and we may tell each other almost everything, however this isn't my secret to tell. Don't worry okay?" she grabbed my face and made me look at her. i still didn't respond, just nodded my head. "I told them you were having trouble at home so you came here and fell asleep. thats all they know."

"Thanks Spence." She smiled at me before her eyes raked my body.

"You like what you see Hastings?" i smirked at her, her eyes narrowed at my body and i realized that Toby's shirt was no longer buttoned, so i was standing in her living room wearing a guys shirt, with jeans and my bra on. lovely.

"Is that a Tattoo?" she said grabbing for Toby's shirt, before i could protest she had ripped Toby's shirt from me and spun me sideways. "You have a Tattoo." she said plainly touching it with her hand.

"Yeah, Im surprised you didn't notice it earlier, i mean, you were all over me." Toby did a spit take of coffee into the Hastings sink and i heard him chuckle along with everyone else in the kitchen. I could hear her laugh, and it was angelic and enrapturing. I don't know why Spencer brings out the confident and snarky side of me, but i enjoy the banter. However Spencer didn't have a comeback, she just walked back into the kitchen , her cheeks going red.

"Oh My God." I heard the blonde one say. They were all staring at me and i noticed that Spencer hadn't given me the shirt back. i shrugged my shoulders and walked over to where Toby was holding a cup of coffee out for me. "No wonder Alison hates you.." i heard her trail off, All the girls shouted "HANNAH" at the same time at the blonde who was unfazed by their outburst. "WHAT? She has a smokin hot bod, and has a tattoo. Allison is probably threatened by her hotness." She said. I could feel my cheeks flush and i tried to grab the shirt from Spencer but she wasn't giving it back. unconsciously i moved my hand to my tattoo, it was simple, nothing big, just a feather that was upside down. i felt the raised skin and looked at Emily. her eyes were glued to my body, but the way she was sitting suggested she didn't want anyone to know that she was checking me out. i put my arm down so that she could see my abs, and brought my arms above my head in a stretch.

"oh my god." it was barely audible but i saw the words escape her perfect lips. i saw Hannah and Spencer also staring at me, and so i had to take it home. I stretched full out arching my back, and moaning at the feeling, before bringing my arms back down and again motioning to Spencer for the shirt.

"What are you doing?" i heard Toby whisper in my ear. This was so unlike me that i he was probably wondering if i was even Paige.

"I have no idea." i whispered back to him. "My brain shut off a long time ago. i think I'm winging it. how am i doing?" i saw a smile break out on his face and he closed his eyes and tilted his face down.

"Not to bad Paigey, not to bad." he said. i heard a series of 'awwws' and snapped my head up. Hannah and Aria were considerably closer to us now and heard Toby.

"Paigey, that is seriously the cutest name ever." i heard Hannah say. i looked up at the ceiling as my cheeks turned red.

"So are you two dating?" i heard the dark haired short girl ask. Toby and i both shook our heads no, but we ended up doing it at the exact same time, and they all laughed. "Sure you aren't." she said. Suddenly i felt really naked. i just wanted to curl up in a ball. i tensed up and it was getting harder to breathe. i motioned for Spencer to give me my shirt back again, but she wasn't looking at me, she was having a conversation with Emily. i started to panic because now it was really hard to breathe. damn anxiety, damn panic attacks. i thought in my head. Like always it only took him about a minute to realize what was happening. his picked me up and ran up the stairs we me.

"Its okay Paige, breathe. please breathe." he said stroking my head. he took his jacket off and put it around me, and held me in his lap. we rocked back and fourth on the floor and i was still gasping for air. there was a knock not he door and Toby shouted for them to stay out for a minute. Toby grabbed my face with both of his hands and told me to breathe. "Breathe paige, with me, in, out, in, out" this kept going until i could breathe on my own again. i heard Spencers voice outside the door again and toby got up to let her in. except all of them came in the room.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked. i just nodded and said that i should probably go home. i couldn't pick my head up to look at any of them. i was to embarrassed and afraid that i would start hyperventilating all over again. Toby came over to me and pulled the keys out of his coat pocket that i was wearing. and we left.


	9. Chapter 9

_**For the guest who reviewed as AK10, Thanks for the review! and i did write the chapter all over the place on purpose because it was from Paige's point of view, also i guess i should have cleared up Paige and Toby's relationship, they are just like Spencer, Hannah, Aria, and Emily. Best friends since forever and always looking out for each other. They're best friends, and as for Spencer, you'll just have to wait and see how that turns out :) and i actually enjoyed your 'word vomit' ramble so please, continue :) R&R everyone! **_

_**(ps. the more reviews the more inspired i am to write!) **_

_**~Enjoy**_

Chapter 9

E POV

At lunch we sat at our normal lunch table outside since it was nice out. it was a circular table and we all fit perfectly. Aria and I got there first as we shared the previous class together. and Spencer and Hannah showed up a few minutes later arguing about something like they always do. I haven't spoken to Maya since yesterday about the whole drugs thing. and Honestly i don't know if i want to. She could have really hurt me that day and not even known it. And that really scared me, lunch was almost half over by the time Alison joined us.

"Where were you?" i asked her as she sat down.

"I just had something to take care of, don't worry about it." she shrugged off pulling an apple from a bag and biting into it. "Jesus Spencer, were all here why are you constantly glancing at your phone? who else do you talk to besides us?" Alison said. Spencer shot her a look before typing out on her phone.

"Paige, if you must know. We were supposed to go running this morning but she didn't show." Spencer said, that got my attention, but i tried not to show it. the wheels turned in my head, _why didn't she show?_ i wondered to myself.

"Paige…" Aria asked.

"McCullers." Spencer answered her.

"Ew, Pig-Skin? Why would you care about her?" Allison snapped.

"Isn't she the one that gave you that bruise last year?" Hannah said, shooting me a pointed look.

"Yeah she is, that dumb bitch needs to stay the hell away." Allison took bite angrily out of her apple.

"She's your lab partner in bio." i said looking at her, i don't know how that would make anything better, but it kinda just popped out.

"Thanks Em, as if i didn't already know that." She snapped at me.

"What the hell is your problem Alison?" Spencer snapped at her.

"Everyone just stay the hell away from the girl okay? She has no business knowing any of us. Especially you Em." Allison said before standing up with her bag and walking away. we all stared after her in confusion.

"What did she-"

"No idea Aria." Spencer said to her. "But fuck Allison's opinion, i like her." Spencer stated matter-of-factly. Spencer and Hannah both turned to me, expecting me to say something.

"What?" i asked them.

"Don't forget what we talked about Em." Hannah said.

"What the hell did you guys talk about?" Spencer asked glaring at Hannah. "You don't even know her! You can just judge her because of what Allison says." She says. Hannah just shrugged. "How about don't forget the fact that she got hit in the face for you." Spencer looked at me. i sighed heavily.

"I don't know okay? i barely know her. i met her what twice? both times she was funny yes, and protective. But i still don't know." i said. Spencer looked like she was about to argue with me but a hand on her shoulder from Aria stopped her. luckily for all of us the bell rang and we got up to go to our classes.

By the time biology came around i had completely forgotten about out conversation at lunch, so when i walked in i noticed that Paige, Toby, and Allison were all missing. _strange, i saw Allison just earlier. Maybe she skipped because of Paige. _i thought to myself. since Toby wasn't here i got to work on the lab by myself. it wasn't a hard lab, just time consuming with all the trials we had to do. before i knew it, there was only a few minutes left of class so i packed up my stuff.

"Emily!" i heard someone call my name. i turned around to see Hannah smiling at me. i greeted her as she linked her arm with mine. "Okay so after school can we hang out?"

"Sure, what do you wanna do?"

"Not sure yet, but my moms still out of town and it gets lonely." she said looking to the ground. Because of her moms job, Hannah was home alone a lot. it sounds awesome, but her house is kinda big, and the quiet gets to you sometimes.

"Sure, why don't we see if later on tonight we can all sleep over at Spencer's house?" i ask her. her mood instantly perked up at the possibility of a sleepover. we went to our next class and i pulled my phone out of pocket to text Spencer. she said to was okay for all of us to sleepover, but that she didn't really want Allison to come because she was still mad at her from earlier. I told her that she wasn't even at school anymore so that it was okay and we just wouldn't tell her.

"You guys all go home get your stuff and meet at my house around 5?" Spencer asked while we surrounded her locker. we all agreed and left the building. I got to my car when my phone chimed. it was from Maya.

**Babe, I'm sorry. **

that was all it said. i huffed angrily and threw my bag in my car. _I'm sorry. thats all she could think to say?! not even in person?! _i didn't want to say anything terrible so i didn't reply to her at all. i just drove straight home. Once home i went upstairs and showered. after showering i packed up a overnight bag when my mom came in the room.

"Emily, are you going somewhere?" She asked

"Oh, hey mom, yeah I'm spending the night at Spencer's. Everyones going to be there, minus Alison, so no worries. Alison and Spencer got in a fight." my mom just nodded.

"Well okay, when are you going to be leaving?"

"Soon, were meeting at her house around 5."

"okay, do you need money or anything?" she asked.

"are you trying to get rid of me?" i asked joking around. She laughed and patted me on the arm.

"Of course not, you've just ben stressed out lately, and i just want you to have fun. Don't think i haven't noticed the extra long showers and extra long and hard runs you've been doing this week." I smiled at her and gave her a hug. despite the fact that we fight a lot, i still love her. i looked at my phone and it was 4:50 so i decided to leave. i said goodbye to my mom and drove the short distance to Spencers house. i knocked on the door, and heard some scrambling and a loud curse before a frazzled Spencer opened the door.

"Em hey! wow is it 5 already?" she asked, slightly out of breath. i looked at her weirdly.

"You gonna let me in?" i asked laughing slightly. she looked at me weird for a second before her eyes widened and she side stepped quickly.

"yeah sorry, i don't know where my head is." she said blushing slightly.

"you always have your head." i said walking towards the staircase.

"Em were staying down here." she said jumping in my way, blocking the stair case.

"Okay, are you alright? your acting really really weird." i said. she scoffed like it was the most ridiculous suggestion i could have made, before there was another knock on the door. she turned me around and pushed me to the door asking me to open it. i looked back at her with a strange expression and walked to the door. Hannah and Aria walked through the doors dropping their bags by the couch and making their way into the kitchen.

"So, are we ordering pizza or take-out?" Hannah asked.

"Take-out please!" Aria chimed in.

"Again? we just had take-out the other day." Spencer countered.

"Please Spence? I'm craving noodles."

"Yeah sure, okay, let me get the menu." Spencer gave in, Aria smiled at her and turned to grab a bottle of water out of her fridge. Spencer returned with the menu and passed it around for his to look at to see what we wanted to order.

"So Spence, hows Paige?" I asked curiously. i looked up at her and saw her freeze. She visibly gulped and looked worriedly over to the staircase for a brief second before answering.

"Umm, fine, great! never better." she said before snatching the menu out of Hannah's hands to burry her face in it.

"Spence? are you blushing?!" Aria gasped while pulling the menu away from Spencers face to reveal she was indeed blushing. _Oh my god, what the hell? _I though to myself. Aria and Hannah were gushing over Spencer before there was a loud thud that got us all to be quiet.

"Did you hear that?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah we heard it, were standing right next to you." Aria quipped at her. Hannah stuck her tongue out at her before we all turned to Spencer.

"Whose upstairs?" Hannah asked.

"Oh My GOD!" i shouted in realization. they all turned to me, "Paige is upstairs isn't she! Thats why it took you like forever to open the door and why you were all flustered when you opened the door and why you didn't want me to go upstairs! And thats why you were getting all defensive over her with Allison at lunch!" i finished my ramble and looked at the three girls. Hannah and Aria's mouths were open and Spencer looked caught in the headlight.

"No… no.. thats not- its not like- it was…" She couldn't get a thought out, and that was very unlike Spencer.

"Spencer Hastings what the hell is going on?!" Hannah practically yelled at her. She was being bombarded with questions from Hannah, Aria and I and admittedly we were allowing her any room to answer any of our questions.

"Spence everything okay?" we all heard a male voice come from behind us. We turned around to see a very fit, shirtless, and tan Toby Cavanaugh standing in her living room. I looked over to Hannah and Aria whose jaws dropped to the ground and a very flushed Spencer. "I heard a lot of yelling, sorry didn't mean to interrupt." He smiled at us and winked at me before turning around and heading back upstairs. We were all shocked into silence and slowly turned around to face Spencer who had her head in her hands.

"Hello Hottie, who the hell was that?" Hannah smiled at Spencer. Spencer dropped her head to the counter top with a thud before a muffled. 'Toby Cavanaugh' was heard from her. "Wait, Toby Cavanaugh, the school bad boy?" Hannah asked. Spencers face hadn't moved from the table top but she moved nodded her head up and down confirming who it was.

"Spence, whats going on?" I asked her. She slowly raised her head from the table and looked at each one of us before sighing and running her hand through her hair.

"Okay, its not what you think." she started, "Okay, apparently at lunch i thought i was texting Paige, but turns out i was texting Toby, who is actually really funny."

"Wait, so how do Paige and Toby know each other?" Aria asked.

"They're best friends." Spencer and I said at the same time. they raised their eyebrows at me but i dismissed their questions with a wave,

"wait but they weren't at school today." Hannah said.

"Yeah they ditched and umm, so anyway Toby had her phone all day,-"

"Wait so you were flirting with Toby Cavanaugh all day, but you thought it was Paige McCullers… wait, I'm confused.." Hannah said.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone!" Spencer defended herself.

"Your cheeks were pink and your eyes had a sparkle to them, you can't lie to me about this kind of stuff Spency." Hannah countered.

"Wait, you were trying to flirt with Paige?" i asked. As soon as the words left my mouth i realized how bad it sounded.

"Wow, jealous much?" Aria said to me.

"sorry," i sighed, "Im still curious as to how Toby is upstairs half-naked and if Paige is up there as well."

"Yes Paige is upstairs, no its not what you think. She was having… family problems so i told her she could come here. She was already hanging out with Toby and they came here together." No one said anything for a minute as we processed all the information that Spencer gave us.

"That doesn't explain why he's shirtless…" hannah finally said. Spencer just shrugged it off like she didn't know either. We sat around in silence for little before hannah changed the subject.

"So how are things with you Em?" She asked me. I sighed. i really didn't wanna talk about it, but at the same time i wanted to get it off my chest really bad.

"Terrible. Maya is… being extra bitchy and Allison is being… well Alison. I hardly even recognize Maya anymore and i feel like she's constantly lying to me." i admitted. I didnt want to tell them about Maya doing coke and acid, i don't really see what good that would do other than really get Spencer to hate her even more than she already does.

"Did you fake break up with her yet? to show her that you really mean it? She can't keep doing this to you Em." Hannah said.

"I- no, i haven't. I don't know what to say! i mean, one minute she's apologizing like no tomorrow and is being really sweet, then the next minute she's yelling at me and leaving really nasty voicemails because I'm not answering my phone. I also haven't really talked to her. I mean, we had another fight in the bathroom… but that was it, other than a very vague message from her today."

"What did it say?"

"'babe I'm sorry. like she can't say it to my face? let alone she skips school again today to do god knows what."

"She skips school a lot… what is she doing?" Spencer asks. I sigh and shrug my shoulders. I don't know why I'm defending her, but at the same time, i don't want anything to happen to her either. its all really complicated.

""Hey are you feeling better?" I heard Spencer say, she moved around the table and i turned and saw Paige standing with Toby behind her. Her shirt wasn't button and it was obviously a guys shirt. And toby had put a jacket on, it wasn't zipped either, so we could still see his stomach.

"Is that Toby's shirt?" Hannah whispered to me,

"I think it is…" i said quietly, my eyes never leaving her and Spencer

"Wait i thought she was gay." Aria said. we both shrugged.

"You like what you see Hastings?" Paige said loudly. Quickly our attention was focused on them.

"Is that a tattoo? You have a tattoo?" That caught my attention. Spencer had ripped Paige's shirt off of her body and i could see the little feather on her side. it was upside down, plain and simple yet beautiful and complimented her so well. Her skin was taught and you could see flat toned stomach. Her skin was flawless and pale yet tan.

""Yeah, Im surprised you didn't notice it earlier, i mean, you were all over me." Toby had long since moved by us and was drinking coffee, but ended up spraying it in the sink to hold in his laughter at Paige's comment. It got us all to chuckle.

"Oh My GOD!" we all heard Hannah yell which caused me to jump slightly at her outburst. "No wonder Alison hates you…"

"HANNAH!" i shouted irritated at her bluntness.

"What?" Hannah asked completely unfazed by us, "She has a smokin hot bod, and has a tattoo. Alison is probably threatened by her hotness." I looked over at Paige and noticed that she had moved over by Toby and was sipping some of his coffee. They sure as hell looked like a couple and i could feel myself get slightly jealous that she wasn't that close to me. I longed for her body, to run my hands up her perfect stomach and i wanted so badly to kiss the hollow in her neck and trail them up to her perfect soft looking lips. Her arm moved down to the side of her body and i watched as her abs came into view. I gulped as she brought her hands above her head in a stretch.

"Oh my god." i breathed. it was barely audible and if i hadn't known i said it i never would have known it came out of my mouth. She arched her back and moaned softly as she stretched her head thrown back in ecstasy and i could literally feel myself pool in my panties. I shifted back and fourth uncomfortably and felt my cheeks get a little hot. Her arms came back down and my eyes were focused on how toned they were. I saw Toby whisper something in her ear and saw her whisper something back before smiling. Their faces were so close together i swear they were gonna kiss. red hot jealousy filled my veins and i couldn't stop it.

"Paigey, that is seriously the cutest name ever." i heard Hannah say. I looked over and saw Paige's cheeks go a little red. _Paigey? they even have cute nicknames for each other, they are defiantly dating._ i thought in my head. i couldn't help the ice cold daggers i threw at Toby, even if he was a really nice guy, i couldn't help it.

"Why are you shooting daggers at them?" Spencer whispered to me. I hasn't even seen her move from her other spot across the table.

"I'm not." i huffed and looked away from them and at my hands trying to calm the emotions that were swirling in me.

"You like her don't you." Spencer teased. i looked up at her and narrowed my eyes before looking back down and shaking my head in denial. _Who was Spencer kidding. Hell who was I kidding. Paige McCullers was defiantly hot, and sweet, and funny, and…. Emily stop. You have a girl friend already._

"So are you two dating?" i heard Aria ask. I didn't look up. because Spencer was pushing me to admit that i liked Paige, even a little. "Sure you aren't." Aria continued. The girls giggled but Spencer and I were still whispering.

"I don't like her Spence. Im with Maya right now, plus Alison would kill me and my first born child if she was here."

"Yeah, but you and Maya are always fighting, and now she's being a bitch, and who cares about what Alison says?" She pressed further. i was about respond when i heard scuffling and we looked up to Toby picking a wide-eyed Paige up bridal style and running up the stairs with her.

"What just happened?" I asked worriedly looking over to Hannah and Aria who were staring at the stair case dumbfounded.

"i have no idea-"

"She just started breathing really heavily and toby grabbed her and ran." hannah cut Aria off. I looked at Spencer worry evident all over my face. She just raised an eyebrow at me in her all-knowing-way of i told you so, you like her.

"Let me go check on them." Spencer said as she moved for the stairs.

"Lets go up there." hannah said moving to the stair case after Spencer but Aria grabbed her hand.

"No, i think she had a panic attack. its better not to crowd her." Aria said. that stuck with me _A panic attack? why would she have a panic attack? everything was fine two minutes ago until Aria and Hannah joked about her and Toby dating. Maybe they are secretly dating and don't want anyone to find out! _My mind was in overdrive and i knew i was over thinking things and coming up with the worst situations in my head, but i couldn't help it. the thoughts flowed freely and with no filter and just possibility after impossibly possibilities crashed through my head. I was pulled out of the flowing waterfall that is my brain by Hannah who was grabbing my arm and dragging me up the stairs. Spencer was pacing back and court outside the closed door.

"Toby?" Spencer called. we could hear heavy breathing on the other side of the door, that was slowly getting deeper and quieter. "I'm coming in." I could hear the worry for her new friend in Spencer's voice, and we all crowded the door when Spencer pushed it open. Toby was sitting on the floor rocking paige back and fourth in his lap. She had his coat draped around her shoulders and was curled in a ball. he had is arms wrapped around her protectively and i wished so bad in my heart that it was me.

"Are you okay?" i heard spencer ask, she had taken a few steps closer to them and crouched to their level. She had her arms crossed like she was afraid to touch her.

"Yeah, i think we should go." I heard her say. her voice was quiet and small and i felt sad hearing that voice. the Paige i came to knew was cocky and confident, and full of humor and surprise. this other side of paige broke my heart to see, and made me want to make it my goal to make the pain go away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the ****reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed seeing jealous Emily, i personally like jealous Emily, in this chapter we really see more of Paige, and how she is, well you'll see what i mean :) R&R Please! **

**~Enjoy**

Chapter 10

P Pov

(Few days later)

it was lunch time and Toby, Shana and I were all sitting outside in the grass eating our lunches. I was playing guitar and playing an acoustic version of 'Dammed if I do ya' by All Time Low. "It took a lot to take you home," I sang out, thinking of Emily. Most of the songs i sing fit into my life about her, "One stupid call and I end up alone, you're made up, dressed up, messed up plans I set in stone… But you made me do when I don't like dancing in the alley with a street ran nightlife. Can't keep living with a feeling that I'm giving up everything for you-"

"I didn't know you played guitar.. let alone sang so well." A voice cut me off. I hadn't realized anyone else but Toby and Shana were listening to me. Shana's head was on my backpack and Toby was laying on the ground with his eyes closed. But his eyes opened up at the sound of the voice. "Sorry if I'm interrupting," I looked up and saw Spencer Hastings next to me, her hands as usual full of heavy looking books. I smiled up to her and patted the grass next to me offering her a seat. she took it and i started a new song.

"I took a ride on a February morning, Just getting over it and dealing with the mourning. I started thinking out loud: Im so sick and tired of being sick and tired, My baby's flying off the edge of the road, She's saying, "Im so sorry about that note", But I'm so sick and tied of being sick and tired. Somebody turn the lights on, Somebody tell me whats wrong. I'd be lying if I told you, Losing you was something i could handle. Somebody turn the lights on, Somebody tell me how long, All this darkness will surround you, cause Im burning for you, Burning like a candle." I sang the song, i stopped short lost in thought of how true the words were. I was sick and tired of being sick and tired of everything. I guess i stared off into space for too long because i felt a hand on mine.

"Paige? are you okay?" I heard Shana ask. I nodded at her not quite trusting my voice, for some reason today i was extra emotional. I looked over at Spencer who was smiling at me.

"So what can I do for you Hastings?" I asked. I heard Shana groan at my tone of voice. It was subtle but there was a little charm thrown in there.

"Well i just wanted to remind you that field hockey tryouts are after school today, and don't think i forgot that you'd promise you'd try out." She said lightly punching my arm. I fiend hurt by dramatically falling over, but they all rolled their eyes at me.

"I don't know Spencer, i think thats going to leave a bruise. Im fragile." i said with a smile.

"No your not McCullers, I've seen whats under that shirt of yours, and there is no way in hell I'm letting that talent go to waste! now come-on! lunch is almost over and we need to go that way!" she said dragging me up, i threw her a puzzled look and just handed my guitar to Toby who winked at me, then again at Spencer. Clearly i was missing something here, but i wasn't going to say anything in front of Shana, she didn't know that we spent the day at Spencers house after the whole thing. But without arguing i grabbed my backpack and threw a peace sign to Shana and Toby and walked with Spencer.

"So why exactly are we going this way?" i asked her. She was quiet and didn't look at me. instead she kept walking, she grabbed my hand and dragged me along faster. we went through the school until we came to the gym doors. she dragged me through them and into the locker room. The locker room was empty and no one was in here. "Why are we-"

"You've been avoiding me." She said turning around to face me. It wasn't entirely true… okay yes it was. I am not one to face my fears. i run from them. and this was one fear i wanted to run to Cuba to get away from.

"What? N-No. i haven't." i scoffed. i was also a terrible liar under pressure. She didn't answer that just threw me a very stern look that I'm going to assume she got from her father. or mother, seeing as they're both lawyers and scary. "Okay maybe a little…." i said quietly in defeat. "Jesus hastings, no wonder your captain of the debate team. who wants to go against that stare." i said in humor, that didn't earn me much except for a smack on the arm. "Ow, okay, not a good time for sarcasm.. i get it now…" i said awkwardly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She said.

"You know why…"

"No i really don't, i mean, what happened the other day? Toby really didn't tell me much, he said i had to find out from you. So tell me, why did you do it? how did you even get it?" I looked at her defeated. this was not a subject i wanted to talk about, ever. I sighed heavily and opened my mouth to explain, but nothing came out. "Paige?" She said much softer, "Please talk to me?" the look in her eye could have rivaled the look of a 5 year old who was just told santa wasn't real. i caved. I couldn't handle puppy dog faces, i always caved. Never not once in my life have i ever been strong enough to over come that look and tell a person 'No.' With another heavy sigh i sat down on one of the benches and motioned for her to sit next to me.

"Well, i've been doing it for awhile… i mean, really badly. like everyday kind of bad. I was hiding it from everyone, at first it was just a few times and a few of Noel's parties. Shana suggested i try it to take some of my anxiety away-"

"Is that what happened at my house? and anxiety attack?"

"Yeah…" i trailed off and hung my head in defeat. I knew i was weak, but talking about it and actually admitting it were very different from keeping it inside and denying it to the rest of the world.

"Where'd you get it from?" She asked. i hesitated. there was one boundary i wouldn't cross. and it had to do with a person with gorgeous raven black hair, who was dating the biggest bitch in my life. "Paige… please, let me help you." i started fidgeting with my hands. "Was it Noel? Shana?"

"No." i said immediately defending Shana. Besides Toby, Shana was the only other friend i had. Even if she was the one who got me hooked on coke and is the one who usually instigates our drug use, she's still better than nothing.

"Then who?" She pushed. i know she just wants to help, but i really wish she would drop it.

"It was…" i mumbled Maya's name.

"Who?" she asked. i mumbled it again, but i knew she couldn't understand who i was talking about. i sighed and said her name a little louder. i looked at Spencer as she looked at me, she unraveled the mumble and i saw the name pop in her eyes. "Maya? Maya St. Germain? as in Emily's girlfriend Maya?!" She stood up quickly. my eyes widened in fear, seeing Spencer Hastings mad was one thing, but she was livid and i was honestly scared right down to my bones. Her breathing got really heavy and her eyes, i kid you not, got red around the rims.

"Spencer?" i squeaked out.

"Maya gave it to you?! She does co- this shit?!" She yelled, in anger she hit the locker next to her causing me to jump slightly. "Wait, is that what you said to her in the brew? you knew she was high, you KNEW?! AND YOU DIDNT SAY ANYTHING?! SHE COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT EM!" She shouted again. i slouched lower and lower in my seat, willing whatever god there was to make me disappear.

"I know," i said sadly. I felt like crying. I have never seen anyone so mad, and i felt like all of that anger was directed at me. a few tears leaked from my eyes and i felt my throat constrict. _Oh shit no, please not now!_ i screamed in my head, but i couldn't breathe. i gasped for breath and fell to the floor. i clenched my eyes shut tight and tried to breathe.

"Paige?" i heard Spencer say, but it was muffled and i couldn't open my eyes. I struggled for another breath and i felt arms wrap around me picking me up to sit in an upright position and i started rocking back and fourth. i felt a hand stroke my hair and i continued to struggle for breath. "Im so sorry, i didn't mean to get so angry. Im not mad at you, please calm down." She coaxed. I wanted to tell her, that i was okay and that i needed my anxiety meds in my backpack. But every time i tried to open my mouth air rushed in automatically muffling and stopping any word that tried to escape my mouth. I finally opened my eyes and looked to my backpack. it was only sitting a few feet away, and i pulled my arm away from my body to try to grab for it. Spencer felt me try to move and tried to stop me, but i persisted. Finally she got the idea that i wanted my backpack.

"Do you have anxiety meds?" She asked i nodded my head and breathed deeply through my mouth. she tore through my back pack, opening each pocket and dumping things out until she found the bottle with my name written across it and pulled out two. She handed them to me and with a shaky hand i popped them in my mouth and swallowed them dry. she handed me a bottle of water and i downed half of it before she took it back and i went back to rocking back and fourth trying to breathe.

Finally after what seemed like forever i could finally breathe. i took a few deep breaths trying to replenish my lungs and i looked up to Spencer. She had such a worried expression on her face that i had to look away in shame.

"Are you okay?" She asked i nodded and she threw herself around me. "Oh thank god, please please PLEASE don't EVER scare me like that again okay? That was single handedly the scariest moment of my life. And I've accidentally walked in on my sister and her boyfriend before…" She said. i chuckled slightly at her comment and pulled myself up from the floor to sit back on the bench.

"Im sorry i didn't tell you. I didnt want anyone to know…. and you were right, thats how i knew about Maya. I could see it in her eyes." i hung my head in defeat.

"Its okay Paige, i already hate Maya, she doesn't treat Emily right. I've been looking for every reason to get them to break up. Seriously." She smiled at me. I could tell she was trying to change the conversation, but now i was interested.

"Why? i thought Emily was happy with Maya?"

"She acts like she is, and she was in the beginning, but lately all they do is fight and Ems is really stressed out over it." i nodded my head. Emily didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve someone who would argue with her. She deserved someone who would listen and fall to her feet and cling to her every word. Someone who would worship her body like a true goddess deserves. Someone who would love her forever, and fight until their last breath for her. She deserved everything, and that was why I knew i had to stay away. The last thought alone was enough to almost make me cry. But no one but Toby and Shana know about how in love i am with Emily, well besides Alison, but still. The more people that know the worse everything gets. Its bad enough Spencer knows about the drugs. But i can't let her know about Emily. Its something that I'll have to keep with me forever.

After school i went back into the locker room to change into my gym clothes for field hockey. Spencer was already there and changed, and so were most of the girls. So i wasted no time in stripping off my pants and throwing on shorts. I followed the rest of the girls out the double doors and to the outside. The sun was bright and warmed my skin. I looked out to the stands where some people had gathered and i immediately saw her sitting on the bleachers, her skin glowed in the sun, and her smile warmed me to the bones. She was sandwiched between Aria and Hannah, and even Toby was hanging back in the shadows of the bleachers. He gave me a small wave before climbing up and sitting int he top corner to watch.

"Alright ladies, were going to go through a series of drills, running sprints, and then at the end we will scrimmage. This is just the first day, As most of you know, as i have seen your faces before, there are three days of try-outs. So please, be careful, play safely, follow the rules, and most importantly, give it your all, but have fun!" With that the coach blew her whistle and yelled for us to give her 3 laps around the field for a warm up. I kept up with Spencer the whole time. Not once did i break stride, and i could tell Spencer was trying not to sprint ahead. But she kept her pace and lead the group of us all three laps.

"Alright ladies, grab your sticks! Passing drills! Partner up, pass to each other all the way down the line and the person on the left shoot into the goal." Coach blew her whistle and we all lined up in pairs. Spencer immediately nudged me with her shoulder and i smirked at her competitiveness. We collected out sticks and when it was our turn i started out with the ball and passed it a few feet ahead of Spencer who had already taken off running. she dribbled it a little before passing it back. i did the same and passes it back. she shot it back to me, and i dribbled it passing it back and she took it on the pass and swung. the little ball flew threw the air like a dart and into the net.

"Whoo!" "Yeah Spencer!" we could hear in the background. Spencer clapped me on the back and went to grab the puck. we ran back over where even the coach complimented her on her shot, and even told me i was a natural and asked why i hadn't tried out last year. i shrugged off her question with a smile and pretended to be really focused on the next round. Spencer and i had switched lines and so she started with the ball. I took off keeping my eye on the ball, passing it back. it came back at me and i returned it. she dribbled with it and passed it back. i lined up my shot and went for it. it flew threw the air and whooshed into the net. i jumped in excitement over my goal, but it was short lived glory from the various 'WATCH OUTS!" that distracted me. i turned around just in-time to get a hard ball right to the face. i fell down holding my nose. eyes closed in pain. i could feel the blood gushing from my nose.

"Paige!" i heard Spencer gasp, "Oh my god are you okay?!" She said. She helped me off the ground and tilted me forward so the blood wouldn't get on my clothes. "What the hell was that?!" she shouted at the rest of the people who had gathered around us.

"Paige are you okay?" Coach asked. crouching to my level to look at my nose. "Someone get a towel!" She yelled, soon one of the girls returned with a towel and an icepack and i held both to my face. "I want you to sit the rest of today out okay? you played great." i looked up at her in disbelief.

"Sit the rest out? are you nuts?! Im fine! just let this finish bleeding and let me scrimmage?" i asked. i wasn't about to go out by a ball. that was for fucking sure.

"Paige?" a male voice came from behind us. i watched as the girls split apart and Toby came through. "Jesus Paige, are you okay? let me see." He fussed over me. I could hear a few giggles from some of the other girls and a few 'awwws' and 'thats so cutes' came from them as well.

"Tooobyyy, I'm fine!" i said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah thats what you told me last time, and as it turns out your arm WAS broken! now let me see!" i huffed and removed my hand. He had a point though. Once when were were younger we were climbing trees and i got the brilliant idea to jump from one tree to another. I mean, in my defense the branch looked thick enough to hold me… turns out it didn't and i went crashing down. And i did break my arm, but thats besides the point. Toby grabbed my nose with his thumb and forefinger, i winced a little, but that as it. "Well, its not broken, but your gonna have one hell of a headache later." Toby held a hand out to me and i grabbed it. He helped me up and turned to the coach.

"Your call, coach." he said.

"Sit this one out Paige, illl come check on you later to see if your up to scrimmage how about that?" i nodded in defeat. there was no getting around it, plus my head was starting to pound a bit. Toby led me over to the stands and pulled a bottle of water from his bag.

"Drink." he commanded. i did as he said as i sat down, putting the ice pack back up to my face again once i drank a decent amount. i handed it back to him and he re-caped it.

"Paige are you okay?" i heard another voice says. i looked to my right and saw Hannah, Aria and Emily all taking seats next to me.

"hey… uh.. oh… yeah Im fine.." i stuttered out. there was a look of genuine worry etched across Emily's face and it startled me to see it there.

"Where the hell did that ball come from?" Ari asked.

"I have no idea, i think it came from the tree line over there." Hannah said pointing to the left. It makes sense seeing as thats where i faced when i got nailed in the face. I watch the rest of the girls running their drills back and fourth, and i envied them slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I froze at the sound of her voice, and i nearly died when i felt her hand on my back. a shiver ran though my body. She had whispered it in my ear and i could smell her delicate coconut shampoo. i turned slightly, thankful for the icepack to cool my rapidly heating face.

"yeah, minor injury, I'm good," i smiled at her, then realized that the towel was covering most of my face. She smiled at me and moved her hand to rest on my arm. her thumb ran in circles on my arm and i melted to her touch.

"Im glad you're okay" she whispered in my ear again. her hand never moved from my arm, for the rest of practice. Not even when coach came over and asked me if i wanted to scrimmage, but when i sat up, i saw double and we all agreed that me sitting this one out a while longer would be better. When i sat back down Emily moved to sit behind me and after a while absentmindedly played with my hair. I tried so hard not to move, and i closed my eyes smiling. If this was a dream, i don't want to ever wake up. Im almost sitting in Emily Fields lap and she is playing with my hair. I wanted to jump for joy, scream, and cry in happiness all at the same time. but i settled for keeping it bottled up inside of me and just smiling.

Practice didn't take too much longer to end and when it did all the girls went back inside to change and stuff. Soon Spencer came running out with her stuff and mine.

"Hey," She greeted us with a smile, "I grabbed your stuff as well, hows the nose?"

"Never better" i laughed i got up and puller her into a hug. "You did great today," i said to her.

"You too," she whispered back in my ear. i pulled away and took Toby's hand and went back to his car to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I decided to take a different spin on this chapter, instead of replaying the same day, its gonna pick up right where the last one left off. **_

_**As always Enjoy and R&R Please :)**_

_**E POV**_

"Hey," Spencer said as she came running over to us. "I grabbed your stuff as well, hows the nose?"

"Never better, you did great today." Paige stood up when Spencer came over to us and pulled her into a hug. I could feel my cheeks getting red. Both from jealousy and embarrassment that i was even jealous. I saw Spencer whisper something in her ear and held her tighter. I rolled my eyes at them and shifted my position away from them. Hannah nudged my leg and i looked up at her. i she was looking at me weird but i shrugged my shoulders at her. I looked back up and noticed Paige was holding Toby's hand and walking away.

"What the hell was that?" i blurted out when i saw the smile left on Spencer's face. I immediately went wide eyed at my comment.

"What the hell was what?" She snapped at me.

"Th- uh, the um, ball to her face." i said, coughing. and looking down my hair hanging to hide my face.

"Yeah where did that even come from?" Aria said, i was thankful for the change in subject, but i looked up at Spencer and she was still staring at me weird. _Great, another thing were gonna have to talk about later. _No one had an answer to Aria's question so no one bothered to say anything.

"I should go…" i said awkwardly and picked up my bag. I said goodbye to the girls and walked towards my car. I was half way there when i felt a hand grab my arm.

"Hey." I turned around and saw Maya holding my arm. i huffed out in irritation. She was not someone i wanted to talk to at the moment. I was livid at the fact that she consistently chose drugs over me and our relationship. "Look, babe i know your mad and I'm sorry okay? I promise, i will make it up to you."

"Make it up to me? Maya…" i scoffed, She grabbed both of my arms and pulled me closer. I didn't pull away from her. Maybe hanging out with my girlfriend will take my mind off of a certain brunette. She pulled me and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and sighed into the kiss. I'll admit it, i missed the feel of her lips on mine, i pulled away and she smiled at me.

"Wanna go to my house?" She asked. with a deep breath i nodded, my eyes still closed. She pulled me away and lead me to the parking lot. She walked here, so we both got in my car and drove off to her house. It was a short drive to her house and as soon as we got in the doors i was pushed up against the wall. My arms wrapped around her torso and brought her unbelievably closer to me. we bumped into walls all the way to her room, where i was thrown on to the bed and she tackled on top of me. It was heated, and getting hotter by the second. She wasted no time in ripping my shirt off and sucking on my pulse point.

"Oh god." I moaned out in pleasure. my eyes were closed and my hands roamed under her shirt. Getting irritated with the material I bunched it up under her shoulders and we broke apart for a second to remove her shirt. Her lips moved back up to mine and she kissed me again with a purpose. This one was softer, and lighter, yet deep and passionate. I felt her hands go down my body and unbutton my jeans. Her hands moved to the sides of them and pulled them down as far as she could without breaking our kiss. It was far enough because she pulled her hands back up again, on hand to my left breast and the other to my center. I moaned out again as she drew circles around my clit with her finger. my hips bucked up to her trying to get more friction that i desperately needed, and she let me rub against her hand.

There was a loud slam of a door and we heard her moms voice resonate through the house "MAYA ST. GERMAIN GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" quickly she jumped off of me and her eyes were wide. we scrambled for our clothes and i fumbled with my pants as she threw my shirt back at me.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?!" She whisper-yelled to me as we heard the stomping footsteps of her mother get closer and closer to her door.

"No I swear!" i whisper- yelled back, just as i pulled my shirt over my head her bedroom door flew open and a very angry Mrs. St. Germain stood absolutely livid at the door.

"Oh, hello Emily." She said to me, her eyes only lasted for a second on me before they were turned back on to Maya, "You have a HELL OF A TON OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" she yelled. i gulped in fear. I had never seen Maya's mom so mad before, and i wasn't risking it. I threw Maya an apologetic look and all but ran out her door.

"Mom what the hell?!" She yelled back.

"DRUGS MAYA?! DRUGS?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" I heard her mom yell as i left their front door. That was it, her mom knew. What the hell?! Who the fuck told?! It wasn't me thats for damn sure! Oh God, i wonder whats going to happen to her. Are they going to send her to rehab? pull her out of school? oh god… The possibilities that swarmed through my brain as i drove away were endless and all ended terribly. In panic i drove straight for Hannnah's house. I know she'd be pissed as hell at me for not telling her about Maya's drug habit before, but i didn't know where else to go at the moment.

I knocked repeatedly at her door, i saw her car out front so i knew she was home, "Hannah! Please open up!" I yelled outside her door. "Took you long enough!" i yelled as she pulled the door open and i stepped inside.

"Sorry Em, i had my music on, i couldn't hear you. What's wrong?" She asked. I couldn't hold it in anymore and the tears started pouring from my face. i clutched onto Hannah and cried in her arms. "Shhh. It'll be okay, calm down Em, tell me what happened? Where did you go after the game?" She stroked my hair and i tried to explain but nothing coherent came out of my mouth. She slowly pulled me into her kitchen and sat me down at the table. I cried and cried, not entirely sure why, all i knew was that I was feeling so many different emotions that my mind couldn't decide what to do or how to feel, so i cried. Hannah went around her kitchen and a few minutes later a steaming mug of hot cocoa was sitting in front of me, with extra mini marshmallows. I took a few deep breaths and looked up at Hannah. She looked super worried but didn't say anything. She sat across from me with her own cup of cocoa and waited for me to talk.

"I'm so sorry Hannah." i whispered quietly.

"Em?" was all she said when i didn't continue. She reached for my hand and stroked her thumb over the back of it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" I trailed off again. I didnt know how to say it, i was at a loss for words.

"Em, whats going on?" i realized that i was silent for a long time. i looked up at her and took a sip of my cocoa. i took a deep breath and open and closed my mouth a few times. "Em, just tell me, i promise i won't judge you no matter what it is. I'd ask if you were pregnant but seeing as how your dating Maya…" She trailed off. I smiled at her attempted humor, but hearing her name hurt.

"Okay, i don't really know how to tell you any of this… so I'm just going to come out and say it… Maya has been doing drugs. and i mean a lot of drugs. i don't know where she gets it or how she gets it all i know is that she does and I'm so sorry i didn't tell you sooner, and i know that was stupid but i always hoped that she'd calm down with it but its just been getting progressively worse and-"

"Wait, you're not doing drugs with her are you?"

"What? No, thats not it."

"Did she hit you?!"

"No! HANNAH LISTEN!" that got her questions to stop and she held her hands up in surrender. "Maya got caught! I don't know how and i don't know who told! Maya thinks I'm the one that told because the other day when Maya punched Paige it was because Maya was high on coke and she did a lot of drugs the night before-"

"Wait.. Maya does coke?! Emily Fields! She could have seriously hurt you that day!" Hannah yells.

"I know! And thats why I'm glad that Paige was there, but at the same time what do I do?! Maya thinks i told! And i don't know whats going to happen to her! Her mom came in screaming and storming through the house and i have never seen her mom so angry before i swear she had veins popping in her neck and forehead!" i said. "Whats going to happen to Maya?" i asked. I knew it was rhetorical, i knew Hannah didn't know the answer, but i had to ask the question.

"I don't know Em, but why did you tell us? or anyone? Is that why you guys were always fighting?" Hannah moved her chair closer to mine and held my hand.

"Yes and no. I mean, sometimes when she was high…." i trailed off.

"When she was high she…" Hannah said.

"She was…"

"She was what Em?" Hannah almost yelled nudging me.

I sighed heavily, "When she was high she had a tendency to be…. amazinginbed…" i rushed out.

"She had a tendency to be what?"

"Amazing. In. Bed." i said slowly. I could feel my cheeks get red. I hated talking about my sex life. it was embarrassing. I flushed with embarrassment and snuck a peak at Hannah. She was smiling at me and tugged on my arm urging me to continue. "Like, really good. She would go on forever. and it was amazing and i always forgot why i was mad at her."

"oohh, she sounds convincing" Hannah said to me with a wink. i smiled at her.

"But, then she would always always fight with or about Alison. it was always, why do you do this for Alison, Alison this Alison that. And of course i felt bad for always blowing Maya off for Alison, but Ali's been our friend forever. I can't just blow her off. She's Alison!" i said. It was amazing to get this all off my chest. it was like a weight lifted from my soul. it felt good to talk about it. Ever since i started dating Maya its like i have a whole new bunch of secrets to keep, all of hers.

"So, what was with your outburst today after field hockey practice?" i looked up at her confused. It took me a second to remember that i snapped at Spencer.

"I.. um… wha- what do you mean?" i choked out. I was a terrible liar. It was so bad. there was a reason why i was the good one. I can't lie to save my life. Hannah threw me a disbelieving look.

"Come on! You were glaring daggers at Spencer when Paige gave her a hug! and you were a little extra comfy with Paigey when she had to sit out." I rolled my eyes at her.

"i was not, i felt bad because her face was gushing blood and her nose was purple! I can be nice to people without some ulterior motive Hannah." i huffed out. she went wide eyed at me and raised an eyebrow,

"Wow, well, that wasn't defensive at all." She smiled at me. i narrowed my eyes at her and huffed. i sat back in the chair and crossed my arms. "Emily Fields are you pouting?" I felt like a child. I was acting ridiculous, and i couldn't even pin point why. I must've looked deep in thought because Hannah felt the need to comment. "Your getting a little red there Em, are you remembering how amazingly hot Paige's body is?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the image of Paige moaning as she stretched in Spencers kitchen came flooding back in my mind. i felt myself grow wet at the thought of having her underneath me, or running my hands all over her perfect abs.

"Well i wasn't until you mentioned it!" i yelled at her. i could feel my cheeks grow red and i couldn't shake the picture of her body from my mind.

"Oh my God Em you're as red as a tomato!" She giggled.

"Its not because of what you're thinking!" i defended myself.

"Sure its not Em," She was laughing now, payback was a bitch, but i couldn't lose. I was still technically dating Maya, and i shouldn't be thinking about another girl. it wasn't right.

"No its not! Because before Maya's mom came in screaming and yelling Maya and i were getting busy in her bed and we never got to finish!" i yelled out in defense. I froze as soon as the words left my mouth and my hands flew to cover it. Hannah sat in front of me frozen in shock that i had just revealed that Maya and I almost had sex right before i came here. We were both silent for what felt like hours staring back at each other.

"wow. Alison was right. Shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets." She smirked at me.

"I'm gonna go." i said in defeat. Hannah just laughed it off and hugged me goodbye. I left her house feeling both great and embarrassed. God, this girl was changing me in all different ways, and i've barely even talked to her. I barely even know her for crying out loud! So why was I so overly infatuated with Paige McCullers? I mean, I have a girlfriend already, admittedly its not the picture perfect relationship at the moment, i was still happy with Maya, more or less. God i was so confused about everything. I made my way home and up to my room. A hot shower always fixes things. quickly i stripped my clothes and wrapped a towel around myself, before walking to the bathroom. I turned the heat on high and hung my towel on the hook on the back of the door. I stepped in, shivering when the the scalding hot water hit my skin. It was really hot it made my skin itch, but i didn't turn the heat down, i reveled in the feeling, focusing on the physical burn on my skin, rather than the jumble of questions and emotions in my head. But it only lasted for a few minutes, as my body got used to the heat and it didn't itch anymore. As the water cascaded down and soaked my hair and skin, images of a certain brunette danced behind my eyelids. Her moan was forever scorched into my eardrums. I could remember the pitch, the way she made a tiny squeak before a throaty purr of delight escaped her ever so slightly parted lips. I could see her muscles flex and stretch as her arms went over he head and the swell of her breasts that looked to big for her bra. I remembered the silky feeling of her hair through my fingertips earlier today, and i remembered the look of adoration in her eyes after she took a hit from Maya. But mostly i remembered her smile. It was captivating and amazing, My heart swelled at the thought of her smile. I opened my eyes and reached for the shampoo, squirting some on my hair and lathering it through my hair. I imagined that it was Paige's hands massaging my scalp. I moaned out loud at the feeling. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and grabbed my conditioner. After massaging that through my scalp i grabbed my body wash and washcloth. I looked at the wash cloth and decided not to use it. I squirted the body wash into my hand and ran them along my body. I moved them across my stomach and up between my breasts and to my shoulders and down my arms. i rubbed the soap all over my stomach, arms, and legs making sure i was all soapy before moving back up to my stomach and reached across my back and then back to my stomach. I ran the palm of my hands up my torso until they cupped my breasts. I massaged my breasts, moaning at the sensation i felt and pinched the hardened nubs that they had turned into. I left my left hand on my breast and trailed my right hand down lower. i circled my clit, with my head still filled with images of Paige and her perfect body and sexy tattoo. I moaned as i moved my fingers faster and faster playing with my clit. I leaned against the cool tile wall for support as my assault on myself continued. I didn't stop until my legs began to shake and i started breathing heavily. I kept the pace going, if not going faster until i arched off the wall and my moans were silenced by pure pleasure and Paige's name escaped my lips. It wasn't until i caught my breath and came down from the high that i realized what i had done. I just masturbated to a girl, who is not my girlfriend, and who might possibly have a thing for one of my best friends, and an arch nemesis to another one of my best friends. As hard as I tried, i couldn't get myself to feel guilty for what i had done. But not feeling guilty for the act, made me feel guilty. With another heavy sigh i rinsed off all the soap and conditioner. But i wasn't able to rinse away all the troubles of today. In fact, i left the shower with more troubles then when i had entered. i towel dried my hair before wrapping my body in a new fluffy towel. i made my way back down the hall and to my room.

"Man i thought you'd never get out of the shower." A voice came from my window seat. I jumped up and tried to cover as much of my body as i could when i looked up and saw Alison sitting at my window seat smirking at me.

"Ali? What the hell?! You scared the shit out of me! How did you even get in here?" I asked. My face flushed and i stood there awkwardly in my towel not sure what to do.

"Well put some clothes on." she said avoiding my questions all together. She moved to go sit on my bed and i went into my closet to put clothes on. I quickly slipped on underwear while still wearing the towel and slipped the bra around my body, making sure it was hooked in back before letting the towel drop. I pulled some sleeping shorts out and put on an off the shoulder top, before stepping out of the closet to see Alison playing with her phone.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her. "And where were you all day?" She smiled at me in her all knowing way and used her hand to tuck a piece of stray hair that had fallen behind my ear.

"One thing at a time Em, are you okay?" She asked. I looked at her, how did she always know when there was something wrong? I guess she was one of my best friends for a reason.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play it off. I hoped she didn't hear me in the shower. God that would be embarrassing. I don't think she did, or she would have already commented on it.

"About Maya, I heard what happened." I froze. The only person i told was Hannah, and there was no way in hell Hannah filled her in already.

"What happened to Maya?" I asked. Maybe i wasn't as terrible of a liar after all. All i knew is it was better to be one step ahead of Alison in her games, because that really means you're only five steps behind in reality.

"About her drug abuse. Her parents are shipping her off to True North tonight. Its a rehab facility for teenagers."

"Their what?! Tonight?! What- but- how- when- why?! What?!" i asked. There were so many questions that ran through my head, each one overlapping the previous one. I couldn't get the questions out. Like, How Alison knew about this? that one constantly flew through my eyes,

"Oh, sweetie, it'll be okay." She said pulling me into a hug. I clutched onto her, secretly thankful that she was here to tell me the news instead of finding out later and thinking Maya was avoiding me.

"How did her parents find out?" i asked more to myself rather than out loud.

"I told them." She said it so simply like it was a good thing that she did. She was smiling sweetly and playing with my hair.

"You what?!" i yelled at her. "you're the one that told them?! How the hell did you even know?!"

"I over heard you two in the bathroom. She could have seriously hurt you Em, I was just looking out for you."

"Looking out for me?! Are you kidding me?! She's going to be gone! She's being taken from me!" I said almost crying.

"What the hell is the big deal?! Its not like you were even actually happy in that relationship. She was USING YOU EMILY!" She screamed at me. I didn't want to listen anymore. My girlfriend was being ripped from my side, and i don't even know how i felt about that. On top of that it was my best friend that cut this wound so deep that i felt in my heart. The tears started coming out for real.

"Get out." i whispered to her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out!" I yelled. Without another word she got up and left. I heard my front door slam shut and i could feel the vibrations in my feet. I started crying again for what felt like the millionth time. i curled up under my blanket with my phone and tried to call Maya. It went straight to voicemail. I called her house phone, and on the 4th ring there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Maya there?" i asked.

"Emily," there was shock in her voice. It was Maya's mom and i could tell she wasn't expecting me to call. "No, I'm sorry, she's not."

"You guys shipped her off already?!" i yelled both in shock and anger.

"Yes, she left right after she got off the phone with you about a half an hour ago. I'm sorry, she isn't allowed a cell phone, or internet access. So you can't contact her either while she's there."

"Wait.. got off the phone with me what? She never called me…" i said.

"Are you sure? She told me she had to make on phone call before she left and when she hung up she said the words "i love you' so i assumed it was you." she trailed off. My world froze. my hand dropped into my lap and i could hear Maya's mom calling my name, but i didn't have the strength to pick it back up. I let my phone fall to the ground still frozen. Again for the billionth time my head swam with questions that no one could answer. another round of tears fell from my eyes and i sat there on the edge of my bed staring into nothing. There was a knock on my door and i heard someone say my name. it wasn't until i felt a hand on my shoulder that i looked up and saw my mom looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Emily, what are you doing its three in the morning!" she said. I looked up at her with my red puffy eyes. I hadn't realized that id been sitting here for five hours. "Emily? Emily what wrong have you been crying?" She asked bringing my face between her hands.

"She's gone." i barely whispered. "Maya. She's gone."

"Oh Emily." My mom said as she pulled me in for a hug. I thought i had run out of tears from crying so much today. But somehow more managed to spill from my eyes. it seemed like hours again but at the same time it could've just been minutes, but my eyes closed and my conscious slipped away from me.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well the weather is back to below freezing for the next couple of days so I'll probably have a couple of new chapters for all of you guys :) Thanks for all the favorites and Follows! I'm glad you guys like this story! **_

_**However, i got 0 reviews on the last chapter... did you guys like it? hate it? anything?! -sigh- **_

_**Reviews help chapter updates! (just so you guys know) **_

**_~As always Enjoy (AND REVIEW!) _**

Chapter 12

P POV

After Toby dropped me off at home from field hockey my dad was in the kitchen, and as hard as i tried to sneak past him unnoticed, my attempt failed.

"Paige, what are you doing home this late?" I froze when i heard him. My back was to him and i had almost made it to the stairs. _So close…_ I thought to myself.

"Oh I umm… got caught up." I said not turning around.

"Paige. Look at me." He said warningly. He hated half-assed answers, and when people didn't look at him when they talked. They were his biggest pet peeves, so i knew there was no getting around this one. I slumped my shoulders and hung my head as i turned around slowly. I heard him walking towards me, "What has gotten into you?" he said as he came closer, he grabbed my face with his right hand and tilted it up so that i could look at him. "What the hell happened?!" He yelled in shock when seeing my purple nose. "First you come home with a purple cheek and now a purple nose?! Who the hell are you getting in fights with?! This is unacceptable! Im calling the school." If there was anything my dad was, it was an over-protective worry-wart. i loved him to death, but sometimes, he was such a handful that once he thought one thing there was no getting through his head. He rushing into the kitchen to pick up the phone. I followed him trying to get his attention, but he was no longer listening. It wasn't until i yanked the phone from him that he finally turned around to address me.

"DAD! No one hit me this time!" He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Then why is your nose broken?!"

"One, it isn't broken, it just looks a lot worse than it is. Two, i… well… i umm…" I don't know why telling him i was joining a sport was so hard. I guess its because he's even more competitive than i am. If i join a sport he's one of the over-involved parents. Extra practices, private coaches, etc.

"Well? if you don't tell me I'm going to assume the worse and blame it on the same girl that you got in a fight with last time. what was her name? Germain? Yes that was it St. Germain." he rambled off,

"Dad!" i whined. he looked at me, it was rare that i ever whined at him for his attention anymore. I stopped at the age of 7, or so I like to believe. "I was trying out for field hockey and a rouge ball came flying through the air and smashed me in the face." i said in defeat. i looked up at him and i could see a small twinkle in his eye. _great… here we go._

"Paige?! Why didn't you tell me you were trying out for a sport?! Damn, i should've been there to see how good you are! you're going to need to practice more." he said looking at my nose.

"Daaadddd." i whined again sitting at the kitchen counter. I could practically hear his brain motor turning and i swear smoke was coming out of his ears he was thinking so hard.

"You're going to make captain!" he said clapping his hands together.

"Dad we've been over this!" i tried to tell him, but he was in his own little world. i sighed heavily and went to the freezer to grab a new ice pack and head upstairs to my room. Once there i flopped on to my bed and put the ice pack on my face. ignoring the initial sting it left, and then welcomed the cold relief.

The next day a school, it was the same. except Shana wasn't there to greet me at my locker. Which i found weird, but figured she was skipping with Maya or something. My blood chilled at the mention of her name. I don't care what Shana or Emily thinks of her. I hate her. However, in Shana's place there was a happy Spencer Hastings waiting at my locker with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"You know, with all that caffeine you might crash before practice today." i laughed at her as i approached. She rolled her eyes at me and held a cup out.

"This one's actually for you, dofus." She said. moving a little so i could open my locker.

"Dofus? What are you 6?" I laughed at her, "But thanks for the coffee." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me and took a sip of her coffee and she leant against the lockers facing me.

"So hows the nose?" She asked. I hadn't even thought of it, "It looks better." She commented.

"Yeah, to be honest i forgot about what happened." I laughed. "It doesn't hurt and it doesn't feel swollen anymore." I said touching it. Spencer nodded in agreement.

"yeah, its only a little bruised at the top, but that should go away in a few days." She took another sip as i finished getting gym books and stuff and closed my locker. "Soo…" She started.

"Sooo?" i asked when she took pause and didn't continue.

"You umm.. looked a little cozy with Em yesterday." She coughed out. I froze. _shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. _

"Um.. What?" I asked. I pulled at the collar of my shirt, feeling like it was constricting around my neck. I could feel my cheeks get a little hot, and tilted my head down so my hair framed my face and you couldn't see me getting pink.

"You heard me McCullers. You looked like you were in heaven when she was playing with your hair in the bleachers." _Yes of course i was in heaven Spencer! I've only been in love with her for the past like 5 years but never spoken to her in fear of your other friend who hates me with a passion. _I replied sarcastically in my head. But on the outside i just rolled my eyes at Spencer.

"Of course i was about to melt in my seat! Don't you get that way when people play with your hair and give you a head massage?" I countered. She raised an eyebrow at me and put her hands up in mock surrender, but she was carrying a smile on her lips. I narrowed my eyes at her, "fine. challenge accepted." I muttered under my breath. "Whatever Hastings." i said louder and walked away. She quickly caught up with me and we made our way to the library. We set our books down at a table and got to work. Spencer was working on AP something smart, and i was typing up a paper that i had to do for English. about twenty minutes later I was half way done with my paper and Spencer was nose deep in her Calculus book. I smirked to myself and thought that this was the perfect opportunity to get back at her. I got up from my seat, which she didn't even seem to notice and went around the table behind her and started playing with her hair, and giving her head a massage.

"What are you-" she started but trailed off as i moved my hands up and down the back of her head. She pushed her head back into my hands and i saw that her eyes were closed. I smirked again and dug my thumbs deeper into her scalp as a throaty moan escaped her lips. "that feels amazing." She said quietly as i continued to rub circles with my fingers on her scalp.

"You getting cozy there?" I bent down to whisper in her ear. She still had her eyes closed and her lips were slightly parted. She didn't say yes, but instead replied with another "mmhhmm" in agreement. "So do you feel like you're in heaven?" i whispered again. i got the same response. "Are you melting in your seat?"" whispered directly in her ear. as i stopped all contact with her head. Her eyes snapped open and her face began to turn pink, to red. I threw my head back and laughed. Earning a stern "SHHHH" from the librarian but moved away to sit back in my seat. I cocked an eye brow at her and she coughed.

"Okay, you win." She said. throwing herself back into her work. i chuckled again and resumed my paper, sneaking a few glances back at her to see her face still a deep red. Each time made me chuckle a little. When the bell rang i packed up my stuff but Spencer didn't move. Still furiously writing down math problems in her notebook.

"You gonna stay here?" i asked her.

"Oh what?" She said after a few seconds looking up, and around us.

"The bell rang Spence." i said to her, her eyes went wide and she slammed her text book close and stacked her notebooks onto of it and rushed out with her backpack. I laughed at her, and made my way to my next class. Toby met me halfway in the hallway, and threw his arm around me in a hug, as we continued to walk to our next class.

"Hey Paige. You gonna go to try-outs again today?" He asked.

"Yeah i am, but my dad found out… god its going to be so embarrassing." i said. i looked up at him and he threw me an apologetic look knowing how obsessive my dad was over sports. "You should distract him! You know he loves you, your like the son he's never had!" I said enthusiastically. I knew it was a long shot, but Toby stared at me like i was crazy and with an 'are you kidding me' look. I shrugged. It was a really long shot, my dad was never to fond of Toby, he likes him and all, but My dads mad that I have Toby for a best friend, and not a girl for a best friend. I don't know, he's weird about it. But he won't openly admit it.

"Yeah.. ill think of something… but only because i love you." Toby smiled at me. I smiled back as we walked into our next class. In this class i share it with Shana, Toby, and Maya. Both of them were absent and i knew that they skipped together. I had mixed feelings on the topic. I couldn't decide if i was happy or pissed that Shana had a new druggie buddy. I mean, i love doing drugs with the girl, she's funny, she lets loose. She makes me feel better about myself, she lets me have fun! But at the same time, she doesn't take care of me like i do for her. She takes advantage of situations and stuff. Im also kinda pissed because all Shana can talk about is Maya this Maya that. I can't stand the bitch. So why des she always have to mention that name?! ugh. Just thinking about this was getting me mad. Before i knew it my pencil in my hand snapped. Heads turned and stared at me. I looked down and saw the two halves of the plastic mechanical pencil as well as a bunch of splinters littered around my desk. i brushed the pieces off my desk into my hand and ignored everyones stares. Soon class resumed to normal and it was like it never happened. Until a note landed on my desk.

_you okay? _I noticed Toby's boyish manuscript and wrote back response.

_yeah, i don't know what happened. _I passed the note back to him as well as the pieces of the pencil. He tried to put them back on my desk but i swatted his hand away. I smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes at me.

_Its because they're both not here isn't._ The note came back. I stared at it for a few seconds, wondering how on earth he could've known. I guess he's my best friend for a reason. Another piece of paper landed on my desk before i had a chance to think of a response to the first one. _sorry. _was all it said. i shrugged at him and put the notes in my pocket and pretended to pay attention to the teacher. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was a weird topic, and again, my mind drifted trying to sort out if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Before i knew it the bell rang and i got up to leave. I felt Toby come into step with me. He didn't say anything and for that i was grateful. He always knew when to talk and when not to. Just like how he always knew what to say, with and without talking. We walked to lunch and sat at our normal seats. It was filled with silence since Shana wasn't here, as she's usually the one that does all the talking.

As usual i look to my left, where i have the perfect view of Spencer's table. So far its just Hannah and Aria. They both have really serious looks on their faces. i take the sandwich i have in my backpack and pull it out. i get through three bites before a livid Spencer bursts through the doors and slams all of her belongings on the table. Toby sits up in his chair and glances at me with a confused/worried expression. i shrug my shoulders to show that I'm equally puzzled by the whole ordeal. We can't hear anything that they're saying but Spencer is using lots and lots of fast hand motions and she looks just about ready to kill someone. She looks over to our table and i look away pretending that i wasn't watching their every interaction. I snuck a glance back over and Spencer was back at whisper-yelling to the two of them. Now that her attention was focused elsewhere i continued to stare. to Spencers left, only to do a triple take. The seat next to her was empty. I looked around the room, _maybe she was sitting with Maya? but no Maya hasn't been here all day. She's out with Shana…. What the hell?!_ I thought in my head. i looked back over to the table, but this time i locked eyes with Spencer. She was still pissed over something, but her eyes softened when they met mine. I gulped and looked back to my sandwich taking another bite. I sat there chewing awkwardly feeling her eyes still on me. After about two minutes of awkward chewing and weird looks from Toby i caved and looked back. Spencer was still indeed staring at me and the bite of food i was trying to swallow turned into a rock in my throat and took extra effort to force down my throat.

"What is up with you today?" Toby asked me. holding his can of sprite out to me.

"Spencers staring at me…" i said to him. He moved his chair and looked past me, he raised an eyebrow and winked. He started laughing and when i turned around i saw Spencer looking away bashfully. that got me to smile. She went from murderous glares to blushing like an idiot in a matter of seconds. It as pretty adorable.

"Now she's not, and try to eat with out choking yourself please." i rolled my eyes at him and finished eating. I stole one last glance at the table and still no emily. Alison did however show up, but Spencer looked less than pleased to see her. Actually, they all looked less than pleased to see her.

"Hey Toby," i said not taking my eyes off the table. he grunted his response that he was listening, "Is it just me or do they all look like they kinda hate Alison right now?" I looked back at him and he tilted his head to look.

"Well would you look at that," he grinned. I nodded, and we both looked over at the table. They were all arguing, and Alison looked mad that they were all yelling at her. Soon Spencer, Hannah, and Aria all grabbed there stuff and left Allison sitting there all by her self.

Toby and I walked into biology laughing over a memory that we shared. I was still smiling when we took our seats. Today was the last day that we were doing this stupid lab with our partners and then i would be Alison free. My smile faded slightly when i saw her walk through the door. And my smile vanished as soon as i saw a puffy eyed Emily walk through the doors. I had a moment of panic. _What happened to her? Is she okay? Do i need to kill someone?! Paige stop it you're being ridiculous. Maybe she and Maya just had another fight. I sure fucking hope so! Then i can kick Maya's ass for ever making such a beautiful girl cry! And then i can swoop in and sweep her off her feet! _Yes i just had that dialogue with myself, you're not allowed to judge because I'm sure you've had something like that happen to you too. But that was what my brain did every time i saw her. Made up situations where i could get Emily. _God I am such a stalkerish freak._ I scoffed at myself and went to work. We only had one more trial to do so i grabbed the supplies and started setting up. The only difference about today was that Toby and Emily were sitting directly behind us, instead of a few seats back. I could hear Toby talking to her, but there were no vocal responses from her. i frowned to myself. I loved hearing her talk. She had a voice that could move mountains. It was a serenading song that lifted my soul to the clouds. My perfect little world i had locked myself in was short lived thanks to my devil of a lab partner.

"Are you done yet?" Her snappy voice shattered the clouds i was on. I looked over at her for a second and saw her smirk. "Ouch," She mocked, "Your nose looks like it really hurts. Did it bleed a lot?" _Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything. _I kept the mantra going in my head. "Awe, did poor little Paigey Wagey cry over her little hurt nose?" She mocked before pinching my nose in her fingers. I slapped her hand away in pain, She look pissed that i did that, but my nose fucking hurt. "Your nose hurts a lot doesn't it." She returned to her cold bitchy exterior. She got closer to my face and whispered, "Remember what i told you all those years ago? That i would hurt you if you came near my friends? Your nose is just the beginning of the pain i have in store for you if you don't back the fuck away from Spencer and Emily." What had started out as a whisper got progressively louder.

"Wait, YOU threw the ball that hit Paige in the face?!" Toby yelled behind us.

"You got a problem with that Mommy's boy?!" She whipped around to him. That was a low blow even for her. Toby's mom committed suicide a few years ago and it was a very sensitive subject for him. It was only him and his mom until she remarried only a little before that.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" I yelled at her standing up so fast my chair flew to the floor.

"You threw the ball at Paige?!" Emily shouted in.

"What the hell if your problem with it Emily, why do you care about this no life loser?" She said smugly.

"SHUT UP!" All three us us yelled at once.

"Don't you EVER call her that again!" Toby yelled threateningly. i looked at him and i could see his eyes getting red. Both from anger and probably from the previous comment.

"What are you gonna do?! Go tell mommy?!" With that comment i couldn't take it anymore. My hand balled into a fist and flew out and clocked her in the face. I felt the sting in my hand from hitting her cheek bone, and it happened in slow motion as her hair blurred as she fell to the ground clutching her face. The thud/smack of my fist colliding with her face was loud. and everything around us silenced. Alison DiLaurentis was on the ground. After being punched by me, Paige freaking McCullers. School freak. i didn't know what to do next. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. Ramming into the teacher who was making her way back into the room, but ignored her question as to where i was going. I ran. Thats all i ever do, i didn't know what else to do, or where else to go so i ran into the locker room. i threw my backpack to the ground by my locker and paced back and fourth. My mind was reeling. _What the hell did i just do?! What the hell is wrong with me?! I just punch Alison fucking DiLaurentis in the face. i just punched Alison in the face. And it felt amazing and terrifying at the same time. _I paced back and fourth breathing heavily. _Shit I'm going to be in so much trouble._ Thats all i could think about. How much trouble i was going to be in. I was to busy worrying about everything i hadn't noticed that i wasn't alone in the locker room.

"Paige?" A voice came. I whipped around startled to see Spencer looking at me worriedly. Upon seeing my face her face flooded with worry. "Oh my god are you okay? What happened?"

"What do you live in here Hastings?!" I hadn't meant to yell. But i was freaking out. And kind of wanted to be alone.

"No, but i was going to work out in my free period today, seriously whats wrong with you?" She asked, unfazed by my outburst.

"I punch Alison in the face." i said and continued pacing. I couldn't even face Spencer right now.

"You….. Punched Alison?" I couldn't look at her. I just punched one of her best friends in the face.

"Please don't hate me! Im sorry! i didn't mean to!" i panicked. I finally had the courage to look at her face with the apology, but she didn't look pissed at me. But then again, i dont know how Spencer handles anger. "She just made a comment at Toby, Twice! and i couldn't stop myself. She can throw a ball at my face and almost break my nose and i wouldn't give a damn, hell i don't even care, but she messed with Toby! Toby! God dammit! He's the nicest person in the world and she and to say THAT!" i rambled. I couldn't stop talking. I felt that if i stopped talking then Spencer would ask questions and i couldn't handle giving her answers right now. Somehow Spencer realized that all i needed was a hug and forced me into one. I grabbed on to her shirt like my life depended on it as she rubbed my back.

"Paige are you in he-" We heard a voice all out, I looked over Spencer's shoulder to see Emily standing there, looking less than happy.

"Oh shit…" I whispered in fright. I couldn't handle being told off by Emily. I was much happier with her ignoring my existence than to hear that she hates me. "No… nononononononono" i tried to pull away from Spencer's hug and make a run for it, but Spencer's a lot stronger than she looks.

"Paige whats wrong?"

"Nonononononono, no please no." i breathed, i thought i was saying it in my head but it was out loud.

"Toby just come in here!" I heard Emily say. Next thing i know Toby come in tentatively at first. I break out of Spencer's hold when he fully enters the locker room.

"Toby I'm so sorry. Im sorry." I said small tears leaking from my eyes as i jumped in his arms. he held me with equal force and i could tell he was trying not to cry. "Im sorry," it was all i could say while stroking his hair.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Wow, i honestly wasn't expecting that many reviews in such a small amount of time! But thank you all for them! I love them all and all of you :) **_

_**Many of you reviewed as Guest so ill answer and stuff here since i can't reply.**_

_**Some one commented on my use of All Time Low and said you thought no one has heard of them… ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IM LIKE IN LOVE WITH THEM! :D And a lot of my friends are as well!**_

_**Another Guest asked why i chose "Hibiscus" as the title. You will just have to wait and see how it ties in with the story ;) I can assure you it will be a big part, sorta **_

_**From Whoopsidaisies: I think McCavanaugh sounds the best out of Paiby, Toige, and McCavanaugh… lol, **_

_**~As Always R&R and Enjoy :)  
**_

**Chapter 13**

**E POV**

I woke up the around nine in the morning. A little surprised that my mom didn't wake me up, but as soon as my eyes were open, everything from yesterday came flooding back in. _Maya, True North, Alison….. Paige. _I sighed heavily, in no rush to get to school any time soon. I slowly peeled the blankets of of myself and swung me feet over the side of the bed, in the process kicking my phone that had fallen to the floor the night before. I picked it up and plugged it in to the charger. I held it in my hand and the conversation i had with Maya's mom came flooding back to me. _She said 'I love you' at the end so i assumed it was you. _How could Maya do this to me? To us?! Who else was she talking to? Why didn't she call me? Doesn't she care? She can't honestly believe that i told anyone… well i did tell… But it was only Hannah. But still…. and how could Alison think she was helping me?! Alison never looks out for anyone but herself. She doesn't care, she only hurts. How could I have loved her? How could i have loved someone so much, and they do this to me? my phone buzzed on the night stand next to me, i wiped my eyes and reached for it. I noticed a text from Spencer.

**From Spencer : Hey are you okay? Why aren't you at school?**

**From Spencer: I have a free period right before Lunch, I'm coming to get you.**

I sighed heavily and left my phone where it was. I slowly got up and changed into some clothes for school, and made my way downstairs. There was a note on the refrigerator door, _Emily, I have to go to work, but I'll let you sleep in today. Everything will be alright. Remember, EVERYTHING happens for a reason. Love you, Mom. _I smiled at the note. Everything happens for a reason. Thats what she always told me growing up. It was kind of my motto. There was still coffee in the coffee pot so i poured myself a glass. i stood against the counter slowly sipping my coffee again lost deep in thought over how my life went from picture perfect to a disaster in the matter a week. I jumped when i felt a hand on my shoulder and dropped my mug to the counter as it splashed its contents in a mess.

"Holy shit!" i yelled in fright.

"Jesus Em! Its just me!" Spencer yelled grabbing both my arms to steady me.

"Spencer?! How the fuck did you get in here?!" i asked clutching my chest as my heart beat at an unnatural speed.

"I've been knocking for like the last ten minutes! Then i went around and saw you sitting here! so i let myself in… Im sorry Em, i didn't mean to scare you." She said.

"Its okay, i forget that your the master at picking locks." i smiled. I turned around and got a rag to clean up the coffee mess i made. Spencer grabbed my mug and went to refill it, setting down a new steaming mug of coffee in front of me.

"So, why aren't you at school? And spacing off here instead?" She asked. I knew she didn't know about what happened. and it wasn't her fault for being curious and looking out for me, but i couldn't help the new tears that started to fall. "Emily?" She said quietly. She grabbed my face in her fans trying to wipe away the tears that fell, but more just fell in their place. She stared into my eyes, worry evident in hers, and hurt probably in mine.

"Maya… She…" i sniffled. I could see Spencer about to say something but i shook my head sideways and she kept quiet. Knowing that if she talked, id never have the courage to say it all out loud. "She's gone. She left, yesterday her… Her parents found out that… that…"

"That Maya does drugs?" She finished for me. I snapped my head to look up at her. my eyes must've asked the question for me because i was given an answer. "Paige told me. Its complicated, anyway continue." She said. _How did Paige know? _The question flooded in my head. but the snap of fingers from Spencer brought me back.

"Yeah. that she does… drugs. And… I found out that, it was Alison who told…. Alison fucking told her parents! How could he do that to me?! I mean… i know Alison hates Maya, but I like her! Why would Ally get her shipped away for months just to have me all to herself again?!" I was almost shouting now, new tears falling from my eyes. Spencer pulled me into a tight hug halfway through my questions and rubbed my back.

"Wait, what do you mean shipped off for months?"

"She was sent to True North… its a rehab facility for teens… And you wanna know the worst part?!" Spencer nodded. I took a deep breath, my anger filling, "She didn't even say goodbye! She could've and she didn't! She thinks I'm the one that told!-"

"Em, I'm sure she wants to call but she can't-"

"No Spence." i cut her off. "She could've called. Her mom said she made a phone call to someone and she ended the conversation with 'I love you.'" i said, my words dripping with Malice over this mystery person. "Who the fuck what she talking to?! Was she cheating on me?!" I yelled. I had no answers and absolutely no way of even getting any answers. My tears dried, but my anger and sadness was still there.

"Im so sorry Em." She said. "Come on, lets go." She went upstairs and came back down with my backpack, and took my hand and lead me out the door. "Don't let her win, by being at school, you'll show her your stronger than she is." When we got in the car i could tell she was trying to hold in her own temper. Her knuckles were white as she gripped her steering wheel.

"I don't think i should see Alison…" I admitted quietly. Spencer nodded her head in agreement and suggested i stay in the library during the lunch knowing Alison would show up at the table. When we got there Spencer and i went our separate ways after i assured her that id be okay. She stormed off to the cafeteria after another hug and i went for the library. I sat towards the back in the corner, no one really comes over here, so i had a nice quiet hour to myself. I pulled out a notebook and opened my textbook with the intention of doing work, but instead i was pulled into my swarm of thought that is my head. Next thing i know the bell rang signaling the end of class and i pack up my untouched work and make my way to biology. Im thankful that I'm working with Toby, that way i don't have to sit next to Alison, i don't think i can even look at her right now. When i got there Paige and Toby were already there so i just sat next to Toby. We were directly behind them today, and despite my sadness, upon seeing Paige, the events that happened in my shower yesterday came crashing into my brain. How i imagined she moaned, and how silky her hair was. And how perfectly tone her body must be. I writhed in my seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the position i was in. But like all good things, it was ripped from me when Alison's snarky voice broke out.

"Are you done yet?" I took a deep breath. Already feeling irritated by her voice. "Ouch, Your nose looks like it really hurts. Did it bleed a lot? Awe, did poor little Paigey Wagey cry over her little hurt nose?" She mocked before pinching her nose in her fingers. I felt my skin bristle, _GET YOUR FILTY HANDS OFF OF HER! _I wanted to shout, but i held my tongue. Paige slapped her hand away, and i saw pain shoot through Paige's eyes. "Your nose hurts a lot doesn't it." She returned to her cold bitchy exterior. She got closer to her face and whispered, "- i would hurt you if you came near my friends? Your nose is just the beginning of the pain i have in store for you if you don't back the fuck away from Spencer and Emily." The beginning was too quiet for me to hear, but i caught the ending. I froze in my seat. _What the hell did Alison say to her?! What does she care if Spencer and I like her?!_

"Wait, YOU threw the ball that hit Paige in the face?!" Toby yelled next to me, I jumped slightly at his outburst.

"You got a problem with that Mommy's boy?!" She whipped around to him. She smirked smugly like she knew something, and i looked to Toby, shock and pain flew into his eyes, and i whipped my head back around when i heard Paige yell.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" She yelled as she stood up quickly causing her chair to the floor.

"You threw the ball at Paige?!" I yelled, trying to make sense of everything that was happening.

"What the hell if your problem with it Emily, why do you care about this no life loser?" She said smugly. Red clouded my vision. _How dare she call Paige that!_

"SHUT UP!" All three us us yelled at once.

"Don't you EVER call her that again!" Toby yelled threateningly. i looked at him and i could see his eyes getting red.

"What are you gonna do?! Go tell mommy?!" Alison shot back at him. The anger that flashed in Paige'e eyes was terrifying. Next thing i knew Alison was clutching her face and sprawled out on the floor and Paige's hand was still balled into a fist. I froze, as did the rest of the class. Paige just punched Alison in the face… and i didn't know if i wanted to jump for joy, or rush to Ali's side and make sure she was okay. I made a decision when i noticed Paige running out of the room. Toby was still frozen in place and i went around him to Alison, i crouched down to her and grabbed her face with my hand.

"If you tell on her, you can forget about me ever speaking to you again." I snarled roughly pushing her face away from me. i got up, grabbing Toby's hand and we rushed out of the room. I didn't acknowledge the teacher who was yelling at us to get back in the room, and neither did Toby. I poked my head into several girl's bathrooms and finally we got by the locker rooms. I barged into the girls locker room. "Paige are you in he-" Before i could finish my statement i saw Paige wrapped up in Spencer's arms. Don't get me wrong, I love Spencer with all my heart. But at that particular moment, i wanted to murder her. A new kind of anger swelled in my chest and mixed with jealousy and then coursed through my veins, that Paige always went to Spencer instead of me. Although she didn't have a reason to come to me, and i knew that, it still pissed me off to see her in Spencer's arms.

"No…. nonnonnonnonno" i heard her whimper, i looked at her worried.

"Paige whats wrong?" Spencer asked, keeping her grip strong on the brunettes arms.

"No, please no.." I couldn't take the fear and pain in her eyes, so i turned around and called for Toby to just come in, knowing that they always calm down when by each other. Toby cried quietly all the way to find Paige. Whatever Alison had meant by her words must've really hurt the both of them, to get Toby to cry, and to get Paige to punch her in the face. Toby entered slowly, but when he locked eyes with Paige he rushed in and picked her up. "Im so sorry. Im sorry." Thats all she could say as she held onto him for dear life.

* * *

At the end of the day, Paige and Spencer were both allowed to go for try-outs, meaning that Alison hadn't told. The only thing that coach asked us was if her nose was okay. I stayed in the locker room as they changed, admiring Paige's body quietly. Toby went out to the bleachers and when all the girls were done i left and found Toby on the bleachers near Hannah and Aria. i carried a smug look on my face the entire way, for two reasons. One, i couldn't help but smile at Paige and her perfect body. Two because i realized that Alison did as I said. Which means that i have some power over her. And that alone, was enough to make me confident enough to hug Toby and sit next to him, waving a hand at the girls to come to me.

"Emily?" They asked warily. I just smiled up at them.

"You two will never guess what happened today." i shared a knowing look with Toby and he smiled before getting up and walking off somewhere.

"So you gonna tell us?" Hannah asked excitedly. They both sat next to me on my right, Hannah one seat down.

"Paige punched Alison in the face." i said proudly.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Spencer already told me that she filled them in on everything that happened between Alison, Maya and I. So they knew i was mad. Hell i was pissed off, and even watching her get punched in the face wasn't enough to make me speak to her nicely again.

"How? Why?! Come on i NEED details!" hannah asked excitedly.

"Well, turns out, Alison is the one that threw the ball yesterday that practically broke Paige's nose." i started.

"Alison did that?" Aria asked shocked. I nodded in response before continuing.

"Yeah and she was bragging about it and throwing it in Paige's face. Well Toby and I sat directly behind them in Biology and we over heard, and Toby yelled at her, and she turned around and said "you got a problem with that Mommy's boy? And Paige got pissed and got up, her chair fell to the ground, and then when i asked her if it was true that she threw the ball that hit Paige in the face, she asked me 'Why I cared about a no life loser'" I used air quotes for extra emphasis. "And Toby really got mad and told her to never call her that again, and she turned back to him and said 'What are you gonna do, go tell mommy?' and then Paige punched her in the face."

"Wait, Alison said that to Toby? like.. Toby who was sitting behind you a few minutes ago?!" Aria almost yelled appalled.

"Yeah.."

"What a bitchy thing to do! I can't believe she said that to him!" She whisper-yelled. Hannah and i looked at her confused, waiting for her to elaborate. "Toby's mom committed suicide a few years back. Don't you guys remember that? There was a service and everything, She was at Radley and they say she jumped off the building's roof." Hannah and i looked at Aria wide eyed.

"Holy shit." We whispered together.

"Thats low… even for Alison." Hannah said. _That explains so much. Thats why Paige got so mad, and why Toby cried._

"I don't even feel bad that she got hit in the face." Aria finished. We all nodded in agreement. "So are you doing okay?" She asked after a few minutes. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I mean, i feel a hell of a lot better now than i did. But i can't change anything about it. Everything happens for a reason." i said. Toby soon returned by us with an older man who had brown hair and was dressed in casual jeans and a brown jacket.

"Hey guys, this is Mr. McCullers. Paige's dad." Toby introduced us. I smiled up at him, now that i look closer at his face i can see the resemblance. They have the same eyes, same hair color, same nose.

"Hi," i said extending my hand towards him. "Im Emily, and this is Hannah and Aria." I introduced us, Hannah and Aria each gave him a small wave. "Paige is looking really good out there." I commented as he sat next to us. He beamed at me,

"She sure is, she's gonna make captain, I'm sure of it." he smiled proudly. I laughed heartedly along.

"She just might, although Spencer's going to do everything she can to make sure that doesn't happen anytime soon."

"Spencer, thats the brunette she's passing with is it?" i nodded.

"She's really good."

"Yeah, she was last years captain. She's super competitive." The girls stopped passing and began running again. And as usual Spencer and Paige were in the lead. "Paige sure is giving her a run for her money though."

"So its Emily right?"

"Yes sir, Emily Fields." i smiled at him.

"Wow, sir." He commented surprised. "I can see why Paige is so fond of you."

"Well, My dads a lieutenant in the Marines, so formality comes naturally, and what do you mean Paige is fond of me?" i asked. From behind him i saw Toby shoot up from his relaxed position.

"Mr. McCullers look at Paige go!" Toby shouted in. "Wow, she's doing great. GO PAIGE!" He shouted. All of us stared at him questioningly. "Well, i mean, come on, look at how fast she is! I think she's beating Spencer!" We all looked to the field and indeed Paige was pulling ahead of Spencer. I smiled at the both of them. They both had concentrated faces on them, yet they were smiling at each other and neither one was letting up on their pace.

"A Lieutenant. Thats impressive." I smiled "And as for Paige being fond of you, she never shuts up-"

"Oh Man! Look at them go!" Toby shouted again this time moving to sit directly behind me. "Wow this is exciting."

"As i was saying," Mr. McCullers started again. "She always speaks highly-"

"WHOO GO PAIGE!" Toby shouted behind us again.

"TOBY!" We all shouted at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Shut up!" Hannah said to him. we all turned our attention back to Mr. McCullers so he could speak. But before he could there was a loud whistle and we looked over to the field. Everyone was dispersing and heading back into the locker room.

"Wow, its over already?" Aria asked. we shrugged in response.

"Paige likes you Emily." Mr. McCullers said. If i had water i would have spit it out. I choked a little.

"Im sorry what?"

"Oh yes, ever since about seventh grade. Its always been Emily this and Emily that, and wow. I never thought id ever actually meet you." I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. _Paige likes me?! and talks about me all the time what?!_ I could feel my cheeks getting red from embarrassment.

"fuck." i heard Toby mutter under his breath behind us. his face was in his hands and he ran his hands up and through his hair.

"Well, i should get going, it was nice to met you all, Toby just bring her home before 7, its a school night and I'm sure she has homework to do. I have a meeting to get to, It was nice meeting you all, and Emily, i do hope i see you soon." And with that Mr. McCullers left. I was speechless. How do you respond to something like that?!

"Hey guys! Nice practice!" Hannah chirped when Spencer and Paige came around.

"Yeah, that was impressive Paige." Aria chirped in. I was still in shock. and had yet to really even acknowledge that they were here.

"Was that my dad?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, he's really nice." Aria said, nudging my shoulder. My face immediately went beet red. I felt flushed and looked everywhere but at the people around me.

"Oh god… what did he say?" Paige asked warily.

"I… should umm…. go… Spencer can you take her home later?"

"Toby What the hell did he say?!" Paige turned on him. Toby went wide eyed. And smiled weakly at her before jumping off the back of the bleachers and running for his life. "Please tell me he didn't say anything embarrassing…." Paige trailed off.

"I don't know, Paigey, you should just ask Emily this and Emily that." Hannah teased. I went wide eyed and i think my face got even redder before i punched Hannah in the arm and telling her to shut up.

"Oh god…" I snuck a look at Paige and her face was just about as red as mine.

"Am i missing something here?" Spencer asked.

"NO!" Paige and I shouted at the same time, then both went quiet. Aria and Hannah laughed and Spencer stood there bewildered.

"We're gonna go, I think i should take Emily home, she looks like she's about to have a heart attack." Hannah said while grabbing my arm and dragging me off to her car. leaving a very red Paige and a dumbfounded Spencer.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks again for the reviews, Here is another chapter for all of you guys, Sorry its a little on the short side, there's a lot of dialog, but yeah... **_

_**~As Always R&R and Enjoy **_

Chapter 14

PPOV

Embarrassment doesn't even begin to cover the feelings i have stirring inside of me right now. For Hannah and Aria's not so subtle hints and nudges at Emily. And Toby running off for his life, and Emily sitting there red in the face and looking everywhere but me. _Oh dear God… What did he say?! _I thought to myself. Hannah and Aria ended up dragging Emily away, so it was just Spencer and I left.

"Umm…. well that was weird." She said staring after the girls. I nodded in agreement. "Well lets go to your house, since apparently I'm dropping you off now." She laughed i smiled at her and we walked off towards her car. "Okay its killing me inside, what happened over there?" She pressed once i was trapped inside the car.

"How should I know?! I was with you the whole time remember!"

"Yeah well you seem to know more than me so spill!"

"Are you hungry? I can make us a pizza at my house, I'm starving."

"Paige!"

"So, no to the pizza?"

"No!" she sighed, "I mean.. yes to the pizza but you know what i mean! Stop trying to change the subject!" Again with the embarrassment. its not that easy to just flat out tell someone you've been crushing on someone for the past like five years. i sighed but kept quiet. the drive to my house was short. When we got to my house it was empty. So we went straight for the kitchen and i took a pizza from the freezer and set it on the counter, before turning the oven on. Spencer and i kept up small talk, her admiring my house and looking at all the pictures on the walls and asking questions, while i added extra veggies and cheese to then frozen pizza. When the oven beeped signaling it was hot enough i put the pizza in and started another timer.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me." She said as she came back around the corner from the hallway.

"Well, I'm going to go with my dad said something embarrassing to them, and Toby tried to stop it, hence all of his yelling and cheering and then his equally speedy get a way after practice. And judging by how red Em-… E-.."

"Emily?" Spencer said slowly trying to fill in the blank.

"uh.. yeah her…. judging by how red her umm… face was…. it must've been pretty bad…" i stammered out. Mentally i cursed myself for not being able to say her name. I could feel my cheeks getting red again and i checked the timer on the pizza. Only 15 more minutes to go.

"Paige are you okay? your getting red again." She laughed a little. "Wait…" She said. i looked up at her and saw her face pull into a concentrated look. _oh shit…._ i thought to myself before she snapped up with a smile on her face. "YOU LIKE EMILY!" She shouted in surprise

"SHUT UP SPENCER NO I DONT!" I yelled back in response. She just shook her head at me and kept her smile plastered on her face.

"Paige and Emily sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" She sang. i picked up a towel nearby and threw it at her, which only caused her to laugh. "Awe, Paige, its okay. If anything I'm glad you like her!"

"Wait.. you're… glad?" i said confused. I thought she'd be weirded out.. not glad.

"Of course!. Look Paige, i really like you, as a friend i mean…" She cut in quickly and then cleared her throat. "So why wouldn't i want my best friend to date my awesome new one? I mean look at Maya, the dumb bitch." She trailed off her voice getting deeper.

"wait.. you don't like Maya?" I asked confused. Now i was really lost. Spencer was okay with my liking Emily, hell she WANTED us to date.. And Spencer hated Maya… What did Maya do?

"You don't know what happened?"

"no?"

"Oh, i thought Shana would've told you…" She trailed off. Shana? What?

"Okay, now you're worrying me. Spill." I demanded.

"Maya got caught doing drugs and her parents shipped her off to True North." I went wide eyed at the news. She had said it like it was no big deal.. _Oh shit, Shana! Man she's probably heartbroken over this…._ "I never really liked Maya in the first place. So…" She said again after i didn't say anything. I nodded in response, i didn't just not like Maya, i hated her.

"Wait, is that why Emily was crying earlier?" Spencer nodded. The oven dinged and i got up to go get the pizza.

"So then… Why were you all pissy in the lunch room?" I asked. I looked at her and she just raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and grabbed an oven mit to pull out the pizza. I set it on top of the counter and took a knife and cut it into triangles. I grabbed two slices in each plate and set one in front of Spencer.

"Thanks, and it was because we found out that it was Alison that ratted Maya out. And suggested True North to her parents to get her out of here. She's going to be gone for like three months." Spencer took a big bite of her slice of pizza. Then realized it was still hot and tried to keep it in her mouth as she tried to fan the hotness out. I laughed at the face she made, and finally she swallowed it. "I think i burned my tongue…" I giggled at her as i got her a cup of ice water, which she gladly accepted and gulped down.

"Why did Alison do that?" I asked curiously.

"Because Alison doesn't like competition. She constantly fought with Maya over Emily, and it got really bad. And well, i guess Ally won because Maya is miles away."

"Damn…" I trailed off. I would hate to fight with Alison again, then again…. I have nothing to fear from her anymore. She can't tell Emily that I'm in love with her, and she also doesn't know anything else about me that she could use… i hope. "She doesn't…." i started,

"No, no one knows about that except for the people that you told. I swear." Spencer said, guessing what i was going to ask. I nodded. I grabbed my pizza and water and signaled for Spencer to follow me, i led her up to my room and kicked clothes that were around the room aside and made my way to my bed. I set my food down on the dresser next to my bad and patted next to me for Spencer to take a seat.

"Jesus McCullers… It a mess in here!" She said walking to my bed.

"Yeah well, not all of us clean 24/7 Spence." i ignored the mess on my floor but it seemed to trouble Spencer who looked like she was about to clean everything in sight, There were clothes everywhere, and empty potato chip bags crumpled in various places, as well as a few crushed cans of soda and a few empty bottles. "Now that i look at it… it is kinda getting bad…" i smiled sheepishly at her and started picking up the garbage off the floor and put them into the garbage bin under my desk. Spencer hopped up and immediately started picking up clothes that were everywhere, and setting them on my bed. After i had all the garbage picked up i went to help her with the clothes. Picking up shirts and pulling them to my face, taking a quick whiff to decide if they were still clean or not. Throwing some back on the bed and others near my door.

"What in the world are you doing?" Spencer asked after i tossed the fifth shirt over to the door.

"Picking out the clean ones and putting the rest by the door so i can throw them in the wash?"

"How do you know which is clean? You don't even look at them."

"I smell them… if they don't smell bad then they're ok." I said taking a whiff of the shirt in my hand. I pulled my face away from it and coughed. That one was particularly bad… i gave Spencer a toothy grin before chucking that one at the door and picking up another one.

"Thats…" She started still staring at me.

"Just do the jeans, i think they're all clean… or at least still good for one more wear." Spencer looked like she was uncomfortable for a second before shoving her hands in all the pockets of the jeans, once empty she threw them by the door.

"Hey those were still good! And what are you doing?" i asked

"Thats gross Paige, you live in this mansion and you're going your clothes the 'smell test' come on, just wash them. And I'm checking the pockets, you don't want to accidentally wash something that you left in here." She said simply. I knew she was right.

"Yeah but i have to do my own laundry and i HATE doing laundry." i complained as i grabbed another shirt and threw it back on to the bed.

"You are such a child." She jabbed at me and grabbed another pair of pants checking the pockets. "Here, you take this one." She threw me a pair of jeans after i was done with all the shirts. "Im gonna put these in the basket." There was already a laundry hamper in my room. I just didn't use it much. I got through 2 more pairs when she came back. I grabbed another pair of pants stuffing my hand in the front pocket. I felt something and i put my fingers around it, I pulled my hand out and immediately recognized the little baggie. I went wide eyed and shoved my hand back in the pocket. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Just put it in your pocket. It'll be okay. _I could feel my body start to tremble with want over the drug that was in my hand. Slowly i pulled my hand out and put it in my pocket. "What was that?" Spencer asked. I wiped my head up, forgetting that she was here.

"Oh um, i found a few dollars in the pocket." i said, i continued to breath deeply but i could feel my body shake with want and i was starting to get a cold sweat.

"So then you won't mind showing me?" She said holding her hand out sternly. I gulped and shook my head no. I ignored her hand and went back to checking my jeans. "Paige. Show me." She pressed. when i didn't respond i felt a hand on my shoulder and i knocked it away. "Ow, Paige what the hell?!" She yelled. I still didn't look at her. I needed her to leave. Next thing i know something firm yet soft hit me in the back of the head and caught me off guard. i fell forward and put my hands on the bed. I felt Spencer's body trap mine to the bed and i struggled to get her off of me. She almost had her hand in my pocket and i bucked my hips backwards effectively throwing her a foot back. i turned around, only to be tackled head on again my her. We flew onto the bed and she landed on top of me straddling my hips and i tried to buck and pry her off of me. But she managed to get my hands pinned above my head by my wrists.

"Get off of me!" I growled at her. I felt her hand go into my pocket and pull out the little baggie of coke. She looked at it then looked at me shocked. "Give it!" i yelled at her menacingly. I didn't even look at her, my eyes were so focused on that little baggie that i didn't register her other hand releasing my wrists and coming down to slap me across the face. My head whipped down onto the bed and i brought a hand to my cheek that was red hot and stinging. I look up to Spencer's eyes and when they locked she looked hurt. It wasn't a physical hurt, but one that looked deep. I snapped out of whatever the hell i was doing and lifted myself off the bed and hugged her midsection. "Im so sorry Spence. I don't know what came over me." i apologized.

"Why would you hide it?" She asked. "Don't you want to get better? Her voice cracked a little and i couldn't bring myself to answer. "I thought we were friends Paige. i thought we were becoming great friends. Don't you care enough about me to at least try to stop? Don't you care about Emily?!" She started yelling now. she pried me off of her and stood up, i sat up on the bed looking at her as she paced angrily in front of me. "Did i not just get done telling you about Alison and Maya?! Barely anyone knew about Maya and yet Alison STILL found out! I don't want that happening to you! Alison will do everything in her power to tear you down after today!" She was full out yelling and i felt bad.

"Im sorry, i don't know what came over me.." i apologized again

"You don't but i do! Its this drug! Look at the grip it has on you! What happened to the protective Paige?! The one that took punch in the face for a girl she just met? Not this Paige that fought me over this shit." She looked at it disgustingly.

"I know! Im sorry!" I didn't know what else to say to her.

"I want you to stop." She said quieter.

"I know."

"Will you?"

"I'll try…"

"Thats not good enough Paige." She said. i looked up at her, she had a look of dead seriousness on her face. "If not for me, then for Emily. Stop for Emily. She just got done dating one druggie and it ended in disaster. Do you want to put her through that again if Alison finds out?" i shook my head vigourisly side to side. Hurting Emily is the LAST thing I ever want to do. "Then try. really hard. I'll help you okay?" i nodded in defeat. She came over and hugged me. she was smart about the coke and kept in in her hand while she hugged me. "We're gonna start now okay?" i looked up at her, _She didn't mean.. no she couldn't…_ "We're gonna flush this." _Fuck no. no no please no. I NEED IT! _ i screamed in my head. I shook my head no and i breathed heavily in fear.

"No Spencer please, no I… I can't.." I tried to reach for it but she yanked it out of my reach,

"Look at you!" She said. "Paige, this will literally ruin you! Your crying over a drug! Don't you think this is a problem?"

"No! I can stop anytime i want,"

"Then ill go flush this and you can stop now." I jumped up and grabbed her hands

"I said stop anytime I want," I clarified.

"Paige. Please. You have to stop. For Field hockey, if you make varsity they give the teams random drug tests. If they catch this in your system then you're done for. It goes on your record, your kicked off the team, and possibly out of school. Do you want that?" I had never thought of that. _Everything was finally starting to work out for me. I had friends, really great ones. Emily knew who i was and talked to me. Toby was as awesome as ever and i even joined a sport. Did i really want to lose it all over the drug that helped me through not having any of this? I guess it came down to this, Now that i have everything that i longed for, can i get rid of the one thing that helped me get through having nothing? If i had to answer honestly, i don't know if i can do it. I want to, so bad, but i don't know if i can._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey sorry for the wait, but seriously i have had so much homework and stuff to do its not even funny. But i wrote this one for you guys! **_

_**real quick, form Breyanaxo: your review the part "Spencer is what she needs, Toby isn't going to push Paige to stop and Shana is useless." Seriously made me laugh for like 5000 years. Oh my god, thanks for that, it was amazing :D**_

_**~As always REVIEW! and Enjoy **_

Chapter 15

EPOV

Hannah and Aria kept quiet for the most part all the way back to the car. I could still feel my cheeks flaming hot and as hard as i concentrated i couldn't get them to cool down. We got to Hannah's car and all piled in, with me in the backseat and Aria sitting shotgun. I kept thinking back on to what Paige's dad said. _She's fond of you Emily, It's always Emily this, and Emily that. _I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face, thinking of his words.

"Someone's smiley, is it because of Paigey?" I heard Hannah say from the front seat. I rolled my eyes at her and slouched further into the backseat of her car.

"What happened to "watch out she's bad news"?" i countered. Hannah shrugged.

"That was before i saw her half naked." She answered simply. Aria hit Hannah in the arm for being so blunt and they began to bicker, but i had tuned out at the mention of Paige's half naked body. The images that were forever burned behind my eye lids that helped me sleep at night came flooding back, and again my imagination took over as to how i imagined she would be. How she would moan softly at my touch, how her back would arch into me as i brought her to her peak over and over again.

"EMILY!" Hannah yelled in my ear. My eyes snapped open at the outburst and i realized that we had gotten to my house and Hannah had opened the car door for me to get out. "Stop day dreaming about fucking little McCullers and get inside!" My face went red and i coughed a lot at her comment. I quickly rushed out of her car, desperate for the cool air, and an ice cold glass of water. "WAIT!" I heard Hannah shout after me. I didn't turn around, i kept on walking into the house keeping me face down, She caught up to me and tugged constantly on the sleeve of my arm. "You totally were!" She jumped up and down excitedly while laughing. "You two would seriously make the cutest couple of the ENTIRE school!" Hannah went on and on about some very elaborate scheme to get us together, and i made a beeline straight for the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of water and chugged half of it before taking a breath.

"Whats Hannah mumbling about?" Aria asked as she came and sat down in my kitchen.

"She thinks i have a thing for Paige and wants us to be together so she's orchestrating some ridiculous plan to get us together." i rolled my eyes, but on the inside i was secretly hoping Hannah followed through on her plan. I did have a thing for Paige, i just didn't want to admit it out loud. As much as I wanted to, and as much as i wanted to be with her so bad, i was still technically dating Maya, and i will never ever cheat on someone. And on top of that, I still have yet to talk to Allison about earlier… God my life was a freaking mess.

"Well do you?" Aria asked curiously.

"I well.. um.. no?"

"Yeah, cause that was convincing." She smiled at me, "Its okay if you do Em, i think she's a really nice person, Im all for it, even in Ally isn't."

"Thank you Aria, I'd appreciate it more IF i did have a thing for Paige, which I don't." i said. Denying my lust for this girl was way easier than admitting it. Admitting it would mean that i would act on it, and acting on it could go two ways, we could actually date and everything would turn out perfect, or it could go the exact opposite and it turns into a huge disaster. Either way i wasn't risking it. Admitting my feelings for someone is never easy. I would rather deny it with my heart and live with the could have been, than admit it and deal with the possible aftermath. Denying it was easier, there was no heartbreak, only heartache. I'd rather admire her from a far. It was easier on me.

"Then why can't you say you don't have a thing for Paige?"

"I don't have a thing for Paige." i said point blank, in my head i was screaming _LIAR! _ But she didn't need to know that. Aria shrugged and turned to look at Hannah. Hannah was still standing in my living room pacing back and fourth.

"You okay over there Han?" She asked.

"What? yeah I'm fine…" she sounded distant and Aria and I looked over at her.

"Don't hurt your head Han, concentrate any harder and i think your hairs gonna fall out." Aria jabbed at her. Hannah just flipped her the bird and came over to us taking my water and drinking it.

"So what should we do for the rest of today? Its only like 5:30." Hannah said,

"Wanna go to the grill?" Aria asked.

"We just got here though." Hannah whined.

"Yeah, why don't we just watch a movie or something?" I suggested. Movie = no talking, which is exactly what i needed. The girls nodded in agreement and we went into my living room and let Aria choose the movie. She settled for Perks of Being A Wallflower, seeing as it was a favorite we could all agree on. through out the movie Hannah and Aria couldn't shut up about how amazingly adorable Logan Lerman is. Even i could admit he was cute, but i was slightly more focus on Emma Watson. God she was amazing. As the movie progressed Emma's character reminded me a lot of Paige. Her group that she hung out with were technically outcasts, minus all the drugs. But then again with Toby and Shana's reputation i wouldn't be surprised if she went to parities like these. My mind wandered around Paige, how i imagined she was, how she would act outside of school, how she talked on the phone that one time when she didn't know it was me. _Maybe she did like me, i mean, after i told her who i was she acted all nervous and dropped the phone then hung up right away. She also had a hard time even looking at me when we went running. She made sure to stay a head of me, which i didn't mind, normally i follow Spencer anyway when we run. Then again, she had that panic attack when Aria asked if her and Toby were dating… I didn't really catch much of what happened because i was talking to Spencer, who noticed the daggers i was unintentionally throwing at Toby… God why am I so fucking jealous over anyone who Paige is close with? Toby is a sweetheart, and I love Spencer to death, but then there are these moments when Paige is close to them that i just want to punch them and grab her and kiss her with such force that she knows she's mine… _If you ask anyone that knows me, Aria, Hannah, Spencer, Maya, hell even Alison will tell you that I'm not one to be possessive. So why the hell did i feel like this for Paige? Honestly it scared me, how i could i feel so passionately for this girl that i seemingly just met? It just didn't make any sense in my head, and maybe that was why i denied my feelings for her so hard. I don't want to like her because she makes me feel this way. But I'm so attracted to her its not even funny. Even after all that shit that happened with Maya, and wallowing in my own self pity all day, all it took was to hear that Alison was the one to hurt Paige and all my sadness was gone and replaced by anger and a need to protect Paige.

* * *

I've been going to every single one of Paige and Spencer's field hockey practices. Paige ended up being co-captain with Spencer, much to everyone's surprise. But Paige is an amazing athlete, i had no doubts that she'd be great of course. its been a week since I've talked to Paige's dad, and since then Paige has been acting different. I can't really explain it. She's been edgy and snaps easily. But its nothing ever serious. Toby just hugs her every time no matter how hard she hits him and yells at him to go away. I've kind've been watching her every move when ever possible. Im not stalking, just watching from afar. She and Spencer have been spending an irritating amount of time together, and they are pretty much attached at the hip, along with Toby. I wish i was with them everyday like that. Thats why I'm currently sitting in the bleachers watching their practice with Toby. I dragged him by the arm all the way here and told him that i just needed someone to come with me. He didn't argue much, but he's been asking a lot of questions as to why i needed him, and not one of the girls.

"Earth to Emily…" His voice brought me from my head and i turned to look at him.

"Sorry, what did you ask?" I looked at him apologetically.

"I said, why am i here? you've been staring off into space and not paying attention at all to anything I'm saying, i came here because you said you needed me. I like you Emily, you're cool, and your Spencer's best friend, so i came, but i can't help you if you ignore me." I sighed heavily looked at him. He was leaning back casually in the bleachers so he was almost laying down. His feet were dangling down the next row and i moved so i was sitting where the row behind us would place their feet and snuggled right into him.

"I just needed someone. I can't really explain it, but…" I started, i really couldn't explain it. I needed Toby here, maybe because he was basically a male version of Paige, and what i really wanted was to be cuddling Paige right now. This past week, my infatuation with this girl climbed to an all time peak. My outfits have been slightly more revealing than normal, and i just passed it off as the weather was to hot for anything else. I was slacking in my classes because all i could think about was Paige. Its like she's clouded my head in this thick fog, and yet, i can't get her to give me the time of day. Its frustrating. But every time i do catch her, she smiles at me, blushes and trips over her words. And that is the cutest thing ever in the world.

I cuddled closer to Toby, hugging his torso and he slung his arm around me. "I get it Em." he said. On top of being obsessed with Paige, Alison has been giving me an even harder time. She is so pissed at me for not standing up for her and running after Paige instead, when Paige punched her in the face. Its been non-stop with the torment. At first it was just the cold shoulder, but that was easy to ignore as i was still pissed at her and giving her the cold shoulder as well, then it turned into this hot and cold routine. During the day she would avoid us like the plague, then after school she'd show up, with tears in her eyes and i would crack every time and we would just stay in my bed cuddling, not talking, until i would fall asleep. And when i woke up she was gone, with no trace of her in sight. I knew what she was doing, she was getting me to love her again. She would put on a show at school that made it seem like we were still fighting, then at night when my walls were down, she'd bring them to rubble with her tears and hold me. One thing that Alison and i used to do all the time was cuddle. It just brought back all the best memories that we used to share. And i couldn't say no, no matter how mad i was at her. Spencer, Aria, and Hannah wouldn't understand. It was basically a battlefield, Spencer was on Paige's side, and Aria and Hannah were in the middle. Which was fair, Alison didn't do anything bad to them. And i was on the fence. During the day Team Paige, at night Team Alison. and my brain and heart couldn't decide which side of the fence i wanted to fall on.

Toby is almost everything Paige is. Minus a few parts and vice versa, but still. Personality wise, they might as well be twins. Their both sweet and charming, and athletically built, but they care, they don't ask to may questions unless necessary, they're observant. They just have this halo around them that makes you feel safe. I closed my eyes and imagined for a minute that Toby was Paige. In my head, I was at peace. There was no conflict in my heart. Over my best friend/ first love, and this new mysterious amazing girl. this amazing girl won every time. there was no competition.

"Well don't you two look cozy." two voices came, they were hard, and sounded slightly agitated. I opened my eyes and saw Spencer and Paige standing above us the bleachers. Both had this look in their eye that look angry, and i was confused at to why.

"Rough practice?" I asked as i sat up stretching as i went. Toby remained where he was and didn't move.

"Yeah, something like that." They both said in unison. That was getting me mad. How they could talk at the same time in sync. I narrowed my eyes. but cast my gaze to my feet.

"I should go." i almost didn't recognize my voice, it was cold and dark, and completely not me. I got up swiftly and stomped down the bleachers. I heard Spencer call after me and i stopped once i hit the ground. "What?" i asked as she got down to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, a genuine look of concern on her face.

"Peachy." she raised an eyebrow at me, but i just turned and walked away. I felt her hand grab my wrist and i yanked it away, "DONT" i yelled at her, i had turned so i was looking at her and her face was in shock. I took a few deep angry breaths before turning back around and storming off to my car. I got to my car and yanked the door open, slamming it shut after i was inside. I sat there for a few moments just breathing. _Where the hell did that anger come from? _It was so random and powerful, it was almost scary. I yelled at Spencer… and I'm not one hundred percent sure as to why. _I need a new plan. _i thought to myself. _Clearly stalking Paige was getting me absolutely no where, i need to get her attention some other way, _ i started my car up and drove to the brew, i didn't have to work today, but i really needed some coffee, and a nice place to think. Once there and sitting in the area with the couches and a big steaming cup of coffee next to me, i pulled out a book that we were reading in school to use as a cover up. i opened it to a random page and began to think of ways i could get Paige McCullers to notice me.

two hours of brain storming later and i had just about nothing, i've already tried the revealing clothes, talking to her, going to her practices, and offering to help her in biology, but no. None of it is working, she just stays with Spencer and Toby. God i hate them, but i love them too. UGH its so confusing. right now at this very moment sitting here in this coffee shop, i love Spencer and Toby, but as soon as i see them and Paige is with them its like i want to rip them to shreds and throw them in a locked closet so i can have her all to myself. God i sound like a freak, harming my friends on the off chance that this girl will notice me… Wow Emily Fields you have officially reached a new low. And on that note i decided now was a good time to leave. I put my notebook back into my purse and cleaned up my place, putting the dirty dishes away before heading to the door. Still deep in thought i didn't see Spencer coming into the brew, nose deep in a book and we crashed into each other.

"Jesus, Oh sorry Em, i didn't see you there." She said at the same time i said sorry to her. "Are you leaving? or…"

"Where's Paige and Toby?" i asked deflecting her question,

"Umm…. home?" She asked confused. "Actually come here." She said grabbing my arm and dragging me inside back to where i was sitting five minutes ago despite all of my protests. "What has been up with you lately? its like your constantly mad at me… Did i do something to make you mad?" I didn't answer her at first, i just looked around the room and sighed heavily, it made me feel like such a bitch knowing that this is how Spencer was feeling, i know I've been acting like a bitch, especially to her, but i don't mean it. It just happens and i have no idea why. "Em?" She cuts into my thoughts. She's grabbed both my hands and is leaning towards me searching my eyes for an answer.

"Im sorry Spence, no its not you, i mean…. you didn't do anything." _technically. _ i thought to myself. _no stop don't be a bitch, _There were two sides in my mind fighting, one for apologizing like crazy to Spencer and just tell her, and the other said just keep your distance from her so she doesn't find out and hate you.

"Well obviously i did something! Lately all you do is throw daggers at me with your eyes, and you don't give me the time of day. Ill ask you something and you don't hear me speak, so ill ask again and you tell me to be quiet." Spencer's voice got really quiet and i swear i heard it crack. I felt my heart shatter at hearing this because i didn't even realize i was doing this. I felt so terrible for treating Spencer like this, this was not supposed to happen, and i find myself hating myself for treating her like this.

"God, I'm so sorry, Spence, i didn't even realize i was doing it… i've just got so much on my mind and i can't even think straight most of the time. Ive just been so distracted." i took my hand and cupped her cheek to bring her to look at me, "Im so sorry Spence." i said once our eyes locked. i immediately pulled her into a hug and held on tight. God I've missed Spencer, how could i ever think to hate her? After a few minutes of hugging she finally pulled back and gave me a smile. I smiled back and got up to get us some drinks. I got us both large cups of Hibiscus tea that were lightly sweetened and we sat down, on the couch cuddling, her arm slung over the back of the couch behind me as i nestled into the crook of her arm. We stayed at the coffee shop for a good hour, just recapping about the past week, and all the events that happened. I mostly did the talking, just needing someone to talk to about Alison, and Spencer listened. Surprisingly she didn't go all anti-Alison, she stayed calm as i told her how Ali was showing up at my house at night crying and how we would cuddle.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked when i was done.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about Alison, are you ready to forgive her? like really forgive her?" I had never thought about that. I was still pissed at Alison for getting Maya shipped off. Like what kind of friend does that? I could feel myself getting worked up about it, and Spencer placed a hand on mine and gently rubbed circles on the back of it, calming me down.

"I guess not…" i admitted.

"Then i think you should tell her that. Tell her that she really really hurt you, and people that you care about. And you don't want to put up with that anymore, Alison doesn't own you Emily, she doesn't own anyone. If you don't want to be friends with her anymore, no one will be mad at you for that."

"Yeah, but do i really want to throw away our entire friendship over a girl that i was dating for two months, constantly chose drugs over me and was possibly cheating on me?"

"I can't tell you the answer Em, thats one you'll have to answer yourself." She kissed the top of my head and pulled me in closer to her. I closed my eyes and listened to Spencer's heart beat. Her heart made a steady bum-bum noise and i found it oddly calming. Spencer always knew what to say. And she always knew the right answers to ask. There was a reason why she was one of my best friends, and this was defiantly one of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Here's another chapter for you guys :) _**

**_*To getlostandruncici: First, thanks for sticking with me the whole story :) second, no it isnt mean to think that, but i hope this chapter clears it up a little for you, in the last chapter it says the emotional rollercoaster she's on. Technically Emily and Maya aren't broken up, and all these girls are loyal to each other beyond comprehension. however that loyalty doesn't end with them. Emily doesn't want to 'cheat' on Maya, and she is still unsure if Maya was cheating on her or not. Her best friend/first love is also playing with her emotions and she cant talk to anyone about any of it because there's so many aspects and events that are happening to her. Plus she's plagued by this uncontrollable desire for Paige, one that she doesn't even fully comprehend herself. If you ask me, that'll take a toll on a person, but that was how i intended it..  
_**

**_**To whoopsidaisies: yes! that was the starting point, were going to see a lot more of that little Hawaiian flower :)_**

**_***On another note, there's a lot of people who want this story to turn out McHastings. So... if i get 15 solid reviews from you guys (starting now, like on this chapter) about adding some McHastings (legit McHastings) in here, i will. And if you don't or if you want a real McHastings story, let me know on that also, and if there are enough of you guys that want me to write a McHastings story, i will. (just PM me about it or review in here either works for me)  
_**

**_~As Always Enjoy and let me know what you guys think :)  
_**

Chapter 16

PPOV

Trying to kick this addiction is literally going to kill me. Its been two days since Spencer and I fought over that little baggie and my poor life choices, and i could not be worse. I mean, the night sweats are terrible. I had to have Toby sneak into my house to help me sleep even a little. He held me and shushed me to sleep, even though i ended up only sleeping a few hours. but that isn't even the worst part, I've been overly moody and snapping on everyone. Spencer came up to me in school earlier today and asked how i was doing and i snapped at her. I called her a bunch of really mean things and slammed my locker shut in her face, luckily Toby was there and grabbed a hold of me before anything worse could come out of my mouth and no matter how hard i hit him and screamed at him to let me go he held on with force and eventually i calmed down. Spencer didn't leave either, she knew i was going through withdrawal and having a hard time, so she knew i didn't mean it, but that didn't stop me from almost breaking down and begging on my knees for forgiveness. Honestly, if i didn't have Spencer, i don't know what i would do. Thankfully exercise helped curb my craving and we had practice today. Well we have practice everyday, but I'm really hoping to beat Spencer today, I'm going to push myself past my limits because i need something, the euphoric high i get from running is no where near the one i get from coke, but its a start. Coach blew her whistle and we all started our 5 laps. Spencer started off with a steady pace but i wasn't having that. I needed to sprint. After the first lap of jogging next to Spencer for a warm up i went faster. Spencer threw me a weird look, because normally we start racing on the third or fourth lap, but i shrugged it off and went a head of her. Spencer and I raced around the field, while the others maintained the jog that Spencer had started them off at. By the beginning of the fifth lap my lungs were burning from sprinting so hard, Spencer and I were almost caught up to the rest of the girls about to lap them. They were a lap behind us and Spencer shouted "MOVE" at them when we reached them, they quickly jumped out of the way as we burst through the cluster of girls still sprinting full force. We were both panting and gasping for breath as we rounded the last corner of the field. Nothing was in my head at the moment except 'breathe, left right left right, and beat Spencer at all costs.' in the last few yards i mustered every last ounce of strength i stored away somewhere and kicked it up another notch, catching Spencer off guard and pulling almost a flu stride in front of her. we both ran another half lap for a cool down before going tot he bleachers for water.

"Damn McCullers! Where did that last burst of energy one from?!" Spencer gawked at me. I just smiled at her and lifted the bottom of my shirt up to wipe the sweat off my forehead. Spencer was a little more classy and had a hand towel waiting for her by her bag, and used that instead. we both grabbed water and chugged half the bottle before we heard someone talking to us.

"Do you start all your practices with a big finish?" Emily said to us, i looked up at her, surprised to see her here. I looked around and there was no sign of Aria or Hannah, so i was slightly confused as to why she was here. Even Toby wasn't here.

"No, not usually." Spencer answered for us after i failed to say anything.

"So Paige-" she began but Coach blew her whistle and we had to huddle back, i threw her an apologetic look as Spencer and I turned to go back to practice. Coach told us what drills to run and we all lined up to do them. We ran through more and more drills of passing, and shooting. we also scrimmaged a little bit. I pushed myself harder and harder, as practice ran on. All i could think about was that little white powder and how much i wanted it, and it angered me to know how much power it held over me. the more i ran the more angry i felt, i guess i was just bringing forth all my anger and releasing it in practice. A little to aggressively, i ended up body checking Spencer a little too hard and we both flew to the ground because i lost my footing. Coach blew her whistle as both Spencer and i were sprawled out groaning in pain on the ground.

"McCullers, thats a foul. Spencer are you okay?" Coach went over to her.

"Damn, I'm so sorry Spencer, i didn't realize how fast i was going." i said sitting up slowly, breathing heavily from the workout.

"Its okay, Paige, I'll live." She smiled at me, She hadn't gotten up yet and was still laying on her back with an arm across her stomach breathing hard.

"Okay girls," Coach said catching our attention, "With that lets end practice a little early, you guys have been working extra hard and doing great. Ill see you guys tomorrow." Everyone went back to the locker room, but Spencer was still laying down, i went next to her and offered her a hand. She smiled as she took it and i hoisted her up pulling her into a small hug when she came up and whispered another sorry in her ear as we turned and headed back into the locker room to change.

"Im sorry again Spencer." i said for the 20th time as we left the locker room to the car,

"Will you stop with the apologies already?" she laughed, "I said I'm fine, I'm walking still." she clapped me on the back and i smiled sheepishly at her. I felt really bad for body checking her, even if she seemed to not care, hurting people i care about even if on accident always sticks with me and ill beat myself up over forever. "Hey, where'd Emily go?" Spencer said as we passed the bleachers. We looked around and didn't see her, or her backpack.

"Maybe she left?" I suggested, a little downheartedly. Spencer threw me an apologetic glance and we continued walking to her car. Emily's car also wasn't in the parking lot and i pretended not to notice, but the ever observant Spencer picked up on my sadness that she hadn't stayed.

"Wanna come over?" i nodded as we got to her car, along with being down about Emily not staying for the rest practice, and not even noticing when she left, i was also deadbeat tired. That was one intense practice and i could go for a nice hot bath. As Spencer drove us to her house, i racked my brain for when Emily left. We talked at the bleachers, and she looked like she wanted to say something else, well she started to then coach blew her whistle and we left…._ stupid stupid stupid… Emily Fucking Fields WANTED to talk to you and you blew her off like a leaf in the wind… What is wrong with you?! _ I screamed at myself in my head. At the time, i was busy trying to breathe from racing Spencer, and trying to shake a certain drug from behind my eyes. I sighed heavily, and looked up, Spencer hadn't said anything the entire car ride home and i was thankful for her silence. When we got to her house, we climbed out and i went and sat on her couch while she went to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" She called from the kitchen.

"Why is that a question?" I threw back, she laughed and shook her head. I got up from the couch and made my way over to her. She pulled lettuce, tomatoes, ham, cheese, and mayonnaise from the fridge and started putting sandwiches together. "Do you have anything to drink?" I asked after she was done and handed me my sandwich.

"Yeah, water's in the fridge, but if you don't mind waiting a few minutes i can make us some tea and we can ice it and drink it while we take a steam to relax our muscles." She said. that caught me off guard and i choked on my sandwich. i swallowed it down breathing heavily before looking back at her.

"Take a steam?" i questioned.

"Yeah, ill show you, so tea?" I nodded in response and she waved a hand over to me to a cabinet and opened up to a wide array and varieties of tea. I looked through as she pulled some of her favorites out and one tin caught my eye. it was a bright deep red, and had the picture of a blooming flower with big red petals on it. I reached up and grabbed it down reading the title.

"Hibiscus?" i asked.

"Hmm?" Spencer asked looking at the tea she chose before looking at me. "Oh that, that's Emily's. Its her favorite." Spencer said. She smiled at some memory i guess from the distant look she had in her eye. I set it down gently on the counter before looking at the tea Spencer had picked up before. It was a green tea, and she also had jasmine out beside her. "Lets drink this one," Spencer said picking up the hibiscus tin, "It has lots of antioxidants and is great for blood pressure. Plus it tastes amazing cold." Spencer said, grabbing the tin before i could protest. Spencer grabbed two large cups with lids on the and filled them with hot water. While she did that i took the liberty of putting back the tea she had pulled out. Once that was done i turned around to watch what she was doing. She was now dunking the tea bags in the large clear cups and i watched in fascination as red wisps left the bag and dispersed into the water. she continued this until both cups reached a deep transparent red. She then took out some sugar and placed one spoonful of sugar in each and stirred them until she was satisfied and the took the cups to the freezer, where she placed a few ice cubes in each one and stirred them again. She put two more ice cubes in both before screwing on the lids and she handed one to me. The entire time i she made the tea, Spencer said absolutely nothing, and made almost no noise. I was almost scared that if i said something the image before me would shatter and i would wake up in bed, and this would all be some distant memory. I looked down at the cup before me examining the distinct color the tea had made before bringing the lid to my lips and tentatively taking a sip. My tongue was met by a tart fruity taste but was then soothed over by the sweet component the sugar added.

"Its amazing right?" Spencer said, and i nodded in agreement before taking another sip.

"I can see why this is her favorite." Spencer nodded and gestured for me to follow her upstairs. i did and she led me to a large bathroom that had a steam thing in it. "Wow…" i said in awe, we didn't have one of these at my house, actually id never even seen one of these before. It was amazing.

"Yeah, its really handy, here lets get changed in my room." She said. _Get changed? _i asked myself in my head. Spencer grabbed some towels from a rack on the shelf before leading me out and back to her room. we set our drinks down on a table and i looked at Spencer awaiting further instructions. She threw a towel at me and kept one for herself. They were large fluffy blue towels. "oh, um… well you have to get… ummm…" She coughed. her face turned slightly red and i raised an eyebrow at her.

"undressed?" i finished for her. She shifted her eyes and coughed into a closed hand before nodding. I laughed at her shyness. "So i just wrap up in this towel?" She nodded again and move to her closet and opened to door so she could change behind it. "Relax hastings, we both have the same parts, plus its not like you haven't seen most of my body already." i remarked cockily. I looked to the door Spencer was changing behind and all i saw was her stick a fist out the side with her middle finger sticking straight up. I laughed and took my pants off. I folded them neatly before taking my shirt off and filing that as well. i took off my bra and boxer shorts and wrapped the towel around myself and sat on the bed waiting for Spencer. A few seconds later Spencer came around the door wrapped in another towel and we went into the steam room. We both got in and sat on the benches that were built in on the sides, while Spencer fiddled with some touch-pad dial switch on the wall and soon steam started pouring form the sides of the chamber. As the temperature rose i could feel my aching muscles relax and loosen up. I rolled my shoulders a little helping the stretch before leaning back against the wall and and closing my eyes. It was peaceful and we both sat there undisturbed for what felt like hours in the steam. In reality it was only about an hour before the set timer had shut off and beeped telling us that we should get out. I looked over lazily at Spencer and we got up and out of the room. The air outside the chamber was considerably colder and blasted at us, shocking me for a few seconds before my body got used to it. We walked back into Spencer's room and i threw on my boxers and my shirt. I looked at my phone and it read 7, but to me it felt like 11. I was so tired that i laid down on Spencer's bed and fell asleep instantly.

i woke up, shaking and gasping for breath, night sweats were hitting me hard, and i felt Spencer stir beside me, she sat up and looked at me.

"Paige are you okay?" She asked, i didn't respond but nodded me head, curling into a ball and shivering violently. "Come here." She said softly. I snuggled up to her, still shaking, as she slid one arm under my neck and thew the other around my body and hugged me tight. My shivering cut down considerably, and the ache in my joints dimmed a little, but it was enough for me to be able to drift back to a fitful sleep. This was the routine for a few days. although we switched back and fourth between my house and Spencer's house. It was about a week before i slept the entire night through.

Through out the week i noticed Spencer started acting differently. She seemed sadder. Emily would talk to us briefly everyday, but i was too caught up in my own head to really register it. I had convinced myself she was here to talk to Spencer anyway. School was hard, because it gave me eight hours to think, and i had to constantly move around so i could distract myself. After practice once Spencer and i came out of the locker room we looked to the bleachers and saw Emily cuddled up to Toby's side looking comfortable. A little too comfortable if you ask me. I could feel my anger rise, i mean, i was happy they were here supporting our practices and all, but did they have to cuddle with each other and throw it in our faces? I think Spencer likes Toby, and i could tell i was right when i saw the same jealous glare flash through her eyes when she saw the pair. we stalked up to them, both of their eyes were closed and when we got there Spencer and i talked at the same time.

"Well don't you two look cozy." the agitation in our voices weren't hidden and Emily opened her eyes at the sound of our voices.

"Rough practice?" She asked while sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah, something like that." We said together again. If the situation was different we would have laughed at our in sync minds, but at the moment, it just show cased our agitation better. Emily cast her eyes to the ground before speaking.

"I should go." She sounded so much more less amused and i felt a surge of panic and regret sweep through me. She picked up her backpack and stormed down the bleachers. I heard Spencer curse under her breath before calling for Emily and taking off after her. I looked at Toby with a glare he glared right back at me.

"Well that was cold." He said to me. I stared back at him taken aback, he's never used that kind of a voice with me except when i do something really bad that pisses him off.

"DONT!" we heard Emily yell and i looked at them, Emily yanked her hand free from Spencer's grasp and Spencer left her hand there for a good 30 seconds staring after Emily. I saw her shoulders slump and she turned back and came over to us. Toby was still sitting on the bench, he hadn't moved as he looked as nonchalant and pissed off as ever. It was weird combination, but he could pull it off, it was kind of scary.

"Everything okay?" I asked Spencer when she came back. She didn't even have anything to say, she turned her head over her shoulder in time to see Emily's car speed away and we heard Toby sigh loudly, and it was full of irritation. "Im sorry, do you have something to add?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow at me but i just stared back at him.

"Yeah actually I do, what the hell was that? Emily keeps coming here to watch your guy's practices and tries to talk to you, and yet you blow her off everyday. And the one time she reaches out to someone else because neither of you are giving her the time of day, as well as Alison, you snap on her for trying to find some comfort. How is that fair to her?" He snapped at us. i stared at him bewildered. She hasn't been coming to our practices everyday…. has she?

"Thats not fair!" Spencer yelled at him. "I've been TRYING to talk to her and SHE blows me off every time! I haven't spoken to her in over a week! at least not civilly and having an actual conversation." She huffed. She crossed her arms and stared at Toby. I was still lost on the fact that Emily has actually been coming to every single practice… and yet i failed to notice.

"Well someone has to talk to her! Clearly you two are too wrapped up in McHastings land to come grace anyone else with your presence and Emily is left with no one to talk to. Alison won't give her the time of day and she can't talk about whatever is on her mind with Aria and Hannah." Toby said, using hand gestures to emphasize his point.

"McHastings land?" Spencer asked it was rhetorical, she already knew what he meant, and the more we thought about it, the more we realized he was right. I looked down at my shoes as guilt coursed through my body.

"Toby?" I said quietly. I took my about 10 seconds before i had the courage to look up at him, i looked back at me, and i swallowed thickly before speaking again.. "Im sorry, Tobs… really i am, I had- we. We had no idea thats what you thought.. that that's what we've been doing… Im really sorry." Toby didn't say anything, half way through speaking i had to look away at him. Before i knew it my nose was met with his musky cologne and his arms wrapped around my body in a hug. "i've missed these." i mumbled into his chest. He kissed the top of my head before letting me go.

"Me too." he said in response. I looked up at him and he looked like he wanted to say something else to me, but he never said anything. I had a guess as to what he was going to say, and i was 93.7% sure that i knew what he was going to say, so i said it for him.

"Can I sleep over tonight?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Alrighty guys, well Paily won by a landslide, although a few of you wanted McHastings in this story, i don't think there will be any, but I am considering writing a McHastings fic... I'll let you guys know how that turns out, but anyway, here is an extra long chapter for you guys, Thank you all for the reviews and you input! Let me know if you guys like this chapter! I **_**_should be updating soon, I got injured and am confined to my bed for the next couple days soo... yeah :P _**

**_~As always Review and Enjoy! _**

Chapter 17

EPOV

Being able to talk with Spencer that night at the brew really opened my eyes as to how much i miss her and made me realize that, it wasn't the fact that i was being possessive of Paige… But the fact that i was jealous of the time Spencer was spending with her. In reality i missed being able to show up at Spencer's house in the middle of the night and falling asleep next to her, or talking to her for hours on end. Spencer is one of my rocks, even though i have Hannah and Aria, Spencer is the strongest rock of them all to me. That night after i went home, Alison visited me again not three hours later. She wasn't crying, but she came over and was at my door around midnight. I let her in and we went up to my room, but i didn't lay on my bed next to her. Instead, unlike all the other times, when we didn't talk, i knew that it was now or never for the answers i needed. I asked her why she kept coming to me late at night and why she would be gone by the time i wake up. She didn't even give me a real answer, just her typical Alison answers that dance around the answer. She ended up leaving a half an hour later, and i don't know if i was relieved or not. All i know is that i did sleep peacefully and with a smile on my face, knowing that things with Spencer were looking up.

The next day at school Hannah met me by my locker and she was overly joyful for this early in the morning. "Hey Han." I greeted her. She kept a silly smile on her face and looked at me like she wanted me to ask why she was so happy. after a few minutes i caved and asked. "Okay, why are you so happy this morning Hannah?" i said in a mocking voice. She rolled her eyes at me but told me nonetheless.

"Okay, you know the new guy? the hot yet mysterious one with the kinda longish floppy hair?" She said. I think i had a class with him, i racked my brain for a few moments and then his name came to mind,

"yeah… Caleb?" She nodded excitedly

"Yeah well…. He asked me out!" She said squealing. I smiled and gave her a big hug. I was really happy for Hannah, she deserved to be happy. "Yeah, he's really funny, and he's like a super computer tech dude!" she said. I listened as she rambled on and on about him and how good he was with computers and stuff. We walked to class and she gave a happy good bye when we reached my classroom. I paid attention in my classes today. I guess just being able to talk with Spencer the night before really helped me be able to focus again. The only thing that was difficult was math, but with a few of other peoples notes i was able to get caught up and everything.

During lunch Spencer invited Paige and Toby to sit with us at our normal table and Hannah opened it up to Caleb as well. We all sat around and enjoyed ourselves, talking about random stuff and about our different classes and getting to know each other. Spencer really nailed on Caleb. the poor boy, she gave him the third degree questioning everything about him. Eventually we got the subject off of Caleb, and on to Toby. it was better, he had no problem with answering the girls questions on him and if all of the rumors we heard about him were true or not. Most of them weren't and Paige cleared most of that up for us and how that kind of stuff came to be spread. Just watching Toby and Paige interact was amazing, While the girls were talking to Toby and wondering about his motorcycle, Paige turned to me.

"What do you think of motorcycles?" She asked while she took a bite of her pizza. i shrugged and took a bite of my own.

"They're okay i guess." i said nonchalantly, in reality i loved them. I thought they were literally the HOTTEST thing a girl could ride.

"ohh…" She said a little down heartedly. I smirked at myself and looked towards Spencer who was eyeing me weirdly. She knew that one of my biggest first date fantasies was getting a ride on the back of a motorcycle out to a lake and eat a picnic under the stars and go for a midnight swim. I gave her a wink and she immediately joined in with teasing Paige.

"Yeah i agree." Spencer said to her, "They're okay, not the best but okay." We both looked to Paige who had this look of utter-shock. Toby even stopped and looked at us. We held our composure for about 30 seconds before we broke down laughing at their faces. "Kidding!" Spencer said once we caught a breath.

"Wait what am i missing here?" Hannah chimed in once the laughter died down a little.

"Emily… doesn't like motorcycles?" Paige guessed, still a little confused.

"WHAT?" Hannah yelled a little too loud. "Are you kidding me? Emily is in LOVE with motorcycles! She'd probably fuck you on the motorcycle if you showed up to her house late at night on one." She told Paige. I went bright red, mostly because i knew it was true, not the on the motorcycle part, but I'd defiantly would kiss her with a passion. Toby, Spencer, and Aria all laughed at that, and Paige and i kind of sat there awkwardly eating our pizza.

"Hey! I bet you guys i can eat this piece of pizza in three bites!" Paige said randomly and took a huge bite of pizza that looked about a third of it. She chewed furiously before folding the rest and shoving half of it in her mouth and chewing before swallowing thickly, and shoving the rest of it in her mouth, effectively finishing the piece of pizza in three bites like she said. Once she swallowed the last bite she took a big breath after she swallowed and smiled at us. "I should have bet money on that one." She said laughing. We all laughed lightly along with her and Hannah's words and teasing were soon forgotten. All to soon, the bell rang signaling the end of our lunch period and we all got up to leave. "See you in bio." Paige said to me before walking off with Spencer. I stared dumbfounded after her before snapping out of my thoughts and quickly turning to go to my class.

After school i made my way to the field but got side tracked when i saw Caleb talking in hushed tones with some random kid around the side of the school. I made my way over to them and the kid walked away really fast once i got with in earshot. "Hey.. Emily right?" He greeted me.

"What was that?" I asked him. I felt al title bit like Spencer, but i needed to make sure Caleb wasn't doing anything bad like dealing drugs.

"Um… business." He said casually. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh really, what kind of business?" I asked crossing my arms at him. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"First i get questioned by your friend Spencer at lunch over my choice in hair style, and now I'm being questioned by you over my business?"

"If you want to date my best friend then you can be really fucking sure we will do anything and everything to make sure nothing bad happens to her." I stared at him. "And i saw the kid give you money, so, just tell me what you were doing."

"Are you accusing me of selling drugs?"

"You're the one that said it not me." He let out a heavy sigh. and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay fine. I jail break cellphones." he said. I shook my head at him telling him to elaborate. "Its when you take the code off of the phone so you can download whatever you want on to it. Yes it's illegal, but hey, I could be selling drugs." He finished with a smile. That got me to laugh.

"Oh yeah, I remember Hannah saying something about you being really good with technology. Why didn't you just say so?" He shrugged in response. "hey…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"No its nothing.. forget about it.." I said.

"No go on, tell me."

"Okay… say theoretically there is someone somewhere and they can only receive calls from their parents phone… is there a way to hack the system so that I can call that phone?" Yes i wanted Caleb to hack my phone so that I could call Maya. Not because i missed her, but because i need answers. Why she did it, why she didn't call me, why she thought i was the one that told, who the other person was.

"Yeah definitely." he said. my eyes snapped up to his and he held his hand out to me. I explained the story to him, minus the reasons why i wanted to call and just that she was at true north and that i needed to talk to her. But he told me to give him until tomorrow and I'll get my phone back with it hackable to true north. I gave him Maya's name and number so he could find her easy and we went our separate ways. Instead of going to Paige and Spencer's practice i left, i drove straight home and decided that i needed to go for a run. Caleb had my phone so music wasn't an option, but that didn't bother me. I changed my clothes and put on my running shoes and left a note for my mom incase she came home early and wondered where i was.

I ran to the woods and ran on the trail there. It was nice and peaceful and calm. The sun rays streamed through the leaves and the air here seemed fresher. It filled my lungs with each breathe i took and tasted clearer than normal. Running through the woods was always a favorite, it was a change in scenery, instead of seeing the same houses the same people, the same cars, the same everything, the woods were always changing. Eventually I came back to where i entered the woods and ran back out into Rosewood. By the time i got home my mom was home and making dinner, so i went up and took a quick shower. None of us had seen Alison in a while, it was weird, after i confronted her about her true intentions she just kind of went away, she wasn't at school today, or yesterday. It was unnerving and yet relieving at the same time. I didn't have to deal with her and yet at the same time i worried. After dinner with my mom, which was filled with nice chatter about our days, i told her about Caleb and how i think he is really good for Hannah, and she told me about all the work she has been getting. Which i guess is both good and bad.

* * *

Today is Friday, and i woke up with the sun shining and birds chirping, tacky i know, but thats how i woke up this morning. I jumped out of bed nice and early, and got ready for school. There was nothing particularly special about today, i just felt amazing. I drove to school and noticed that i was early, so i made a quick stop at the brew to grab some coffee. I picked up a few extras for everyone else as well since i had the time and Zack said it was okay for me to. So i got one for Spencer, Paige, Toby, Hannah, Caleb, Aria, and of course i got one for myself. The only problem i had was carrying all 8 cups of coffee by myself. I managed to get them out of the brew and into my car by stacking the four holder on top of each other and i got them strapped into the front seat of my car. Driving slowly to school wasn't bad either, it was once i had to get out of the car with my backpack and the coffee's that proved difficult.

"I think thats an unhealthy amount of caffeine you've got there…" A voice came behind me, i turned a little too quickly and the top tower of coffees started to fall, but were saved by Paige's quick reflexes as she caught them.

"Oh jeez, thanks!" I smiled to her, "Actually i got some for everyone! One of those is yours." I smiled at her. She walked next to me carry the coffees, "I was feeling good this morning and decided to bring everyone coffee." i said.

"That is seriously adorable, thank you." She smiled at me, I told her they were all the same and that she could take any one she wanted and so she grabbed one and took a drink and we walked up the front steps. "I didn't see you at practice yesterday." She said.

"Oh… I didn't realize you noticed…" I said shyly.

"Of course I do, i mean… notice you in the crowd… of no one… but you never stay until the end."

"Yeah, sorry, i don't know why i never stay til the end…"

"Will you stay today?" She asked. I was caught off guard and ended up tripping over my feet. She shifted the coffee she was holding to one hand and caught me, while i stopped the coffee i was holding from falling over. I fell in a way that her arm was wrapped around my stomach and our bodies were close together. I turned my face to the side to look at her and say thanks, but i was caught by her soft, warm, inviting eyes. We stayed like this for a few seconds, and I took the time to really look at her face. How her eyebrows were perfect and her hair that was currently down was long and framed her face so perfectly. I especially took notice in her pink plump lips that were parted ever so slightly. involuntarily i licked my lips. I could have sworn i saw her lean in ever so slightly, but we were interrupted by Hannah calling my name. Quickly we snapped up and looked away from each other, but Paige's hand remained around my waist.

"Emily!" Hannah's voice came again, i turned my head around and saw her running up behind us with Caleb.

"Hey," Paige and i greeted them at the same time, "Oh here Hannah, and Caleb." I said handing them each a coffee. They both took it saying thanks. "So, what do you guys need?" I asked curiously. We all turned and continued to walk into the building.

"Here, all ready to go." Caleb said to me quietly so no one could hear. Hannah started talking to Paige about something and i slipped the phone into my pocket. "Its was pretty easy, and since you bought me coffee i'll say we're even." He smiled. Hannah and Caleb left after that to go to their lockers which were unfortunately far away, so we said bye and that we'd see them later and we continued to our lockers, which weren't far from each others.

"You never answered the question." Paige said. I looked at her puzzled for a second before remembering that she asked me to stay for practice. I made a face that looked like i was thinking really hard about the question and she nudged me with her elbow. "Come on Em, please?" She begged. I laughed and playfully nudged her back.

"I would love to, but I have to work right after school today." I said apologetically.

"Oh.." She trailed off. She seemed really down about me not being able to show up to watch their practice and it warmed my heart to see that. She was just so cute!

"Hey!, none of that pouty lip little McCullers." i teased her, she threw me an appalled look and defended herself quickly.

"I do not pout!"

"You were definitely pouting."

"I was not!"

"Were too!" Our banter continued all the way to our lockers where we saw Spencer Toby and Aria waiting for us. We smiled at them and handed out the rest of the coffees and then got our books from out lockers. Turns out Paige, Spencer and I all have open first thing today so we all went to the library to study. Well Spencer and Paige studied. I was a little sidetracked at watching Paige. The was she would chew slightly on her bottom lip and her eyebrows would come together in concentration.

"You okay Em?" Spencer asked me half way through the period. I tore my gaze away from Paige and looked at her.

"Yeah why?"

"You've been on staring at page-"

"No i haven't!" I cut her off defensively.

"35 since we got here." She finished. instantly i realized she was referring to the book open in front of me, and not the girl Paige sitting across from me. My cheeks flushed pink and looked everywhere but Spencer or Paige. I could feel their eyes on me, and it was quiet until Spencer spoke again. "Are you sure you're okay Em?" I looked up at her and nodded my head, i didn't say anything because i knew i couldn't trust my voice, but i looked down and started my work. Before long the bell rang and we packed up our stuff and left. Paige and I walked in the same direction towards our next class.

"So.. you WERE staring at me practically the entire time we were in there weren't you." She teased. I narrowed my eyes at her before a sly smile spread across my lips.

"You know, just for that, I might show up to your practice today and skip work, but only if your dad is there so we can talk again. He is a really funny guy, I'm sure we can find something to talk about." I saw her eyes go wide and i held in my laugh to keep the facade going. Ever since that day, no one spoke of what was said between Mr. McCullers and I. Even though Hannah, Aria, and Toby were there, no one told Spencer and Paige.

"Speaking of which… what did you guys talk about?" She threw out, trying to sound casual but failed. that got me to laugh a little. I playfully nudged her arm with mine and we got to the point where we had to turn down different hallways. I leaned in close to her ear before whispering.

"Wouldn't you love to know." I leaned back slowly and gave her a wink before turning around and sauntering off. The look on her face after i whispered in her ear was absolutely priceless and i really wish i had a camera to capture that face. It was a mix of emotions all jumbled into one, and still so incredibly Paige like. I felt like such a boss when i walked away and didn't look back. I don't know if she stood there forever staring at me, or if she rushed off to her own class. Either way, all i know is that, i really have it bad for Paige. McCullers.

* * *

After work i went home and took a shower. Work was rough, there were so many people it was constantly busy. Toby stopped by and we chatted for a few minutes, he was thinking of renting the space upstairs. I thought it would be cool, although i didn't ask why. I just directed him over to Zack to talk about it. I didn't spend long in the shower. now that i was home, i could try and call Maya. I just needed answers, and to straighten things out. Well thats what i kept on telling myself anyway. After i got changed into some shorts and a fall off the shoulder top, i picked up my phone and called her number. It took a few rings before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Maya…"

"Emily?" She sounded really surprised to hear me. "How did you, how are you able to call?" I explained to her that i got a friend to hack the system so that i could call her. "Oh… well that's pretty cool."

"Maya, you need to know that I'm NOT the one that ratted you out, i swear."

"I know Em. My mom told me it was Alison. I should have known too."

"Who did you call?" i asked. after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"That night I called your house to try to talk to you but your mom said that you already called me." i waited for what felt like minutes and she didn't say anything. "She said you ended the conversation with 'I love you' so she assumed it was me. Who was it?"

"Sorry I called my cousin." I scoffed into the phone, "No really Em, she knew about the drugs and i called her to tell her. We're really close."

"If you're so close why have i never met her? Or even heard of her?" I asked.

"Maya babe come on we gotta-" I heard a male voice in the background.

"What was that?" i asked. I heard Maya curse lightly. "Maya! I said WHO WAS THAT?!" i shouted angrily into the phone.

"Em babe calm down."

"Don't fucking babe me! Who the fuck is calling you babe?!" I shouted.

"My gay friend that i met up here calm the hell down!" She yelled back. i took a few deep breaths before she continued. "Look I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry i didn't call you, and that i called my cousin instead. okay?" i didn't say anything. I don't know whether I'm supposed to believe her or not. "Em?"

"I don't know if i believe you." i whispered into the phone. all this time, for the past couple of weeks i had convinced myself that she was cheating on me.

"Em…"

"Whats your cousins name."

"What?"

"Your cousins name, the one that your so close with and called instead of me. I want a name." She took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Her name is - Gabby, and she lives in Seattle." she said after a beat.

"Why the hesitation?"

"Em seriously?!" She yelled into the phone.

"Yes seriously! You want me to believe that you called your fucking cousin when you know that your going away for a few months and not your fucking girlfriend to tell her yourself, no she has so find out from you mother that you didn't even want to call her! You don't even give your mom a message for me you let her believe you called you me! What the hell do you think i've been thinking these past two weeks Maya!"

"Emily, Im sorry! What more do you want me to say!"

"Tell me I'm wrong!"

"Babe seriously, there doing another round, just come to bed." i heard the male voice again.

"Just come to bed?" i snarled into the phone. "So you are cheating on me."

"No Em! I'm not!-" She defended, but i wasn't listening anymore.

"You know what Maya, we're done. I can't believe i almost fell for that BULLSHIT YOU WERE FEEDING ME! I would have stayed faithful to you the ENTIRE FUCKING time you were gone and waited until you came back but you can't fucking keep it in your pants for two weeks?! You don't even have the balls to break up with me?!"

"Em no baby-"

"No fuck you. Im done." and with that i hung up the phone. There was so much hate and hurt swimming in my brain that i broke down again. Angry tears trailed down the sides of my face. My mom was working late so i had the house all to myself. But i didn't want to be alone. I quickly texted Spencer asking if she was home, and when she said yes i put on my shoes and walked out the door. Driving wasn't an option right now, seeing as how i could barely see 4 feet in front of me. Everything was blurry and and walked quickly to Spencer's house, crying and sniffling the entire way. Finally i made it to the door and knocked on it. I didn't even look up, as soon as the door opened and i saw long brown hair i flung myself and held on crying. Before i knew it strong arms picked me up and carried me to the couch. I she was saying something but i couldn't hear, she was whispering, but it wasn't to me. I was sat down on the couch, and when i looked up, it wasn't Spencer who i hugged and who picked me up. But Paige. "Jesus… I'm sorry Paige." i choked out. She didn't say anything, just shook her head and gave me a smile. Spencer came over then and hugged me asking me what was wrong. So I told her how i got Caleb to hack my phone, and how i called Maya to ask her about who she called that first night because its been eating away at me. And how the other dude behind her was calling her babe and telling her to 'come to bed'. Somewhere halfway in my rant Paige brought over a steaming mug of tea. I sipped it slowly, savoring in the sweet and sour tang it left on my tongue. by the end of my rant, the tea was gone and fresh tears of hurt were falling. Spencer got up to put the mug away and I cried again. Paige scooted over to me and hugged me tightly. Neither of us let go, and i was really thankful for that. When Spencer came back she turned on the T.V. and put on The Little Mermaid, knowing I love Disney movies. Paige and I ended up shifting so that she was laying back and i was snuggled between her legs and on her chest. She played with my hair as my tears soaked her shirt and the movie played on. Eventually we moved again so that i was flushed between Paige and the back of the couch. The movie was over and Paige's arm was acting as my pillow and i had my arm resting on her stomach.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard Spencer whisper.

"I think so." Paige responded. i kept my eyes closed. and my breathing even. I wasn't sleeping, but i was exhausted.

"Are you okay Paige?"

"Yeah, you go to bed, ill stay here for a little while longer just to make sure she's asleep and okay." I heard Spencer slowly creep up the stairs and Paige kept true to her word. She played with my hair and i felt her fingers ghost over my cheek. "Im glad she can't hurt you anymore. You deserve so much better than her." She whispered to what she thought was my sleeping form. I felt her press a kiss to my forehead, and she tried to gently get her arm out from underneath my head, but i gripped on to her shirt.

"Please don't leave me." i whispered. i didnt want her to leave, not just yet. And i couldn't handle being alone right now.

"Okay, Emily. Ill stay. its okay, shhhh, go back to sleep." She coaxed me back to sleep, rubbing my arm that was gripping onto her shirt for life. It took a while, but eventually i drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Alrighty people who read this story, here is another chapter for you guys, PLEASE tell me what you think, the stories going to start progressing a little faster now, but, there is no good story with out a little drama, sooo... yeah somethings gonna happen! :P That's all I'm going to tell you guys (please dont hate me xP) but yeah, lemme know how you guys like it so far,**_

**~Review and Enjoy **

Chapter 18

PPOV

Nothing. And i mean nothing broke my heart more than seeing Emily crying at Spencer's door step last night. Nothing could compare to the hurt i felt in my soul. Not the first time i saw Maya kiss her and i fled for my life, not fighting with Spencer over my drug habit. Not even fighting with Toby, could amount to the pain I felt for her. As soon as her arms were wrapped around my neck, and i felt the tears hit my shoulder, i could feel her pain. When she didn't let go, i picked her up and moved us to the couch. I looked to Spencer who was mouthing words at me. _Did she say why she's crying?_ Spencer asked, "No, not yet." i whispered back. I set her down on the couch and she let go, i already missed the feeling of her wrapped around me.

"Jesus… Im sorry Paige." She said when she looked up at me. _She must've thought I was Spencer. _I thought to myself. I just smiled at her, and shook my head like it was no big deal. Spencer went straight to her giving her a huge hug. I got up to finish the tea i had started to make before Emily came here. Originally i was going to have an peppermint tea, but with Emily here, I decided to make the Hibiscus tea. Since it's her favorite, i quickly made her a mug of it and i made Spencer and myself one as well. Emily was telling Spencer about what had happened. Apparently Maya was cheating on her and tried to lie about it saying she was calling her cousin Gabby from Seattle. I don't know if Maya was cheating on Emily or not, even though i could easily find out from Shana if i asked. But i didn't want to make things worse. When i gave her the tea, she said thanks and took a sip. I don't think she realized it was the Hibiscus Tea. Which i guess is good because then she wouldn't question it. But at the same time it stung a little, but considering the circumstances, i think i can let it slide. Emily then told us about the guy she heard in the background when she was talking to Maya. I could feel anger at Maya, how could anyone treat Emily like this? I mean, this is Emily Fields, voted nicest person in second grade. No matter how mean Alison is to anyone, Emily is always one of the first to tell them not to listen to Alison and that she's just having a bad day. I tried so hard not to explode. I wanted nothing more than to punch Maya in the face. When Emily was done telling us everything that happened, she had finished her tea, and Spencer left to put it away. I noticed new tears were falling from Emily's eyes and i couldn't help myself. I leaned over and I hugged her, rubbing her back lightly trying to calm her down. I told myself that i wouldn't let go until Emily did, and thankfully she never did. She did however push us so that we were laying down, her head was resting on my chest and her body was situated in-between my legs. Before we got here though, Spencer had put on The Little Mermaid. Never tell anyone this, but I love Disney Movies. I know all the songs, and can even quote them line for line, word for word. Toby refuses to watch them with me anymore, because i always have to sing and speak along with them. However i managed to hold my tongue during this one. I played with Emily's hair throughout the movie, but that was it. I didn't dare move a muscle. I was afraid that if i shifted anywhere not he couch, she'd think that i was uncomfortable and she'd want to move, or leave, or go cuddle with Spencer. So i stayed right where I was, it wasn't until later, that she shifted so that instead of laying in-between my legs, she laid next to me, on the inside of the couch. i laid on my back, and wrapped my arm under her head, to act like a pillow. _I could get used to this_ i thought to myself. Having Emily this close to me, like this was a dream come true. I hoped that if this were a dream, that i would never wake up. Because this was seriously the best feeling ever.

By the time the credits rolled around on to the screen, Emily's eyes were closed and her breathing was pretty even.

"Is she sleeping?" Spencer whispered from the chair she was laying on.

"I think so." I whispered back.

"Are you okay Paige?" I looked up at Spencer and nodded,

"Yeah, you go to bed, ill stay here for a little while longer just to make sure she's asleep and okay." I watched as Spencer nod before she slowly crept up the stairs, and waited until i was sure she wasn't coming back down. I played with Emily's hair for a minute while i studied her features. Her carmel skin, her perfect complexion, how she slept with her lips parted just so. I couldn't help but trail my fingers over my cheek. "Im glad she can't hurt you anymore. You deserve so much better than her." I whispered to her. I pressed a kiss to her forehead, and tried to gently move my arm out from underneath her head, but she gripped on to my shirt.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered. I held my breath at that. I wasn't expecting her to want me to stay all night with her.

"Okay, Emily. I'll stay. its okay, shhhh, go back to sleep." I cooed to her. i rubbed her arm that was laying on my stomach. Eventually i noticed that she started shivering slightly, so i pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over us. I heard Emily sigh contentedly and snuggled in closer to my side. I smiled at her and rested my cheek on the top of her head before falling to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke to find myself alone on the couch, and immediately i felt like i dream't everything last night. I groaned in disappointment. It wouldn't be the first time I've dream't something like that. Normally they don't feel so real, but i convinced myself that it was just a dream. The smell of coffee got me enough strength to roll off the couch and crash to the floor. I groaned again in pain on the ground and just re-curled back up into a ball on the ground with the blanket that fell with me. i heard a giggle from the kitchen but i ignored it pulling myself under the blanket further. I heard another voice speak, and realized there was someone else in the kitchen. immediately i sat up and saw Emily sitting at the island in the kitchen holding a steaming mug of coffee and giggling at me. I felt my face turn red, and i jumped up and walked into the kitchen. _So… it wasn't a dream? _

"Is that how you get up every morning?" Emily asked me, holding out a mug of coffee to me. I gladly accepted it and took a sip, while Spencer beat me to an answer.

"Yes." She said. This got Emily shaking her head at me, but i shrugged and smiled back sheepishly in response.

"To be fair, I'm not really a morning person." I defended myself. I sat down next to Emily, and Spencer set a plate of pancakes down in front of us. i grabbed one with my hands and folded it in half twice before shoving the whole thing in my mouth. they weren't big pancakes, but i underestimated how hot they were. I took big breaths of air, trying to cool the pancake down in my mouth without looking stupid, but ended up failing because both Spencer and Emily were staring at me, trying not to laugh. finally i got the pancake down, and trying to make it seem like that was how i always ate, i did it again. This time the pancake was cooler than the first and i didn't have to try to cool it down.

"How on earth do you do that?!" Emily asked, once i got the second one down. I shrugged,

"I practicality live with Toby half the time, sometimes if you wanna eat you gotta eat like a dude."

"I'm pretty sure Toby eats with a little more class then that."

"So is that what happened the other night then?" i bit back at Spencer's jab. Her face when red and she picked up a pancake and threw it at me.

"Always and forever with the perverted jokes." i laughed at her. i looked to Emily who looked extremely puzzled. "Toby eats with class, Spencer and Toby hung out the other night…." i started to explain, She looked around trying to put the pieces together, but i could see it wasn't connecting in her head. "Im implying that Toby ate Spencer out." i said bluntly. This earned me another pancake to the face and a bright pink Emily.

"Spence!" Emily yelled at her. Spencer promptly threw her hands in the air.

"THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" Spencer shouted

"Then why is your face red?" i asked. God i can be such a prick. But seeing Emily smile and be happy was well worth Spencer's reputation of being an innocent little girl.

"PAIGE SHUT UP!" She counted back

"Ooo, nice come back." Emily and I laughed at Spencer's expense, i know for a fact that Spencer likes Toby, its pretty obvious, and Toby likes her too. They talk all the time, and we are always hanging out in a group, so much so that I'm starting to feel like a third wheel sometimes. Not that i mind much though. I mean, who wouldn't be happier for their best friend, knowing he's found a girl he really likes and one that you can actually approve of. I just got to get the stupid head to ask her out. Now that I'm pretty much cured of the drug addiction, they can focus on themselves more and less on me. And i can focus on more things than just one as well. No one said anything for a while, and we all ate in comfortable silence.

Later on we were all still at Spencer's house but i invited Toby over as well. We all sat on the couch watching Ice Age, and i had to quote along with Sid. Toby punched me in the arm more times than i can count through out the movie, but Emily sat next to me the entire time, so i can't really complain. I almost cried at the part where Diego gets injured and they have to leave him and Sid begs him to get up. Spencer and Emily, thought my impersonation of him was spot on, and i smirked at Toby. After the movie Spencer wanted to put in another movie but Toby warned that if we were going to watch another animated movie he'd duct tape my mouth shut first. We all laughed and decided to watch The Avengers, because who doesn't love them. Toby took the liberty to make fun of me during this movie.

"Paige, you should close your mouth, your going to drool everywhere again. Scarlett Johansson's shirt isn't even off calm your raging hormones." I closed my mouth, which was actually open, and flipped him the bird, never taking my eyes off the screen, so long as Scarlett was on it.

"Umm… Paige?" I heard Emily say next to me. I had a very difficult three second debate on to whether look at the girl of my dreams, or Scarlett Johansson's amazing body. Emily ended up winning, so i turned and looked at her.

"Yeah?" i asked. She had a huge smile spread across her face and there was a nice sparkle in her eye. I smiled back at her, her smile is so damn infectious.

"You have um…" She tried to say, but couldn't without giggling. She pointed to the corner of her mouth, and my hand flew up to my face. My fingers were met with liquid in a trail on my chin, and i quickly wiped my face furiously with my sleeve. Emily began to laugh full on, and i relished in the sound. It was heavenly and made my heart swell. Knowing that i could make her smile, and that i was the cause of her laughter. Toby and Spencer soon joined in the laughter, and i couldn't help but laugh along. As the movie progressed, i paid close attention to Spencer and Toby. They were leaning in really close to each other, actually Spencer was clinging on to Toby's arm and resting her head against his shoulder. His arm was thrown over her shoulders and he rested his head against hers. Spencer's right hand mindlessly played with the necklace that dangled from Toby's neck. It wasn't really a necklace, it was a platinum chain with a ring his mom gave him awhile back. Watching Spencer play with the ring reminded me of the that day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Toby and I were sitting in his room playing on a gamecube. We were playing Super Smash Bros. on his bed, we were matched with wins and both is us were concentrating hard. But we were also laughing and having a blast. We shoved each other back and fourth with our shoulders trying to distract the other, and calling out insults. Soon there was a huge crash and made us both jump, quickly we paused the game and both of us ran down the stairs to see what had happened. Toby's mom was supposed to be sleeping, Toby's step-dad never got home until at least 7, and Jenna, Toby's step-sister was staying at her friends. When we got downstairs, we saw Toby's mom standing in the kitchen with glass shattered everywhere._

"_Mom?" Toby said warily. She looked up suddenly, like she didn't expect anyone to be home, "Are you okay?" Toby moved slowly towards his mom, lately his mom hasn't been feeling well, and sometimes she would forget what was happening. _

"_Toby? What are you doing up?" Toby stepped carefully into the kitchen and went straight for the broom. He started sweeping up the glass. _

"_Its four o'clock in the afternoon Mom." He said. I slowly, made my way over the glass, to Mrs. Cavanaugh, and held my hand out to her. _

"_Oh, I had no idea. I- I just woke up, i must've read the time wrong." She reasoned with herself. I patted her hand and lead her into the living room. I seated her on the couch, and checked her feet and hands to see if any glass got stuck in her. When i was satisfied that none had, and after Toby had cleaned up all the glass, she grabbed both of our hands. "I need you both to listen to me very carefully." She started, it was almost scary, the look of sheer determination in her eyes. "I know my memory has been terrible lately. And i want to tell you something, before i forget it, and while i remember it." She put our hands together, and clasped them under hers. "You two, are best friends. Don't let stupid things come between you two okay?" I nodded slowly, and looked at Toby. He was breathing heavily, and he nodded at her as well. "I want you two to promise me something." _

"_Anything." Toby said, i nodded along in agreement. Mrs. Cavanaugh was basically my second mom. I was here so often, and i loved her almost as much as Toby does. _

"_Never let each other go. No matter how hard life gets, be there for each other. Help each other. You're going to find other people in your life, to love romantically." She looked between us. She was the first adult i came out to. She didn't judge me, she just told me she hoped i found someone who treated me like i deserved, like i was royalty. "But don't ever let that stop your friendship. If these people you meet, and you think they are 'the one', but they try to tear you two apart, then they aren't for you. Your true loves will understand that the love you feel for each other is a different kind of love. Its a special love that only best friends like you guys have." I felt tears bristling in my eyes, and i blinked them furiously away. "Do you guys understand?" She asked us finally._

"_Yeah." we responded together. Both of our voices breaking slightly. She nodded in approval at us and took our hands again. One in each of hers, and lead us upstairs. She took us into her room and sat us on the bed. _

"_Paige," She said to me. I looked up at her, she was at her vanity, and lifted a small box out from the back of a drawer. "You, are Toby's best friend, and you know i love you, and consider you a daughter to me. You practically live here, and i feel like i've raise at least half of you." She turned around and held a hand out to me. And i put my hands together, she released her fist and a small object fell into my hands. It was a small wooden disk that was perfectly round and a little less than two inches in diameter. I flipped the disk over and gasped at the design on the other side. When i flipped the disk over there was an intricate carving of a five petaled flower in full bloom. The wood was detailed into specific ridges, there was a middle portion that looked like it stuck out, with pollen seeds on the end. The flower was detailed in colorful ink and was bright red in color for the petals. Each detail was outlined in black, and there was gold accents where the pollen was. Behind the flower, was more intricate tribal designs, each black line that swirled in and out was accented with gold. _

"_What is it?" I asked her, i looked up at her, and she smiled down at me._

"_When the time is right, someone will show you, and then you will understand." I didn't understand, but Mrs. Cavanaugh loved to speak in riddles. I hugged her tightly, and she hugged me back. Toby sat patiently waiting, and finally, his mom let go of me, and turned to him. "Toby," She said lightly. She trailed a hand through his hair, and cupped his face with one hand. "My sweet sweet boy." She continued. She took his hand and opened his palm, and placed something in it. Toby inspected it, and I strained to see what it was, but he closed a fist around it. He gave her a hug, and said thanks. She smiled at us and told us that she was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. So we left her room, and went back into Toby's room. We sat in silence for a minute, each of us examining our new gifts. _

"_Can I see?" He said to me after a while. I opened my palm to him and her picked up the disk. "Wow, that is so… you." he said in awe. It lightly trailed a finger over the ridges of the flowers petals, and showed me what his mom gave him. When he placed it in my hand, it was cold. I looked at it, and it was a ring. It was simple looking at first glance, then upon further inspection, you could see the detail in it. It was a jet-black metal, on the outside, with a twisting piece in the middle that followed the perimeter of the ring. The twisting piece was a dark midnight blue, with small diamond accents even placed along the middle. It was absolutely beautiful, i gazed in awe at it, and twisted the middle piece, admiring the simple work. _

_We gave them back to each other, and Toby tried to put the ring on his finger, however his fingers were too big. He tried every finger, even his pinkie, but none of them fit. He let out a frustrated sigh, "Damn it." He cursed under his breath. I looked back down at the little pendant i held in my hand, trying to figure out what to do with it, or where i could put something that meant so much to me, and keep it safe. Toby got up and set the ring in his pocket, before going to his closet and rummaged around. Finally he found what we was looking for and he had a metal object in his hands. It was brass in color, and i couldn't really see what he was doing, because he turned so that he was sitting sideways, and he pulled a screwdriver from his desk drawer. I heard a clank and a pop noise before he stood up smiling at me. _

"_Can I see it again?" I shrugged and handed it back over, as he took the metal object, that was now opened and placed my thing inside. He closed it, and handed it back to me. I looked at the new object in my hand, and it was brass in color. It was bigger and thicker, and there was a small button at the top. There was a small anchor on the front in the middle, that was raised from from the otherwise smooth brass cover, and when i flipped it over there was a small feather carved in the metal. I clicked the small button and it popped open, to reveal my small pendant that fit loosely inside. I smiled at Toby and closed it, throwing my arms around his torso in a big hug. "I never use it… so i figured it would be better for you to use it. The clock part never worked anyway."_

"_Thanks Toby." I said into his shirt. Immediately an idea popped into my head. I looked up at him and smiled, "Follow me." i said, Toby nodded and i grabbed his hand and ran out of his house. We ran laughing almost the entire way to my house. We burst through my front door and ran up to my room, where I ran to my desk letting go of Toby's hand. I rummaged through a few jewelry boxes on my desk before i found the one I was looking for. "Gimme!" i smiled at Toby holding out my hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled the ring out handing it to me. I turned around so that he couldn't see me. I turned back around keeping my hands behind me back so that he couldn't see, and walked to him. "Close your eyes." I instructed him. _

"_Paige." He sighed while laughing._

"_Come on Tobs, close em!" Chuckling he closed his eyes, and i slipped a slick metal over his head and let it fall to his chest. He opened his eyes, and reached his hand up to his chest. I stepped back and admired how the ring hung on the dark silver platinum chain. _

"_Wait…" he said hesitantly, "But Paige…" He said but i shook my head at him._

"_No way Tobs. I know how much you actually liked that pocket watch, if not the actual clock inside, but i know you liked the outside. This way we're even." I smiled at him. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Paige are you okay?" Emily's voice brought me back from my flashback, and i felt her hand cup my cheek, and a thumb swiped away a stray tear that i hadn't realized had fallen.

"What?… oh yeah.." i said looking back at the tv screen, The movie was almost over and Hulk just finished pounding on Iron Man's chest and growling in his face. I watched as Robert Downey Jr.'s eyes flew open, and ignored the stare Emily was giving me. Spencer had fallen asleep on Toby's chest, and her hand had long since fallen from his necklace, which hung proudly on his neck. Toby's eyes were closed so i assumed he was asleep as well. Not wanting to disturb them, i motioned for Emily to follow me into the kitchen. I went straight for the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, handing one to Emily as well.

"They're really cute together." Emily commented looking at the sleeping couple.

"Yeah…" i said, a sly smirk spread across my face as I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and walked back over to them, quickly snapping a few photo's of the secret love birds. "look at this." i showed Emily the pictures and she 'awed' at their over all cuteness.

"I'm really sorry." Emily said after a while. i looked at her puzzled for a second, "For last night." she continued.

"No, Em, its really no big-"

"I shouldn't have done that. i mean, just showing up here and ruining your guy's night. Im sure you two had much better things planned than to take care of some pathetic loser who just broke up with her girlfriend after finding out she was cheating on you." Immediately i walked over to her. I gently took her face in my hands, and made her look up at me. Her eyes were glossy and rimmed with red. I could tell she was trying so hard not to cry.

"No." i said sternly, "You know that if we found out the next day, that you felt as though you couldn't confide in us, or at least Spencer, do you know how heartbroken she would be? Spencer loves you so much, and would do anything for you. Nothing, and I repeat nothing in this world is more important than your happiness okay?" Tears had started to fall down her face and i wiped them away as quickly as possible. "And one more thing, don't you ever. Ever, call your self a pathetic loser. You aren't the loser here, Maya is. She lost the most amazing girl on earth. She lost the chance of having you for her girlfriend. She's the loser, not you. She cheated on you, you did nothing wrong, and don't let anyone ever tell you any different. You are beautiful, and strong, and smart, and amazing, and anyone would be lucky to have you." i gave her a hug, as she cried. I can't blame her for crying, being cheated on is the worst feeling ever. It plants such a strong self doubt in your brain, that you start to think that they cheated on you because you aren't good enough for them. And if you aren't good enough for them... then you'll think your never good enough for anyone. i hugged her tighter, hoping she feels how much i mean the words i said to her.

"Then why did she do it?"

"i can't tell you her exact reasons, but i can tell you one thing. Its because she's a self absorbed spoiled brat that takes what she's got for granted." i probably shouldn't have said that, but my anger and resentment towards this girl were bubbling over. "She didn't realize how amazing she had it with you, someone who was beyond loyal, someone who is beyond funny, amazing, talented, smart, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous." i smiled into the top of her head. "If you ever find someone to love, and you think that they're 'the one'. But they try to take you away from your friends, and don't treat you like royalty, then they aren't for you." i said, recalling the words Toby's mom said to me after my first break-up. "When the time is right, someone will show you, and then you will understand."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here you guys go, everything is starting to pull together, also for those of you who wanted me to write a McHastings Fic, i started one... Its called Lost Souls. Its kinda dark, so sorry about that... but yeah its out there :P Well let me know how you like this chapter, **_

_**~As Always, Review and Enjoy :)**_

Chapter 19

EPOV

Crying into Paige's arms. Thats what i was doing. It felt right, but at the same time… it felt wrong. It felt so right, how my arms wrapped perfectly around her midsection. How she smelt like lilac, and how her hands left tingles on my back where she was rubbing soothing circles. But it felt wrong, this attraction i felt for her, it felt to soon. It was so powerful, this attraction, that it scared me. I liked Paige. I really really liked Paige. But i didn't want her to be a rebound. I didn't want to hurt her like that. I cared so much for this girl, to a point where i didn't understand it. I cried harder. But it wasn't for the feeling of hurt inside me. Its because i knew this girl that i felt such a powerful infatuation for was too good for me. How could someone like me compare to an amazing girl like Paige? She's smart, amazing, funny, athletic, and a great friend. She's understanding and isn't quick to judge. Where as I am the opposite. Im quick tempered and ordinary. Im different. I don't blend it, I'm the only asian looking kid in Rosewood. With my black hair and carmel tanned skin. Paige has perfect hair, flawless complexion, and an amazing body.

Slowly i peeled myself off of her, she stayed right where she was, her body pressed close to mine. I didn't look up at her, i just held her shirt in my hands. I tossed her words around in my head. She said that nothing was more important than my happiness. But drugs were more important than me for Maya. Sex was also more important to her. Its all we ever did. Make out and have sex. Not that I'm complaining much, but still. She never really took me out on dates. It wasn't really what i wanted. But i fell for her nonetheless. Hoping she would settle in, and then pay more attention to me. But i wasn't good enough to get her to do that. No matter how much Paige tells me that I'm not a pathetic loser, and no matter how much she tells me that Maya was the loser for giving up on me. I can't help but let her words roll off of me. I am a pathetic loser, i couldn't keep the girl i fell for. I couldn't keep her attention on me, i couldn't give her the time i wanted to. Maya didn't lose me, Maya let me go. She made the choice to string me along just to get what she wanted. I lost. I'm the loser here, i lost the first girlfriend i had.

"If you ever find someone to love, and you think that they're 'the one'. But they try to take you away from your friends, and don't treat you like royalty, then they aren't for you. When the time is right, someone will show you, and then you will understand." That's what Paige said. i wanted to believe her words, but i couldn't. I know Maya wasn't for me, but why would anyone treat me like royalty? Paige said that when the time is right someone will show me, and then i will understand. but right now i couldn't understand anything. Paige and I stayed quiet in the kitchen, but she ended up leaving my side to make some tea. When the kettle whistled she poured some cups of tea and I looked over and saw Spencer stretching and looking over at Toby. She looked at his face and smiled. I smiled looking at her, she slowly got up and made her way into the kitchen. Paige set down a cup of tea in front of me, and one in front of Spencer.

"Hey Spencey." Paige said to her.

"Paigey." Spencer smiled back. I looked down at the cup of tea that Paige placed in front of me and looked at my reflection in the deep red liquid. I brought the cup to my lips and took a sip. I was met with a familiar sweet and tangy taste and set the cup down to look at Paige.

"Is this…" I started. Both Spencer and Paige looked over at me. "Hibiscus tea? Is that what you gave me last night also?" i questioned. Paige's cheeks went a little red and she looked down.

"Yeah… I- i hope you don't mind," She stuttered.

"No.. yeah.. its, my favorite." I smiled down at the cup. "Hibiscus or Ma'o hau hele, in Hawaiian. it means old royalty, or delicate beauty." I said, knowledge of my favorite flower pouring out. i took another sip and looked up at Spencer and Paige.

"its got the delicate beauty part right." I heard Paige whisper. i pretended not to hear, and just sipped my tea. "How do you know so much about it?" she asked. I shrugged in response.

"My dad brought home a painting of one for me once, it was beautiful and ever since then I've loved them. He told me about it when he gave me the picture." I smiled at the memory. My dad and I have always been close. I came out to him first, and he lightened the blow to my mom and made it easier for us. He welcomed Maya into the house, and he accepted me for who i am. I kept the small painting on my wall near the window seat in my room. It was a painting on a rectangular plate of ceramic, that had a vibrant peachy orange hibiscus flower with flowing rigid and perfectly shadowed petals. It had flowing tribal swirls all around the back of it, and i could stare at it forever.

"It sounds really pretty." Paige commented.

"It is," Spencer chimed in, I smiled at her and got up and moved next to Spencer. I snuggled on to her arm, and she rested her head against me. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but i just felt the need to be next to someone. I couldn't explain it, but i just needed someone to be next to me. Spencer was more than happy to understand and didn't question it at all. There was a small flash of light and i looked up to see Paige holding her phone and smiling behind it.

"Look at you two, so cute." Paige teased.

"If i didn't know you any better Paige I'd say you were jealous." Spencer teased back. Paige didn't say anything back but she stuck her tongue out at Spencer. I smiled at her cuteness. We filled the time with mindless chatter about random topics. It took Toby about a half an hour before he woke up, stretching he came over to us and slid into the kitchen by Paige. HIs necklace dangled down and Paige grabbed it and tucked it back into is shirt. Her hands lingered on the chain that the ring hand on, and Toby brought his hand to hers.

"That's a nice ring." i said shyly being my cup of tea. Toby looked over at me and smiled.

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me." Toby said. "Well, thank you Spencer for allowing us to stay here, but i think we should be going now. We shall see you two lovely ladies in the morning." he winked at us, but i think it was directed at Spencer. Spencer giggled at his charm and even I smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow Toby," smile laughed as she got up and walked them to the door. "You could learn a thing or two from him Paige. Take notes." She said poking Paige's nose. Paige swatted her hand away and scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?! I taught him everything he knows!"

"Toby doesn't shove entire pancakes in his mouth in one bite or eat a slice of pizza in three." Spencer defended. Toby winked at me, smiling at their playful banter and they said goodbye. I stayed at Spencer's house for a little while longer before i left for home.

* * *

It's been about a week since that night at Spencers house. And my emotions are still all over the place. Everyday Paige and I hang out for at least some time during the day. At lunch, after school, or she'll sit at the brew for a while. Toby had indeed rented out the space above the brew and so I see him as well. Toby and I have become really good friends. Paige and Spencer still hang out a lot, but i have Toby to hang out with so it all works out. Toby, Spencer, Paige and I have all got ridiculous names for each other. Toby calls Paige and Spencer McHastings when ever they hang out an abandon us. While Spencer and Paige call Toby and I Tomily. Paige and I make fun of Spencer and Toby by calling them Spoby, and Spencer and Toby call Paige and I Paily. Spencer and I call Paige and Toby McCavanaugh, and they call us Spemily. All in all, we all make fun of each other but we all love it. We've all become really close in the past week, that you'd think we'd have been friends forever.

Hannah has been dating Caleb, and they are really cute together, and even Aria is dating a really nice guy named Jake. Alison has been avoiding us, although we see her in class, but that's about it. Tonight was a group night in Spencer's family barn. Everyone was going to be there. Toby, Spencer, Paige, Hannah, Aria and even Caleb and Jake. Hannah suggested that we all hang out and get together and get to know each other more. So here i am in my room with Toby getting ready. Spencer and Paige are getting the barn set up and too us to meet them there.

"I could've just walked to Spencer's house you know." I said to Toby from my closet. Toby sat on my bed doing god knows what while i tried to chose a top. For some reason i wanted to look my best, i had chosen a tight black mini skirt, and nice black lace up heels. But i was having trouble finding a top to go with it. I had on a white tank top, but couldn't decide what to put over it.

"Yeah, but if i let you walk, you'd still be in the shower." He said. I smiled to myself, because he was right. When it came to these things, although i loved being punctual, i would have procrastinated forever. "Come on Em, what your wearing is fine! lets go!"

"No! I NEED a top to go with this!" i whined. Toby groaned and fell back on to my bed. I picked a shoe off from the floor of my closet and thew it at him. I huffed and turned back Toby came up behind me and looked at the shirts that hung in my closet.

"Here, wear this one." Toby grabbed out a black top that was loose and had swoop sides in the arms. It was a muscle tee, that flowed nicely. It would show off my arms and my figure, but not to much. I smiled at Toby and pulled it over my head and checked myself out in the mirror. Once satisfied with my look and hair i went to my desk and quickly put on eyeliner, and mascara before swiping a shiny lip gloss over my lips. I put gold loop earrings in my ears and turned back around to Toby. "Paige loves leather." He said as he held out a black leather jacket to me. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. Every chance he got he always teased me about Paige. And every time i denied it. It was becoming harder and harder to deny. I knew one thing though, I cared deeply for Paige McCullers. And i didn't want anyone to hurt her. including me.

Toby and I pulled up to Spencer's house, we were technically early, but we had promised to help set things up. We walked around to the back of the house to the barn.

"Spence?" I called out when the door was open.

"Upstairs!" Came her voice a few seconds later. Soon Spencer and Paige both came down the stairs with smiles on their faces. "Ah, Tomily finally arrives!"

"Well, we wouldn't want to walk in on an awkward McHastings moment, now would we?" I joked back. "What should we do?" i asked. Spencer told us everything was pretty much set up, we just had to finish putting snacks out and getting the drinks in the fridge. Paige and I set to work on the soda's, and I finally got a good look at her. She was wearing a dark skinny jeans that stuck to her leg like they were skin, with a grey top that had no sleeves and thin gold chains that hung low on her neck, and she kept her silky brown hair down.

"You look amazing." Paige said to me, while hanging me a case of coca cola.

"You too." i smiled back. Amazing was an understatement as to how she really looked. She looked like a greek goddess that fell from heaven. I constantly watched her every move out of the corner of my eye as we continued to put the soda's away. I smiled to myself as i watched her work. How her arm muscles flexed just a little bit when she moved. i was completely captured by her every movement that i didn't notice Spencer coming in here. She snuck up behind me and grabbed both of my sides unexpectedly and tickled me until i fell to the floor laughing. I squirmed but she ended up straddling my midsection continuing her assault on me. Finally after i had laughed until tears flowed freely from my eyes did Spencer finally stop. Paige and Toby laughed at me. I turned to face them and brought an arm up and flipped them both off. "Thanks for the help you assholes." Spencer got off of me and held a hand out to me helping me up. playfully i punched her arm in retaliation but we just got back to finishing setting out everything.

Before long Aria, Jake, Hannah and Caleb came in with an overly excited Hannah holding various bottles of booze shouting "PARTIES ON MOTHER FUCKERS!" and laughing. Caleb held a few bottles himself and they placed them on the kitchen counter. We all grabbed cups and mixed drinks and sat around int he living room while we all talked. As the night went on, everyone danced and laughed and had fun. It was around 10 where we started to really start to feel the alcohol.

"Guys!" Shouted Hannah suddenly. "lets play truth or dare!" We all agreed and sat in a circle in the living room. "Me first!" Hannah shouted excitedly, "Aria! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Aria responded cockily

"I dare you to kiss Jake on the lips!" Hannah said. Aria smirked over to her and pulled Jakes face in with both of her hands and placed a kiss on his lips. Hannah and Spencer whooped and laughed. "Alrighty shorty, your turn!" Hannah laughed at Aria.

"Fine, Caleb, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Caleb smiled.

"I dare you to give Hannah a hickey." Everyone laughed, and Hannah moved her hair over to the side and Caleb went over and began to suck on her neck. We all giggled and soon Caleb let go of Hannah's neck and there was a purple mark on her neck.

"You guys are crazy." chuckled Toby.

"Fine pussy pants, your turn, truth or dare?" Caleb laughed at him.

"I pick dare." Toby said cockily. Caleb got up and brought out a little shot glass, the bottle of tequila and some other stuff. He handed them to Toby. "I dare you to take a body shot off of Spencer." Spencer flushed bright red and Toby smirked in his confident usual ways. He told Spencer to take her shirt off and to lean back. Spencer did as instructed and took her shirt off. Toby leaned down and licked a trail on her abdomen before sprinkling salt on it. The salt stuck to the trail he left on her and Spencer giggled claiming that it tickled. He then placed a shot glass in between her boobs and filled it with alcohol and placed a wedge of lime in-between her lips. Once satisfied her smirked at Spencer before leaning down and licking a slow trail up her stomach and then immediately going for the shot glass. He expertly grabbed it with his lips and teeth and threw his head back before taking the glass with his hands and leaning into Spencer to grab the lime. But he also left a small kiss on Spencers lips as he grabbed it.

"Well that was hot." Hannah said after a few seconds of complete silence. "Why can't you be hot and cool like that?!" Hannah yelled at Caleb smacking him in the arm.

"Come on man, you're makin me look bad!" Caleb accused Toby.

"Don't make me do dares that involve pretty ladies because i can assure you, it will always be hot as hell." Toby said confidently. "Alrighty Emily, your turn, truth or dare?" I honestly hadn't expected Toby to pick me, but i knew the question he would ask if i chose truth, so i picked dare.

"Dare." I shrugged nonchalantly like it was no big deal. I saw Toby smirk and i faltered slightly.

"I dare you, miss Emily Fields, to give little Paigey over here a lap dance." I smirked at Toby and accepted his dare, but not without a little more alcohol. I quickly downed the cup i had, which had about two shots of UV Blue mixed with lemonade, and i stood up. I grabbed Paige's hand and led her to sit on a kitchen chair. I watched her eyes, as she sat down, her cheeks red from the alcohol, and i straddled her waist. Slowly I ground my hips in a back and fourth motion over Paige's legs, and held on to her shoulders for support. Paige groaned at the feeling and i heard Caleb and Toby shouting in the background. Next i slid off of Paige to the side, trailing a hand over her chest and keeping my body pressed close to her the entire time i made my way around her body and once i was back to her front, i turned so my back was to her. I placed my hands on my knee's and stuck my ass out to her and moved it up and down, keeping contact with her body as much as possible. I felt Paige's hands grip my ass and I hissed at the feeling. I turned back around and straddled her lap again this time bringing my hips in a slow and circular motion. I looked into Paige's eyes and they were dark and clouded over with lust. The intensity of her stare made my center throb and I rubbed into her harder trying to relieve the pressure i felt. I moaned at the sensation and threw my head back in pleasure, as i felt Paige bringing her lips and ghosting them over my neck. Her tongue darting out to taste my flesh and leaving scorch marks in its wake. Paige then moaned and i felt the vibrations go through my skin and hit my core. There was a jolt of electricity that went through me and i felt myself pool, it brought me back from the lust and alcohol induced haze that i was in, and slowly slid off of Paige. Confidently i turned around to see everyone staring with their mouths wide open. I shrunk a little, embarrassed that i had completely forgotten that they were all right behind me watching, and thankful that i stopped before anything else happened. I went and picked up my empty cup and went back to the table to refill my glass.

"I told you guys, shy in the streets, and sexy in the sheets." Came a voice that we hadn't heard in a while. I whipped my head to the door and Alison was standing there, she was smiling and walked right in and made her way to me and poured herself a drink. "What?"

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"Drinking. Duh." She said rolling her eyes. Everyone shrugged and let her stay, not really knowing if they should kick her out or not. So far she hadn't insulted anyone. "Whose next?" She smiled.

"Umm… Spencer truth or dare." I asked her.

"huh…" She stalled. "dare." She let out slowly. I laughed at her nervousness, and thought for a moment.

"Alright Hastings, I dare you to… eat this," I finished with a smile. Quickly i got up and went to the fridge, and got a can of whipped cream that we normally use for hot chocolate. I smiled at her and motioned for Toby to take his shirt off. He lauded and rolled his eyes, peeling his shirt off revealing a toned and tan stomach. He laid on his back after i pushed him lightly and drew a line up his stomach, going over his abs, and into his belly button, and the over the sides of his stomach and over his chest up to the hollow of his neck.

"Oh God, its cold." he laughed shivering slightly.

"Better hurry up Spoby." Paige laughed. Spencer rolled her eyes, and went to work. She started with his stomach licking up all the whipped cream, she sucked lightly at his skin in various places and finally it was all gone. Spencer leaned back up smiling and wiping the excess whipped cream that got on other parts of her face. Toby reached to put his shirt back on but Alison stopped him.

"You should just do everyone here a favor and leave the shirt off." She winked at him. I saw a flash of anger go through Spencer's eyes, but she didn't say anything. Toby shrugged, but put his shirt back on anyway. There was a triumphant look in Spencer's eye, and Alison held one of anger. Alison wasn't used to people not doing what she was told. Toby didn't say anything back to her and we continued the game.

"Umm.. Hannah." Spencer said ignoring Alison, "Truth or Dare."

"DARE BITCH!" Hannah yelled. Everyone laughed including hannah.

"Okay, um… I dare you… to…" Spencer stopped trying to think of something. Toby tapped her shoulder and she leaned closer to him, and he cupped a hand to whisper in her ear. Spencer smiled and shook her head in agreement, She reached behind herself and pulled out her purse grabbing something out as Toby reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Here, you and Caleb have to chew gum and make out-"

"How is that a dare?" Hannah cut in.

"You have to switch the gums you are chewing with the other person, without mixing them, and you have three minutes to do so. If not, you Hannah, have to take two shots, with no chasers." Hannah narrowed her eyes at Spencer.

"How will you know whose gum is whose?"

"Easy, i have spearmint gum, and its green, and Toby has peppermint, which is blue. Have fun!" Spencer laughed. Hannah and Caleb shrugged and then popped the gums in their mouths and started kissing. They had to chew the gum while kissing and then switch. Spencer started a timer on her phone and we watched them chew and kiss at the same time. It was kind of funny to watch, it was sloppy, from the alcohol and the simultaneous chewing.

"Mmmmm." Hannah whined. "I. can't. tell. which. one. is. which." She said between kisses.

"Sucks for you Han." Spencer laughed as her phone went off. Hannah and Caleb pulled apart and they both had a mix of blue and green gum on their tongues. Hannah saw Caleb's and sighed.

"Damnit… okay, a dare is a dare, hand over the alcohol." She grabbed the shot glass from when Toby did a body shot off of Spencer and Paige handed her the bottle of UV Blue. Hannah poured one shot and knocked it back, making a face as she poured another one. She threw that one back as well and coughed. "God… okay, Im done."

The night went on, all of us giving each other various dares. Even Alison played nicely and went along with them. It wasn't until later when Aria, Jake, Hannah, Caleb, and Alison laid passed out on the floor in various places. Spencer and Toby had passed out on the couch. Paige and I didn't think anything about it, we just continued to laugh and cuddle on the floor.

"What do you wanna do?" Paige whispered to me.

"Not go to sleep." i whispered back. i smiled at her and rolled on to my back. She rolled over and leaned over and laid her head on my chest. "Do you have a marker?" i whispered to her. She nodded and got up, staggering around to her bag and grabbed one out. She had a black and a blue sharpie. I giggled and got up, stumbling over my own feet and grabbed the black one from her. I put a finger to my lips and told her to be quiet. Quietly i stalked over to Hannah and drew a mustache on her. I giggled and paige laughed quietly as she went over to Spencer and did the same. Adding a spectacle on Spencer's face and filling in her eye brows, extra thick. I giggled and moved onto Caleb. I gave him a mad eye brows and drew big lips on him. I turned around and Saw Paige drawing penises all over Toby's face and it made me giggle even more. I moved on to Alison and gave her a black nose, a black eye, and a 5'o clock shadow all over her face. I gave her side burns and a goatee. Once satisfied with our work, we went over to Aria and Jake and drew on their faces as well. Giving them funny faces. Once we were done we went back over to our spot near the door and giggled it out.

"That was amazing." Paige whispered. I nodded and rolled over hugging her midsection. She felt warm and although it was hot out, i was comfortable and couldn't get enough of her body heat. "Emily?" She said after a few minutes. i was so tired, i didn't have enough strength to give an actual response so i grunted, letting her know i was listening. "I'm really glad that i've gotten to know you. Your the best thing thats ever happened to me." She slurred. I couldn't tell if i had heard her right, but i snuggled in closer, feeling the warmth in her words spread through my body and let her steady strong heart beat sing me to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_**I am so sorry for the long wait! Jeez, I have just had one event after another this past week! But i hope this chapter makes up for it! Im really glad you guys liked the last chapter though! :D I was feeling bold about Emily's lap dance part, I enjoyed it and by your reviews I'm assuming you did as well, **_

_**Also if you want follow me on tumblr: DakotaCity, there isn't much to do with ff on there, but if you want to know about updates or give me a review or ask me anything feel free to ask! I'll probably follow back to, no matter the blog, Im always on tumblr so yeah...**_

_**~As always review and Enjoy!**_

Chapter 20

PPOV

I groaned as a pounding sensation pulsed through my head at steady beats. I peeled my eyes open and looked around, Emily was Sprawled out next to me, but her shirt had ridden up from sleeping on the floor and her midsection was in full view. I gulped, eyes glued to the honey colored skin and licked my lips. _Jesus this girl is going to kill me… _ I ripped my eyes away from her with great difficulty, and looked over. Hannah, Caleb, Aria, and Jake were still curled up on the floor in various spaces, and the couch was empty. Slowly i sat up groaning at the stiffness in my back, stretching as I went. I got up from the floor and looked around. Alison was also no where to be seen, and i looked for Spencer and Toby quietly. Once searching the small barn, and a quick trip to the bathroom, i returned to the living room area and noticed that something was different. My head was still foggy from the alcohol last night and I couldn't piece together what was different. It wasn't until a hand touched my arm that i jumped in fright and whipped around.

"Jeez, sorry i didn't mean to scare you," Emily whispered. She smiled at me and I recovered from my mini heart attack and smiled back at her. "Where's Spencer and Toby?" she asked.

"I have no idea." I whispered back. all of the sudden we heard the door open and we turned to see Spencer walking through the door. Her back was to us as she tried to quietly close the door for the rest of the sleeping people. When she turned back around, she jumped slightly in surprise that we were awake. The look of surprise on her face was funny, but the drawings on her face were absolutely hilarious. There was a squiggly ring around her eye that I'm assuming was supposed to be a spectacle and her eyebrows were drawn in extra thick with a blue marker. She also had a thick mustache adorning her lip. I tried to stifle a laugh, but it came out as a choked cough and Emily had to turn away and bring a hand to her face, trying to hold in her laughter as well.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Did you…. just go out?" Emily managed to ask with a giggle.

"Yeah.. I went to the brew and got everyone coffee and scones… why?"

"Oh nothing." i chimed in, throwing Emily a wink, "Did Toby go with you?" I asked. Spencer shook her head.

"No he didn't, when I woke up, Toby and Alison were both gone." Spencer explained while setting down the coffee and bag of scones. Emily and I immediately went to the coffee and began drinking ours. Sharing a small smile at Spencer. She looked at us suspiciously but ignored it and proceeded to drink her own coffee. I pulled out my phone from by back pocket and sent a text to Toby asking where he was, before placing it back into my pocket.

"Last night was really fun." Emily commented. I looked over at her and she smiled genuinely at me. I say genuinely because you could see the smile went to her eyes. Her eyes smiled in a way that was infectious and made me smiled in turn automatically.

"Yeah it was," agreed Spencer. all of the sudden we heard a groan, it was loud and throaty and almost painful to hear. We turned our heads to see Aria bring a pillow from next to her and slam it down onto of Hannah's head.

"Shut up Han." mumbled Aria from her position on the floor. Caleb and Jake remained stone cold and continued to sleep without interruption. Hannah on the other hand didn't appreciate the pillow to her head and picked it up and threw it back at Aria. "OW!" Yelled Aria who sat upright at the same time Hannah did. Emily and I smiled, being able to see the partial markings on their faces from the previous night. They both looked at each other in shock, and then started laughing.

"Your face!' They laughed together, we all laughed with them, and finally, the anger swept under the rug they got up and came over to us. Spencer laughed at their faces and made jokes at them about not being able to handle their alcohol. Emily and I stood next to Spencer on one side and motioned for the girls to keep quiet about Spencer's very own drunken night war paint. They went along with it and we all sat around the table drinking our coffees and eating the scones Spencer bought.

"Jesus boys sleep a lot." Aria commented as we looked back over to the two boys still passed out on the floor.

"Are they even still alive?" Emily joked. Aria and Hannah looked to each other and shared a knowing glance and smirk before replying.

"Oh yes they most defiantly are." They said together. I looked at them puzzled as Spencer buried her hands in her face and even Emily rolled her eyes at them. I opened and closed my mouth a few times not quite sure how to ask what they were talking about. A small tap on my shoulder from Emily distracted me and she motioned for me to come closer so I leaned an ear towards her.

"They both have morning wood." She whispered in my ear. I cocked my head to the side, still not quite understanding what they were talking about. Emily giggled slightly and pulled me close to her again, "Its when boys wake up horny and they have a boner. Hence the term morning wood."

"Wow… is that actually a thing?" I asked, i mean, i know i get super horny when I wake up sometimes, to the point where i HAVE to take care of it before i even consider rolling out of bed, but for guys that must suck, they get horny from the simplest of things.

"Considering the hot lap dance Ems gave you last night, yeah its defiantly a thing." Hannah laughed.

"Wow… Im so glad I'm not a guy." I said to myself.

"Why, would you have a boner right now Paigey?" Spencer teased me. My face flushed pink and i looked away from them to avoid their eyes, gulping my coffee down.

"Ems would have one." Hannah said bluntly. I coughed on my coffee and choked a little, causing me to have a coughing fit while Emily threw a spoon that was sitting near her at Hannah. "OW! What?! You would!"

"Hannah! Shut up!" Emily yelled.

"What? There's no point in denying it! Let me tell you something Paige." Hannah said smirking turning to me, "Emily is a super cuddly person in bed. She's also a really heavy sleeper and clearly doesn't get laid much or doesn't cum enough because she has A LOT of really wet dreams." Just as the last few words left Hannah's mouth a fluffy blueberry filled pastry whipped through the air and knocked Hannah in the side of the head. Hannah seemed unfazed by it and laughed hysterically. I was staring at her wide-eyed at her betrayal to Emily by revealing that, and turned my head towards Emily. Her face was bright red and she looked everywhere but me. She glared daggers at Hannah and picked up another scone and threw it with all her strength at the blonde. Hannah ducked out of the way still laughing and Spencer moved to grab everything in Emily's reach and move it elsewhere.

"You guys stop!" Aria said grabbing Hannah's arm and playing peace maker. Hannah still giggled and Emily's face was still really red, and i was staring there completely dumbfounded. I looked back to Emily and she had picked up her coffee and was sulking while drinking it. I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do and just drank my own coffee.

"For the record when Hannah sleeps she tries to undress you." Emily said behind her coffee.

"NO I DONT!" Hannah yelled back.

"No she doesn't…" said Spencer and Aria simultaneously.

"Oh, yes she does." Emily smirked back.

"Emily Shut up!" Hannah yelled.

"No," She said smiled at Hannah, "This one time i slept over at Hannah's house and in the middle of the night I woke up with no shirt, no bra and no pants on. While Hannah was laying halfway on top of me hugging the crap out of me and mumbling in her sleep."

"IT WAS ONE TIME AND WE AGREED NEVER TO SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!"

"Ops" Emily said innocently with a wink. I laughed uncontrollably, watching their best friend banter was beyond hilarious. They all knew everything about each other, and yet they still could embarrass one another in a heartbeat.

"HANNAH!" screamed Aria in surprise. At this point Hannah was beyond the point of red, she had reached a whole new color of embarrassment.

"It was ONE TIME!" She defended herself uselessly. All of us were laughing, even hannah was giggling a little in embarrassment. Emily walked around the counter and over to Hannah to give her a hug.

"Im sorry you giant sleeping perv. I still love you." Emily said wrapping her arms around Hannah. Hannah smiled and slapped her arm playfully before hugging her back. We all went back to talking and eating amongst ourselves, Emily had stayed by Hannah and Aria re-telling the story in fuller detail, and i pulled out my phone to see if Toby had replied.

_Sorry I got called into work, give Spencer a hug for me. _Was what the text said. Staying true to Toby's wish i went over and gave Spencer a big hug. The front of her body was pressed to the counter she was leaning on so I hugged her from behind. I didn't realize everyone was watching us or notice them all stop talking. Spencer leaned back into the hug and my hands slipped easily around her waist with my palms pressed to her body. Knowing Toby, there is only one way he would give Spencer a hug and say sorry, so I was going to copy Toby's style. I trailed the tip of my nose up the side of Spencer's neck and up her ear before letting my breath tickle her skin. "Toby says sorry he wasnt here when you woke up, he got called into work." I whispered in her ear. I heard Spencer's breath hitched as she tried to breathe evenly and i smirked triumphantly.

"Damn, had this been going on ALL morning?" Caleb said standing behind the girls with Jake.

"You girls never stop with the partying do ya." Jake laughed going to Aria and hugging her as Caleb did the same to Hannah.

"It would have been better if Spencer didn't have those eyebrows though." Caleb said laughing.

"Look whose talking douche bag!" Jake commented. the laughed at the drawings on their faces and Spencer turned around in my arms to face me.

"What is he talking about?" She addressed me.

"I-um… I- well… you see…" i stuttered. She waited patiently for me to try and speak but after a few more seconds she put a hand up to my face and cupped my cheek.

"Paige, breathe," She whispered to me. I took a deep breath and then looked up a her. The drawings on her face made me giggle and Spencer rolled her eyes at me and them peeled herself out of my grasp to go to the bathroom.

"YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES I WENT OUT IN PUBLIC LIKE THIS THIS MORNING!" Spencer yelled from the bathroom. everyone laughed and then they all went towards the bathroom to try and wash the marker off their faces.

"I had a lot of fun last night." Emily said to me. She had walked around the table so she was next to me and i smiled back at her.

"Me too, you know, I've never actually had a sleepover like this before."

"What? really?!" Emily said in surprise.

"Yeah, i mean I've slept over at Toby's and Shana's houses more than i can count but none of them even come close to equalling this much fun."

"Whose Shana?"

"A really good friend of mine." I said, She nodded in response. "So how are you doing?" I asked

"A lot better." She said. I looked up at her, and she looked directly at me.

"Are you lying?" I asked. I saw her falter slightly.

"No."

"You don't have to lie to me Emily."

"but how-"

"Your eyes gave you away." i said. She pulled her eyebrows together in confusion. "When you smile, like genuinely smile, it reaches your eyes and your eyes sparkle. But when you lie, it doesn't. Your eyes stay the same, even though your mouth looks like your happy." Emily looked taken aback that i had noticed. I smiled at her and used a hand to brush a stray hair from her face and place it behind her ear. Without knowing we had both stepped closer to each other and were dangerously close. neither of us said anything and i leaned forward slightly. I was met by her warm lips pressed to mine and i closed my eyes at the sensation. we kissed again and again and her fingers grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me towards her and one of my arms snaked around her back bringing her closer as another hand went up to cup her face and then thread through her hair. Her tongue swiped gently across my lips begging for entrance which i happy obliged. I opened my mouth slightly and her tongue darted out to meet mine. Our tongues danced around each other, exploring and tasting. She moaned into the kiss and i felt my knees buckle. I sucked gently at her lower lip and she moaned again, bringing her hands up my back and hugging me tighter. we fought for dominance in the kiss, as our tongues battled in an endless game of teasing and tasting. She swiped her tongue across my lips again teasing me and i moved to massage her tongue with my own. I sucked on her lower lip again, with a little more force before kissing her again with a new found passion. we broke apart briefly to breathe, but crashed together once again. I picked her up from the floor and placed her on the counter, never breaking the kiss. Her hands threaded through my hair and tugged gently, as my hands ran up and down her thighs. i moaned at the feeling of her hands in my hair. there was nothing but the sounds of us kissing filling the air and the occasionally groans we couple elicit from the other. _I was kissing Emily Fields. Hell, Emily Fields was kissing me back! _Her hands left trails of electricity down my back and i felt my body shiver with want at her touch.

Finally i pulled back and rested my forehead against hers breathing heavily. I smiled to myself, eyes still closed and brought a hand to lace our fingers together. Neither of us said anything and we stayed like that for a while.

"You guys did you use a-" Spencer's voice came, i flew back from Emily when i heard her voice, but the smirk/smile that was plastered to her lips told me she saw. I looked down feeling my cheeks get a little red, and Emily stayed on the counter top. "Well well well whats going on in here?" Spencer teased playfully. "Paige?"

"I.. um… need to go." I said hurriedly, i pulled out my phone and looked at the time, it was around 1 pm, i didn't really need to be anywhere, i just panicked. I moved around the table quickly and reached for my jacket and bag.

"Awe, Paige I'm sorry. No don't go." Spencer said pleading with me to stay.

"No, its not you i swear! I have to.. umm… help toby with something today, i just didn't realize it was this late." I lied. I was about to leave when a hand gently wrapped around my wrist i stopped and turned around expecting Spencer to be standing behind me and was surprised when it was Emily.

"I'll walk you out." She said smiling at me. I smiled back and let her lead me out of the barn, however we didn't go to the driveway, we went around the side of the barn where no one could see us, even from the main house.

"What are we-" I asked but was cut off when Emily hugged me. I hesitated for a second before hugging her back. We stayed like that for a few minutes when she pulled back, our hips pressed together and our faces only inches apart.

"Please don't leave just yet." She asked looking down.

"I have to help Toby." I said, keeping true to my previous lie.

"Five more minutes." It wasn't a question so much as it was a small demand. I couldn't say no, so i didn't say anything, as i leaned my forehead to hers again. I'll be honest, i have no idea as to why i was lying about having to help Toby while Emily Fields was begging me to stay with her. I wanted to stay, i wanted to be there for here, be here with her with every fiber of my being, but i couldn't go back inside. Emily seemed to understand that and thats why we were outside in back of the barn where no one could see us.

"I have to go." I whispered to her after what i thought was about five minutes.

"No." She said tugging my shirt tighter and holding on to me. She buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"I'll be back." I promised. She shook her head no and pinned me to the we all with her body. i relished in the feeling of having her pushed against me. Not just pushed against me, but she was willingly doing it also. She wanted to be this close to me, she wanted me to stay.

"Three more minutes."

"Three more minutes." I agreed. Those three minutes turned to ten as we stayed there hugging in the back. Somewhere in the hug she ended up playfully nipping my neck which earned her a moan of pleasure from me. We ended up making out again in the back of the house, it was soft and passionate, there was no immediate hunger or desire. No pressure, no anything but love and admiration. It was perfect. I didn't stop kissing her until i was sure i had memorized every curve of her lips, the feel of her tongue, the taste of her mouth, and the way her teeth were aligned. I didn't feel the need to breathe, breathing turned optional when kissing Emily Fields. God she was a great kisser, in my opinion even better than Shana. No one could compare to Emily Fields. Every kiss i received from this girl, made my heart beat faster, my thoughts dissipate quicker, and my love for her grow and intensify. Now that i had a taste of Emily Fields, i was sure that there was nothing in the world that could compare or even come close to this girl. I was hooked on everything Emily Fields.


	21. Chapter 21

_**To the Guest who left the lovely review, No i dont mean to kill you :P and i love you too! Seriously your review made me feel amazing, thank you so much for that 3**_

_**To the other Guest who thinks my story is edgy, sexy, and perfect. Thank you so much :* **_

_**You guys seriously have no idea how much of a confidence boost your lovely reviews can give a person seriously i love you all! I promise their relationship is going to kick off soon and its gonna get really smutty! I have so many ideas for that part already forming in my head, i cant wait to write them all ;)  
**_

_**~As always Review and Enjoy!**_

Chapter 21

EPOV

My mind was blank and there was nothing, absolutely nothing could take me away from the ecstasy i was feeling. I was kissing Paige McCullers. Paige McCullers, the girl i have been lusting after for all this time, since i met her, was kissing me back. Her lips were soft, and her hair, like silk. Her skin and fingertips leaving goosebumps across my skin in its wake. The warmth her body gave off heated me to the core. I wanted Paige in every way possible. Not just sexually, or kissing her, i wanted to be able to call her mine. I wanted to be able to go to the movies with her, hold her hand, go out to eat, take a long walk on a beach, all of those romantic things. I could picture Paige by my side in almost every scenario of my life from this point forward, and that scared me to no end. I pushed her further into the wall, eliciting a moan from her as our centers touched, and i fell back into the magical pull that this girl held over me. My eyes stayed closed and i brought my hands up to cup her face lovingly. My hands couldn't stay in one place for long, they roamed all over her body, wanting to feel her warmth, and memorize every curve of her body. I gripped onto her tighter, worried that this was a dream, and that wen i wake up that i would find that this wasn't real. That she didn't like me like how i liked her. She didn't know how much i had fallen for her in such a small amount of time. It wasn't just her that i fell for. It was how she acted, how she always put everyone else in front of her own needs. Even with her anxiety, she still manages to love over all her fears. She puts others before herself. No matter how scared, or how difficult the task, if someone she loves is being threatened, she will be there for them. And that is what i fell in love with. Her undying love for others. I fell in love with that side of her, the side that is timid, and shy, yet powerful and passionate. The part of her that is so normal and yet so original. The side of her that she doesn't show to others, unless she is comfortable with them. I fell for the girl that my best friend befriended. I fell for the girl that notices the little things that no one ever picks up on. How she memorizes all the important things. Like my favorite tea, certain parts in my schedule, how she noticed the thing about my smile. I had never even known that. The little things that this girl does, how can one not fall in love with her.

Her hands slide up my back and hold me closer, and then back down and come to rest on my hips. her thumbs drawing lazy circles on my sides, slowly bunching up my shirt until her thumbs came in contact with my skin. My breathing hitched and my skin set ablaze and bolts of electricity flew up my center with every circle she drew. I moaned into her and threw my arms around her neck trying to stabilize myself against her. My moan came out needy and desperate, but i couldn't help it. Every second more i spent kissing this girl made me grow weaker and weaker for her. I have never felt attraction like this before. I felt love and admiration for Alison, i felt lust and want for Maya. But with Paige, it was a new sensation completely. It was love and lust and compassion, and every positive feeling i can possibly think of all smashed into one giant emotion. I felt so many different emotions that not having my body pressed to her physically hurt me. Another desperate throaty moan escaped my lips as a tears leaked down my cheek. I brought my hands back up to her face and held her face in mine, slowing the kiss until they were long pecks on the lips, no tongue and all love. I poured everything i had into that one last kiss i left on her lips. more tears leaked slowly down my cheeks quietly. Her hands left my sides and came up to cup my cheeks, i kept my eyes closed and felt her thumbs brush the tears away gently. I didn't open them, even as she tilted my head up to hers.

"Look at me." She whispered. more tears leaked from my eyes and i shook my he'd gently side to side, tilting it back down. "Why not?" she asked, brushing more tears from my face.

"I don't want to wake up and have this be a dream." i answered honestly.

"its not a dream Emily." She tried reassuringly.

"How could it not be?" I asked. "You kissed me back." finally i opened my eyes, and hers were full of shock and surprise.

"How could i not kiss you back? You are everything that anyone could ever want. More than I could have ever hoped for." She said to me. I placed a hand over hers that was on my face and leaned into it. I didn't want to tell her how useless i felt. How i knew she deserved so much more than me, and how i wanted to give her so much more than i could. She wrapped herself around me and buried her face in my hair. We stayed like that for another long time. Neither of us showing any signs of wanting to let go. i pulled my hands in so that they were resting on her chest, and pushed back from her slightly, I looked up at her face and gazed in her eyes. I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me, no words were spoken and we stared at each other, nothing but hidden love filling our souls.

"Do you have to leave now?" i whispered, my voice cracked when i asked and i internally cursed myself for the weakness i showed. i looked back down, scared of her answer. I knew i couldn't keep her here forever, and that i had to let her go sometime. It wasn't even a forever, it was only for a day, then i could see her again, but the time forced apart scared me. She had no idea how much i just needed to be held. How much i needed HER to hold me. It was unexplainable, i couldn't tell you why i felt this undying need to be by this girls side. It was so foreign yet it felt so right.

"I think i can spare five more minutes." She whispered heartily. i could hear the smile in her voice and i in turn smiled at myself. I pushed myself into her once again, in a hug, with my face pressed to her chest and my arms trapped between us. In her arms, i felt safe. I felt loved. We stood there for another while, but eventually i pulled away again. I looked up at her and placed one last chastise kiss to her lips.

"Will i see you tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Run with me in the morning?" i smiled up at her, and nodded enthusiastically. She picked my hand up in hers and brought it to her lips, leaving a kiss to my knuckles. I blushed and giggled at her chivalrous action and she pulled mw in again. She pressed another warm kiss to my forehead before finally walking away. I watched her walk across the lawn, and out the front of Spencer's driveway, before turning down the the sidewalk until she was out of view. Finally after a few minutes of staring after her retreating figure did i turn and walk inside the barn. Everyone was sitting on the couch and Spencer turned when i opened the door.

"Em?" She addressed me, everyone stayed but the tv watching the movie, but Spencer came over to me and lead me to the kitchen area a little ways away. "Where's Paige?"

"She had to go help Toby." I said, recalling the words she said before she left.

"So then where did you go?"

"How long was I gone?"

"Like an hour. I was kind of getting worried…"

"An hour?! No thats impossible…" i thought long and hard about what happened. A half an hour sure i can believe that but a full hour?! I made out with Paige for a full hour and it only felt like minutes. I smiled despite myself, relishing in the memory. Even if it only happened a few moments ago, i couldn't get over it.

"Em?" Spencer asked quieter. i hummed in response, not trusting my voice to give away the happiness i was feeling and trying so desperately to hide. "Do you like Paige?" She asked. Her question through my slightly off guard, and i couldn't lie about it. Not that i've come this far, i wouldn't lie about it, but i wouldn't admit it either. If i say out loud that i like Paige, it might change things. I don't know how, but i wasn't about to risk it. "If you do… Em… I just…. well…" Spencer choked out.

"What is it Spence?" i asked sincerely. Spencer is never one to get choked up over words, or stumble on them for any reason ever.

"Its just… You know i love you right?" She asked, i nodded in response before she kept going. "And well… these past few months I've really become great friends with Paige, and i mean like really great friends… and well… i just.. i don't want to see either of you get hurt… over each other, because i don't know whose side i would take. I love you both, and i just… well please Emily, you're stronger than she is, please be careful with her. She's so fragile and its the little things that can get her to break." I took a hand and placed it over Spencer's to get her attention. She stopped her little rant and looked at me. I smiled adoringly at her, she always cared about everyone.

"Honestly Spence, I know. I really like Paige, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"I know Emily, i just… i want to make sure. like absolutely one hundred percent sure that this isn't a rebound for you."

"Spencer!" I yelled. She feigned her hands in defeat.

"Im just saying!" In anger i ripped my jacket and shoulder bag from the chair they were sitting on, whipping around as the chair crashed to the floor with a loud bang and storming out of the barn. I heard Spencer and Hannah calling after me but i didn't stop walking. Since Toby was my ride yesterday to Spencer's house i didn't have an immediate way home and so i walked. I walked everywhere trying to get Spencer's stupid comment out of my head. I know she was only thinking for the best of Paige, but what about me? Spencer thinks I'm strong, but in reality, none of them can see how weak i've become. A few stray tears slipped from my eyes and i quickly wiped them away. I found my feet carrying my to the brew and i waled inside, ordering a quick cup of chair tea to help me relax. My phone hadn't stopped buzzing and at each glance Spencer's name popped up with a new notification. Most text messages and a few calls. I placed my phone on silent and slipped it back into my bag.

_How could she think that i was just USING Paige for a rebound?! I actually like Paige… I mean… its been about a month since Maya had left. I cried about it, and now I'm over it. She was cheating on me… What else is there to cry about? But on the other hand Spencer is right… Paige deserves the absolute best. And i just don't know if I'm the one for her. She needs someone who is stable, who knows that they want. Someone who isn't me. Im too all over the place, i can't be still. My thoughts and moods are constantly changing and i can't control it. _I shuddered from my thoughts. Tears threatened to leak again and i closed my eyes willing them to disappear.

"Emily?" A voice brought me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw Toby standing next to me. I looked up at him and he sat down next to me. "Everything okay?" I nodded. He held a hand out to me and i took it graciously. He grabbed my bag that was sitting next to me and i grabbed my tea. He led me towards the back of the brew where the stairs were and took me upstairs. The further we got up the steps, the more i heard music. At the top of the stairs, i stopped Toby and i listened.

"_Well I was moving at the speed of sound. Head-spinning couldn't find my way around and. Didn't know that i was going down. Yeah, yeah. Where Ive been well its all a blur. What i was looking for I'm not sure. Too late and i didn't see it coming. Yeah, yeah. And then I crashed into you, And i went up in flames. Could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me. And I crashed into you, Like a runaway train. You will consume me, But i can't walk away. Somehow I couldn't stop myself. I just wanted to know how it felt. Too strong I couldn't hold on. Yeah, yeah. And then I crashed into you, And i went up in flames. Could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me. And I crashed into you, Like a runaway train. You will consume me, But i can't walk away. From your face, your eyes, are burning mr. You saved me, you gave me just what i need. Oh, Just what I nee-eeed. And then I crashed into you, And i went up in flames. Could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me. And I crashed into you, Like a runaway train. You will consume me, But i can't walk away." _

I was mesmerized by this glorious angelic voice. During the whole song Toby had pushed open his flat door and i peered inside to see Paige sitting on the couch, with her eyes closed and a guitar held lovingly in her hands. I watched in a trance, not saying anything and not letting go of Toby's arm. I listened to the words and found how they fit our situation perfectly. Well my situation. I literally crashed into her, i crashed into her life and she gave me everything with out question. I could feel a new set of tears trail down my cheeks and i broke out in smile. At the end of the song, Paige opened her eyes and i saw the initial shock that i was standing there. She placed her guitar down slowly and wiped her hands on her jeans before getting up slowly and walking towards us. She moved, staring at me as though i was part of a dream. She came over to me and brought a hand up, she didn't touch me, as though if she did i would blow away in the wind. I saw her gulp and i didnt dare to blink. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch the decision she made. Whether she thought i was really there or not, or if she mustered the courage to touch me. Courage that i didn't have. I waited what felt like a life time, and when i opened my eyes again, she was gone. I looked around, searching for the timid brunette, but i only saw Toby sitting in the kitchen area, with my cup of tea and bag from downstairs. I began questioning if Paige was even here, or if i had imagined the wonderful song she had sang. I wouldn't put it past me that i had imagined everything. I slowly made my way to to the kitchen, contemplating if she had been here. _She was here. Then why is she gone now? Where did she go? She said she had to help Toby, but Toby is here…. So was she never here to begin with? _I sighed in frustration when i got to Toby. He looked up at me and when i sat down, he turned to face me.

"So… what was up with downstairs?" He asked. He completely ignored Paige, so now i was really beginning to think that i had imagined her here at all.

"Its nothing." I said, sighing. I had showed so much weakness already, that i don't know if i could handle more. By saying it out loud, just made all the hurt more real.

"Come on Em. Ive gotten to know you pretty well these past few months, and i can tell when something is wrong. Plus your eyes are a little puffy." He said. I looked away from him so he couldn't see my face, and i sighed.

"Its nothing, really."

"Then why won't you look at me?" i turned to look at him and he held my gaze with his soft one. "just tell me… Did Paige do something?" He asked.

"No. It was nothing Paige did. Paige is perfect. - was perfect, all night.. I mean.. She didn't do anything wrong she had nothing to do with why Im upset… well a little bit but nothing she did directly!" I rambled on after realizing what i had said. I sunk my face down into my hands in embarrassment as Toby chuckled.

"Its okay, i understand Ems. So what had you so upset?"

"Im pathetic," I said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You heard me." I said in defeat. "Im weak and pathetic. Im always crying and I'm basically useless. I mean… i couldn't even hold a druggie for a girlfriend. She cheated on me for who knows how long. probably since we started dating. Im possessive and impossible to deal with. Im just… Im so … worthless." If there was one thing Toby was, it was easy to talk to. Just being around him made me comfortable enough to open up and spill my deepest secrets. I couldn't even do this with Spencer, Hannah, or Aria. And yet here is this boy that i seemingly just met, knowing almost every fear i hold deep in my heart.

"Emily…" He started, but i held up a hand to cut him off.

"Its true. Im so weak, and worthless. Paige deserves someone who can help her, not hurt her. I can't help her without hurting her. I'd just make everything worse, i mean. She's perfect. She is everything i could ever hope to be in one person. She deserves someone with equal amazingness if not more. I can't give her that,

"Emily, you are not worthless. And Paige isn't as perfect as you think she is. Everyone has their secrets, and believe me, Paige has hers. And i didn't know Maya, except for briefly, but she didnt cheat on you because you weren't good enough for her, thats impossible. Maya wasn't good enough for you. Look Emily, I love you like a sister. I would do anything for you. You are smart and amazing, and you care more for Paige than anyone I know. You can help her way more than Spencer and I can. Emily she needs you. You may not think so but she does. She really really does. I think you should talk to her about this."

"Spencer thinks I'm using her for a rebound."

"Are you?"

"NO! I actually like her! like really really like her! And i don't know why! Its just this undeniable, un ignorable attraction that i feel towards her and i can't make it go away no matter how hard i try. I want whats best for her, and I'm being selfish by wanting her for me. She doesn't deserve to have someone like me drag her down! She needs someone to bring her up!" I yelled.

"You are that person!" Toby yelled back. I slouched back down. Everyone thinks I'm this amazing person that is good for this girl. But no one is listening to me when i tell them i can't be that person. The sound of a slamming door caused me to look up and i saw a livid Paige standing in the living room yanking her jacket on.

"Paige?" I asked. I saw her hesitate for a second before turning around. Her demeanor changed as she turned around and her features and eyes became softer.

"Ill be right back." She said. She didn't wait for a response she just turned back around and i saw her shoulders set as she stalked with meaning towards the door.

"Paige, don't do anything your going to regret." Toby warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said as the door slammed behind her and it echoed through the house.

* * *

The morning came around, and my alarm clock beeped, calling me from my sleep. Toby had driven me home after a while after Paige had failed to return, and Toby figured that she still wouldn't come back anytime soon. I slowly got up and dressed myself for the run Paige had promised me. Hopefully she hadn't forgotten, but i was afraid to text her, so i just got dressed. Right as i was leaving my phone buzzed from the place in my pocket and i pulled it out to open it.

_**You're late Fields. **_was all it said. I smiled to myself and put it back in my pocket before bolting out my door and running to the spot where we meet to run. I smiled when i saw her standing there so casually. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, and her running clothes clung to every centimeter of her skin, flushed to her body. I gulped when i saw her and shook my head of all the thoughts that flooded my brain. I smiled as i approached and she gave me her stereotypical lopsided smirk in greeting.

"You're late Em." She teased.

"Maybe you're just early. Awe is someone a little too eager to see me?" I teased. I had to tease her. Otherwise id feel the undying need to kiss her. She rolled her eyes at me and held her arms out telling me to lead the way. "Do you trust me?" I asked her, before starting the run. She looked a little puzzled at me before slowly nodding her head. I smiled and turned running towards my favorite running path. I turned street after street leading her out to the woods.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a few blocks.

"I thought you said you trusted me," I countered back. I smiled to myself and kept running. She didn't say anything after that and soon we came over to the entrance of the woods. I didn't slow down and just proceeded to run straight through and welcomed the fresh scent of leaves. I heard Paige gasp from behind me as we ran through the new scenery. We ran through the path, my feet taking me on the familiar route, making sure that Paige kept up and stayed behind me. After about an hour, we came to a place deep in the woods, and i slowed my pace. I heard Paige come up behind me and stared in awe. There was a small clearing that was shaded by leaves, but bright and sunny. There was a rock in the middle and i went over to it and sat down. pulling out a small water bottle that was strapped to my back and took a few gulps, before passing it to Paige. I watched her skin glisten in the sunlight, as her throat bobbed with each gulp she took, and as her chest rose and fell with every breath.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, handing the bottle back to me.

"Like what?"

"Like that." She said. "Like I'm some part of a dream"

"Because you are." I held a hand out to her and she came closer placing her hand in mine. i rubbed small circles on her hand and she kneeled down to my level.

"Im sorry i stormed out of Toby's apartment yesterday…. and that i hid in his room after you got there."

"Its okay. Why did you?"

"Hide or leave?"

"Both."

"I hid because i didn't know if you were really there, and i couldn't handle hallucinating that you were if it turns out you weren't. and i left because… i had something to take care of."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lie to me." i asked. Her eyes widened ever so slightly. "Surprised that you aren't the only super observant one?" when she didn't say anything i continued. "I know you lied about having to help Toby, that one was obvious. But i also notice that you never tell flat out lies. You tell partial truths which are just as bad in my mind."

"Im sorry,-"

"Don't say sorry, just tell me what you had to do… Im sorry, I'm just really curious." I covered, not wanting to pressure her.

"I… i yelled at Spencer."

"What?!" I asked in shock. "Why?" i asked softer after seeing the slight panic in her eyes. I gripped her hand a little tighter so she couldnt pull away.

"For making you cry. I just… i had to say something to her. I couldn't let that one slide."

"She was worrying about you. She didn't do anything wrong…-"

"I know, but still. She's your best friend, she should be able to pick up on these things."

"I have you to pick up on them." I whispered. i looked deep in her eyes and smiled at her reassuringly. "You're perfect Paige." she scoffed, "you are."

"Im not as perfect as you think."

"So long as i think you are, then you are."

"Only if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"So long as you think I'm perfect, i get to think you are perfect as well."

"Paige-"

"No. I don't just think you are perfect, I know you are perfect. And i will spend as long as I live trying to prove that to you. no matter how long it takes." She whispered to me before leaning in for a slow and passionate kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Wow, okay here you guys are! An extra long extra amazing chapter :D couldn't find a good place to stop writing, until i found one... so yeah. Also thank you guys for the love, i love it 3 **_

_**If you havent already, check out my other story Lost Souls. Its a McHastings fic, its kinda dark... and only has two chapters right now, but I'm working on it. **_

_**~Well as always please Read, Review, and Enjoy3**_

Chapter 22

PPOV

After I left Spencer's barn after making out with Emily in the back, i couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face. I walked and walked just thinking to myself. _I kissed Emily Fields. Emily Fields kissed me. She kissed me. She held me against the side of the barn and kissed me. She initiated it. She likes me…. She thinks I'm perfect…. _The little comments ran at the speed of sound through my head and before I knew it, i was no where near my house, and in the middle of town. I made my way towards the brew knowing that Toby had moved in upstairs and went right up there. As predicted he was there when I knocked and let me in.

"Hey Tobs."

"Hey Paige, sorry I wasn't there this morning, I got a call to check on some lighting fixtures this morning." He apologized.

"Don't worry, i said you're sorry to Spencer already." I joked. He smiled at me and motioned for em to sit on the couch. He was almost all moved in, with a few stray boxes left over here and there. Towards the side of the wall I saw my old guitar that I usually leave at Toby's house. I smiled to myself, I picked it up and sat down on the couch and tuned it. Toby smiled and said he'd be right back. I sat there tuning around and then a song that i love came to mind.

"_Well I was moving at the speed of sound. Head-spinning couldn't find my way around and. Didn't know that i was going down. Yeah, yeah. Where Ive been well its all a blur. What i was looking for I'm not sure. Too late and i didn't see it coming. Yeah, yeah. And then I crashed into you, And i went up in flames. Could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me. And I crashed into you, Like a runaway train. You will consume me, But i can't walk away. Somehow I couldn't stop myself. I just wanted to know how it felt. Too strong I couldn't hold on. Yeah, yeah. And then I crashed into you, And i went up in flames. Could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me. And I crashed into you, Like a runaway train. You will consume me, But i can't walk away. From your face, your eyes, are burning me. You saved me, you gave me just what i need. Oh, Just what I nee-eeed. And then I crashed into you, And i went up in flames. Could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me. And I crashed into you, Like a runaway train. You will consume me, But i can't walk away." _

I kept my eyes closed the entire time, letting the sun that came in throughout the window settle on my face. I listened to the melody that the guitar brought and sang with conviction. This song described everything that I was feeling. Never in my time did i think that Crashed by Daughtry would be the song that would get me to think of the girl of my dreams. But here I was imagining Emily standing in front of me. I had opened my eyes at the end of the song, and What i had seen with my eyes closed, was exactly the same with them open. I blinked a few times, but the scene never changed. Emily was standing in front of me, here. I got up and went over to her, i reached a hand out to touch her, to see if she was real, but something told me not to. I couldn't handle it if she wasn't there in front of me and I was imagining it so, when she closed her eyes, i turned around and went to Toby's bedroom.

At first I didn't hear them say anything, and then Toby's voice carry over the silence. "So… what was up with downstairs?" He asked.

"Its nothing." she sighed. I could hear the hesitation in her voice. She wanted to say something, but something else was holding her back.

"Come on Em. Ive gotten to know you pretty well these past few months, and i can tell when something is wrong. Plus your eyes are a little puffy." He said.

"Its nothing, really." I could hear her voice crack a little and i wanted nothing more than to go out there and hold her.

"Then why won't you look at me?" I was about to do just that, but then his next words stopped me. "just tell me… Did Paige do something?" He asked. I froze in my spot. _Did I do something wrong? Oh God… what if I did?! _

"No. It was nothing Paige did. Paige is perfect. - was perfect, all night.. I mean.. She didn't do anything wrong she had nothing to do with why Im upset… well a little bit but nothing she did directly!" She rambled on. I breathed a sigh of relief after hearing that, but it only made my curiosity as to why she was crying increase.

"Its okay, i understand Ems. So what had you so upset?"

"I'm pathetic," She said out of nowhere.

"What?" Toby and I said at the same time. I quickly clasped a hand over my mouth hoping that neither of them heard me.

"You heard me." She said in defeat. "I'm weak and pathetic. I'm always crying and I'm basically useless. I mean… i couldn't even hold a druggie for a girlfriend. She cheated on me for who knows how long. probably since we started dating. I'm possessive and impossible to deal with. I'm just… I'm so … worthless." I could hear the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes in her voice. It broke my heart to hear all of this, even after such a wonderful morning. _God Dammit Paige, why did you leave her there?! Why can't you just get over your stupid anxiety and be there for her! _

"Emily…" He started, but she cut him off. I stopped my internal monologue and listened.

"Its true. I'm so weak, and worthless. Paige deserves someone who can help her, not hurt her. I can't help her without hurting her. I'd just make everything worse, i mean. She's perfect. She is everything i could ever hope to be in one person. She deserves someone with equal amazingness if not more. I can't give her that," Emily finished with a sigh. I was frozen by her words. She thinks that I'm perfect…. what?! I'm the exact opposite of perfect. She is walking, living, breathing perfection. How could she think so low of herself?! It wasn't right, not for her.

"Emily, you are not worthless. And Paige isn't as perfect as you think she is. Everyone has their secrets, and believe me, Paige has hers. And i didn't know Maya, except for briefly, but she didn't cheat on you because you weren't good enough for her, that's impossible. Maya wasn't good enough for you. Look Emily, I love you like a sister. I would do anything for you. You are smart and amazing, and you care more for Paige than anyone I know. You can help her way more than Spencer and I can. Emily she needs you. You may not think so but she does. She really really does. I think you should talk to her about this." Toby's words gave me a mix of emotions. At first I was worried he was going to tell her.. but then he didn't. He's trying to push us together no matter how much we are trying to stay apart for the others sake.

"Spencer thinks I'm using her for a rebound." She said after a beat. I froze. I could feel the malice in her voice when she said those words, and her anger carried with her sound waves and hit me to my core. I could feel unreasonable anger shoot through me.

"Are you?" Toby questioned.

"NO!" She shouted in anger. "I actually like her! like really really like her! And i don't know why! Its just this undeniable, unignorable attraction that i feel towards her and i can't make it go away no matter how hard i try. I want whats best for her, and I'm being selfish by wanting her for me. She doesn't deserve to have someone like me drag her down! She needs someone to bring her up!" She yelled. _I don't deserve someone like her that's going to drag me down?! What the hell is she talking about?!_

"You are that person!" Toby yelled back. I couldn't take it anymore, i yanked Toby's bedroom door open and slammed it in anger behind me. I stalked over to the living room and found my jacket on a box yanking it on.

"Paige?" She asked. I hesitated for a second, forgetting that she was there, before turning around. When my eyes saw her i could feel my anger dissipating slowly.

"Ill be right back." I said. I didn't wait for a response I just turned back around and set my shoulders as I stalked with meaning towards the door.

"Paige, don't do anything your going to regret." Toby warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said as the door slammed behind me.

I got in Toby's truck having a spare key to it, and drove with speed all the way to Spencer's house. I slammed the door shut when I got to her house and stalked all the way to the back barn knowing they would still be there.

"SPENCER!" I shouted when I got near the door, I slammed my fist into the door repeatedly until she opened it.

"What?!" She yelled. I pushed roughly past her ignoring the other girls sitting on the couch.

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER?! HOW COULD YOU THINK SO LOW OF ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Spencer looked at me in confusion and I glared back until it sunk it.

"Woah, you guys whats going on?! Its only been like 2 hours!" Aria said

"Yeah, and who is 'she'? Hannah asked. I didn't say anything, I let Spencer explain. Spencer let out a huge sigh.

"We're talking about Emily." She started off. She looked at me directly before continuing. "I can't believe she told you that…." She said under her breath.

"She didn't, she told Toby." Spencer's eyes went wide. "And for the record she didn't know i was at Toby's apartment."

"Told Paige what?" Hannah asked trying to fill in the blanks.

"Yeah Spencer, What did Emily tell me, indirectly? What did you say to her to get her to go crying to Toby?" I questioned, malice dripping from every word that let my mouth.

"I was just looking out for you!" She said to me.

"I don't care! She was YOUR friend first! That's how it works! How could you be so blind to her pain?!" i could feel tears wanting to fall, there were so emotions ripping though my heart right now my body was confused as to how to respond.

"What are you talking about?" Aria cut in.

"What do you mean be so blind?"

"SHE IS FUCKING HURTING! SHE FEELS SO WORTHLESS EVER SINCE SHE FOUND OUT MAYA CHEATED ON HER AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO HER IS 'DON'T USE PAIGE FOR A REBOUND?!' " I put air quotes around the last part to show what Spencer had said. Aria and Hannah went quiet, Spencer stared back at me, the expression on her face was that of one that mirrored of getting slapped across the face. I was breathing heavily, unable to hold on to my anger.

"I knew you two had a thing going on." Hannah cut in but was silence quickly by a smack to the back of the head by Aria,

"So not the time Han." she said grabbing Hannah and dragging her out of the room bickering quietly the entire way. Once they were out of ear shot, Spencer turned around and looked towards the kitchen.

"What do you means she feels so worthless?" I sighed with irritation.

"How can you not see it? She feels as though she isn't good enough for me. She thinks that she's worthless and pathetic because she couldn't hold on to her first drug addicted fucked up girlfriend. She is hurting Spence. And you made everything worse by saying that to her." I said. I didn't even wait for a response from her, i walked back to the door of the barn. "Don't talk to me until you've groveled for forgiveness from Emily." i bit harshly before slamming the door and making my way back to my car, anger still fueling my every move.

Despite my promise to Emily I didn't go back to Toby's except to drop off his car. I sent him a text saying I borrowed his car, but it was back now and that i couldn't come inside. Toby said okay, but by then i was already half way home. I walked the way angry dialogue flitting about in my mind, I went home, and changed into a swimsuit and jumped in the pool we have in our back yard. I swam back and fourth, keeping my mind focused on breathing and keeping my form. before I knew it, i was gasping for breath and my limps felt limp from exhaustion. Slowly i climbed out and went inside to shower. My dad had made dinner for us and we ate keeping up small talk and him asking about how field hockey as going, etc. I answered with one worded answers and after dinner he grabbed my plate and told me to head to bed. I smiled at him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to bed.

The next morning my alarm rang, and as much as I wanted to shut it off and roll over and sleep for another 500 years i remembered that I had invited Emily to run with me and I couldn't ignore this mornings run. I smiled despite my mood and tiredness and hopped out of bed, getting ready for this mornings run. once i was ready i grabbed my phone and slipped it into my pocket and left a little earlier than i needed to, to meet Emily for our run. I looked at my phone and noticed that she was a couple minutes late. I sent her a text saying _**You're late Fields. **_I didn't get a response back, but 5 minutes later she came and I smiled brightly. She looked so amazing in the mornings, its like she never had a bad hair day. Something that i constantly battled with.

"You're late Em." I teased

"Maybe you're just early. Awe is someone a little too eager to see me?" She teased. I felt my cheeks get a little red, and fought the urge to give her a good morning kiss. So I opted for rolling my eyes and motioned for her to lead the way.. Do you trust me?" She asked me, before starting the run. I looked at her a little puzzled before nodding my head slowly _with my life_ I said in my head. She smiled before turning and running towards a new direction. we turned street after street heading in a way that i have never run before.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few blocks.

"I thought you said you trusted me," She countered back. I smiled to myself and kept running. I didn't say anything after that and soon we came over to the entrance of the woods. She didn't slow down and just proceeded to run straight through and I welcomed the fresh scent of leaves. I gasped as we ran through the new scenery. We ran through the path, my feet following Emily's path that seemed so familiar to her. After about an hour, we came to a place deep in the woods, and she slowed her pace. I came up behind her and stared in awe. There was a small clearing that was shaded by leaves, but bright and sunny. There was a rock in the middle and she went over to it and sat down. pulling out a small water bottle that was strapped to her back and took a few gulps, before passing it to me. I took few gulps, thankful for the water. I felt her eyes on my and after i finished a few more gulps i turned to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, handing the bottle back to her.

"Like what?"

"Like that." I said. "Like I'm some part of a dream"

"Because you are." She held a hand out to me and I went closer to her, placing my hand in hers. She rubbed small circles on my hand and I kneeled down to her level.

"I'm sorry I stormed out of Toby's apartment yesterday…. and that i hid in his room after you got there." I apologized after a few moments of silence.

"Its okay." She smiled at me. "Why did you?"

"Hide or leave?"

"Both." She shrugged.

"I hid because i didn't know if you were really there, and i couldn't handle hallucinating that you were if it turns out you weren't. and i left because… i had something to take care of."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lie to me." She asked. I stared at her. "Surprised that you aren't the only super observant one?" She said with a small smirk. "I know you lied about having to help Toby, that one was obvious. But i also notice that you never tell flat out lies. You tell partial truths which are just as bad in my mind."

"I'm sorry,-"

"Don't say sorry, just tell me what you had to do… I'm sorry, I'm just really curious." She cut me off. her voice softened towards the end. I couldn't say no to her, so i told her.

"I… i yelled at Spencer."

"What?!" She gasped. I cringed at the tone of her voice. "Why?" she asked softer, she gripped her hand a little tighter so I couldn't pull away.

"For making you cry. I just… i had to say something to her. I couldn't let that one slide."

"She was worrying about you. She didn't do anything wrong…-" She tried to defend her.

"I know, but still. She's your best friend, she should be able to pick up on these things."

"I have you to pick up on them." She whispered. i looked deep in her eyes and she smiled at me. "You're perfect Paige." I scoffed cutting her off, "you are." She tried to reassure me.

"I'm not as perfect as you think." I said quietly, knowing all the things she doesn't know about me.

"So long as i think you are, then you are." She said. I looked up at her.

"Only if you promise me one thing." I said after a beat.

"What?"

"So long as you think I'm perfect, i get to think you are perfect as well."

"Paige-"

"No. I don't just think you are perfect, I know you are perfect. And i will spend as long as I live trying to prove that to you. no matter how long it takes." I whispered to her before leaning in for a slow and passionate kiss. We stayed there kissing for a while, I could never get enough of her perfect lips, or the way her hands left tingling trails up and down my body with every swipe of her tongue. Somehow after a while i had pulled her on top of me and we fell backwards and laid on the ground kissing and giggling. After a while, both of us laid there staring up at the sky. We watched in comfortable silence as birds flew around and as the wind whistled songs through the leaves. Eventually we got up and walked ran back through the nature trail, but after we got to the entrance, we stopped and walked hand in hand all the way home. Emily's house was closer so we went to her house first.

"Would you like to come inside?" She asked when I walked her to her door.

"I should-" She laughed and rolled her eyes at me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and pressing a kiss to my lips. I stood there in shock, and when she pulled back she lead me inside the house by my hand. It was then that I had realized that she wasn't really asking, she wanted me to come over. I smiled at the realization and allowed myself to be taken up the stairs to her room. Upon entering her room, I looked around and the first thing i noticed was the yellow paint. I saw her queen sized bed that was in the middle, pressed against the wall and memorized every inch of her room. I saw her desk that was neat and organized and not a thing was out of place. There also wasn't a speck of dust in her room. I walked over to her desk and picked up the picture of her and her friends. Alison was also in this one, but they all looked so happy. I looked at the way Spencer and Emily were sitting. Spencer was sitting on Emily's lap and they both had goofy smiles on their faces. I smiled at that one, and then picked up another picture. This one was of the five of them again, on Halloween. I was captured by Emily's Pocahontas ensemble. She looked so amazing. Her skin was flawless and the tan leather clothing that barely covered her mocha caramel skin had me wanting more. I gulped as i set the photo back down. I looked over t Emily. She was staring at me, with a glazed over look in her eyes. I had to look away because the urge to kiss her right then and there was really strong. I looked to my left and gasped.

"You have a window seat?!" I said in amazement and excitement. she giggled and motioned for me to go by it. I jumped at the opportunity and practically ran over to it sitting down and looking out the window. I looked up to her and smiled. She laughed and i felt a little sheepish for getting so excited over a window seat. She came over and sat next to me, the sun light came in directly through the window behind her and it made her skin glow, her skin was still a little slick with sweat from our run.

"you stay here, feel free to snoop, i don't have anything to hide. Im going to really quickly take as shower." she said with a wink. I gulped and she got up and went across the hall. I stayed in her room and true to what she had said, i snooped. i couldn't help it. I didn't do any heavy snooping, just went around her room picking up various trinkets and admiring how she had managed to keep her room so clean. I heard the shower run and i continued to walk around touching everything the belonged to Emily. I went over to her closet and admired her wardrobe. It was so sporty and girly and so her. I pulled out a few jackets and tried them on, liking the way they felt and how they smelled like her. Then i felt weird about it and then put them back. I shook my head and looked at my reflection in her mirror. I fixed my hair best to my abilities and when i looked up slightly, I saw the reflection of a painting. I whipped around and stared at the painting. It was a small rectangular plate of ceramic, that had a vibrant peachy orange hibiscus flower with flowing rigid and perfectly shadowed petals. It had flowing tribal swirls all around the back of it, and was intricate to say the least. It was so similar to the one i had at home that i felt tear fall from my eye at its beauty.

"That's the painting I was talking about the other day." I heard a voice behind me say. I quickly wiped the tear from my face and turned to see Emily in nothing but a towel. If i was holding on to anything, it would have fallen from my hands. Her skin contrasted against the white of the towel so well that i could see every inch of her skin. Without meaning to, my eyes raked up and down her body slowly taking in every feature. When i got to her face, she smiled at me, and there was a small blush across her face.

"Oh god… I'm sorry, here…" I said quickly moving away from her and going to the other side of the room so she could change. I heard her giggle a thanks and when she called my name i turned around. She had put on a white tank top with a pale green sleeveless jacket and some dark blue short shorts that had fringes on the bottom. I gulped at the sight before me and felt a jolt of electricity go straight to my core. and as much as I loved her in that outfit, i wanted nothing more than to her her out of it. I shook my head as she put some product in her hand and ran it through her hair. I went back over to the picture and stared at it.

"Its a hibiscus flower, i think that's why i love the tea so much. it means old royalty, or delicate beauty." I smiled at her.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her. She looked at me for a second before nodding. I held out a hand and lead her out of the house. "Let me tell you a story." I started off. We walked in the direct towards my house. She didn't say anything but she nodded so I told her the story. "One day there was a boy and a girl playing Gamecube at the boys house. These two kids were best friends. They practically lived at each others houses and they were welcomed into each others houses as siblings. The boy and the girl were playing around and having a lot of fun. All of the sudden they heard a loud crash of something breaking somewhere in the house. This scared the two kids. Because The boy's dad was at work, his sister was supposed to be at a friends house, and his mom was supposed to be asleep. The boy and the girl ran down the stairs to see the boy's mom standing in the kitchen with shattered glass everywhere. "_Mom? Are you okay_?" The boy asked. "_What are you doing up?_" The mom asked. "_Its four in the afternoon."_ The boy responded. The boy and the girl were used to this however. The boy's mom was sick and often forgot things, and sometimes she couldn't control her hands. The mom apologized for making a mess but the children brushed it off. The girl made her way over the broken glass and grabbed the boy's mom by the hand carefully leading her over the sharp pieces and to the living room while the boy swept up all the broken glass. The girl checked the lady to make sure there were no cuts on her and that she was okay. The girl loved this lady like her own mother. She was always here and the lady practically raised half of her. This lady was the first adult that she came out to, to tell her that she was gay. This lady didn't judge the little girl, she hugged her and accepted her. After all the glass was cleaned up, the boy came into the living room and his mom grabbed them both by the hand. she brought their hands together and spoke to them. "_I want you two to promise me something._" She said to them. "_Anything_" they replied. _"Never let each other go. No matter how hard life gets, be there for each other. Help each other. You're going to find other people in your life, to love romantically. But don't ever let that stop your friendship. If these people you meet, and you think they are 'the one', but they try to tear you two apart, then they aren't for you. Your true loves will understand that the love you feel for each other is a different kind of love. Its a special love that only best friends like you guys have. Do you guys understand? Don't accept any love from anyone, if they don't treat you like royalty. And if the other is blinded by one sided love, it is the others to re-open their eyes and show them that they deserve more." _The children looked to the lady and nodded. They loved this lady, and when she spoke, they listened. She may have often been forgetful, but they knew when she had her head about her. The lady brought both of the kids upstairs to her room. and she gave each child a small yet intricate item. At first, the girl didn't understand. And when she asked, the lady replied, _"When the time is right, someone will show you, and then you will understand." _The lady hugged them both and told them to go to their room and play because she got tired. The children hugged her one last time and proceeded to the boy's room. They looked over their presents and even looked at each others. The girl's was small and circular, and then the boy saw it, he immediately knew what to do with it. It grabbed it and went to his closet searching for something. He came back out with a metal object and he fiddled with it for a moment, before placing the girls trinket inside and handing it back to her. The finished product was brass in color with an anchor raised in on one side and a feather engraved on the other side." By this time we had just gotten to my house. I opened the door and lead Emily inside. No one was home and we were met by silence. Emily had stayed quiet through the whole story, I could tell she had lots of questions, but i shook my head lightly, and she held on to them. As I led her up to my room I finished the story. "The boys gift was different. He had gotten a ring, one that was to small to fit on his fingers. He was heart broken when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to wear it, but the girl had an idea. She took him to her house where she retrieved a platinum long chain and hung the ring on it, before handing the finished thing back to her friend. Both trinkets were expensive to begin with, but now with the added priceless items the best friends had given each other, a new price was held over their friendship. One that could never and would never be bought. The end." I finished as we got to my room. I sat her on my bed, and i went over to my desk pulling out the small pocket watch that Toby had given me all those years ago and handed it to Emily. Emily took it in her hands and ran a finger over the smoothness of the outside, looking intently at the anchor first, before flipping it over and looking at the feather.

"This is what your tattoo looks like." She said I nodded slowly and smiled that she remembered, i told her to click the top and she did, it popped open softly and when she saw the inside she gasped. The only difference between the one I had, and the painting on the wall were the colors of the flower and that hers was bigger. "Its beautiful…." she whispered.

"Yeah, i never understood what Toby's mom meant until now."

"What do you mean?"

"She said to not love anyone unless they treat you like royalty…. and that's you, you treat me like royalty. You hold me on this pedestal that i don't deserve, and you see the absolute best in me… Even though i punched your best friend in the face. Even though i stole another friend away from you. You don't see the bad in me, you only see the good. You were wrong Emily." she looked up at me. "It's not you that doesn't deserve someone like me, its me that doesn't deserve someone like you."

* * *

I drove Emily back home after awhile at my house. She didn't stay long because her mom had called and wanted her home. I took a shower after i got back and did homework until it was late and fell asleep. The next morning at school, i was walking in with my head down thinking about Emily and I. _Were were a thing? I mean… neither of us had asked the question of 'Will you be my girlfriend.' we just kissed.. so what does that make us?" _I was contemplating this and not paying attention to where i was going until my face hit someone in the back that had stopped walking in the halls.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry-" i started. I stopped when i saw a shy looking Spencer in front of me. "Did you apologize?" I asked her, she nodded slowly, and i walked around her to Emily, who was by her locker.

"Did Spencer apologize to you?"

"Yes, and i accepted her apology." She said pulling out a bouquet of flowers from her locker along with a little bear that said 'I'm Sorry" written in a heart with little fancy cursive. I turned around and bulldozed Spencer into a hug. I pinned her against a locker, thankful that i could hug my friend. Even though i was the one that had initiated the not talking part, one and a half full days with out a hello to Spencer was tough. Spencer immediately wrapped her arms around me and held on tight.

"I'm sorry i over reacted." I said to her.

"I'm sorry i was being an insensitive idiot. you were right, i should have realized it." She said. i pulled away from her and looked over to Emily. Something flashed through her eyes, but it was gone before i could identify it. I shrugged to myself and told Spencer that I'd see her in class. Spencer said okay, and then walked off towards Toby's locker. I went back towards Emily.

"Well… that was a little excessive don't you think?" She said with a smile.

"What? McHastings all the way." I countered. "But Paily wins i think." I smiled as i reached for her hand and we walked towards my locker. Emily lent against the locker next to mine as i put stuff away and took other things out. I was just about to say something when i was tackled from behind and shoved halfway into my locker. "What the hell?" I said. I felt two hands wrap around my midsection and begin roaming all over my body. I took a step back and looked down noticing Shana's ring on her finger and relaxed a little in relief that it was someone I knew and not some total stranger. I ignored her and looked over to Emily who was staring in shock. I shrugged and continued to gather things from my locker. I felt Shana press up behind me tightly and, her hands started traveling upwards.

"Paiggeee." She whisper/sang in my ear. "I need your help with something." She continued palming her hands over my body, but on the word something they came up and cupped my breasts and she squeezed roughly. I suppressed a moan that was desperate to escape my throat. "Will you help me?" She whispered innocently. One hand of hers stayed roughly handling my breast as another went down and cupped my sex. I coughed harshly and felt my face go red as i turned to push her away. Shana took the turn as an okay to pin me to the lockers and kiss me, but after a few moments of struggling i managed to pry her off of me.

"Shana sweetie, no. I can't," I said gently to her. I looked to her eyes and i saw how red and wide her pupils were. "Oh sweetie why, no." I whispered to her. i pressed my forehead to hers and i knew what she was high on. Coke, my favorite party favor. I shivered slightly. Shana didn't know that i was done with the drugs. I didn't tell her. I let her roam free with drugs. it was her body, her life, her choice. I wasn't one to judge peoples life choices, if someone wanted to have tattoos and stuff, who was i to say no? Although I'm really thankful for Spencer to stop me from doing them, I don't think i would have the heart to stop Shana, unless it got really out of hand. In which i wouldn't even stop her, i might just get her to cut back a little.

Shana was relentless with the kisses though. She kept on pushing me up against the lockers and i was pushing back with equal force.

"I'll see you later Paige." Emily said before walking off.

"Wait Emily-" I called after her but she kept on walking. I dropped my head in defeat of course she didn't know Shana was high, and right now it just looked like Shana was all over me, and i wasn't doing much to stop her.

"Forget about her, I need you Paige." She said seductively in my ear. I looked around, some kids glanced at us weird and others just kept walking. I saw Toby down the end of the hall and when he saw my predicament he ran over at top speed leaving Spencer in the dust at the other end of the hall. Toby gently pried Shana off of me, and Shana turned to him. "Ooo, what a turn of events, hunky handy man wants me now." She said giggling.

"Fuck." Toby said. I nodded in agreement and we took Shana outside. Spencer called after us but we had to take care if Shana first. We took her over to the parking lot and Toby said he'd driver her home. I nodded and went back into the school. I sighed in frustration and looked down at my hands. My hands were shaking, both from the addiction creeping up on me, and anxiety over Emily hating me forever.

"Paige!" Spencer yelled to me. I looked up and ran a shaky hand through my hair. "Paige… Where's Toby?"

"H… He… He had to.. T-take Shana home…" I said shakily. I let out a heavy breath and felt a shudder rack through my body.

"Paige?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"She was… i could… i can't.." i got out, begin gin to hyperventilate.

"Come on." Spencer said quickly grabbing my hand and leading me back into the school. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text before leading me to the back of the school where no one really ever was and pushed me into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, and paced around the bathroom. Soon Hannah, Aria and Emily burst through the doors.

"We got your S.O.S. Whats wrong?" Aria asked as soon as she was through the doors. Emily look worried at first for Spencer then a little less than pleased when she saw me. I paled and then really started to hyperventilate. I sat in the corner holding my head and rocking back and fourth against the wall.

"Fuck. Paige, No its okay, you don't need it okay? We're here for you okay?" She said. i nodded shakily.

"Whats going on?" Hannah whispered.

"i don't know." Emily whispered back. "Paige?" she asked. There was worry in her voice, but i couldn't muster up the courage to look at her. i shook my head violently from side to side.

"Where's Toby? Doesn't he know how to handle this better?" Aria asked.

"He's not here right now.." Spencer answered.

"He was here like 5 minutes ago! You were with him!" Aria said.

"Yeah key word being WAS" Spencer said. She came over to me and wrapped her long arms around my body. She motioned for all of them to come over and just hug me. I fell into Emily's lap after a few moments and she hugged me the most. I know she was mad at me for earlier, but right now she was prioritizing.

"Is she having a panic attack?" Hannah asked quietly.

"No this is different." Spencer said. She didn't elaborate even though the girls asked and i was thankful for that. I could feel the cold sweats leaking from my forehead and Emily tried to whisper comforting things in my ear. It worked and i stopped rocking, but the shakes and the sweats were still there.

"Spence…. i need to go." I said shakily. Spencer nodded and pulled me from the floor.

"I'm coming with." Emily said stubbornly. Spencer nodded and i felt Emily pick me up in her strong arms and carried me out to Spencer's car. The other girls went to class and Spencer told her that she would keep them posted. I also had her send a text to Toby telling him that i was going to be at Spencer's. Spencer didn't trust me to be at my house just in case i had some in my room. I didn't, but Spencer wasn't convinced. I laid down in Spencer's bed and she pressed a warm towel to my forehead. She left to make me some tea and Emily laid down beside me on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Emily… I'm so sorry. I'm such a shitty person. I'm sorry." I said to her. She shushed me and told me that i wasn't. "Yes i am! You shouldn't have seen Shana do that. I should have tried harder to push her off of me…"

"Why was she like that?"

"I can't tell you…." I said quietly. Spencer came back into the room just then and had me sit up and drink the tea. It was hot, but not unbearably so, and i took a few gulps before she set it down next to her, Emily stayed next to me, and i laid my head down on her chest and listened to her heartbeat that helped me fall asleep, still shaking and sweating.

When I woke up a few hours later with Spencer next to me and Emily no where in sight.

"Hey kiddo, are you okay now?" She asked. I nodded slowly and looked around her room again. "She left a while ago…. I think you should tell her Paige."

"I can't… she'll hate me." I said curling up in a ball in a sitting position.

"No she won't Paige, you just have to trust her. She really cares about you. She was so scared for you today, and she's mad that she doesn't know whats wrong." I nodded to Spencer, and eventually we made our way to the kitchen to eat and then head back to school for the rest of the day. By the time we got there it was time for biology and I walked in a little late, handing the slip to the teacher, and sat beside Toby who had returned.

"Is she okay?" I asked him.

"yeah, what about you?"

"Ill be fine." Emily didn't look at me at all. Her eyes avoided me and i felt my heart crush. After class i bolted out of my seat and grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Please Emily…. can i talk to you?"

"I'm going to be late for class." She whispered quietly.

"After school… please?" I begged. She nodded her head slowly and i let her hand go as she walked away to her next class. I didn't have a class after this and so i headed to the library. I sat down and spent the entire rest of the day writing up different ways to tell her. But every scenario i came up with ended with Emily slapping me across the face and tell me she hates me. i sighed heavily when the bell rang and made my way to my locker. Emily was waiting for me at her locker and i walked up slowly to her. When she saw me she turned around and started walking. I followed her and we walked out to the field behind the school and sat down underneath a big tree, there was no one near us and after a beat she turned to me.

"Talk." She said.

"I'm sorry about Shana…"

"Then why did you let it happen?"

"I didn't want it to… But i couldn't just…" i stopped. She wasn't looking at me, she was pull lung blades of grass from the ground. "She was…. fuck.. i don't know how to say this…." i stopped again.

"Just say it. It can't be worse than what I'm thinking." She said.

"Shana and I… we go really far back…." I started.

"Have you two dated?" She cut in.

"No." i answered honestly.

"She seems close enough like that to come up and sexually exploit your body pretty easily." She said. "have you two… "

"yes." I answered honestly again. "But only when…." i stopped again. she looked at me, with tear rimmed eyes. and i had to close mine in order to speak. "But only when we were…. when we… got.. high." I said finally. Emily looked at me like i was going to continue.

"So you only fucked her when you were high?" i cringed at the sound of her voice, but nodded nonetheless.

"Shana…. she was the one that… got me into drugs… i mean, they helped with the anxiety, they helped me feel… i don't know… good." i explained.

"So you'll only fuck her if you're high."

"No.. i mean.. yes.. but… its more complicated than that."

"Whens the last time you were high?"

"I've been clean for a little over two months now." i said quietly. Emily seemed to calm a little knowing that.

"Well that's good." She said.

"Wait.. your not mad?"

"Mad? no… why would i be mad?" She asked genuinely puzzled.

"I don't know… i just…"

"You are not Maya. Maya chose drugs over me. You choose me over drugs." I nodded slowly. "Now that i think about it… it makes a lot of sense. Let me guess, Spencer found out, and that's why you two were so close for that week. And why you were naked with Toby at Spencer house…" She said. I nodded admitting to everything she was saying. "Wait.. you and Spencer haven't…"

"Oh God no. No no no no no." She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"what about Toby?" She asked. I paused for a second on that one.

"No…" i said hesitantly. Her eyes narrowed at me, and i had to look away from her glare. "Well.. no we've never had sex… we've… done other stuff… but never had sex." I said awkwardly.

"What 'other stuff'" She asked. her voice turned cold and i had too look away again.

"Like… we've seen every inch of each other… and we kissed a lot… and stuff…" She breathed in heavily and let another huge sigh.

"But only when you're high?" She clarified. I nodded, "And you haven't been high for like two months." i nodded again. She nodded slowly, then turned to me with a smile on her face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Is that what happened today? the urge to do them?" She asked her voice full of worry. I stared back at her confused.

"So… your not mad about the drugs?" I asked again. She smiled at me and shook her head 'no'. "but… then…. why all the…. why did you… what?" i asked confused. Now it was her turn to turn away. If i hadn't seen her face, i wouldn't know that it was turning red and she was embarrassed.

"I don't know. I was just trying to get the whole story before coming to a conclusion. I was mad that something was happening to you and i didn't know how to help." She rushed out. i nodded slowly carefully turning her words over in my head. Suddenly she stood up and held a hand out to me. "I have to go to work… walk me to my car?" She asked sweetly. I smiled up and her and took her hand. Kissing her knuckles and we walked to her car in silence.

"Thank you for not freaking out on me… I'm sorry i didn't tell you… i was just scared that you'd hate me." I said when we got to her car.

"Thank you for telling me Paige. And i don't think i could ever hate you." She said I smiled and stepped next to her car door. She didn't open it right away, instead she pushed me against it and kissed me hard on the lips. She didn't ask for entrance either, she just pushed her tongue into my mouth. Not that i was complaining, but she was rougher than normal and i loved it. I moaned when she roughly grabbed my sides and pulled me into her. i brought my hands up to cup her face and she swatted the away her hands to hold them at my sides. She let out a low growl and rammed her body into mine, pushing me back into the car again. I moaned in pleasure at the feeling again and tried to touch her but was stopped when she bit down roughly on my lip. "Don't move your hands." She growled menacingly at me. I nodded at her instructions, and she pushed her left leg in-between mine and shifted her hips to hit against mine causing her leg to hit against my clit through my jeans. I whimpered at the feeling and brought my hands up again. Her hand immediately went to my hair and tugged almost painfully as she used her other hand to spin me so my front was flushed to her car. "I thought i said not to move your hands." She growled in my ear. i felt a shiver travel up and down my spine at the huskiness in her voice. I gulped and breathed heavily unable to answer. She tugged on my hair bringing my head back and she attacked my neck. biting and sucking roughly on the exposed flesh. I let in a gasp of breath before letting out a throaty moan. "Next time i tell you something, i want you to listen. Is that clear?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded as mush as i could with her hand in my hair. "Answer me." She growled.

"Y..ye..yes." I breathed out. She roughly slammed me into the car again.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes. I will listen, i swear i will listen." i rushed out, i was so wet right now, i needed a release. I was drenched and i couldn't handle the amount of need i was feeling for her.

"Good." She said. There was an evil smirk in her voice, and she slowly let go of my hair and backed away from my body. I whimpered at the loss of contact, but stayed next to her car. "Paige," She said. i turned around slowly to look at her. "I have another set of instructions for you." She said. I stood up straight, and looked her dead in the eye. Her eyes were dark and clouded over with lust. It was sexy and terrifying at the same time. She stepped closer to me, and with out touching me, leaned in as close as she could to my ear. Her hot breath tickled my sensitive flesh there and another shock of electricity went straight to my core. "I want you to go to your car. And drive home." She said. She stepped back and then stepped aside. I looked at her, fear probably evident in my eyes.

"but."

"i don't think talking was in those instructions Paige." She said warningly. "I will meet you there." She said with a wink. At that i practically ran to my car and speed off home. Once there i ran up to my room and threw all the clothes in the laundry hamper and tidied up my room as fast as possible. Once that was done my phone chimed. i picked it up and saw that it was from Emily.

**I know we aren't technically dating… but i really like you. And I'm sorry about what i did in the parking lot…. i don't know what came over me. Another apology is in store because i lied. Im not coming over, but then again i think it was also kind of deserved. You're mine Paige. I wasn't mad about the drugs, i was mad because Shana was all over you. I'm sorry that I'm so possessive… god I'm rambling now, but if you don't hate me… I'll see you tomorrow morning at school. I'll even bring you coffee, but if you don't want it, I'll understand. -E**

_Emily likes me… she's possessive over me… She… SHE'S A FUCKING GODDESS How did she know i love it rough?! Maybe she does to… _My thoughts were going a mile a minute and soon i was standing painfully, rubbing my thighs together trying to create friction between my legs. I threw my phone on my bed, not responding and ran into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and turned the shower on to luke warm water. I looked at my reflection and noticed the giant hickey starting to form on the side of my neck. I smiled at it, knowing that Emily had marked me as hers. I shuddered, and looked down my body. My nipples were painfully erect and i could see myself dripping down my legs. I jumped into the shower and welcomed the warm water. hitting my face and drenching my hair. I threaded my hands through my hair pulling roughly, trying to imitate how Emily had done it, i couldn't do it right, so i had to rely on my memory of it. I brought my hands down to my breasts and palmed them roughly. I grabbed my nipples in-between my fingers and pinched hard. I rolled them between my fingers and hissed in glory as the painful twinge. I threw my head back into the water and used my right hand to slither down my body. I didn't waste anytime before bringing two fingers and rubbing my clit. I groaned out lout at the wonderful feeling, imagining that it was Emily's fingers doing this to me. I breathed out her name and rubbed faster and faster. before i knew it i had to hold on to the wall for support, and lean against it as well. I continued to rub my clit and soon my back arched from the cool wall and i came hard. I had to stop and use the wall for support, my legs were shaking and i don't think i had ever cum that hard in the shower before. I had to close my eyes and wait a few minutes for me to recover. After i recovered i finished showering and went back to my room. I changed into my pj's i picked up my phone and saw a good night message from Emily and so i replied,

**Goodnight Emily3 - P**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Enjoy :) **_

Chapter 23

EPOV

When i got to school, I went to my locker to find Spencer waiting there with a huge bouquet of roses and a medium sized teddy bear.

"Spence?" I asked with a small smile on my face at the ridiculousness of what was happening, and the other day's events completely forgotten from my mind.

"Look, Im so sorry Emily. I don't know why i said that to you, I was being so stupid. I mean, you know I love you, and I do love you. A lot. You're my best friend, and so is Paige. But i should have approached that differently, I'm sorry. I wanted to chase after you after you stormed out, but i knew you would need some space. I'm sorry.-" I cut her rambling off when i pulled the flowers from her hands and as well as the teddy bear with some fancy embroidering that said "Im sorry", and pulled her into a big hug.

"Spence, I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"Well… not anymore?" I said letting her go with a shrug. "Okay i was pissed when i left, but yesterday made up for it."

"What?" Spencer asked. I smiled and shook my head, not wanting to say anything. Spencer tugged on my sleeve trying to get the information out of me, but i turned and opened my locker. Spencer tried more to get me to tell but i did good, in keeping quiet. Out of nowhere she stopped and i looked over to her. "She's here.." I looked over and saw Paige walking into school. Her head was down and I smiled to myself, seeing her again made my heart flutter and i wanted to know what was going in her pretty little head. Spencer left my side and she stood in Paige's path, Paige didn't look up and ended up bumping into Spencer. She looked up and her first reaction was to smile, then her face turned stone cold. I saw her mouth move and Spencer nod. Paige didn't respond and she came immediately over to me. I turned quickly to make it look like i wasn't watching their every move.

"Did Spencer apologize to you?" She asked when she got closer.

"Yes, and i accepted her apology." I said pulling out a bouquet of flowers from her locker along with a little bear that said 'Im Sorry" written in a heart with little fancy cursive. Immediately, Paige turned around and bulldozed Spencer into a hug. She pushed her against a locker and Spencer immediately wrapped her arms around her. I smiled at their interaction, and that they were talking again. I smiled also because Paige would be that protective of me. I finished getting everything i needed from my locker and by the time I was done, Paige was back by me.

"Well… that was a little excessive don't you think?" She jokingly with a smile.

"What? McHastings all the way." She laughed. "But Paily wins i think." I smiled as she reached for my hand and we walked towards her locker. I lent against the locker next to hers as she put stuff away and took other things out. I watched her face, admiring every small thought that passed through her face. Out of nowhere, Paige was slammed into her locker by a random girl. "What the hell?" Paige said. This random girl had her hands all over Paige's body, and when her Paige didn't do anything but shrug at me, i could feel my temper rising.

"Paiggeee." This random girl whispered in her ear.. "I need your help with something." She continued palming her hands all over Paige's body, The more she talked, the more her hands roamed. She even went to be as so bold as to cup and squeeze her breasts. I saw Paige close her eyes and i stood away from the locker i was leaning on. "Will you help me?" She whispered innocently. I watched as one of her hands trailed down Paige's body and roughly cupped her down there. She coughed harshly and her face went red. Paige turned slightly and this girl spun her and pinned her back to the lockers again pushing herself onto her kissing her fiercely. It took Paige almost forever to pry this girls lips off of her and by now i was almost seeing red with anger. This girl was relentless with the kisses she kept on pushing her up agains the lockers and it seemed like Paige was doing nothing to stop her.

"I'll see you later Paige." I managed to bit off before storming out literally shaking with anger.

"Wait Emily-" she called after me but I kept on walking. I felt anger shiver up my spine and i couldn't stand there a second later. I stormed off, red rimming the edges of my vision. I stormed into my first class and threw my purse onto my desk. I heard someone call my name but i didn't pay attention. it wasn't until someone slapped my arm did i finally look up.

"What!" I snapped. Alison turned an eyebrow up at my voice.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked in her typical Alison smirk.

"None of your business." I bit back. I don't know what came over me, i couldn't handle talking to anyone. Alison rolled her eyes and sat back in her own chair next to me and didn't say anything else. I huffed and sat there seething as the bell rang and our teacher began class. a few minutes in I heard my phone vibrate in my purse. I shuffled around in it and and when i felt my fingers touch the smooth metal, i pulled it out and saw an S.O.S. from Spencer. Immediately i looked over to Alison, and noticed her phone hadn't rung. I got up and walked to the door.

"Emily, where do you think you're going?"

"Im not feeling well, sorry." I said rushed and ran out the door. I speed walked all the way to the bathroom in the back of the school. Half way there I ran into Hannah, and then we both collided with Aria. None of us knew what the S.O.S. was about and when we got to the bathroom, we burst through the doors.

"We got your S.O.S. Whats wrong?" Aria asked as soon as she was through the doors. I looked worriedly over to Spencer, and then noticed Paige in the corner. Initial anger from earlier flashed through my face, but then she shook her head side to side and held her head in her hands, and started rocking back and fourth.

"Fuck. Paige, No its okay, you don't need it okay? We're here for you okay?" Spencer said, turning her attention back to Paige full on. She looked over to us, fear evident in her eyes.

"Whats going on?" Hannah whispered to us.

"i don't know." I whispered back. "Paige?" I asked. I couldn't help the worry start to take over my mind. _What was wrong? Did something happen? Who was that girl this morning?! Did that girl do something to her?! I swear to fucking go di will kill her. _The thoughts ran through my head at top speed. When she heard my voice, Paige just shook her head violently from side to side.

"Where's Toby? Doesn't he know how to handle this better?" Aria asked.

"He's not here right now.." Spencer answered.

"He was here like 5 minutes ago! You were with him!" Aria said.

"Yeah key word being WAS" Spencer said. She went over to Paige and wrapped her arms around her body. She motioned for all of them to come over and just hug her. I didn't need another sign. I practically ran the small length across the room and threw my arms around her. Paige fell onto my lap and i hugged her hard. Scared for whatever was happening. Not knowing was killing me.

"Is she having a panic attack?" Hannah asked quietly.

"no this is different." Spencer said. She didn't elaborate even though the girls asked and I couldn't help but wonder if this had to do with that girl from earlier. I could feel the cold sweats leaking from her forehead and I tried to whisper comforting things in her ear. It worked and she stopped rocking, but the shakes and the sweats were still there.

"Spence…. i need to go." She said shakily. Spencer nodded and pulled her from the floor.

"Im coming with." I said, not leaving any room for debate in my voice.. Spencer nodded and I went over and picked her up and carried her out to Spencer's car. The other girls went to class and Spencer told her that she would keep them posted. In the car ride, Paige and Spencer argued about whose house they were going to go to. Paige said she could go home but Spencer put her foot down on that saying she wouldn't let her go there. I stayed quiet, not wanting to set Paige's anxiety off and when we got to Spencer's house I carried Paige's small shivering body inside and laid her down in Spencer's bed as she pressed a warm towel to her forehead. Spencer left to make me some tea and I laid down beside Paige on the bed.

"Im sorry, Emily… Im so sorry. I'm such a shitty person. Im sorry." She said.

"Shhhh… Paige, no its okay. You're not a-"

"yes i am!" She cut me off. "You shouldn't have seen Shana do that. I should have tried harder to push her off of me…" I shushed her again and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back so she calmed down. _So that girls name is Shana… Shana… Where have I heard that name before? _I racked my brain for familiarity, and remembered that she's a good friend of Paige's. I couldn't help the frustration that this girl settled in me.

"Why was she like that?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you…." Paige said quietly. Spencer came back into the room just then and we sat her up to drink the tea. She took a few gulps before she set it down next to her, I stayed next to her, as she laid her head down on my chest and fell asleep, still shaking and sweating.

"Spence?" I looked over to her after i Paige's breathing evened out.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What happened today?" I asked her. She just shook her head and shrugged. I knew she was lying to me, and i huffed.

"Look Em…. Paige needs to tell you. This is something she needs to sort out. Im sorry you're in the dark about it…." I just shook my head.

"I should get back to school." i said after a while and looking at my phone. "I have a math test." I sighed. Spencer agreed and helped me wiggle out from underneath Paige. I kissed her forehead before i left. Spencer drove me back to school, leaving Paige alone for 10 minutes tops. I was skeptical about it and told Spencer that i could walk so that someone stayed with Paige and all times, but Spencer was sure she wouldn't wake up. The closer we got to school, the more questions popped up in my head. The more questions to the more angry I got. Angry really isn't the right word, frustrated doesn't do how i was feel in justice either. It was a weird feeling. One that i wasn't familiar with, it was worry, anger, and anxiety, mixed with fear and frustration. I didn't know what was going on between Paige and I. But this Shana girl gets to grope her in public. Something this girl did set her off so bad that she's shaking and sweating, and I can't help her no matter how much I want to. Spencer dropped me off at school and sped all the way back to her house. I went to class, using the math as an excuse to shut my brain off for a while and focus on the math equations. I was jealous of them, theres only one right answer. Theres all these variables that can factor in, but only one right answer, and no matter what you do, you have to get the right answer. I was jealous that these stupid numbers knew their way while i was so confused.

Before I knew it I was in Biology. I sat next to Alison, further in the back of the room. Toby sat down a row in front of us. About 15 minutes into class Paige came in, handing a late slip to the teacher and sat next to Toby. As soon as i saw her walk in the doors, i huffed and looked down at my work. I didn't want to look at her, if i did i wouldn't be able to stop myself from getting up and kissing her, then slapping her for making me worry. There were to many things going through my head. I couldn't tell if I was mad at Paige, or not. Pissed as fuck over this morning, most defiantly, and the more i thought about it, the more angry I got. Before I knew it the bell rang. I shoved my notebook roughly into my purse and walked off. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and i stopped. I didn't turn around knowing it was Paige that had grabbed me.

"Please Emily…. can i talk to you?"

"Im going to be late for class." I whispered knowing that if i looked back at her, i might unintentionally misplace my anger and focus it on her.

"After school… please?" She begged. I nodded my head slowly and gently tugged my hand away. Paige's fingers kept contact with my skin for as long as she could before i was out of reach and continued walking. Before I knew it, it was the end of the day. I stayed by my locker knowing Paige would look for me here and i when I saw her approach me I turned around and started walking towards the doors. I didn't need to turn around to feel Paige's eyes bearing into my back, as she followed me. I walked out past the field in back and i sat underneath a big tree. Paige wasn't far behind and after she sat down next to me I turned to her.

"Talk." I said coldly. It came out colder than I wanted it to, and Im not even sure why I was mad again.

"Im sorry about Shana…" She trailed off.

"Then why did you let it happen?" I cut in before she could continue

"I didn't want it to… But i couldn't just…" She stopped. I had turned away from her, and was pulling blades of grass from the earth and running my fingers through them, "She was…. fuck.. i don't know how to say this…." She tried again. I felt a small pang of hurt stab my soul. _Why is it so hard for her to tell me? I opened up to her like a flower, and yet she stays closed like a clam. _I though to myself.

"Just say it. It can't be worse than what I'm thinking." I heard the words come out of my mouth, but i didn't realize that I had said them.

"Shana and I… we go really far back…."

"Have you two dated?"I cut in.

"No." She said with a sigh.

"She seems close enough like that to come up and sexually exploit your body pretty easily…" I bit, "have you two…" I asked, scared of the answer.

"yes." She admitted. I felt another shudder of pain run through my body, I felt the anger rising up in me again and I fought to keep it under control. "But only when…." She stopped again. I turned to look at her, begging her with my eyes to keep going, but silently wishing she would stop. "But only when we were…. when we… got.. high." She choked out. I looked at her, expecting her to continue, but stopped when she didn't.

"So you only fucked her when you were high?" I let out. Paige and Shana fucked. I mean, I know Paige and i aren't even dating, nor have we known each other that long. Shana's known her forever. i mean, the 'go way back'. But i couldn't help the anger in my heart.

"Shana…. she was the one that… got me into drugs… i mean, they helped with the anxiety, they helped me feel… i don't know… good." She tried

"So you'll only fuck her if you're high." I cut back in.

"No.. i mean.. yes.. but… its more complicated than that."

"When was the last time you were high?"

"I've been clean for a little over two months now." She said quietly. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Paige has been clean for two months. Which means they have done it for two months.

"Well thats good." I said finally, not knowing what else to say.

"Wait.. your not mad?"

"Mad? no… why would i be mad?" I asked puzzled.

"I don't know… i just…"

"You are not Maya. Maya chose drugs over me. You choose me over drugs." I said firmly. "Now that i think about it… it makes a lot of sense. Let me guess, Spencer found out, and thats why you two were so close for that week. And why you were naked with Toby at Spencer house…" I said. She nodded admitting to everything I was saying. "Wait.. you and Spencer haven't…"

"Oh God no. No no no no no." I breathed a sigh of relief, I don't even know what i would have done if she had said yes to that.

"what about Toby?" I asked, expecting the same answer. She paused for a second on that one.

"No…" She said hesitantly. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she had to look away from her glare. "Well.. no we've never had sex… we've… done other stuff… but never had sex." she said awkwardly.

"What 'other stuff' " I asked accusations and anger lacing my voice once again.

"Like… we've seen every inch of each other… and we kissed a lot… and stuff…" I breathed in heavily and let out another huge sigh.

"But only when you're high?" I clarified. She nodded, "And you haven't been high for like two months." i cut in again before show could say anything, and she nodded again. I nodded slowly, turning and processing all of the information in my head. _So Paige did drugs. Got addicted to them… And had sex with Shana while high. Which she hasn't done for two months. _I smiled and turned my face towards "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Is that what happened today? the urge to do them?" I asked her voice full of worry. Paige looked back at me with a bewildered look plastered to her face

"So… your not mad about the drugs?" She asked again. I smiled and shook my head 'no'. "But… then…. why all the…. why did you… what?" She asked confused. I turned my face away from her, knowing it was getting red. How do you tell someone that you only worry for them about their drug habit, and have uncontrollable possessive issues over her… Instead of saying anything close to the last part what came out instead was,

"I don't know. I was just trying to get the whole story before coming to a conclusion. I was mad that something was happening to you and i didn't know how to help." She nodded slowly as though she were carefully turning my words over in her head. I glanced at my phone sitting next to me and realized that it was almost an hour since we sat down here to talk. I stood up and held a hand to her "I have to go to work… walk me to my car?" I asked with a smile. She smiled up at me and took my hand, kissing my knuckles, making my cheeks blush and we walked to my car in silence.

"Thank you for not freaking out on me… Im sorry i didn't tell you… i was just scared that you'd hate me." She said when we got to my car.

"Thank you for telling me Paige. And i don't think i could ever hate you." I said honestly, she stood off to the side of my car, on the rear driver side door, and waited for me to get inside. I looked at her face, and all i could think was how happy i was that she was okay. Earlier, sure i was fucking pissed, but then her… i don't know what to call it… episode? for lack of better terms, i was relieved. Now that i knew what went on in that little cute and adorable head of hers I could help. She wouldn't have to hide from me. The feelings of relief, happiness, lust, and possessiveness all hit me like a ton of bricks and instead of reaching for my door handle, i reached for Paige instead. I grabbed her roughly, and pressed her up against the side of the car kissing her hard on the lips. _I saw how her body reacted to Shana's roughness this morning, if she likes it rough, she can have it rough._ I smirked as i pushed my tongue into her mouth. She opened hers without hesitation and moaned when i grabbed her hips again, pulling her impossibly closer to me. I felt her hands come up and try to cup my face, but i swatted them away. _This is not a time for a lovey make out session. No I'm in control. _I grabbed her hands and held them at her sides as I slammed my body into hers, never breaking the kiss. She moaned again at that and tried to move her hands to grab my face, but stopped when i bit roughly down on her lip. "Don't move your hands." I growled at her, punctuating every word. She nodded, and i shifted so i could push my leg in-between hers. I ground my thigh into her sex and she whimpered, forgetting that i told her not to move her hands, so when I saw her hands come up, immediately i removed my leg from in-between hers as one of my hands went to her hair and the other moved to spin her completely around. I tugged on her hair hard, "I thought I said not to move your hands." I growled in her ear. I felt her body shiver from sheer want and i smirked again, tugging her hair back to expose her neck further as i attacked the milky flesh that laid there. I bit, and sucked roughly on her skin, making sure to leave dark purple hickies so that the world could know she was mine. I heard her let out a throaty moan and i stopped, bringing my mouth next to her ear again, "Next time I tell you something, I want you to listen. Is that clear?" I whispered into her ear. I felt her try to nod her head, but with the vice grip that i was keeping in her silky locks, restrained her from doing so. "Answer me." I commanded.

"Y..ye..yes." She breathed out. I narrowed my eyes, unsatisfied with the answer i had received and roughly slammed her into the car again.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes. I will listen, i swear i will listen." She whimpered. I could hear the plead in her voice.

"Good." I said satisfied with that answer. I really don't know why i was so possessive over Paige… or why I was so angry with what had happened with Shana. I can't explain or begin to describe it, but all i could think of right now was that Paige was mine. Slowly i let go of her hair and backed away from her body, feeling a rush of heat go straight to my core when she whimpered from the loss of contact. "Paige." I said, trying so hard to maintain my composure. "i have another set of instructions for you." She stood up straighter and looked me dead in the eye. Hers were shining brown and hazy from want, and i could only imagine mine mirrored the same amount of lust. I took a small step closer, so that I could whisper in her ear again without touching her. "I want you to go to your car. And drive home." I said simply. Then i stepped back and stepped as aide. I looked at her and there was nothing but fear in her eyes. It wasn't fear as in she was afraid kind of fear, more of fear of what the fuck is going to happen, kind of fear.

"but."

"i don't think talking was in those instructions Paige." I said warningly cutting her off. "I will meet you there." I said with a wink, that was a lie, but i almost giggled when i saw her eyes widen and she all but ran to her car and sped off home. I got in my car and had to sit in the seat for a few minutes to calm down. My clit was throbbing, and i could feel that my underwear was drenched beyond reason. I sighed heavily and drove off home. I also lied about having to work, well I do have to work, but not for another three hours. Im working until close today, and so i went straight home intending a nice extra cold shower. When i got there, my mom was home and making dinner, i rushed up the stairs and threw my clothes off jumping in the shower and turning it ice cold hoping it would help the painful throbbing that continued between my legs. After standing in the shower for 5 minutes, I realized that Paige was probably waiting for me. So i quickly jumped out of the shower and grabbed my phone, and sent her a quick text.

**I know we aren't technically dating… but i really like you. And I'm sorry about what i did in the parking lot…. i don't know what came over me. Another apology is in store because i lied. Im not coming over, but then again i think it was also kind of deserved. You're mine Paige. I wasn't mad about the drugs, i was mad because Shana was all over you. I'm sorry that I'm so possessive… god I'm rambling now, but if you don't hate me… I'll see you tomorrow morning at school. I'll even bring you coffee, but if you don't want it, i'll understand. -E**

I was nervous as hell, what if SHE hates me because of what I did?! Oh god… I started freaking out, and jumped back in the shower, turing the water to scalding hot, and hissing as the hot water made my skin itch. All night, through my small dinner and through out work, all i could think of was Paige. She never replied, so i have no idea what she was thinking. Before I knew it, it was closing time for the brew, I packed up, and locked up for Zack, before heading home. When i got home, i couldn't take the silence anymore. I decided to send her a goodnight text, and that if she replied, then she didn't hate me, but if she didn't then she did hate me. I sent a simple **Goodnight Paige :) **To her, and got ready for bed, just as i laid down under my covers, did i hear my phone chime go off. I picked it up and smiled when I saw her reply.

**Goodnight Emily3 - P**

She signed it with a mother fucking heart. Oh My Fucking God. I squealed in delight before plugging my phone in next to my bed and rolled over, hugging my small little pig stuffed animal, falling asleep with the biggest smile on my face ever.

The Next morning as promised I waited by my locker with an extra big cup of coffee for Paige. I saw her approach and i could feel the butterflies take off in my stomach. I looked sheepishly at her, and held out the cup of coffee to her. She smiled and accepted it from me.

"Good morning" She said to me. I smiled and said the same back to her. She reached a hand out to me and i gladly accepted it, as she lead us to her locker.

"Hey… I'm sorry about-" I started

"I'm not." She said, handing the coffee cup back to me so she could get her books out of her locker.

"You… you're not?" I asked confused. She smiled at me and shook her head no. She leaned in closer to me.

"I thought it was really hot." She whispered in my ear. I felt a shudder rack through my body. She pulled away with a small smirk across her face. I smiled back at her, liking this bold side of Paige that was so rare to come by. "Hey, i was thinking about what you said…" She started as she grabbed the last book and pushed it in her bag, and closed her locker.

"which part?" I asked curiously after she didn't continue. She just smiled at me and kept walking. "Paige!" I whined. She laughed and walked faster. "Paige McCullers!" I shouted laughing and going after her. "Paige!" I called after her again. Finally i grabbed her by the arm and got her to stop. "Paigeeee" I whined again, pinning her to the wall on our left. She just kept her stupid cocky grin plastered to her face. I trailed a hand up her side and grabbed her roughly by the front of her shirt, pulling her towards me. I saw her composure waver slightly and i grinned to myself. I stared up at her and pressed my body against hers much like i did yesterday. "What we're you saying?"

"Well." She coughed, "I was thinking that… you were right." She smiled, I cocked my head to the side waiting for her to continue. "We aren't technically dating… but i like you a lot too. So…. Emily Fields, would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?" She asked. That was something i wasn't expecting. I nodded slowly and smiled.

"Yes." I whispered. I looked up at her and was captured by her brown eyes and swam with happiness. She leaned down ever so slightly, and i tilted my head up to kiss her. She leaned in further, and i opened my mouth a little, she leaned in further and i could feel the heat radiating from her hot breath. and i pulled away quickly, speeding down the hallway. I giggled to myself, knowing she would hate that and went straight to class even though i was five minutes early.

* * *

Friday came by way faster than i imagined. Before i knew it It was the end of the day and Paige told me she'd pick me up around 6. I rushed home to take a shower, quickly washing up and scrubbing my body and face furiously. I rushed out of the bathroom to find Hannah sitting on my bed.

"Han!" I shouted trying to towel dry my hair while keeping the other towel covering my body. "You're supposed to be finding me an outfit! I HAVE to look hot but not wreak of desperation!"

"Em, if you look in the mirror you'd see that you are already hot!"

"Hannah!" I shouted at her and threw the damp hair towel at her. She squealed as it hit her face. I rolled my eyes and went over to my closet, dropping my towel as I went. I hear Hannah cat call at my bare ass and i turned and flipped her the bird.

"Ooo Em's given a free show whoo!" Hannah laughed as she reached for her purse. I slipped on some lacy black underwear with a matching black lacy bra as Hannah came over to me and started shoving one dollar bills in my waist band.

"Hannah!" I laughed, "Come on! I have to find the PERFECT outfit!" Hannah being Hannah started dancing around my room to no music, and i laughed along and danced a little with her. i took a look at the clock and it was already 4:30. _Shit _ I cursed to myself as i ran a hand through my closet. I pulled out a skirt and a shirt and held them up for Hannah to inspect. She shook her head at them and i put them back. She came over and grabbed a handful of items from my closet and ran over to the bed with them. She laid them out on my bed and move a few tops around before she smiled.

"Okay i got it!" She explained excitedly. "Now, don't hate it before you try it on okay?" She said throwing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans at me. I shrugged trusting Hannah's decision and slipped them on. With a little wiggling and a few hops i finally got my big butt in the jeans, while Hannah laughed from my bed, before throwing a shirt towards me. I looked at the shirt and it was a dark grey shirt with three large white feathers on the front. I looked at her skeptically but she just motioned for me to try it on. After that was done she tossed a black and dark grey sports jacket at me ushering me to hurry up and put it on. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. It was simple, yet the jeans hugged my legs and made them look long and sexy, and Hannah paired it with a pair of black and white converse. I slipped the jacket off to look at how the shirt fit, it was a low scoop neck in front, but the shirt didn't hug tightly. It hung loosely and you could see a tasteful amount of cleavage, and it was sleeveless. I put the jacket back on and admired the sporty look it gave me. "Damn Em… That turned out so much better than I imagined it in my head," Hannah said staring at me. I thanked her and went over to my desk to apply a little bit of make-up, keeping it simple yet sexy.

"So what does Paige have planned for you guys?" Hannah asked while i did my make-up.

"No idea, she said it was a surprise." I said, putting down my mascara and picking up a lip gloss.

"You two gonna 'make-out'?" Hannah said suggestively. placing air quotes around make-out and crudely thrusting her hips forward.

"Han!" I laughed at her

"What? You two already make-out make-out, i bet you've even gone to second base by now. I mean, with the way you two look at each other and the amount of sexual tension that hangs in the air whenever you two are in the same room is suffocating."

"We do not!"

"Yeah and I'm not blonde." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her and we talked and laughed for the remaining half an hour before Paige was due to pick me up. Well Hannah talked, i was constantly looking in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. The closer the time ticked down, the more butterflies cultivated in my stomach. When it was 5 minutes to 6 i went over and grabbed my purse and placed a few items in it. Before turning around once more in the mirror and asking Hannah if I looked okay. With Hannah's nod of approval she walked out of the door, leaving me in my room to fuss with my hair a bit more. I heard a knock on the door, and Hannah's chipper voice calling out to get it.

"Hey Paige- Holy Fuck!" I heard Hannah shout. I ran down the stairs but was stopped when I saw the door. There stood Paige in a fitted white tee with a leather jacket that hugged her torso in a sexy way, she also wore black skin tight ripped up skinny jeans and black combat boots. She had her shirt hanging loosely, and her jacket was unzipped, and I could see her black bra through her white shirt. I gulped when I saw her and forgot how to breathe.

"Hannah Marin Language!" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry!" She shouted back at her, "Em your super hot date is here and i swear if you aren't down here in the next thirty seconds I'm taking your place!" Paige laughed and looked up, seeing me on the steps. Our eyes met and she gave me that half quirky smile that she always wears, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my features. I slowly ascended down the stairs, forgetting that Hannah and my mom were there.

"Hey," I said to her,

"Hey yourself, You ready?" I nodded.

"You girls be safe okay?"

"No problem Mrs. Fields." Paige smiled at her

"Where are you two going?" My mom asked.

"Mom!" i whined.

"What? Its a reasonable question." She asked, before looking back at Paige. I saw Paige's demeanor falter slightly and she glanced at me.

"Its a surprise, Emily can't know yet." Hannah cut in like she knew the plan. My mom seemed to buy it because she smiled at me and then gave me a kiss on the forehead before letting us leave. I closed the door behind us once we were outside.

"I'm sorry about her." I said, but Paige laughed.

"It's okay Em, honestly my dad would have been way worse." She chuckled. She held a hand out to me, which i gladly accepted. "You look amazing." She said after we had taken a few steps.

"So you look amazing too." I said back, looking over to her. I looked around and didn't see a car, "Are we driving?" I asked.

"Yup." Paige said cheerfully. I looked at her puzzled, but she just threw me a cocky wink and when we went around my neighbors giant shrub i saw a midnight blue Kawasaki Ninja sitting there. I gasped and stopped in my place.

"That's not…" I started, but Paige kept walking and threw a leg over the bike, i felt a rush of heat hit my core like a ton of bricks. _Oh God, That is her motorcycle… Holy Fuck, Fuck me now. Screw the date, can we just…. -_

"Em?" She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts and i blushed , before skidding over to the bike, admiring it the entire time and hopped on behind her. My body molded to hers completely, and i had to shift a little on the seat to try to alleviate the throbbing that was going on. I giggled a little and Paige asked what was so funny.

"I've been dreaming of going on a motorcycle since i was like 3. My moms against them, but i just love them so much."

"I thought you thought that they were 'alright'." She said recalling my words.

"I lied, i so lied. I'm in love with them." I rushed out, She started it up and i felt it rumble to life underneath me, which did NOT help the problem i was currently having in my pants, but my excitement took over and I squealed as we peeled out of the drive-way and took off. I held on extra tight to Paige as we speed off. I kept my eyes open afraid to blink, and miss something. I laughed as i felt my hair whip behind me and hugged Paige saying 'thank you thank you thank you' with a giant smile on my face. We didn't talk as we rode, mostly because i was too busy admiring everything about riding on the motorcycle, loving the way the air rushed passed us and how it was calming and exhilarating at the same time. I don't know how much time passed, but after a while She told me to hold on tight, and i increased my grip on her. We came to a curve in the road and she wasn't slowing down. I closed my eyes in fright and felt the whole bike tip sideways. I clutched onto Paige for dear life and then felt the bike straighten up and we continued on our way. I laughed in shock and amazement at what she just did, Soon she started to slow down, we were in a trail of sorts now, there was still a road, but the trees became thick and the only light we had were the headlights and the falling sun.

We came to a parking exit on the side of the road and Paige parked the bike there. She helped me off before getting off herself. She lifted up the seat of the bike and pulled out a backpack. She opened it and pulled out a small black cloth.

"Here, put this on." She said smiling at me. Nervously i tied it around my face, it was a thick material and i literally couldn't see a thing. Paige grabbed my hand and lead me away. I felt us leave the pavement, and we began walking on what i assumed was a dirt path. What was probably 2 minutes later, which felt a little more like 20 since i couldn't see, Paige grabbed me and pulled me closer to her, She reached around and untied the blindfold. I kept my eyes closed, until it was off and when I opened my eyes I gasped. We were standing in front of a crystal clear lake/pond that reflected the setting sun beautifully. There was a small picnic set up near the water on the sand. There was a small lantern and I turned and hugged her.

"Paige…" I said once i let go of her, keeping contact with her arm, "This is amazing. Where did you find this place?" I asked breathless, staring back into the water, it almost called to me, wanting me to join. I couldn't keep the smile off my face and Paige looked away shyly.

"You like it? I wanted it to be special…"

"I love it." I said honestly. I grabbed her hand and lead her over to the water. I looked down and i could see two mirror images of Paige and I. The water was calm, and there was no wind. It was to small to be called a lake, and to big to be called a pond. But it was beautiful all the same. I looked over to Paige again, still smiling and we went over to the small picnic area she had set up. There was a pizza box sitting on the blanket as well as some sodas. We sat down and started eating right away. "The pizza's still warm…" i said amazed. She just smiled at me. _Damn this girl is good at keeping her stupid mouth shut. Her stupid mouth, stupid perfect plump red lips that were so fucking kissable. _

"Em?" Paige asked. I tore my gaze away from her lips and looked to her eyes.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nothing." She said with a smiled.

"No tell me!" I exclaimed.

"No its nothing,"

"Paige!"

"Okay, i was just thinking, we never really got to talk about us, like what we like… I just… want to get to know you better… that's all." She stammered out.

"Paige, that's adorable…" I said with a small smile, _God her adorableness is kicking in, i don't know if I'm gonna last the night_ I thought to myself. I gulped and felt a shiver down my spine, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Umm… How long have you, Spencer, Hannah, Aria, and Alison been friends?" She asked.

"Oh God…. I don't even know, honestly, I can't remember a day in my life without them we've been friends forever. Um, Hannah, Aria, and I have been friends since diapers. Alison and Spencer were friends first, Alison's older brother Jason and Spencer's older sister Melissa were friends, so Spencer and Alison played together a lot. Um, Hannah met Alison at the park, some kids were picking on her and Alison stepped it, i think we were 4 at the time. Wow, its been do long."

"Wait, Alison stepped in for Hannah?" She asked, i nodded. "Alison DiLaurentis?"

"Haha yes Paige, Alison DiLaurentis, She wasn't always zoo… Alison like. She has this way of making you feel special." I said. Paige nodded slowly, I wanted to turn the conversation so I asked a question. "Well what about you? How long have you and Toby and Shana been friends?" I asked. I had to catch myself on Shana's name.

"Wow, umm…. Toby and I have been friends since forever. I think I was 5 and i was at the park on the swings, and he and one of his friends were playing with a ball, and they threw it near me. So i jumped off the swing and ran to it. I threw it back and Toby asked me if i wanted to play. His friend said that i couldn't because i was a girl, and girls weren't good at sports, but Toby stood up for me. So this kid and I started competing. We raced, see who could throw the ball further, who could climb a tree further and fastest. and ever since then… I don't know, We've been friends. He even walked home with me that day, saying his house was in the same direction, which it kind of was.

"Who won?" I asked.

"What?"

"Between you and the little boy… who won?"

"Oh, haha I did of course. He got so mad that he started crying and was convinced i was cheating on everything and Toby told him that maybe he was the girl because he sucked at everything." She laughed, i chuckled along with her.

"Toby said that?"

"Yeah, he is too honest for his own good, he doesn't lie very well either. He's such a little puppy dog." She chuckled. "Alright my turn, Whats your favorite color?"

"Purple. you?"

"Midnight blue." She smirked. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

"That is an impossible question. I listen to almost everything."

"Me too." The night continued like that until it was getting darker. We still had no actual light, save for the small lantern that was here for us, and the full moon that watched over us. I looked up at the sky admiring how the stars twinkled and light up, drawing constellations in the sky.

"What are you thinking of?" Paige asked me.

"How much I'm enjoying tonight." I said back. I was laying on my back looking up at the stars, and Paige was sitting next to me, her arms wrapped around her legs. I sat up and propped myself up on my elbows and looked to the lake. The lake was a mirror image of the night sky, with small ripples here and there. "This lake is so beautiful Paige." I whispered.

"It reminds me of you." She said moving so she was laying like i was next to me.

"How so?"

"like you said, because its so beautiful." She whispered before leaning in and kissing me.


	24. Chapter 24

_**To Jelleykakes: Thanks for the review :) And quite honestly half way through the last chapter I was questioning why i kept on doing that, so thank you for saying something on it. I'm probably going to do as you suggested and stop repeating events from the separate point of views because they're pretty much the same, but thank you again :)**_

_**To Guest (hola): lol, Thank you! you are amazing and you actually only made like 2 spelling mistakes which is amazing considering i know a lot of people who only speak english and can't spell to save their lives, and yeah, i guess i feel that Emily likes Paige just as much as Paige likes Emily, obviously not as long as Paige has, but still. Its just a view on how fast someone can impact your life.**_

Chapter 24

PPOV

Its been a week since my first date with Emily and honestly things couldn't be better in my life right now. Spencer is still amazing as ever, and I'm included into their little friend group even more. Toby is as awesome as ever and he is even happier whenever he is with Spencer, I hope the boy does something soon before someone else sets their eyes on her. Emily and I have been great though, actually she's been great. She has been nothing but supportive of me in everything I do. Whether its field hockey, my small addiction, an anxiety attack (Which i haven't had in a while thank god), or anything. She is never shy to say how proud of me she is and how lucky she thinks she is to have me. I seriously couldn't think of a better girlfriend.

I was interrupted by my train of thought when i heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it so see Emily standing behind it holding a small paper bag and a smile on her face.

"Hey babe," I said upon seeing her face.

"Hello to you too," She said leaning in for a kiss which i happily gave her. I stepped back and she came into my house, gently placing the paper bag down on the coffee table next to her and taking a seat next to me. "I brought you a muffin." She said pointing to the bag.

"What kind?" I asked reaching for it. I got my answer when i opened it and my nose was filled with warm blueberry scented sugar topped muffin heaven and i smiled.

"They came right out of the oven before i left so i grabbed you one."

"You are seriously the best." I said to her before taking a huge bite. I was starving, i had just come home from practice a few minutes ago while Emily worked for a few hours, and we were going to go out to eat on a second date. Her phone chimed and she looked to answer it while i got up to get myself a glass of milk, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water?" she asked, i nodded and went to the kitchen, getting a tall glass of milk for myself and a bottle of water for her. I came back and she was still glued to her phone typing away like a mad man.

"Everything okay?" I asked. She kept typing and hit send before looking up at me.

"Yeah," She sighed, "Hannah is having a wardrobe malfunction and is freaking out, nothing to worry about." She smiled. I had to chuckle a little.

"I don't think Caleb really cares what she wears, he likes her for her, not her clothes."

"Yeah i know that, you know that, Hannah knows that, hell we all know that, but its Hannah. She has to look good no matter what." Emily laughed. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was almost 8.

"Shit its getting late, I'm going to jump in the shower real quick, i haven't had a chance to." I said

"Thats okay, I'll wait here. I've got to talk hannah out of her miniskirt breakdown." I smiled at with a quick peck on the lips i said i'd be right back, but Emily stopped me after i pulled away and brought me to her again for another kiss. Her phone buzzed next to her and I pulled back again.

"Em, i gotta shower."

"One more." She said, pulling me in again. She kissed me deeply and pulled me by the front of my shirt so i was almost laying down on top of her. "I missed you today." She whispered against my lips. I moaned in response and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue in my mouth, our tongues danced around each other and she sucked gently on my lips. I felt a small shiver trail down my back and pulled back with a gasp when I felt her hands cup my ass. She trailed kisses down my neck and sucked roughly on my pulse point, eliciting a throaty groan from me. She bit down on the spot and i hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Emily loved leaving hickies on me. She loved showing everyone that i belonged to her. It was sexy and adorable at the same time.

I pulled back again, and stared into her eyes. "I'm going to go take an ice cold shower now." I said to her. She giggled a little and her eyes trailed down to my neck, i saw her eyes and mouth pull into her sexy little smirk and i hopped over the back of the couch before she could grab me again and went to go quickly shower. I heard Emily follow me and i lead her into my room, before i left to take a shower. It was a quick one, just rinsed my hair and scrubbed my body down before jumping back out. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked back into my room, forgetting Emily was sitting on my bed. She had my pocket watch with the little Hibiscus flower disk inside and she was admiring it, her fingertips grazing gently over the little feather. I walked into my room, and to my closet, pulling on some underwear and a bra before dropping my towel. I felt Emily's eyes on my the whole time. I knew it was to soon for us to have sex. We've technically only been dating a week, even if we have kissed since before that. But i wanted to wait, and i could tell that Emily did too. And although i loved her, it was too soon to say the words also. I have wanted Emily to notice my existence since forever, and now that i have it, i don't plan on messing it up and scaring her off. I reached for my dresser and slipped on some tight dark wash jeans. I didn't button them yet and turned back around to another drawer for a shirt to pull on. Since it was hot out, i decided on a dark grey muscle tee that was Toby's. It was cut far down the sides, so you could see my tattoo, and it flowed nicely. I picked up my towel and quickly towel dried my hair, before shaking any excess water off. Then i went over to my desk and placed some cover up on the large hickey that formed on my neck from earlier.

"Ready?" I asked once i was satisfied it was covered. Emily's eyes were darker than usual, and i saw her subtle shift in position.

"Yup!" She said too excitedly. I smiled at her and gestured to the door. She got off and went to it, while i quickly grabbed my wallet and black watch from the top of my dresser, putting my phone and wallet in my back pockets and fastening my watch around my left wrist.

"Paige?" Emily asked, before we got to the front door.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning to face her.

"I know i said…. no never mind."

"No what?"

"Its nothing."

"Em?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Tell me."

"Its nothing." She insisted smiling at me. I studied her face for a second before i knew what she was going to ask. Cockily i leaned against the nearest wall and smirked at her.

"You wanna take my bike don't you." She smiled at me and her cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink, before nodding and looking everywhere but me. "Only if you ask." I said.

"Paiigeee." She whined. i shrugged and i couldn't get the stupid grin off my face. She huffed before mumbling something that i couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"I said… Can we please take your motorcycle." She said. still not making eye contact with me. 2

"Why of course we can Emily." I replied, she glared at me and i laughed as i grabbed my keys from the little dish that was in the kitchen and lead her out to the side of my house. I hopped on and started her up while Emily climbed on behind me. Instead of wrapping her arms around my waist like she did last time, her hands rested on the exposed skin of my sides. I felt her fingertips graze the raised edges of my tattoo and I could feel goosebumps erupt all over my torso and arms. I gulped and pretended not to notice as I drove off in the direction of the restaurant.

"Table for two?" The hostess asked once we got there and were inside. I nodded and smiled, she smiled back at me, and i felt Emily wrap herself around my arm. I smiled at Emily and kissed the side of her head. We followed the lady to our seats and we were sat at a booth. We sat across from each other, i was about to sit on the left side, but Emily insisted that she wanted that seat. So i happily obliged and moved seats. A waitress came over a little while later and asked us what we wanted to drink.

"I'll take a coke,"

"Me too." Emily said to her and the waitress wrote down our drink order.

"I'll have those drinks right up for you." She said. I smiled and said thanks and Emily slumped back in her seat and mumbled something. The look on Emily's face was a to less than pleased and I got really confused.

"Everything okay?"

"Why don't they have male waiters here." She huffed.

"What?" I asked still confused.

"That waitress! And her stupid hostess co-worker." She huffed again. I looked around and both were nowhere in sight.

"What about them?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Nothing." She said through gritted teeth, She picked up her menu and started scanning through it again.

"Em?" I asked. she didn't look at me and i started to panic a little. "Did i do something wrong?" I asked. This got her to look up at me and her eyes softened immediately. She set the menu down and reached across the table to my face since my hands were fidgeting in my lap.

"No Paige, I'm sorry. Its just…" She sighed. Her hand cupped my cheek and i looked up at her. "Im sorry, i just… i can't explain it. I just get… so… i don't know. Im sorry. Its not you i promise, you are nothing but perfect." She said, i studied her face and there was nothing but love in her eyes. I calmed a little bit and reached a hand to cover hers. I grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Please don't scare me like that." I said quietly.

"Im sorry Paige, I promise i will try not to." She said. The waitress came back over and set our drinks down. She stood next to the table while we gave our orders. Emily ordered a caesar salad with grilled chicken and I got a burger and fries. The waitress took our menus and then left again. I looked to Emily after the waitress walked away and noticed her eyes narrowed and were mean.

"Em?" I asked again. She looked to me and her eyes changed instantly.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Why are you glaring daggers at our waitress?" Emily blushed and reached for her soda. Sipping it slowly, stalling for time. "Em? Do you know her?"

"No, its just… I didn't even realize i was. God damnnit." She whispered under her breath.

"Care to share?" I asked reaching for her hand. I rubbed small circles on the back of her hand and she took a deep breath.

"Im sorry Paige, its nothing, ill get it under control i promise." She said. I looked to her confused one last time before her eyes pleaded with me to drop it so I did.

"So how was work?" I asked after a few seconds of silence. Emily's face looked relieved on the change of subject and she perked up immediately.

"Great, its was nice today. Not to many people so I was flooded, but not to empty so i was bored either. And Spencer came so that was nice,"

"Spencer should just marry caffeine." I said, Emily laughed in agreement.

"I think somethings going on between out dear Spoby pair." She said with a smirk.

"Really why?" I asked intrigued.

"Because Spencer ordered two coffee's and then when she thought i went to the back room, which i did, but i watched her from the window she went up the stairs to Toby's apartment. They're sneaking around."

"Damn, its about time." I said. Emily laughed with me and our food was brought out to us. After assuring the waitress that we really didn't need anything else, We finally got to eating. It was quiet at first, both of us focusing on our appetites, i wolfed down my burger in record time and Emily was about half way done with her salad, before offering me some. I happily took a few bites and she stole a few fries here and there. We filled the rest of the dinner with chatter about our days and reminiscing old stories and funny moments of Spencer and Toby. We decided against dessert, since i was on a strict diet for conditioning, and Emily was full. When the waitress came with the check, she handed it to me and i smiled and said thank you.

"Flip it over." Emily commanded, her eyes glaring at the small receipt inside the little black book. I shrugged and did as she asked and there was curly writing on back with seven digits and 'call me' with little hearts around it. I stared blankly at it, not knowing how to react. Emily must've read my face because she took a few deep breaths, she closed her eyes and tried to breath again before getting up abruptly and excusing herself to the bathroom. I watched after her, before looking down at the paper again.

_Well… that defiantly explains why Emily was glaring daggers all evening. Is Emily jealous? I bet she is. _I smirked to myself at the thought, Before I knew it, the smirk was still there as was a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm Kayla." She said. I looked up and it was our waitress, except she was no longer in uniform, she had changed and was in a short skirt with a nice top.

"Paige." I said back.

"Where'd the other girl go?" She asked.

"Bathroom." I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out money for the bill. the bill was $21.78 and i gave her $22. I handed her the receipt. She told me she'd be right back and i sighed. Kayla came back a few seconds later, holding the receipt and my change in her hand.

"Here you go." She said grabbing my hand and placing the change in it. Her hand lingering on mine longer than necessary. I swallowed and nodded my head, before my lips turned to a frown. I got up from the table and took the receipt from her.

"Thank you, however, i don't need this." I said taking the receipt and plunking it into my unfinished soda. "And here is your tip, don't ever flirt with someone's girlfriend in front of them. Its low, pathetic, and highly unprofessional." I growled at her. "Now get out of my sight," I said through gritted teeth. I sat back down and waited for Emily to return, the girl stood there for a few more seconds, before i looked up at her with the angriest glare i could muster, she finally got the hint and scampered off. I sat there and brought a hand up to my face and pinched the bridge of my nose. When i put my hand down, i glanced at the watch on my wrist before seeing Emily behind my arm. "Em?" I asked, sitting up. She had a smile on her lips, and her eyes were filled with adoration.

"I saw the whole thing Paige. Thank you for not getting mad at me for freaking out." She said, reaching for my hand.

"I would never be mad at you for being mad at some girl that was flirting with me, honestly Em, i had no idea she was."

"I know Paige." She smiled, i smiled it return.

"You saw the whole thing?" I asked, she laughed and nodded.

"The receipt into the soda, although a tad over dramatic, was my favorite part." I blushed a little and Emily got up, and held a hand out to me. I gladly accepted it and we walked hand in hand off to my motorcycle. My little feat at the restaurant got me into heated make-out session once we returned home. Her hand never left my tattoo, she traced it over and over again, and i loved every second of it. I was laying on over Emily, and bit down on her lip. She let out a moan and her hands moved to my back and scratched down the length of it. I arched my back into her hands and moaned kissing her with a new found fever. Her hand came back around to my sides and she pushed back on my slightly. I pulled back and rested of forehead on hers, breathing heavily. After a few seconds she brought her hands up to my face and kissed me softly. I pulled back and laid down next to her. I rested my head on her chest, thinking it was the perfect pillow. As she played with my hair until i fell asleep.

* * *

i woke up in my bed, under the covers, and still in my shirt from yesterday. I didn't have my jeans on and my phone was pulled in to its charger. I reached over and picked it up, shutting the alarm off. I placed it back down and noticed a small piece of paper next to it. I picked it up and in Emily's perfect hand writing, i read

**Hey beautiful, i had to go home, but i plugged your phone in for you, and yes i got you out of your jeans, but only because if you slept in them you would be stiff and you have a game today, which i will be there as your number one fan along with the rest of the girls and Toby. 3 Emily. **

I smiled to myself and squealed a very girly squeal before pulling myself under the covers and tangling myself in them in happiness. After a few minutes i untangled myself and i left my bed and went to get ready. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face and everything before returning to my room, i found my jeans folded nicely and sitting on a chair in my room. I smiled again and went to put some rosewood sweats on as well as my team jersey jacket over a tank top. Every time we had a game we had to wear our track pants and our jersey top, or our jersey jacket. I put my jersey top in my bag as well as my homework and went downstairs. My dad was up née and early and of course he had breakfast waiting for me.

"There you are, here eat." He said pushing a bowl of oatmeal and a banana at me. I sat down and ate my oatmeal and my banana. "How was last night?" He asked.

"It was good, although i don't think we're going back to that restaurant anytime soon." I admitted with a chuckle.

"Why? The food there is great." My dad was the one that had suggested we go to that restaurant to begin with because they have healthier options like the burger was all lean meat.

"The waitress gave me her number." i took another bite, and felt my dads eyes on my.

"The waitress gave you her number?" He asked. I nodded and he started laughing.

"Dad! Its not funny!" I exclaimed.

"you're right its not funny, that is down right hilarious!" He said laughing more.

"What are you 5?!" I complained. This only egged him on further. I huffed and shoved more food in my mouth not wanting to talk.

"Okay, I'm sorry." he said still chuckling. "What did Emily do?"

"You are worse then most teenage girls i know when it comes to gossip." I said.

"I'm just asking a question Paige," He said. I rolled my eyes but told him nonetheless.

"She was pissed. She stormed off and I basically told the waitress to beat it."

"Did the waitress write her number on the back of the receipt?" I nodded. he chuckled again, and i gave him a pointed glare. "What'd you do with it?"

"I… shoved it into my unfinished soda…" It took him almost a minute to process what i said, before he started laughing uncontrollably all over again. "Thats it, I'm leaving." I said in fake anger.

"Bye Paige, I'll see you at your game, Don't worry! Emily promised to save me a seat!"

"Dad no please don't!"

"To late! Im bringing your baby pictures to show everyone!"

"DAD!"

"Im kidding sport! jeez, have a laugh once in a while. But i am going to your game."

"Please don't sit near Emily."

"If you two are dating she's stuck with me." He said matter of factly. I groaned and let the door shut behind me. I drove to school, nervous for what my dad was going to do. I mean, he's harmless, but still. He knows more about me than I do. Besides Toby he's my best friend, well… other than the drug part he knows almost everything about me. Pulling into the parking lot, i notice that Emily's car is already here. I glance at my watch and theres about 20 minutes before school starts. I shrugged and walked inside, taking my gym bag and backpack with me. I went to my locker and put my books away and got out other books that i'd need for today, and then went to the locker room and put my gym bag in my gym locker. I had my field hockey shoes, jersey, deodorant, and perfume in there, as well as a towel incase i felt the need to shower afterwards. I headed back out and there was still 10 minutes before i had to be in class, so i made my way back to my locker hoping Emily would be there. And to my luck she was, holding two to-go cups her hands. She smiled when she saw me and I also saw her smirk. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"Morning." I said as i leaned in for a kiss.

"Morning" She replied afterwards, "I brought you some green tea." She said. holding out a cup to me. I said thanks and took a sip. before grabbing onto her hand and walked to class with her. After i dropped her off at her class i rushed to mine to make it on time. The only bad thing about now being the co-captain of a team is i HAVE to keep my grades up. Which means no skipping classes, no taking naps… Its not hard, but it isn't exactly easy either. I paid attention in all of my classes, but i still couldn't wait until lunch, where I could see Emily again. I still felt like this was all a dream. Like i was going to wake up at any given point and this would all disappear.

When the bell rang i rushed out eager to get to the cafeteria. I went to my locker and put all my books away, I closed my locker to see a familiar face that i haven't seen in a while.

"Hey Paige."

"Hey Shana." I replied.

"Look…. i didn't kn-" i cut her off with a hug. She hugged me back with equal force. Ever since the other week Shana's been avoiding me. Toby told her that i was trying to quit and she told him that she felt terrible about doing what she did. "Im sorry,"

"It's okay Shana, I forgive you." I said pulling back and smiling at her.

"I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too."

"I have to get to class, but ill see you later?"

"Defiantly." I smiled at her as walked off. I walked off in the other direction to the cafeteria. Taking my seat next to Emily since she was already seated. "Hey babe" I greeted her.

"Hey," She smiled at me. Soon everyone took there seats and Spencer looked at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Soo, Paily, how was the date last night?"

"It went good." Emily smiled with her sexy smirk. I nodded in agreement.

"So what'd you guys do?"

"We went to this restaurant that had really great healthy food." I said. I felt Emily place a hand on my thigh, and i smiled at her.

"Is that all you did?" Hannah asked with a smile.

"Pretty much." I said. Everyone smirked and i looked around. Everyone shared this same knowing smile and i looked to Emily who was smirking at me. "Okay…. Am I missing something?" I asked. Toby laughed and handed me his phone, which camera was flipped to selfie mode. I looked at my reflection and noticed the big purple blotch that adorned my neck. "EM!" I yelled She just looked at me with her sexy little innocent smirk.

"Yes?" She said innocently. I didn't have anything to say, i opened and closed my mouth a few times but nothing came out. Just then, the bell rang and Emily grabbed my hand and lead us out to class after saying goodbye to everyone.

"Em, this is a HUGE hickey!" I complained.

"Yeah, it is pretty big isn't." She said proudly. We stopped outside of my classroom and leaned against the lockers. She brought a hand up to my neck, and lightly traced her mark, before smiling. "If anything, i think its hot."

"What is? This thing?" I asked. She nodded. I looked to my watch and noticed that we still had 5 minutes before class technically started. I grabber her by the hand and lead her the nearest bathroom.

"Paige," Emily giggled. "What are we doing?"

"If I have one, you get to have one." I said with a smirk, before leaned into her and pushing her against the wall, attacking her neck immediately.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thanks for the reviews :) I really appreciate all the love this story is getting, I hope you like this chapter, special thanks to those who reviewed : Guest (hola), Jelleykakes, lurvedolphins, and two other guests. i love you guys :) and to all of you who follow and favorited this story, i love you all too! :*  
**_

_**~Enjoy (Dont be shy with reviews, seriously i love them and they help me write, no joke)**_

Chapter 25

EPOV

I waited in the bleachers with Hannah, Aria, Caleb, and Toby.

"Damn Em." Hannah laughed, i shrugged and sat up straighter, proudly showing off the enormous dark purple hickey that Paige had gave me right before class. We both ended up being late, but it was so worth it.

"Oh shit." i muttered before tearing the scarf that Hannah was wearing around her neck and wrapping it around my own.

"Ow! What the hell Em?!" Hannah yelled at me.

"Paige's dad is here!" I whispered harshly in panic. I looked to the rest of them and they all wore grins on their faces. "Fuck you guys." i muttered, which got Toby to laugh. I flipped him off, and i looked up and saw. Mr. McCullers looking around. He spotted me and came walking over.

"Hello Emily, Toby, and the rest of you guys." He greeted with a smile. Aria smiled back and extended a hand, to him before introducing herself and Hannah and Caleb. "Paige told me not to sit with you." Mr. McCullers said looking at me.

"What? Why?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"She's afraid I'll embarrass her." He said with a sly smirk. I smiled back at him and he sat down next to me. I liked Paige's dad. He was funny, and protective. But he wasn't over bearing with certain things. At least, not as much as he used to be according to Paige. They had a special relationship that reminded me a lot of the one i had with my dad. Just then the girls ran out of the locker room, and stretched getting ready. The other team was supposed to arrive soon. Immediately I spotted Paige and Spencer in the front of the group. I smiled automatically, like i always do when i see Paige.

"WHOO! GO PAIGE!" Mr. McCullers shouted loudly from beside me. I jumped slightly startled before looking over to Paige who was attempting to hide behind Spencer's tiny body frame. We all laughed, and I saw Spencer lean to Paige and whisper something into her ear. Paige nodded and then they rounded the girls up to stretch.

"Mr. McCullers?" Hannah said from behind me.

"Yes?" He asked turning around. I looked at Hannah confused as she had a devious smile stuck to her face. She leaned forward to him and cupped a hand over her mouth and his ear as she whispered something to him. I saw his face light up and my eyes shifted, scared of what Hannah was telling him. I gulped heavily, and breathed trying to fake like i wasn't bothered by this. "That is the best thing i have ever heard. Just let me know when." He responded. Hannah smiled and squealed in delight and i picked nervously at my nails.

Just then i looked up when a whistle was blown, and noticed the other team had arrived and they were warming up by going through drills. Our team was warming up as well, with Spencer and Paige leading them through a few passing drills.

"So Emily," Mr. McCullers said, i turned my head to him to give him my attention. "Paige told me about your little date last night." He said with a smile. I felt my cheeks go a little pink.

"What about it?" I tried,

"You know, i never pegged you for the jealous type." He said and i heard Toby choke on whatever he was drinking from behind us. I stalled, not knowing how to respond. "But then again, i didn't think Paige would have the guts to tell girl to beat it either."

"Is that what she said, she had said?" I tried to clarify. he nodded. I smiled and shook my head. "It was a little more than that." I said.

"What?" Hannah asked confused behind us.

"While Paige and Emily were on their date last night, apparently their waitress slipped Paige her number on the back of the receipt." He said. I nodded, clicking my tongue.

"And Emily didn't kill her?" Hannah said. I smacked her leg. "What?! That is a valid question." She said defending herself.

"No i didn't kill her, i wanted to, but i didn't." i huffed out. "Anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted." I glared at Hannah, who gave me a funny look with a smile letting me continue. "Paige took the receipt from the girl and shoved it into her soda. And then told the girl that she was low, pathetic and unprofessional before telling her to get out of her sight." I said almost dreamlike remembering how Paige acted towards her. It may seem horrible, but i love Paige for that. She defended me, and i seriously couldn't have asked for more.

Another toot from a whistle captured our attention and we turned to see the girls taking their positions on the field. The game started and I watched as Paige's face was set and determined. Every move she made was calculated and meaningful, They ran up and down the field, following the ball, and before anyone knew it it was 3-2, Rosewood. We all erupted into cheers on the last goal, since it was made by Spencer. Toby cheered the loudest out of us all. One of the coaches called a time out and the players went over to their respectable coaches to huddle in. Paige clasped a hand on Spencer's shoulder and gave her another hug, and the coach gave Spencer a high five. Another whistle blew and they all put their hands in the middle before all shouting and breaking off back to the field.

"Lets Go Paige!" i shouted and Hannah and Aria shouted with me. My eyes were glued to her as the ball was hit and they ran after it. Paige had control of the ball and was dribbling between people, she made a sharp pass to Spencer who kept going, all the defenders went to try to steal the ball from Spencer, but with a sharp flick of her wrist the ball whizzed back to Paige and Paige took control again before the others had a chance to block she took a shot and the ball sailed past the goalie, earning another point for Rosewood. We all jumped up and cheered.

"That a girl Paige!" Her dad shouted, somehow he had obtained a giant poster and was waving it around. It said "Paige for the Win" written across it and was decorated dramatically. I looked back to Hannah who winked at me before looking to her right and saw Toby holding an equally as large poster that said "Hastings always win!" Mr. McCullers and Toby waved them shamelessly around screaming at the top of their lungs. I saw amused faces spread across the field as everyone turned to look at where the noise was coming from. Paige and Spencer shared equally terrified faces of humiliation. They looked to each other before each dropping their heads to hang on their shoulders. I put my face in my hands and laughed at the ridiculousness that was happening.

Rosewood ended up winning 4-2. Once the game was done we all waited for Spencer and Paige to grab their duffle bags and come back out. As soon as I saw Paige i made my way to her and engulfed her in a big hug. "You did great." I said pulling back. Everyone congratulated the two captains and Mr. McCullers gave Paige a big hug.

"Where did you get that poster from?" Paige asked, looking at her dad with a disbelieving look.

"Your friend Hannah made them." he smiled. We all whipped around to look at Hannah. She put her hands up in defense and pointed at Aria.

"She helped."

"Hannah!"

"Well you did!"

"So did Caleb!"

"Woah… don't drag me into this." He said taking a step back.

We all laughed and Paige and I left the group heading back to my house. Mr. McCullers had to go back to work, and Toby and Spencer had a 'project' that they needed to work on. Aria had to go home, and Hannah and Caleb left before we even decided what to do.

* * *

Two weeks later and Paige and I couldn't be better. Tomorrow was our 1 month anniversary, and we both agreed not to make a big deal out of it. Except to go out on a date. It was my turn to figure out what to do, and I had the entire evening planned out. Lately, Paige and I have found it increasingly difficult to keep our hands off of each other. Each Make-out session gets further and further, although no clothes ever comes off, and one of us has to leave before things get out of hand. Seeing her ignites a fire in my soul, and every time we touch its like electricity flows into and through my veins. She makes my breath fall short, and my heart flutter. She turns my brain to mush, and my thought incoherent. She's like this drug, and I'm beyond addicted to her. I've become dependent on my daily dose of Paige. I don't even have to kiss her, Just seeing her will tide me over for a while. Or hearing her heavenly voice that coaxes me into a state of calm. Touching her leaves me craving more, and I'm never full. I don't know if tomorrow is the right time for us to finally do it… I mean, With Maya, everything happened so soon, and i don't want to mess anything up with Paige. Even though i haven't told her yet, i love her. I was planning on telling her tomorrow, right after dinner. We're supposed to go back to her house after dinner to watch a movie. That was her idea, but i love the idea. Just being able to be wrapped up in her warm embrace and listen to her strong steady heartbeat.

I was at work and it was slow, which left me able to make sure everything was going to be perfect. Zack promised me that he'd have fresh blueberry muffins in the morning for me to take to Paige. I couldn't wait. I was going to bring Paige a breakfast and coffee, and then after school she has practice, which allows me to get everything ready. She drove me out to her favorite place, so I'm taking Paige back to mine. Toby admitted to helping Paige with our first date, so I've got Hannah, Spencer, and Aria helping me with this one. The bell dinged pulling me from my vision of our perfect date tomorrow and signaling that someone was entering the brew. I turned around and saw Shana standing in front of me.

"What can I get you?" i asked, trying to remain indifferent and treating her like any other couple.

"Can i talk to you?" She asked.

"I'm working."

"Fine, ill take an americano and a scone, and i just need five minutes of your time. Please." I sighed and told her fine. She paid for what she ordered and sat down at a table. I brought her coffee over to her.

"Look Emily. I know you don't exactly like me, But I'm only looking out for Paige right now." I scoffed, and was about to say something but she held up a hand to cut me off. "I apologized to her for that. I didn't know she quit, and i promised not to do it around her anymore." I sat back in my chair and she looked at me.

"Is that all?" i asked.

"No, look. I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have done what i did, and i'll admit, i wasn't thinking, but i just need to get one thing straight. Hurt Paige and I will hurt you in ways that you aren't even aware are possible." She threatened.

"Right back at 'cha." i said leaning forward. She looked at me with puzzled eyes and so i elaborated. "If i ever find out you are doing drugs around Paige, i don't care what kind. Any drugs, i will hurt you. Don't underestimate me Shana." She narrowed her eyes at me, but i didn't falter.

"Fair enough." She said with a proud smirk and leaned back in her chair. "You just might be what Paige needs." I looked at her weird. "I said might, sorry to tell you this but I'm not exactly rooting for you yet." She said. I rolled my eyes and got up from the chair when another customer walked in. I took care of them and Shana finished her scone and coffee. "See you later Fields." She said as she walked off and out the door. I didn't respond and just turned around to clean the coffee maker. I heard the door open again and turned to look to see Hannah, and Aria come in with smiles on their faces.

"Hey." i smiled.

"Its all set." Hannah said. "Paige is seriously going to flip." She said proudly. Aria nodded in agreement.

"While Paige is at practice tomorrow, Hannah and I will go over there and set up the area and keep people out. Spencer will bring the food over right after practice while Paige goes home to shower. You pick her up and bring her there and you two go on your adorable little date!" Aria squeaked.

"Thank you guys so much." I said with a wave of relief washing over me. Just then Paige and Spencer walked through the doors and I felt my body ignite as soon as she set foot in the room. I smiled and my way over to her. "Hey babe." I said wrapping myself in her arms. She kissed the side of my head and held onto me for a few extra seconds.

"Can i have some tea? And a muffin?" She asked. I giggled and nodded asking Spencer and the other girls if they wanted anything. They gave me their orders and Spencer paid for it all, and made their way over to sit in the couch area. I brought over a blueberry muffin for Paige, and a coffee cake for Spencer as soon as they were heated up and left to make them all herbal tea's. Paige made her way over to me once the tea's were closer to being done. There were only a few people in the brew other than them and she wrapped her arms around me again. I sighed into her arms and closed my eyes, content in her arms, i felt my anxiety over tomorrow dissipate, and pulled back to stare into her chocolate colored eyes. "Need any help?" She asked with her sideways smile. I nodded and handed her two of the herbal tea's and grabbed the other two myself, and followed behind her to the girls.

The bell at the door rang again and i turned to see my mom walking in with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello sweetie, girls." She said coming over to us. "Emily i have some news for you." She said excitedly.

"What is it?" i asked,

"Well, here." She said handing me an envelope. I looked at her and she motioned for me to open it. I opened it and saw a plane ticket inside.

"What…" i whispered, reading the entire thing. I gasped in realization before i looked up at my mom and a smile on my lips and threw my arms around her. I squealed and she hugged me back. "For how long?" i asked smiling as i let go of her and looked at the ticket again.

"Just for three days, its next weekend. He was able to take a full day off, but no more than that."

"Oh my god mom this is amazing!" I smiled again.

"Em?" Spencer asked from her seat.

"I'm going to Texas to visit my dad!" I said excitedly. I saw their smiles and Paige got up to hug me. I hugged her tight. before letting go. "Its been like… five months." I whispered.

"I'm so happy for you Ems." Paige whispered into my ear. I felt happy tears brim my eyes, but i blinked them away, opting to laugh in excitement instead.

The next morning, as promised Zack had the fresh blueberry muffins waiting for me and i grabbed 2, as well as two tea's, figuring it was better than coffee. I drove to school and waited next to Paige's locker until she got there. Paige arrived just a few minutes later, since we both agreed to be early, and eat outside together.

"Happy one month anniversary." She said with a smile. I laughed and said it back before setting her tea down in front of her on the table we had decided to sit at, and handing her the paper bag. "This isn't…" She said reaching for the bag. This girl seriously loved blueberry muffins like they were air. She smiled and took a huge bite of one moaning as it melted against her tongue. I giggled and took mine out, opting to rip it apart and place smaller pieces in my mouth. Paige wasn't afraid to eat, and that was just another thing i loved and admired about her. Paige loved food. She ate so much, and yet, she had her amazing athletically built body. I shuddered thinking of her body.

"I'll pick you up at 6." i told her.

"Okay, I'll be nice and showered and clean." she laughed. i rolled my eyes at her goofiness. "So what are we doing?" She asked casually.

"Nice try McCullers." I said.

"Come on! The suspense is killing me." She whined putting her head on the table and looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. I placed a hand on her cheek and them moved it to thread through her hair.

"You'll live."

"No I won't."

"Then you'll really never know what I have planned." I said playing with her hair more.

"You're enjoying this aren't you." She said.

"Yup." I smiled back. i looked at my phone and saw that we only had 10 minutes left, which would explain all the extra students chatter flooding my ears. I grabbed her hand and lead her beck into the school and to her class. We walked hand in hand, and i traced small circles with my thumb on the back of her hand. When we got there, we stood against the wall near the door. Neither of us had to say anything, and i leaned my head against her shoulder. When there was 5 minutes left, i pulled back and looked up at her. "I'll see you at lunch?" i asked.

"Everyday." She said with a smiled, bringing her hands up to cup my face and pull me into a kiss. I smiled into it, and reluctantly pulled back. Her eyes were still closed. And i brought a hand up to hers and kissed her palm, before pulling away and heading to my class. All day all i could think of was our date tonight. The more the clock ticked down, the more butterflies accumulated in my stomach. I was giddy from the thought of tonight, and spent most of the day daydreaming all the possibilities of tonight. Lunch came and went and Paige met me there like promised. We all ate, and Hannah said she wanted details of what happens on our date. We promised and ended up leaving lunch just a little early so we could walk slowly hand in hand. We said goodbye to go to class again, and i kissed her on the lips again, knowing that i wouldn't see her until six o'clock tonight.

I just got out of the shower, and heard my phone chime. It was Hannah telling me that Aria and herself had just gotten there and were starting to set up. I replied before tossing my phone onto my bed and looking for an acceptable outfit. I told Paige to dress comfortably, so nothing fancy. I ended up wearing a pair of sage green pants with a black tank top and a red open flannel shirt. It was simple, and comfortable, but if i took off the flannel also slightly dressy. After that was done, i worked on my hair and make-up. Once satisfied with that, i still had an hour left. I called Hannah and Aria making sure everything was set, and they assured me everything was perfect. I breathed a sigh of relief, and paced around for a while. Before i knew it, there was only 15 minutes left and i grabbed my keys and went out to my car. Spencer texted me saying she just got to the spot with the food and they were just finishing up. I smiled, everything was going perfect, all i had to do was get Paige. I pulled up to her house, walked to her front door. I looked at my phone and it was 5:59. I waited there, collecting myself. I looked down at myself and decided to take off the flannel, and shoved it into my purse, and waited until my phone read 6:00 before knocking. I waited and the door opened, with Mr. McCullers greeting me.

"Hello Emily, You look lovely." He said. I smiled at him and he shouted for Paige that I was here. Paige came down the stairs, wearing her signature black skinny jeans with a white shirt, and had a sleeveless black vest that was open in the front on top. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said nervously. "Bye Dad." She said.

"Bye Mr. McCullers." i said politely.

"Bye Paige, Bye Emily, have fun!" He shouted after us, when we walked out the door. I grabbed Paige's hand and lead her to my car.

"Is it bad that I'm nervous?" Sh asked once we were both in and driving off.

"No, I'll be honest with you, I'm nervous too." I admitted. She reached for my hand, and i gladly let her entwine our fingers as i drove. It took no less that ten minutes before we came to the opening of the trail. I parked my car and Paige looked a little puzzled. "Lets go." I said, stepping out. Paige followed and i motioned for her hand, Our hands fit together perfectly and i lead the way as we walked down the path.

"Where are we going?" She asked. I shook my head and kept quiet. I parked at a different entrance than the one we went though last time. Soon we came to the clearing, and i smiled as i motioned for Paige to go first. She did and her footsteps fell short. I peeked my head around her shoulder and my eyes widened in amazement. The girls really outdid themselves. They set up a small table with a table cloth and a bouquet of flowers in the middle with two tall candles. I pushed lightly on her back and lead her over to the table.

"Happy one month anniversary." I smiled at her.

"Em… This is amazing." She said. I looked to the ground and told her to take seat. Spencer had already set the food out, and had covers on them. I lifted Paige's and there was a steaming t-bone steak waiting for her with a side of steamed veggies and a medium sized baked potato. I saw Paige lick her lips and swallow, and i sat down opposed of her. I opened mine to find a similar dish awaiting me. We ate, talking about our day. Paige asked me if i was excited to see my dad, and i couldn't contain the elation in my voice when talking about him

"I can't wait for you to meet him." I said. Paige stopped mid bite and looked at me.

"Umm…" She said.

"He's not scary, i promise."

"His title is Lieutenant. He's a military man. They aren't exactly known for their teddy bear like qualities." She said taking a small bite of her potato. I smiled at her and chuckled a little.

"I promise, you'll love him." i said. She shrugged and said that honestly she did want to meet him. After dinner was done, i packed everything up into the basket that the girls left under the table. I grabbed the bouquet of flowers and blew out the candles, and secretly sent a text to Spencer, saying that we were done. She was going to grab all the stuff. I told her that I'd take it with me, but she insisted that she could do it. Paige and I walked hand in hand back to my car, She asked what i was going to do with the stuff i left there, but i deflected her question by asking her what movie she wanted to watch when we got back to her house.

"I don't know, what are you in the mood for? Horror, Comedy, action?" She asked.

"I don't know, why don't we check Netflix when we get there?" I suggested. We agreed on that and drove back to her house. We settled on her bed, and she brought Netflix up, and we decided on watching the Lilo & Stitch movie. We didn't last long in the watching the movie. Her lips were so tempting, and i had to kiss her. We kissed, for a while, it was slow and loving. Neither of us picking up the pace. Eventually i pulled back. I was holding myself above her as she laid back on the bed. "Paige." I whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her soothing brown orbs were swimming with thoughts and i was captivated by them. I smiled at her, and brought a hand up to her face. "Paige." I whispered again. She looked back up at me, with nothing but love and adoration filling her eyes and i felt the need to say it. "I love you." i said it. although it was barely over a whisper, i had said the words. Her eyes went from love and adoration to shock, and back again in the blink of an eye. Her small smile pulled back into a giant toothy grin.

"I love you too." She said, before leaning up to kiss me. She kissed me hard on the lips, pulling down on the front of my shirt to keep me to her. She rolled us over so she was on top and kissed me with a new passion. It was heating up, fast. And honestly, i didn't care. _Paige loves me. Just as much as I love her. _Was all i could think about. She bit down on my lip and i moaned in pleasure and rolled my hips up against her. She groaned and brought her hands down to the base of my shirt before bunching it upwards. I leaned off the bed to allow her to bring it up and off. Her hands roamed all over my torso, trying to memorize every inch of my skin. I wanted to feel her also so i took her vest off roughly first, before almost ripping her shirt off of her body. She fell back onto me, attacking my neck and i wrapped my legs around her waist, and moaned when her breasts pushed into mine.

"Paige." I moaned. It was a chant, out of my mouth, and she bit down my neck hard. I let out an 'Ahh' in pain, and she growled. doing it again, earning the same reaction. I raked my nails down her back, and she released my neck to let out an animalistic groan before looking back at me. Her eyes were dark with lust, and the intensity of her stare turned me on even further. In a second i bucked my hips and flipped us over so that i was straddling her waist, i brought i hand up to her throat and pushed her back into the bed. I let go of her throat and trailed my hand down her chest to her breasts. i roughly grabbed one, squeezing it as i kissed her again. she moaned and i brought my other hand up to her other breast and gave it the same treatment simultaneously. I left her lips to trail kissed down to her neck, and sucked roughly on her pulse point before going down further and biting the upper part of her breasts.

"Em." She moaned. Her back arched off the bed into my and i slipped my hands underneath her and unclasped her bra. She impatiently flung the material off of her and i attacked her breasts immediately. I sucked on one nipple, nibbling on it lightly before flicking my tongue over it and then moving to the other one. My name rolled off her lips and it only spurred me on further. Once i was satisfied with the amount of attention i paid to her breasts i moved back up to kiss her lips. She bit down on my lip and i gasped at the feeling, and she used that second to flip us over again. She unhooked my bra and tore it away from me before attacking my breasts. She sucked roughly on one, while on hand moved to pinch the other and another hand went down to cup my sex. I moaned and bucked my hips into her hand, desperate for friction. She growled and switched breasts. She used her one hand to expertly unbutton my jeans and trailed hot open mouthed kisses down my abdomen. Every kiss brought her closer to their destination, and she lightly bit at the exposed flesh above my waist band. She looked up at me, and i nodded, giving her permission. Slowly she pulled my pants down, and i helped her kick them off. once off she moved back up my body to kiss me. Our bare breasts pressed against each others and we both moaned at the sensation. I brought my hands down and cupped her ass. She moaned and ground her hips into my thigh a little. I moved my hands to the front of her jeans and unbuttoned them, before pushing them as far down as i could from my position. Paige quickly leaned up and pushed them down further, before kicking them completely off. While she took her pants off i admired her toned body. When she leaned back down i flipped us over again.

"God you're beautiful." I whispered to her, staring into her eyes. I waited a few seconds, letting my words sink in, so that she knew i meant them. Before leaning back down to her to kiss her. This kiss was filled with passion and love, and wasn't completely lust driven. Slowly i moved down her body, peppering kisses over her exposed flesh. I kissed her collarbone, and the center of her chest. Before kissing right over her heart. I kissed each nipple and both sides of her rib cages. I trailed my hands down her sides, ghosting over her flesh delicately while i continued the little kisses until i was at the waist band of her underwear. I looked up to her, and she nodded, propping herself up on her elbows to watch me. I hooked my thumbs into the waist band and slowly pulled them all the way down her legs. I pushed her legs apart, and trailed kisses up her right leg, all the way to the crease in her thigh, before going all the way back to the base of her left leg and doing the same thing. I looked to her eyes, and i kept eye contact the entire time with her, I gave her one long lick over her swollen lips and all the way up to her clit. I watched as her eyes fluttered close and she was forced to lay back down. I breathed in and was met with a scent that i couldn't describe other than it was Paige. I licked through her lips again, dragging my tongue up and down her slit. I pulled back to place kisses on either side of her vagina before leaning back into her to place a broad lick though her lips. She was wet, and getting wetter by the second. I moaned into her and i felt her shudder. I attached myself to her clit, sucking on it roughly before drawing circles around and over it with my tongue.

"Fuck Em." She said, breathing heavily. Her hand gripped the sheets, and i brought a hand up and slowly inserted a finger into her. I pulled it out before adding a second one. I pumped in and out of her at a steady pace, while keeping in time with the circles i was tracing with my tongue. "Shit, faster Em." She begged. I picked up the pace with my fingers and started flicking my tongue over her clit in random directions. She squirmed underneath me. Her hand threaded into my hair and she gripped on tight when i sucked roughly on her clit and started curling my fingers in her. "Fuck. Ahh. Shit. Em… pl-please. right there." She moaned out. i brought my free hand up and pinched her nipple and quickened the pace i had set with my hand again. I added a third finger, there was some resistance, but because of her heightened stated of arousal, she adjusted quickly. i shifted sideways a little, so that i could finger her harder. I plunged them in as deep as they would go, and started to stroke her walls faster and faster. I traced the alphabet across her clit and i felt her walls start to clench on my finger. "Fuck Emily, I'm so close, oh fuck. fuck. fuck. fuck." She chanted out and her back arched off the bed and the back of her head pressed into the pillow. I continued, slowing down slowly so she could ride out her orgasm. i pulled my fingers out of her and licked them clean. Paige lay there with her eyes closed, panting trying to catch her breath. i lay down next to her, and she tugged me closer weakly. i happily obliged and snuggled into her. Her stomach had a slick sheen on sweat on it, and i lay there listening to her erratic heart beat. Slowly, it started to regulate, and Paige placed a finger on under my chin and i looked up at her. She leaned down and kissed me. She rolled us over, and pulled back. "I love you Emily Fields." She whispered to me, before kissing me on the lips again before trailing her own set of hot kisses down my body. She let her tongue trail and swirl against my skin, leaving me breathless. When she got to my underwear, she looked at me for permission, and when i nodded, she brought them down my legs.

I watched as she settled herself in-between my legs, and she winked at me before dipping her head down and swiping her tongue between my folds. My breath hitched in my throat and i fell back onto the bed. Paige licked and sucked on my with her expert mouth. I was a writhing mess of putty under her reign. "Paige." I moaned. She dipped her tongue into my again and again, going as deep as she could. I ground my hips into her face, and she wrapped her arms around my legs, to keep me still. She pulled back and bit down on the inside of my thigh. "Fuck." i hissed. i moaned again and threw my head back when i felt her enter me with her fingers. She pumped two into me and lapped at my clit. She pressed her tongue flat against it and i gasped. My hand flew to her hair to keep her there. She sucked my clit into her mouth and nibbled on it lightly, causing my hips to buck against her. She moaned, letting the vibrations travel through her teeth and vibrate against my clit. I let out a shriek of pleasure. "Oh God Paige, deeper, fuck, please. Harder. Fuck me harder." I begged. She wasn't one to disappoint either. She slowed her pace so she could hit me deeper and harder. She hit my g-spot with each thrust and it didn't take long for the fiery feeling of pleasure, to sweep from my abdomen up my body and back down to my toes before my back flew off the bed in an arch and collapsed back down before i was racked with a spasming abdomen from the intensity of my orgasm. Paige continued pumping her fingers in and out of me, and the spasms slowed. I gasped for breath and Paige crawled up the bed next to. She pulled the blanket over our naked bodies and i fell asleep, listening to her steady heartbeat, with out limbs in a tangled mess, feeling closer to Paige than i ever thought possible.

* * *

I woke up to the beeping noise of an alarm, and was thankful when it stopped making noise. I groaned in sleepiness and cuddled closer to the warmth that Paige's body was radiating. I smiled to myself, despite my very sleepy state, forced my eyes to open to look at Paige. The sunlight was streaming through her window and it provided a glow around her.

"Morning beautiful." She said, her voice laced with sleep.

"Morning yourself." I replied, leaning up to kiss her.

"Can we skip school?" She asked.

"I wish," i said, and cuddled back into the crook of her arm. Eventually, we both reluctantly got out from underneath the covers, and got ready for school. I borrowed some of Paige's clothes for the day, opting for some athletic pants and a sweatshirt. Paige and I left a little while later, and made our way to school. Hannah being Hannah was waiting at our lockers and bounced up and down in anticipation for answers. but it think she got it when she saw me. Hannah knew my wardrobe inside and out, and i don't own athletic pants or sweatshirts like the one i was wearing. She gave me a wink before she 'remembered' she had to talk to Aria about something. Paige and I continued hand in hand to our classes. Paige kissed me goodbye before heading to her own class. But not before she told me she loves me. That was two classes ago and i still couldn't get over it. I went through the class in a daze. I had one more class to get through before lunch and i could go back to Paige's safe embrace. The bell rang and i made my way to my next class, with a goofy smile stuck on my features. I got to my next class and sat down near the window so i could look outside. It was a nice sunny day and everything was going perfect.

"Is this seat taken?" I heard someone ask I turned my head to look and everything stopped.

"Maya?"

"Hi Emily. It's been a while."


End file.
